Snow and Sadness
by InuLover53
Summary: Kouga needs the help of priestess he turns to the one human girl he can trust, When the two set out on a romantic journey what will happen when every step they take a harsh winter forces them closer and closer together?
1. Dreams

**I know I have been gone for awhile but I had the urge to do another Kouga and Kagome Fic don't get me wrong I have I am not abandoning my other stories.**

**Well lets talk about my new story after the defeat of Naraku lets see what the Inuyasha gangs up to but not only them what is happing in Kouga's life. Also not only in the present what was our favorite wolf up to when he was just a pup?**

**Events lead to Kouga and Kagome setting out on a very romantic emotional journey well lets get on with it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

* * *

_The heavy snow glowed pure white over the Southern lands deep along the mountain sides lined with snow covered trees in the thick forest._

_Winter had come early to these lands most animals leaving for the season or hibernating but the cold was welcomed to the dominate race of the mountains the wolf demons._

_Echo's of laughter and running rang out through the forest like a bell. Deep within the forest a group of children huddled._

_Though they were no mere children there pointed ears and long furry tails seen to that they were wolf demon pups apparently all male._

_There bodies were too small to were armor like there elders so they were decked in heavy soft brown fur._

_The groups of children were huddled around a ball stitched together with leather as they took turns kicking it towards one another._

_"Over here!" One called._

_Another pup kicked the ball towards the white haired one "Heads up!" the pup called._

_The pups continued kicked the ball to other pups as the game continued._

_The crunch of snow and a sweet smell drifted to the noses of the group of pups causing them to pause there game._

_As they turned to the figure emerging from the surrounding forest slowly it appeared an older wolf demon wearing a light blue kimono with golden design. A large purple happi jacket hung over her shoulders flower patterns printed along the fabric. A white obi tied around her slim waist._

_Her dark brown hair in a loose bun slanted to sit on her shoulder she was indeed beautiful with skin as fair as the snow. Though the most beautiful thing about her was her fierce crystal blue eyes._

_The wolf pups negligent to her beauty only because of there age but they knew all to well who she was._

_She was lady Kome the alpha female of the entire tribe mated to the tribe leader._

_The pups quickly turned to greet her as was costumed "Boys" She began in a honeyed voice._

_"Yes Lady Kome?" They stammered_

_"Boys, Kouga left the cave this morning with out telling me or his father were he was going. Being his friends has he come here to play with you?"_

_The wolf cubs knowing that name all to well they starred at each other for a moment "Friends? Kouga's not our Fr-"One pup started before quickly getting nailed in the head by another one to silence him._

_Kome narrowed her eyes a bit at what the child was going to say. "Kouga hasn't been by but…" He started "We can tell you where you can probably find him" Another finished the sentence._

_"Oh?" Kome brow arched_

_Over looking the snow covered lands was a large cliff ledge giving a wonderful view of the surrounding lands the large caves the wolf demons lived in and the mountain sides they roamed._

_On this cliff was a pup from the wolf demon pack his hair was raven black held in a small pony tail he like the rest of the wolf pups was covered by the brown fur pelts for warmth. His small pointed ears matching his tan skin then there were his crystal blue eyes._

_The wolf pup stood over the cliff ledge only not eyeing the beauty around him. He stood on his hands his small feet raised high into the air as his head was cocked to look down at the ground almost touching his nose._

_"197,198,199" the pup thought out loud as he lowered himself to the ground then back up stretching his mussels. The cold was well welcomed to his seeing the small beads of sweat coming from his forehead as his hands pressed deeper into the snow._

_A few feet away a pair of blue eyes matching his own watched from the underbrush._

_"2-200" The pup barked his arms shaking from exhaustion his eyes narrowing with frustration wanting to do more only his body did not._

_The pup tried to do one more only to have his arms give out and slip out from under him. Quickly his found himself face first in the snow._

_The eyes watching him belong to Kome as she watched the pup sit up with a wine and brush the snow and dirt from his face._

_She smiled a revealing her white fangs before emerging from the bushes watching as the pup locked his matching eyes on her._

_"So this is where you are" Kome smiled walking towards the pup._

_"Mother" The pup asked in surprise._

_"Kouga I have told you about wondering off with out telling me" Kome spoke her eyes narrowing a bit in disproval._

_Kouga looked down to the ground not having a response to his mother._

_She gave a heavy sight before kneeling in front of her son letting the snow seep into the bottom of her kimono._

_"Kouga" She said in a gentle voice._

_Kouga gently lifted his head to stare into the pair of eyes that matched his own Kome gave a light smile looking at his face a small of patch of dirt still on his cheek._

_"Of all the snow covered ground my son manages to find the one spot of dirt for his face." Kome raised her sleeve to her son's cheek smoothing away the dirt._

_"Mother stop! I can do it myself" Kouga wined turning from his mother a blush spread out over his cheeks as he wiped the spot she had been with the back of his hand._

_Kome looked surprise for a moment before smiling again "Kouga" she began._

_Kouga turned to his mother waiting for her to speak. "Why are you up here? Why not be down there with all your friends playing."_

_Kouga's eyes narrowed a bit at the question "Friends ha…" Kouga thought to himself "I don't have time for playing! I have to get stronger!" Kouga said out loud_

_"Stronger?" Kome asked in surprise_

_Kouga's gaze fell to the snow once again a moment of silence past before he began to speak "Father…" Kouga began Kome's eyes widening at the sudden change in her son._

_"Father said I'm not strong enough to lead the pack" Kouga's eyes narrowed in sadness at remembering what happened a few days ago._

_"Kouga…" Kome began trying to sooth her child as she extended a hand out._

_Kouga quickly refused her affection as he jumped to his feet striking a proud stance his small tail waving a bit._

_"But I don't care I will become the strongest demon ever! Then father will see that I am strong enough to rule the tribe!" Kouga said with pride in his voice._

_Kome watched her son in surprise then her eyes narrowing again in worry "Is that what you believe?" Kome asked._

_Kouga's eyes fell to his mother in surprise at her sudden change in tone. Kome got to her feet standing tall in front of her son._

_"Kouga come with me…" Kome walked past her son to the cliff ledge over looking the tribe's territory._

_Kouga did as his mother asked and walked beside her until she came to a halt at the edge._

_Kome looked over the land shining with snow and smiled "Kouga tell me what you see"_

_Kouga looked down seeing the tribe's main cave and the surrounding caves seeing the wolf demons wonder around the forest and cliffs looking like ants from this height._

_"I see the cave and our comrades" Kouga said in a naive voice._

_Kome smiled "Is that all?" she asked_

_Kouga shook his head in agreement._

_"Kouga…" Kome began Kouga looked up to his mother waiting for her to speak._

_"Kouga this place is much more than just the cave and our family it's our home. One day it will be yours from the tallest tree to the smallest blade of grass. No matter how much you train it will take more than physical strength to run this tribe."_

_"Kouga…" Kome kneeled before her son Kouga standing at her side._

_"Real strength is not here…" Kome pointed to his arms hanging loosely be his side "Its here" Kome pointed her clawed finger to his chest_

_Kouga watched his mother in surprise "My heart?" Kouga thought to himself._

_Kome smiled "My son one day you will become the leader of this pack and I know you will love them all like no other, and do what ever you have to too protect them all."_

_Kome pulled her hand back and smiled "And when that day comes I will be the proudest mother alive"_

_Kouga smiled back at his mother._

_"Now we should get back" Kome said getting to her feet._

_Kouga quickly grabbed the sleeve of her kimono stopping her, Kome looked down at her son "Mother will you stay here a little longer."_

_Kome smiled "Of course my little Kouga" she turned standing behind her son gently wrapping her arms around his shoulder as they stood over the cliff. Watching the beauty around them Kouga turned his gaze from the snow covered land to the beautiful face of his mother._

_He leaned his head back touching her stomach looking up at her she gave him a warm smile in return. The wind blowing gently tossing her hair gently in the breeze._

_"Mother"_

* * *

A light chilling breeze drifted into the Eastern caves of the wolf demons carrying on through the maze of tunnels and turns.

Deep within the caves the gentle kiss of winters wind touched the face of the handsome sleeping wolf demon.

Sprawled over a large pile of furs and silks the cold air kissed his face his face tighten then released a light moan passing through his lips. Then his eyes opened revealing fierce blue eyes.

Kouga starred at the stone ceiling above him for a few moments feeling the soft furs surrounding his well toned body. Smelling the ash of what was left of last night's fire.

His arms crossed behind his head a little numb from being slept on all night.

Gently Kouga lifted his head freeing his arms as he placed his hands on each side of him sitting himself up. "A Dream?" Kouga thought

Letting the furs slide from his torso revealing his rock abs and large toned arms his raven black hair freed from his hair band falling all around him.

Kouga looked over his room eyeing the stone walls surrounding him a small fire place to his right built into the wall. A few bones and skeletons from the prey he had consumed and the steam from an indoor hot spring at the back of his cave.

Kouga got to his feet tossing the furs aside he walked over to one of the corners of his cave where he had left his armor for the night.

He pulled it off the ground and over his firm body strapping the leather to his shoulder and fur pads. Only this time he added something different to his outfit a large fur cape now hung over his shoulder pads hanging to his mid back. It was now winter even demons needed something extra to be warm.

He pulled his fur shin guards over his legs tightening the string around his calves. Then grabbing his fur head band and hair band.

Scooping his hair up into his hands he tied it up in his normal high pony tail.

Kouga let his hands fall to his side as he stared at the wall.

"Here we go"

* * *

The sun raised over the tall mountains in the east spreading its light over the snow covered area. Winter had finally come.

It had only been a few months since the defeat of Naraku but already to the world seemed at peace. Kouga had returned to take control of his tribe once again. After helping in the fall of Naraku Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Keade's village Kouga had not come in contact with them since.

He had seen no need to, word had traveled that Inuyasha had decided Kagome would be his mate and though Kouga refused to see himself losing to a half demon he would not go sniffing around another mans mate.

Kouga felt the cold stone of the tunnel walls under his hand as he walked through the maze his hand sliding against the wall.

His mind swarming with thoughts "That dream" Kouga continued to walk through the tunnels seeing a bright spot of light in the distance.

"Why would I dream of Mother out of no where? Maybe it was a sign I should write her more" Kouga pushed the questions aside for now. He made his way to the main entrance of the caves seeing most of his comrades already awake and sitting about.

The cave had not changed a bit since he had been gone for his quest for Naraku there was still a large pile of straw where they would bring pray to feed on. The same place he had thrown Kagome Kouga chuckled at the memory. The floor was still covered with large skeletons of cattle and even some other demons along with the countless wolfs sleeping lazily about. Only thing different was that there were a few more fires sprawled out to keep the cold of winter out.

Kouga walked through the entrance coming closer to the waterfall at the end he cave only the water was not falling do to winters coming it was now nothing more then sold ice.

Kouga watched the change in his breath as it became visible. He slipped past the large ice blocking the cave entrance but leaving a small spot to slip through on the right and left side.

He finally emerged outside he heard the snow crunching beneath his feet as he made his way down the cliff side.

He had placed Ginta and Hakkaku on guard duty last night and he wanted to know if the two knuckles heads hadn't frozen to death.

Kouga jumped across the frozen water carful not to slip and fall through the ice. He made his way to the other side then he began up the cliff side.

Kouga looked to his right seeing the snow still slightly falling and the snow covered tree tops "I wonder if it's snowing in the Southern caves"

Before he knew it Kouga had made his way to the top of the cliff he looked around and spotted his two companions his eyes instantly narrowed with annoyance.

There Ginta sat his back against a large bolder his spear tangled in his arms under a large fur pelt for warmth dead asleep. Hakkaku was no better his head leaned to side against Ginta's shoulder a small puddle of drool on his chin.

The fire in front of them from last night now nothing but ash.

Kouga walked slowing up to the sleeping wolf demons having no idea of his presence he took in a large gulp of air "WE'ER UNDER ATTACK!!!" Kouga yelled at the top of lungs.

Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes shot open like a bullet trying to jump to there feet but getting tangled in there fur pelts. Both of them grunting and whining in fear then before they knew it they had gotten to close to the cliff side and rolled right off.

Both let out a loud scream all the way down to the frozen ice.

BAM!

Both Ginta and Hakkaku's heads crashed right into the ice surprising not breaking it but leaving a really nasty knot on both of there heads.

Kouga busted out in the rich laughter his breath visible from the cold Ginta and Hakkaku quickly jumped to there feet on the ice floor in anger.

"Who did that?!" Ginta barked "You better get ready for the beating of your life!" Hakkaku repeated

"Oh yeah you and what army?!" Kouga barked back from the top of the cliff.

Ginta and Hakkaku's heads shot up to the top of the cliffs seeing Kouga staring down at them quickly there mouths shut as they stood straight up in fear.

Kouga smirked.

* * *

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sat back at the top of the cliff around the burned out fire while Ginta and Hakkaku stroked there newly made lumps thanks to Kouga.

"What's the big deal Kouga? You didn't have to through us off the cliff" Ginta whined.

Kouga narrowed his eyes "I never through you off you two idiots fell off"

"Still you could have just asked us to wake up" Hakkaku said

Kouga's brow twitched in anger "You knuckle heads were not suppose to be sleeping in the first place! I put you on guard duty for a reason!"

Ginta and Hakkaku jumped a bit from his anger. Kouga shook his head "You guys are exhausting"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other before looking back to Kouga "Umm Kouga?" Ginta started "Hum?" Kouga mumbled "What's up even you're not this grouchy in the mornings?" Hakkaku asked.

Kouga was a bit surprised how well the two wolfs in front of him knew him so well Kouga was hesitant before replying "I had a dream last night…" Kouga started

"Dream?" Hakkaku asked "What kind of dream?" Ginta replied "Well not a dream more like memories" Kouga said in a low voice.

"Memories from when I was a pup….about my mother" Kouga said now looking at the ground.

"Lady Kome?" Ginta asked he and Hakkaku both knew of her all to well she was the alpha female to the Southern tribe mated to Kouga's father.

"Yeah it happened so long ago I don't know why I am dreaming about her now…I haven't even seen her in years."

"Well maybe it's a sign you should" Hakkaku stated.

"Please the last thing she wants is to see her son who abounded her tribe" Kouga said his eyes narrowing at the memory.

"Kouga-" Hakkaku started

"Awhoooooooo" The howl of a wolf in the distance snapped the wolf trio out of there conversation.

Kouga quickly got to his feet eyeing where the sound came from "What was that" Ginta asked

"I don't know but its close" Kouga said

"Is it a stray?" Hakkaku asked

"I don't think so I can smell wolves and there not from around here" Kouga narrowed his eyes.

Then around the cliff side emerged a group of fellow wolf demons dressed in black and brown furs armed with spears and swords. Wolves tagging along with there masters fur to match there own.

The group came to a halt in front of the frozen water fall as one large male stepped forward apparently the leader of the group.

His rust colored hair in a low short pony tail a large scar across his face his large fangs over hanging his lower lip dressed in black fur and armor.

"We are here to speak to the Leader of this tribe!" He called out "Where is the one named Kouga?!"

At that time the males that had been sitting in the cave entrance came pouring out seeing who dares enter this territory, the group of wolf demons stood there ground.

"Tell me which one of you is Kouga?" the large male asked not intimidated by the appearance of the tribes males.

Kouga watching this spectacle from on top of the cliff finally spoke.

"I am Kouga" He said in a proud voice

All the wolf demons turned there attention to the top of the cliff Kouga quickly came soaring down leaping right in front of the large male.

Standing only a few feet away Kouga put his hand on his hips waiting for what they were going to say or do.

"Ya got a bone to pick with me or somthin" Kouga asked in his normal cocky voice.

"Kouga" the male said giving a slight bow.

Kouga's narrowed a bit "Ok so ya don't look like you're here for a fight so what do ya want? Judging by your fur I'm assuming the northern tribe?"

The large male shook his head "No we hale from the Southern caves"

Kouga went wide eyed in surprise it did not go unnoticed by the group of demons. "Its no surprise you heard of our tribe seeing as you were once prince."

Kouga's eyes darted back and forth at the sudden up roar behind him "Prince? Of the south?" One male asked another "What are they talking about?"

Kouga quickly interrupted "Silence!"

Quickly everyone fell quiet "Quit stalling and just tell me what you want" Kouga barked.

"My apologize I am Akashi messenger of the Southern caves and we have been sent by Lord Garomaru" The rust hair colored demon said.

Kouga was almost paralyzed at the sound of that name "M-My father?" He thought out load

Akashi nodded "I know this is a shock but he sent us here to deliver a message he instructed us not to give it to anyone other than you"

Kouga quickly shook the shock off his body before speaking "Well…what's the message?"

"Not here is there a place more private?" Akashi asked

Kouga nodded before turning his back to the group "Follow me"

* * *

Deep with in the caves Kouga had lead Akashi and his men to a small room lit by three large torches there were mats of fur spread in two different lines for each person to sit on.

Kouga sat in the middle with Ginta and Hakkaku by his left and right side. While Akashi and his men did the same all wolf demons lacking posture as they sat Indian style.

Kouga eyed Akashi for a minute as he cleared his throat

Akashi locked eyes with Kouga waiting for what he was going to say. "So what does my old man want from me after all these years"

Akashi was a bit hesitant to reply "You're father knows that coming to you out of the blue like this is a shock and he wants us to give you his sincerest apology-"

"Yeah, yeah just get to the point" Kouga interrupted.

"Very well Kouga I wish I had better news to deliver but I don't" Akashi began.

Kouga let out a light chuckle "What? Is he finally kicking the bucket?" Kouga said in a kidding voice.

Akashi fell silent as his eyes lowered to the ground.

Akashi's men followed as there faces were replaced with a look of sadness.

Kouga noticed and quickly stopped chuckling "What?" Kouga suddenly felt his heart skip a beat "Is he?"

Akashi shook his head knowing he had to tell him "No Lord Kouga not your father"

Kouga felt a bit of relief but still something did not seem right "Then who?"

Akashi locked eyes with Kouga but did not speak.

Kouga quickly got irritated and got to his feet "Speak damn it!" Kouga barked down at the wolf demon.

Akashi finally found his voice "Your Mother"

Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes shot wide as they could go there throat drying up as a very cold chill ran up there spine as they dared to look up at Kouga.

Kouga's blue eyes darted back and forth through the dark room his body becoming limp his heart began to pound in his ears. "Your Mother, Your Mother, Your Mother" Those words rang through out his mind.

Akashi stood up and began to speak Kouga looked at his mouth watching as he spoke but he could not hear him he couldn't hear anything. Only the pounding in his ears then he felt it the pain in his chest he couldn't even breath his legs began to give way as he felt them shake.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood up in panic quickly placing there hands on Kouga's shoulders "Kouga, Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku called.

Kouga finally breaking his trance spoke in such a low voice even with there demon ears they had to struggle to hear him.

"How"

Akashi heard and began to explain "She has fallen ill our healers have done everything they can but nothing is helping, she has only a few months left……Your father wanted us to escort you back to the Southern lands to say your final farewells."

Kouga's fierce blue eyes looked on to Akashi's beady black ones. Akashi felt his throat dry up like the desert at the sight as fear quickly set in at the look in Kouga's eyes.

In the blink of an eye Kouga broke Ginta and Hakkaku's grasp heading straight towards Akashi.

Akashi gasped in pain as he felt the wind and the ground leave him Kouga buried his fist in Akashi's black fur suspending him in the air slamming him into the cave wall.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku gasped

Akashi grabbed at Kouga's wrist for some kind of support feeling his feet dangle in mid air.

Kouga's well toned muscles flexing at the strain as he held the wolf demon pinned to the wall "So my father sent his lackeys to do his dirty work! Getting scum like you to tell me that my mother is dying so he doesn't have to deal with his pathetic son himself" Kouga mocked venom in his voice.

"That's not it he-" Akashi began

"Shut up!" Kouga barked slamming him against the wall harder.

Akashi's men grabbing there weapons not afraid to attack the enraged wolf demon.

Ginta and Hakkaku noticed there actions and quickly turned to Kouga "Kouga stop!" Ginta barked.

Kouga did not care as he held Akashi tighter against the stone wall making it harder for him to breath.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku and Ginta barked in a strong voice.

Kouga's fierce blue eyes narrowed at the face of Akashi now struggling for breath.

He let out a frustrated growl before releasing Akashi.

Akashi fell to the ground with a thud.

Akashi wrapped his hands around his throat stoking it from the new made red marks as he began to cough thankful to be able to breathe again.

Kouga narrowed his eyes down at the wolf demon by his feet.

Then he turned away from him as Kouga began to walk towards the cave entrance Akashi's men quickly stepping out of the way clearing a path for him.

As all the wolf demons eyes followed the now silent wolf prince afraid of what he might do next.

* * *

Kouga knelt by his fur made bed with a small nap sack in his hand tossing a few fur pelts into the sack. Then going to his burnt out fire and grabbing what was left of last nights dinner along with a few loafs of bread.

Kouga quickly through the sack over his shoulder as he made his way to the entrance of his room.

At the main cave Akashi and his men along with Ginta and Hakkaku waited.

Ginta looked over to Akashi still stroking his throat before speaking "We're sorry Kouga usually would never attack a fellow wolf demon unless he had a reason"

Akashi raised his hand in disproval "I don't blame him…I probably would have acted the same way"

Hakkaku's eyes fell to the ground in sadness "I can't believe Lady Kome is dying"

Akashi looked over to Hakkaku "You know of our Lady?"

Hakkaku nodded "Kouga does not talk about his past much but he has told us about his mother"

"And has he spoken of his father?" Akashi asked.

Ginta was about to reply when someone else did.

"No...And it's none of your damn business" A deep voice barked from behind the group of males.

They turned to see Kouga glaring at them the sack slung over his shoulder.

"Kouga?" Ginta asked

"Going somewhere?" Akashi asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to South." Kouga spoke walking past the group of males to the frozen entrance.

"But Kouga we came here to be your guides!" Akashi said

"Yeah and I don't need guides you would only slow me down" Kouga barked turning to face them stopping only a few feet from the entrance.

"Look Kouga I know you are upset about your mother…But running off to the South in winter no less is suicide!" Akashi spoke.

"Kouga he is right what if you get caught in a blizzard!" Ginta asked

"You could freeze to death!" Hakkaku said in concern.

"Please Kouga listen to reason all we need is one nights rest and then we will head out first thing in the morning!" Akashi pleaded

Kouga narrowed his eyes as if was thinking about it giving Akashi false hope "Take your rest the get out…I plan on being half way to the south by then."

"You don't even know the way! The mountains are almost impossible to cross with all the heavy snow you will get lost and freeze to death with out a guide!" Akashi barked.

Kouga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku "You two are in charge until I return take care of the pack!"

Kouga turned his back to the then darted towards the entrance of ice slipping past the wall and heading outside.

"Kouga!" Ginta called "Wait!" Hakkaku yelled in worry.

Akashi watched in worry as the stubborn wolf prince ran out of the cave as they all fell silent.

As soon as Kouga's feet hit the snow he sprinted as fast as he could the sun lowing in the sky a few hours till sun set and he would make every one of them count.

He ran over the frozen land as fast as his feet would carry him one thing on his mind.

"Just wait a little longer I'm coming!" Kouga thought

"MOTHER!!!"

* * *

**Alrighty that was chapter one and yes this is going to be a Kouga and Kagome love story if you have not guessed by now.**

**Kouga's mother is sick and who in the old days helped sick people? Priestess and who do we all know who is a priestess?**

**That's right the one and only Kagome well stay tuned for more.**


	2. Frozen

**Back again for some more? Well good to hear it, this chapter took me a little while but any who on with chapter two I don't plan on Kagome being in this chapter but in the next we finally see our two love birds in action.**

**Note for Reviews:**

**Bloomer123 – Thxs :D**

**MilitaryGirl101 – Thxs I will try to update again soon**

**Kouga's older woman – We will get there soon XD**

**Mistress of death-warrior – Well here ya go hope I didn't keep you waiting to long**

**Mia1837 – Thx you so much**

**Kitsune Diva – I hope you will love this chapter too**

**Killervixen –Thxs I like the way I think to :D**

**Blackstrawberry – I try to keep him in character thxs for the review**

**WolfLover9045 – True but where's the fun with just some healer when you have Kagome :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Frozen**

* * *

The wind blew fierce in the Southern lands carrying snow for miles the freezing temperatures would surely kill any creature daring to travel through it.

Deep with in the frozen waste land sat Kouga, he was huddled under a large flat boulder sticking out of the cliff walls hanging about seven feet above him.

Three days had pasted since Kouga had left the Eastern caves he had finally made it to the South after three days of straight running taking only few moments in between to rest.

He never stayed in one place for two long determined to reach the South as fast as he could. In the three days he had traveled he had about five minutes of sleep tops.

Now he sat huddled against the cliff wall buried in his fur pelts for warmth. He could not afford to build a fire the glowing light would give away his position. In these lands there were more than just wolf demons and now he was basically blind thanks to the glowing snow.

If a demon did happen to come upon him he would be a sitting duck, Kouga knew this all to well.

He felt his body shivering even under the furs the felling of snow in his hair and the light coating of frost over his face.

"Damn it all" Kouga barked pulling the furs tighter against him.

Even though his body was deprived of sleep he was still very much awake he knew he could not afford to fall asleep if he did there was a chance he would freeze to death.

Kouga growled in frustration as he tucked his head deep under the furs trying to find some kind of warmth.

With the sudden feeling of heat on his face from his body his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

Kouga quickly jerked back out of the covers letting his face return to the cold it seemed to be the only thing keeping him awake.

Kouga's blue eyes watched the snow blow in the harsh winds becoming almost memorized in the dance of the wind and ice.

So cold so freezing and so beautiful Kouga felt like he was in a trance.

Then his eyes weighing down Kouga shook his head yet still his eyes became unbearably heavy.

Then finally closing letting the sleep take him.

* * *

_The young wolf pup Kouga ran through the thick forest the snow crunching under his feet._

_"Get back here!" Other pups called in anger._

_Kouga ran as fast as his small legs would go._

_Kouga turned his head to look over his shoulder seeing the group of at least five other wolf pups running after him._

_Kouga heard a whine of fear from his voice as he ran faster._

_To fast to stop in time, a large frozen puddle of ice was in front of him he could not stop in time as he felt the cold under his feet._

_Then he went flying face first into the snow with a loud thud!_

_Kouga quickly tried to get back to his feet only to feel something hard whale into his side sending him rolling in pain he had just been kicked._

_Kouga quickly grabbed his stomach now throbbing finding his ground and sitting up._

_There in front of him were the five wolf pups staring daggers down at him._

_"So thought you could run away from us!?" One barked_

_Kouga felt the bit of fear rise in his chest "I-I didn't do anything!" Kouga barked_

_"Shut up!" Another yelled punching Kouga hard in the face sending him face first into the dirt_

_"What's wrong prince Kouga don't you wanna play now?! We know it was you who stole our leather ball!"_

_Kouga felt his body tremble as he slowly got to his feet "I-I dint touch your stupid ball! You lost it somewhere in the forest!"_

_"Oh look guys I think he is trying to stand up to us? I think our prince Kouga needs a lesson in manners!" One larger pup said walking towards Kouga, Kouga bared his fangs at the look in the pup's eyes his bright yellow eyes._

_Kouga quickly struck out using his small claws to cut into the pups arm._

_"Ow!" The yellow eyed pup barked_

_"Amaru!" One pup called "He cut Amaru get him!"Another barked_

_Quickly the other pups bared there fangs in anger all running towards Kouga. Kouga lifted up his arms trying to defend himself but to no prevail._

_There were too many of them for him to handle._

_Suddenly he was wrestled to the ground by the gang of pups as they each took turns punching and kicking him._

_Kouga huddled in a ball on the cold ground as he felt blow after blow crying out in pain._

_After awhile the group of pups now out of breath looked down at there handy work Kouga covered in bruises and cuts._

_They all let out a light chuckle before turning away "See you later prince Kouga" The pups laughed while vanishing into the woods._

_Kouga felt his hand ball into a fist as he tried to get to his feet. He got on all fours before wrapping both his arms around his stomach where he had been kicked many times._

_He looked at the snow red spots were his blood from his now busted lip had run._

_Kouga slowly got to his feet as his body began to shake._

_He looked ahead through the tree one of his eyes now almost swollen shut but he refused to cry no matter how much pain he was in he would not cry._

_Kouga took a shaky step forward then another as he started his way back home._

_Kome stood in the forest a bundle of fire wood crossed in her arms as she bent down to pick up another small stick._

_She began to hum a small tune the winter snow had always made her so happy she loved the feeling of the cold upon her face._

_Kouga walked through the under brush seeing a figure in the distance he walked closer than finally noticing it was his mother._

_Kouga quickly stood up straight despite the throbbing in his ribs he wiped the blood from his lip as he tried to look presentable._

_Kome heard small foot steps from behind her as she turned to see who it was._

_She smiled at the sight of her son a few feet away "Kouga what are you doing out here?" Kome turned to face her son taking a few steps forward._

_Kouga quickly looked down to the ground not wanting her to see his new bruises and cuts._

_Kome noticed his reaction she paused for a moment then looked at her son harder._

_Kome's hands fell to her side the fire wood she had collected scattering by her feet._

_In the blink of an eye she ran to her son Kome dropped to her knees in front of him her eyes wide with shock._

_"Kouga what on earth happened!?" Kome exclaimed in worry_

_Kouga refused to look into her eyes as he lied "I fell in the woods I wasn't paying attention"_

_Kome quickly raise her hands to her sons face "Kouga…."_

_Kouga quickly slapped her hands away "Just leave it alone mother I told you I fell!"_

_Kouga quickly began to walk past her still not looking in to her eyes._

_Kome quickly reached out for her son taking him into her arms in a warm loving hug._

_Kouga froze for a second not knowing what to do as his small face was by her ear._

_"Oh my baby boy…" Kome whispered through closed eyes as she held her son tighter._

_Kouga felt something warm run down his cheek his eyes becoming blurry it took him a minute to know he was crying. The sound of his mother's voice chocking back tears herself was almost unbearable for him._

_Slowly he lifted his small arms and wrapped them around his mother his face burying into her dark hair. As his body began to tremble._

_"M-Mother…" Kouga cried_

_Kome felt her son tremble in her arms as she slowly began to stroke the top of his head._

_"Shhh I'm here"_

* * *

The wind was slow and calm gently tossing the snow on the cold ground as the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance.

The warm rays slowly spreading over the face of the sleeping wolf demon huddled under the large boulder.

Kouga's eyes slowly fluttered open feeling something cold all over him. Kouga quickly sat up feeling snow fall off his body Kouga quickly grabbed his chest making sure he could still move.

Kouga took a heavy sigh of relief "So I didn't freeze to death" Kouga quickly through the furs off his body as he got to his feet.

He lifted his arms over his head stretching his still sleeping muscles he looked over the frozen floor he had slept on as the memories of his dream came rushing back.

"Mother" Kouga thought out loud

"Damn it I over slept!" Kouga quickly grabbed the nap sack holding his small amount of food and furs he quickly tucked his fur back into the sack before slinging it over his shoulder.

Kouga quickly walked out into the snow looking at the mountains in the distance. Kouga took a few good deep breaths before he took a sprinters stance he had every intention of crossing those mountains before night fall.

In the blink of an eye Kouga ran full spread through the snow heading towards the mountains.

"Hold On Mother I Coming!"

* * *

Deep with in the forest of Keade's village the tree tops trembled as the nesting birds sitting scattered to the cold sky.

"Here it comes!" Sango spoke behind her poison shielding mask.

Suddenly the trees parted revealing a large demon its eyes blood red its skin a deep shade of green its mouth nothing more than several tentacles. Its body was that of a praying mantis with its two huge blades for hands.

Sango raised her boomerang ready to slice the demon in half.

"Neh Sango I got this one" A voice spoke from behind the demon slayer Sango turned to see Inuyasha his sword slung over his shoulder the massive blade shining in the sun.

"Alright he's all yours" Sango said placing her boomerang over her back she turned her heels back to the village seeing no point in staying.

The demon roared at the sight of Sango leaving as he lunged towards her.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha barked he quickly raised the massive blade and leapt into the air.

He quickly sliced the demon across his torso cutting it in half.

Inuyasha quickly floated back to the ground the body of the now dead demon falling behind him the wind from the body falling tossing his silver hair.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword before turning to fallow Sango. Sango waited for Inuyasha to catch up as they began to walk beside each other.

"Don't you think that was a little over kill?" Sango asked her stone mask now hanging loosely around her neck.

"Keh It's not my fault that demon was so weak" Inuyasha replied.

Sango gave a heavy sigh now that Naraku was finally gone more and more demons were coming out to hunt some attacking small villages.

Miroku and Shippo had stayed behind to help Lady Keade gather herbs and other things she needed. While Inuyasha and Sango had been charged with taking care of the demons around the area.

"So Inuyasha when did Kagome say she would be back?" Sango asked

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of Kagome's name "Who knows"

"You didn't ask her?" Sango asked

"Why would I? When she takes to long I'll just go get her" Inuyasha replied

Sango narrowed her eyes at the half-demon "If we don't get new partners that mantis wont be the only dead demon around here" Sango mumbled under her breath

"Neh you say something?" Inuyasha asked in a naive voice.

Sango only gave another heavy sigh "Kagome please hurry!"

* * *

The sun hung mid way in the sky providing some warmth over the frozen lands to the South its rays sprawling out giving the crystal ice a bluish glow it was beautiful.

Though a certain wolf demon was oblivious to the beauty around him it had been several hours since he woke up and already he had made his ways to the southern mountains.

Though the paths leading to the valley of the mountains were lined with razor sharp rocks making it impossible for even a demon to pass.

So Kouga was left with one option climb the cliff sides that lead to the Southern caves.

Kouga clung to the cliff side a good several hundred feet in the air as the wind tossing his hair to the side.

Kouga growled as he reached for another rock sticking out of the perfectly vertical cliff side.

Kouga cupped another rock as he dug his feet into the rubble making another push to the top.

Kouga felt beads of sweat drop from the side of his forehead despite the cold surrounding him he had been climbing for about six hours and it was now taking its toll on him.

Finally Kouga could see the top of the cliff coming closer with every step he climbed.

The funny thing is he remembered crawling up this same cliff when he was a kid only he could not make it to the top, his father had to climb down and carry him back. Kouga shook his head at the memory then finally Kouga reached one final time feeling the cliff ledge under his fingers.

Kouga pulled himself up to the ledge his arms extending outward digging into the ground pulling his body off the cliff.

Kouga felt the snow under his body as he laid sprawled out on his back over the ledge his chest heaving up and down as he took several deep breaths.

His breath visible from the cold as he closed his eyes breathing heavier "Son of a bitch!" Kouga gasped out.

"That-cliff…Is a hell….of a lot taller than….it used to be!" Kouga barked out through deep breaths.

Kouga laid there for a few more moments before the crunching of the snow under someone's feet snapped him out of his trance.

Kouga was not about to get up so he merely slanted his head back to see several pairs of feet looking back at him.

Kouga looked up towards the sky seeing several shadowy figures thanks to the sun behind there heads he could not make out there faces.

"And…who in the hell…are you?" Kouga asked his breath still heavy

One figure leaned forward revealing his face Kouga could smell he also was a wolf demon.

"Welcome Prince Kouga to the south" The male smiled.

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up to see two very bright yellow eyes looking back at him.

Then he watched as the male's foot raised Kouga could not move out of the way in time as it came slamming down into his chest, then everything went black.

* * *

Thick cold air blew across the lands in the South as the sun was gently fading behind the great mountains.

Deep with in the southern caves countless wolf demons dwelled Kouga mixed along with them though even he did not know it yet.

The cold air blew into a small room made of stone in the center was a large bundle of straw lane flat on the ground.

Kouga laid on the straw bed gently sleeping away then he felt the cold kiss of the winters breeze glide across his face bringing him back to conciseness.

Kouga's eyes slowly drifted open revealing a stone ceiling above him Kouga felt warm for the first time in days at the feeling of a small fire by his side.

He was in a stone room much like his room back to the East but a lot less homey.

"Where am I?" Kouga thought out loud pushing himself up to stare at his surroundings.

"Well finally awake from your beauty sleep?" A voice called from the entrance.

Kouga quickly looked over to see a male wolf demon leaning against the walls of the room his arms folded across his armor covered chest.

His short raven black hair was spiked up held by a grey leather head band. His stomach sculpted with muscles reveal only because his armor was much like Ginta's. Only he was dressed in black furs with a large silver chain strapped across his chest.

His bight yellow eyes stared over to Kouga with a cocky smile revealing his white fangs.

Kouga quickly got to his feet at the sight of the male "You!"

The male stood up straight still smiling over to Kouga "Kouga have you been well over the years?"

Kouga's blue eyes looked the male up and down yet he did not know him "Do I know you?"

"Oh so the great Kouga does not remember his child hood friend?" The yellow eyed male asked with a smile.

"Friend" Kouga looked down at the ground as he tried to remember then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Amaru!" Kouga barked

"The one and only" The yellow eyed wolf smiled.

Kouga resisted the urge to rip the wolf demons head off only at ask "Before I kill you tell me where I am? You took a cheap shot at me on the cliff and knocked me out. Where the hell did you take me?"

"Why Kouga you're telling me you don't remember your own home!" Amaru spoke through a cocky smirk.

"Home?" Kouga asked

"That's right you're in the Southern caves, after our little encounter on the cliff me and my men took you here. I didn't want an outsider knowing the secret path to the caves." Amaru explained.

"Outsider!" Kouga boomed "Listen here you basturd my blood line runs this damn pack!"

"Funny" Amaru began "Because last time I check the only heir to this pack ran away years ago abandoning his 'blood line'."

Kouga balled his hand into a fist his eyes turning into mere slits with rage one more word and Amaru's head was going to roll.

Amaru only smirked at how angry he had made Kouga.

"Awhooooo!" The call of a wolf rang through out the caves sending echo after echo.

Amaru turned to the cave entrance "Looks like we will have to finish this up another time… For now the pack is waiting to greet you."

Kouga glared over to Amaru "The pack?"

"Of course we sent a messenger for you but your father knows you to well he said you would be here with in a few days. I have already told everyone you are here and now he wants to meet you" Amaru made his way through the entrance "Well you comin or not?"

Kouga let out a light snort he would let Amaru's words slide for now….

Kouga was lead through the mouth of the main cave Amaru in front of him.

Then he came to a stop Kouga looked at the groups of wolf demons in front of him all dressed in black and brown furs he was defiantly home.

The main cave he stood in was much like the one back home only slightly taller Kouga looked above noticing more wolf demons leering down at him.

All the other wolf-demons that lived in his father's tribe, quickly stepped out of the way of Kouga's path as he walked down toward the back of the cave.

There eyes glued to him he heard countless whispers as he passed he knew that were about him.

"Is that him?" One asked "He sure looks strong" Another commented

"Hello Son!" One voice boomed from the back of the crowd.

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat he knew all too well who was calling him Kouga's blue eyes turned cold at the sight of the coming wolf demon.

The crowd of wolf demons parted revealing a large male.

"Father"

He wore steel armor on his chest and torso just like the one Kouga wears and steel shoulder pads. He also had a chain that ran down the front of his chest armor. His eyes a deep shade of brown his hair raven black like Kouga's.

His face was that of an older male his chin was lined with some small hairs along with a full grown mustache.

"Look at my boy!" Garomaru called standing only a few inches taller than his son.

Garomaru hands placed over Kouga's shoulder patting him strongly "My Son once to my waist now almost towers over me!"

"You look good father" Kouga said through narrowed eyes.

"You as well look at these arms!" Garomaru said with a smile patting Kouga's muscular arms "You must be beating the girls off with a stick! And your pack I trust you are taking good care of them as well"

Kouga gave a nod "They are fine"

"Oh my son it's been so many years!" Garomaru placed his arm around Kouga's shoulder standing beside his son "We will eat and drink and I want you to tell me everything you have been up to" He said with a smile.

Kouga went stiff at the feeling of his fathers arm over his shoulder as he made no motion to touch him back.

Amaru watched Kouga and his father talk through jealous eyes as he faded away into the crowd.

"Father" Kouga started

Garomaru looked down at his son with a smile still on his face.

Kouga placed a hand over his father's arm quickly pulling it off his shoulder and stepping away.

Garomaru looked down at his son in surprise "What is it son?"

"I want to see my mother" Kouga said looking into his fathers eyes for the first time since they had been talking.

Garomaru's eyes narrowed in sadness "I see"

Kouga watched his fathers reaction "We have not told her you are here I didn't want her to get out of bed and over tier herself."

"I want to see her" Kouga said not wavering

Garomaru gave a heavy sigh before shaking his head "Alright follow me"

* * *

Kouga and his father walked through the maze of tunnels leading to his mothers resting room for what seemed like forever.

Garomaru talked on and on of what the Southern packs have been up to battles they have won villages they plundered. Kouga paid no entrance by listened any way to please his father even though he did not speak near as much.

Now finally they had fallen silent before Kouga spoke as they continued down the narrow tunnels "When did it start?" Kouga asked

"What's that?" Garomaru asked

"When did mother get sick? She was always healthy when I was a pup so how did it start now?" Kouga asked

"These things happen Kouga there is not always a reason" Garomaru said Kouga could hear sadness in his voice.

Garomaru came to a stop in front of a small mat covering a stone entrance way. "This is it" Kouga's father spoke before pushing past the mat.

Kouga followed bracing himself for what he was about to see.

Garomaru standing beside Kouga quickly became angry at the sight a young female wolf demon holding a small bucket of water looking back up at them.

But it wasn't Kouga's mother it was one of her servants "Where is my mate!?" Garomaru boomed at the empty bed on the floor.

"L-Lady Kome said she was going for a walk…I-I tried to stop her but she ordered me to stay here" the female said in fear.

Garomaru narrowed his eyes at the female "Kouga lets spread out she couldn't have-"

He turned to Kouga only to see he was already gone the mat shaking from where he had just brushed past.

Kouga sprinted down the tunnels trusting his nose to guide him back to the main entrance if he knew his mother which he did there was one place she would go for 'a walk'.

Kouga remember a cliff over looking the caves and the forest where Kome would only go during the winter she said she loved the view she used to take him there to watch the sun go down.

Kouga increased his speed running like a mad man before he finally emerged outside.

He quickly leapt up the stone wall leading to a path above the caves.

Kouga felt the stone beneath his feet as he ran up the stone path taking all kinds of twist and turns then finally he turned the last corner over looking the cliff side.

Kouga felt the gravel and snow fly from under his feet in a spray as he came to a sudden halt.

It took a moment for the cloud of dust to settle down before Kouga could see the cliff ledge a few feet away.

There in the distance was a woman her dark brown hair hanging in a loose bun over her shoulder and skin as fair as the snow in a happi jacket and beautiful kimono.

She stood over the ledge watching the sun fade away in the distance a look of peace on her beautiful slightly aged face.

Kouga took one step forward unable to take another

"Mother" Was the only thing on his mind

Kome heard footsteps behind her but she did not turn to look only spoke while still watching the sun "If my mate sent you to bring me back think again…I have not seen this sun set all winter and you are not stopping me. Besides I don't care how tired he thinks I am."

Kouga could not bring himself to speak on take another step forward his mother now standing right in front of him over the cliff.

Her back still turned to him "Well not going to speak or are you just going to stare at me" Kome said oblivious to who was behind her.

"Mother"

Kome turned her head to see who had just spoken "What did you just-"She began in anger

Then she froze at the sight as she stared into fierce blue eyes that matched her own.

A slight breeze blew from behind Kome tossing both her and Kouga's hair in the wind. That moment seemed to last forever before finally Kome spoke.

"K-Kouga?" Kome chocked out "Am-Am I dreaming?"

Kouga took another step forward gently shaking his head "No"

Kome took a step towards her son her hand reaching out. Kouga became paralyzed he could not move Kome's fingers gently touched Kouga's cheek it felt like a year passed before she finally cupped her son's cheek in her hand.

Kouga froze at the warmth of her touch "My son…"

Kome felt fresh tears stream down her face glazing in the fading sun. "My baby boy…"

Kouga finally broke his trance reaching up to touch his mothers hand.

That un did Kome she took one last step forwards before falling into her sons arms wrapping them around him embracing him like no other.

Her face by his ears tears streaming down her face as she held him tighter.

"My little Kouga…"

Kouga hesitated for a moment hearing his mother gasp and wine buy his ear as more tear fell from her eyes, gently he lifted his arms to wrap around her.

"Its ok I'm here"

* * *

Night had finally fallen over the Southern lands with it most of the wolf tribe deep with in there dens now fast asleep.

Though not all of them after there encounter on the cliff side Kouga had returned his mother to her room where a very angry Garomaru was waiting.

After a few aggravated words Garomaru had left to tend to the tribe while Kouga and his mother sat in the small stone room.

There they sat for hours upon hours just talking Kome of course asking hundreds of questions to her son wanting to know everything he had done over the years.

Kouga answered every thing she had to throw at him for a moment Kouga had forgotten she was ill.

Now there they sat Kome still rambling on about the tribe's and how great Kouga had turned out.

"Look at you Kouga once just a small little pup running around every where. Now so tall and strong look at your arms you must have the girls running after you like crazy!"

Kome smiled over to Kouga "Oh how my baby boy has grown!"

Kouga gave a slight smirk "I wish you would stop calling me that mother…"

Kome let out a light chuckle "So tell me has my handsome son picked out a mate yet?"

Kouga went wide eyed in surprise "Umm well…" Kouga began

Kome laughed at her son's expression her hand pressed against her lips but then her smile faded as she felt a light gasp in her chest.

She quickly began to cough covering her mouth with her hands.

Kouga snapped out of his embarrassment at the sound of his mother he quickly got to his feet going to her side.

He hit his knees in front of her placing his hands over her shoulders "Mother! Are you alright?"

Worry filling his eyes Kome tried to smile but only continued to cough.

Kouga turned his head towards the entrance "Help Now!" Kouga barked.

Quickly the matt parted and a several servants came rushing in.

Kome coughed a few more times before covering her mouth then breathing through her nose taking in a few deep breaths. "I-Its ok" she panted Kouga looked over his mother in worry his hands still on her shoulders.

Kome placed a hand over Kouga's "I-I'm alright"

Still the servants swarmed around Kome "Lady Kome you really should lie down" One said

Kome shook her head "I said I'm fine" Kome reassured "Now leave me be I'm not finished talking with my son"

Kouga looked at his mother in worry "Maybe you should listen to them, I'm not going any where any time soon."

"Kouga I am fine now send these people away…" Kome began

"Oh no you don't" A voice called from the entrance.

Kouga and Kome turned to see who had spoke the mat pushed aside as an elderly woman stepped through she was a wolf demon as well. He long white hair pulled back in hair band her wrinkled face glaring over at Kome. In her hand was a small clay jar Kouga could not tell what was inside.

"Oh no" Kome began

"Oh yes Kome you know you are supposed to be resting not ordering people around!" the elderly woman barked.

Kouga could smell the woman she reeked of herbs and ointments "She must be the healer" Kouga thought.

The elderly woman looked over to the servants and gave a slight node telling them to leave. They gave a light bow before they all exited the room leaving just the three of them.

"Well lets get it over with" Kome said sitting up straight

Kouga got to his feet walking a few steps away from his mother before sitting back down.

He watched in interest as the elderly woman purred a light green liquid in to a small cup. Kouga could smell it from where he sat it smelled putrid.

The woman handed it Kome, Kome looked down at the cup with grimes look before she closed her eyes tossing the beverage back in a large gulp.

She handed the cup back to the elderly woman a disgusted look on her face the taste of the liquid medicine still in her mouth.

"What the hell was that gunk?" Kouga asked

The elderly woman turned to Kouga "That gunk is what is giving you mother the strength to speak right now"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the woman

"Kouga don't be rude" Kome said "Thank you healer I suppose I will fall asleep soon as usual"

"Yes but you should be alright tomorrow" The healer replied.

"I-I S-See" Kome began before more coughing rose up in her throat.

Kouga flinched at the sound the healer looked at her in worry quickly she reached into her kimono pulling out a cloth she reached into the jar she had been carrying and sprinkled some kind of golden powder over it.

She quickly handed it to Kome, Kome took it into her hands before placing it over her mouth breathing in the powder.

Her breath slowed as her eyes began to flutter slightly then closed she quickly began to sway from side to side.

Kouga noticed this as he dashed to her side Kome quickly fell over to her side before being caught by Kouga.

Kouga gently laid her down on the straw looking over her Kouga felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the cloth in his mothers hands small red dots were over it.

"B-Blood?"

* * *

The darkness of night had crept over the lands its cold winter breeze blew through the hair of Kouga pacing outside the main cave.

After Kome fainted Kouga was ordered to wait outside, he didn't want to be he left her in the tribe's healer's capable hands. He walked outside hoping the breeze would help calm his nerves, but all he seemed to do was pace back and forth in worry.

He took a deep breath it had been almost two hours and the healer still had not come out to speak with him about his mothers well being. He was begging to get very agitated as he paced faster back and forth.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kouga barked out loud. "Damn it all!" Kouga walked faster. "I'm her son I should be in there with her!" Kouga paced even faster.

"You keep walking like that and you are going to leave a hole in the ground." A female voice called.

Kouga snapped out of his thought when he heard footsteps coming from the cave entrance he quickly turned to see who it was.

He saw no other then the tribe's healer "Healer!" Kouga exclaimed as he walked his way over to the elder demoness.

"Healer how is she?" Kouga asked referring to Kome.

The elderly woman gave a heavy sigh before walking over to a large rock as she sat down in front of it leaning against it like a chair "My remedy's have done well to help her so far but she worsens every day. I'm afraid she does not have long…"

Kouga looked down at the ground his eyes shifting back and forth in panic "So… she really is going to die?" Kouga thought

The healer looked up at Kouga "Kouga was it I know this is hard but she has at least a few more months left"

Kouga remained silent

"Beating yourself up wont help when I was young my-" the healer began "Is there anything you can do?"Kouga interrupted

The healer looked up at Kouga.

"Well is there?!" Kouga barked

"No" the healer replied.

Kouga knelt down to the ground as he placed his hands over his head burying his fingers in his hair closing his eyes tightly "I just want this to be a dream a horrible dream…" Kouga thought

The healer gave a heavy sigh "There is nothing I can do…" the healer spoke putting emphasizes on the 'I'.

Kouga quickly looked up at the healer "What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked.

The healer leered at Kouga for a moment before replying "Far from these lands there is an island called Asagiri Island. Only on this island there grows a mushroom said to cure any illness no matter how deadly."

"You mean-" Kouga began

The healer nodded "With this mushroom there is a chance your mother could be cured. Know though the Island is impossible to reach. It is sealed off by a sacred barrier long ago a priestess traveled to the Island seeking the mushroom when she was devoured by demons. It is said she used her last ounce of strength to seal the Island do no other would share her fate."

Kouga shot to his feet "How do you break this barrier!?"

"It was a priestess who sealed it I imagine it would take a priestess to bring the barrier down" The healer replied "Good luck though how would you ever get a priestess to help you the son of demons they would much rather purify you"

"A priestess…" Kouga thought

The vision of a raven haired beauty dressed in a dark green skirt smiling a fake smile flashed into Kouga's mind.

"Kagome…" Kouga thought out loud

"Beg pardon?" the healer asked in confusion.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled out in joy.

Kouga quickly turned from the healer and began to spring down the rock path.

"Hey where are you going!?" the healer barked after him.

Kouga looked over his shoulder "Where else I'm going to save my Mother!"

The elderly woman watched him increase his speed before vanishing from sight.

Kouga ran as fast his legs would carry him "Just wait mother…"

Kouga knew where he was headed and come hell or high water he was going to get there even it if met having a brawl with a certain half demon.

"Kagome!!!"

* * *

**Yay finally Kouga and Kagome our going to meet in the next chapter I bet Inuyasha wont be to happy about that!**

**Well now you see the plot Kouga and Kagome get to set out on a very romantic journey in the dead of winter. But what else do you need to keep warm besides a smokin hot wolf demon :D**

**I guess I will see you guy's next time stay tuned for more**


	3. Begin

**Welcome back, great to see I have picked up even more readers along the way to you I say welcome fellow Kouga and Kagome lovers.**

**Alrighty lets get this started this is chapter three were Kouga and Kagome finally meet up again so sit down prop your feet up and enjoy!**

**Note for Reviews:**

**Kouga's older Woman – Don't we all XD**

**Mia1837 – Thx's very much!**

**Chi-Hime - Yea I know that's why I wanted this story to stay mostly in Kouga's pov though Kagome has her moments :D**

**Kouga and Kagome Fan – Thx's love your name by the way :)**

**Kouga and Kagome Fan – I hope you stick around for really good parts Thx's for the review :D**

**DreamBeamz - Well not me Kouga and Kagome 4eva :D Don't get me wrong though I love others but I love my favorite wolf more!**

**DreamBeamz – Oh yes very yum! He beats hot coco any day ;)**

**Moto Moon – Well hope I didn't keep you waiting to long enjoy!**

**Cellyber – Well if its kidnap in this chapter you be the judge :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Begin**

* * *

_Small snow flakes fell calmly over the Sothern caves the wind blowing gently over the white landscape. The sun had not risen yet, leaving darkness over the area._

_Deep within the caves the wolf demons slept the cold morning air blowing through the tunnels._

_They didn't have a care in the world all but one._

_A young wolf demon stepped out onto the cold ground his blue eyes scanning the area. Judging by his looks he looked about thirteen a young wolf pup indeed still dressed in furs not allowed to wear armor just yet._

_He had a large fur bag slug over his shoulders as he looked over the land with a sadden expression._

_"This is…the last time I will see this place." Kouga thought._

_Earlier that night he and his father had finally went at it cursing and barking. The words his father had uttered still rang in his head "If you don't like the way I run this pack then get out! Your not even worthy of ruling my clan!"_

_Kouga shook his head at the memory but for the first time in his life Kouga was going to take his father's advice._

_He refused to stay here and let his father treat him like dirt he had gathered what he could carry and waited for the right time to leave._

_Kouga had determination in his heart he would make it by himself rely on no one. His strength would be enough he would make it in the world even if it meant being alone._

_Kouga turned his head looking at the caves one last time, with a heavy heart he took his first step to freedom._

_"Kouga"_

_Kouga quickly froze at the sound of someone behind him it felt like his heart skipped a beat._

_It seemed like eternity before he found the courage to turn around, there behind him stood a female wolf demon that Kouga knew all to well._

_"M-Mother" Kouga thought out loud._

_Lady Kome looked at her son then the bag on his shoulder her eyes filled with sadness._

_"So…you are leaving us" Lady Kome said her eyes falling to the ground._

_"Mother…"Kouga whispered._

_"Y-You're father didn't mean what he said….He loves you just like I do" Lady Kome said meeting her sons gaze._

_Kouga narrowed his eyes "I…I will never be good enough for him"_

_"Kouga you-" Kouga cut his mother off "You know it as well as I do mother, no matter how hard I try I wont ever be enough"_

_A moment of silence fell over the two of them before lady Kome finally spoke._

_"Where will you go?"_

_Kouga's eyes widen a bit at the question truth be known he didn't even know the answer. "I don't know"_

_"And for food? Shelter?" Lady Kome exclaimed tears filling her eyes_

_"I can take care of my self" Kouga reassured._

_"Kouga…" Lady Kome whispered "I don't want to loose you"_

_Kouga felt his heart breaking in two as he watched the tears role down his mother's cheek._

_Kouga walked to his mother his arms slowing wrapping around her "Mother…."_

_Kome felt her heart shatter in her chest as she wrapped her arms around her son "Oh Kouga…" Kome choked out._

_They stayed like that for a few moments before Kouga released her, He broke away from her embrace he turned his back walking to the place he was standing._

_"One day….I'll return a strong brave warrior someone you can be proud of" Kouga said with confidence his back still turned to his mother._

_"Until that day…… Goodbye Mother" With that Kouga ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the snow covered path._

_Lady Kome watched frozen as her son vanished into the forest._

_"Goodbye My Little Kouga"_

_When those words left her mouth Kome's legs gave way as she fell to her knees her hands wrapping around her in a self hug. As the tears she had tried to hold back poured out as she wept her tears fell to the snow._

_"Kouga!"_

* * *

The Sothern caves seemed calm and peaceful as the morning sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance.

The warm glow of sun light shining over the winter white area a small nest of birds chirped happily before the echo of a booming wolf demon sent them flying into the air in terror.

"What The Hell Do You Mean He's Gone!!!" Garomaru shouted at the top of his lungs.

The healer looked down at the floor with a sigh after last night Kouga had taken off with out a word to anyone including his mother.

Garomaru had returned this morning to check on Lady Kome who had now just woken up a few moments earlier.

There they sat in Lady Kome's room with Garomaru towering over them in anger after he had heard the news.

"Calm down Garomaru shouting won't help any" Lady Kome said trying to sooth her mate.

Garomaru merely narrowed his eyes at the healer before him "You! You old hag what nonsense did you feed my son to make him dart off!"

"I didn't tell Kouga anything that was not the truth, It was his decision to leave" The elder demon replied calmly.

"But you told him of Asagiri Island!" Garomaru barked

"He asked if there was anything he could do to save his mother I told him the truth" The healer replied getting annoyed.

"You might as well asked him to go the moon! Asagiri Island is far from these lands not to mention the road there lead to countless demon territories its suicide to go to that Island!" Garomaru shouted.

Lady Kome looked to the ground in worry.

"It is Lady Kome's only chance" The healer said looking in to Garomaru's gaze.

Garomaru went silent.

"Healer, Can Kouga get to the Island?" Lady Kome asked

"If your boy is as thick headed as his father" The healer said eying Garomaru "Then I don't think the devil himself could stop him"

Lady Kome gave a light sigh of relief.

"I don't care what you say I'm not loosing my only son to some witch cure I will assemble a few men we are going after him!"

Garomaru barked begging to storm to the cave entrance

"Garomaru" Lady Kome began in a stern tone.

The wolf demon turned to his mate

"If you have any faith in your son then let him make his own decision"

Garomaru stayed silent for a moment before letting out a light snort "Fine" with that he stormed out of the cave.

Lady Kome gave a light sigh her gaze falling to the ground

"Please be safe Kouga"

* * *

The snow around Keade's village was as thick as ever white as far as the eye could see the village people working steadily around the fields.

They were working hard until the area rang out with a very angry tone.

"Sit!!!"

Kagome stood over the now deeply planted Inuyasha a light blue book with shapes in her hand Shippo sitting on the snow covered ground a few fresh tears in his eyes and a newly made lump on his head.

Apparently from Inuyasha, Kagome had returned a few days ago and had gone right to studying but seemed to keep getting interrupted by Inuyasha picking on Shippo.

Kagome had to deal with it she Inuyasha and Shippo would be alone for the next few days. Yesterday morning Miroku and Sango had been summoned to slay a demon in a neighboring village.

Now they were inside the hut preparing for the journey.

"Jeez Inuyasha couldn't you try to act a bit nicer to Shippo!" Kagome sighed her raven hair falling to the side of her forest green sweater.

Inuyasha looked up at the woman above him with narrowed eyes he was not used to seeing her in her winter outfit but it didn't really bother him.

Kagome wore a pair of tan ugg boots and black tights under a blue jean skirt the hemming torn leaving small thread dangling from it.

She looked very beautiful her raven hair dangling loosely around her shoulders.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet "Me! You're the one who always babies him!"

Kagome went wide eyed "I do not!"

"Do so!" Inuyasha mocked like child.

Kagome narrowed her eyes she was getting ready for another sit command.

Inuyasha censed her anger and with a light snort turned his heels to steps leading down into the village.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked

"None of your business!" Inuyasha barked over his shoulder before he vanished in one large leap.

Kagome felt her shoulders stiffen in anger "Ugh! He is so childish sometimes!"

The small mat covering the entrance to Keade's doorframe shifted sideways as Miroku stepped through followed by Sango holding a light travel bag Kilala on her shoulder.

"Were did Inuyasha go?" Sango asked

Kagome turned to the hut brushing past them "To go sulk"

Kagome tossed her book on top of her over sized yellow backpack. Before heading back outside her ugg boots crunching the snow beneath her.

"I'll go find him" Kagome called heading towards the stairs.

* * *

The cold ground beneath Kouga's feet crunched as he made his way over the land, five days, five long days Kouga had spent running and climbing to finally get to Keade's village.

He had stopped for a few moments to eat and drink but he never stayed in one place to long he was exhausted the bitter cold had not been kind to him.

Small dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and many small stray hairs on his face were he had not shaven.

Kouga came to a sudden halt on a large hill over looking the landscape not far he could see a small village in the distance the sweet smell of cherry blooms under his nose.

There was no doubt Kagome was there he stared down at the village for a few more moments before sprinting off towards it.

* * *

A few minutes of searching the forest Kagome had finally found Inuyasha he was laying down on a large branch of a dead tree his eyes shut but he was not asleep.

Kagome stood at the base of the tree staring up at him "Inuyasha come down from there!" She called up.

Inuyasha didn't even open his eyes for his reply "Go away" he barked down.

Kagome sighed "Alright but you made me do this" Kagome said in a low tone

"Sit"

Inuyasha came crashing down hard to the ground his head slamming into the snow covered dirt.

His head quickly shot up his body still pinned down in the snow "Would you stop that!" He barked

Kagome sighed before kneeling down in front of the growling half demon

"Inuyasha" She began

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked through narrowed eyes

Kagome gave him a light smile as she leaned down towards his head Inuyasha's ears perked up at the feeling of something soft and warm on his head before pulling away.

She had just kissed his head Inuyasha met her gaze as she smiled down at him. Inuyasha turned his head a small blush on his cheeks "What was that for?" he asked in a low tone.

Kagome got to her feet still smiling down at him "Come on we should say goodbye to Sango and Miroku before they leave" Kagome replied ignoring Inuyasha question.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet still a bit annoyed that she had just sat him, but he would let this one slide. He walked to Kagome's side as they both walked side by side back in the thick forest leading back to the village.

After the battle with Naraku Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the village much closer Kagome was now a bit more open with her feelings as was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had even came out and told her that he wanted her to become his woman though not in so many words.

Now Kagome would hold Inuyasha's hand or give him a small kiss every now and then. Inuyasha didn't mind he knew he loved her but he just hadn't told her yet.

But they were happy for now knowing the feeling they had for each other.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued down the snow covered path until Inuyasha came to a sudden halt. Kagome took a few more steps before turning to the half demon.

"Inuyasha?" she asked

Inuyasha did not reply his nose gave a quick bounce as Inuyasha inhaled the surrounding air it was faint but he could smell it.

"Inuyasha what wrong?" Kagome said walking in front of him.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance his eyes narrowed with aggravation down at Kagome.

Kagome let out a light gasp at the feeling of Inuyasha scooping her up into his arms and off the ground.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Put me down!" Kagome tossed around in his arms before Inuyasha let out a light growl then leaping into the air.

He leapt to a tree branch then another heading straight towards the village the sent coming closer "I'm not imagining it! It's him!"Inuyasha thought leaping again into the air again

"Kouga"

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood outside saying there goodbyes to Keade and Shippo. When a flash of red dropped down from a near tree.

Sango looked to see Inuyasha standing there putting Kagome on her feet Kagome quickly jumped out of his arms an annoyed look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

Kagome took a strong stance in front of Inuyasha "What's the big idea grabbing me like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha ignored her staring ahead to the distant forest

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked

"I have no idea Inuyasha just grabbed me then ran to the village" Kagome said turning to Sango.

Keade looked at Inuyasha and Kagome watching them exchange words until she felt a demonic presence coming close and fast.

Keade took a few steps forward in the direction it was coming from

"Lady Keade what is it?" Miroku asked

Kagome looked over to Keade wondering what she was doing when a very large gust of wind blew through the village.

Kagome along with everyone else besides Inuyasha covered there eyes from the dirt and snow flying over them in a light spray.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as a small vortex drifted in front of the group spraying the snow around until if finally came to a stop revealing the person standing in the middle of it.

Kagome put her arm down from shielding her eyes along with every one else she gave her hair a light shake freeing it of the snow and dirt.

Shippo who had gotten partially buried shook his small legs from the snow as he jumped up "What's the big idea you!" Shippo started before freezing in fear at the person before him.

"Kouga!" Shippo barked out loud.

Kouga looked down at the fox demon by his feet his eyes a bit narrowed.

Shippo quickly felt his tail shake as he turned and ran to Miroku jumping on his shoulder.

Kagome looked to the wolf demon in shock

"Kouga?" She thought out loud.

Kouga looked over to Kagome he flashed her a light smirk for the first time in what seemed like for ever

"Yo"

* * *

The sun hung in the sky it was about mid day, after a few awkward words the group had made there way inside.

Keade sat by the small pot sturing the stew with a wooden spoon Inuyasha to her left Kagome sitting by his side Shippo in her lap Miroku and Sango on the other side of Inuyasha.

Kouga sat to the right all by himself as he and Inuyasha glared at each other through the small fire between them.

"So what the hell do you want wolf?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"It's good to see you too mutt-face" Kouga smirked

Inuyasha let out a loud growl Kagome quickly intervened "Umm what Inuyasha means is what brings you here" Kagome flashed a fake smile.

Kouga looked at Kagome to be honest he had missed that fake smile "Well to be honest I need your help" Kouga started.

"I'll say, when is the last time you bathed you reek way more than usual! Not to mention you look like hell" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha "Your not really one to talk you sorry excuse for a half dog!"

"What did you-"Inuyasha barked grabbing the handle of his sword.

Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve trying to calm him down.

Miroku slowly cleared his throat shifting the attention to him "So Kouga you said you need help? With what may I ask?"

Kouga looked over to Miroku "I said I need Kagome's help not yours monk"

"Well what do you need?" Kagome asked.

That question caught everyone's attention as everyone looked to the wolf demon sitting before them.

"Beyond these lands there is an Island," Kouga began catching everyone's attention "On it is a mushroom, I was told it can cure any illness no matter how great."

"I'm with you so far but what do you need me for?" Kagome asked

"That's just it the Island is protected by a barrier, a sacred barrier, I need you to help me break it"

Kagome went wide eyed as Kouga continued.

"I remember how you broke through Naraku's barrier, So I know you can do it" Kouga finished.

"What the hell makes you think we will help you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"We? Who said anything about you comin mutt I need Kagome not you!" Kouga barked

"You think I would let Kagome go alone? With you? You are out of you mind! Besides what the hell do you need this mushroom for anyways? I doubt it will help you get rid of your stench!" Inuyasha yelled getting to his feet.

Kouga quickly jumped to his feet as well his eyes narrowing as his hand balled into a fist "What I need it for is none of your business! And Kagome doesn't need your permission to go any where! She can come with me if she wants and you can't stop her!"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil "That does it!" Inuyasha barked he leapt over the small fire towards Kouga.

Kouga quickly put his arms up in defense as the two of them went at each other.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted

Kouga felt the hard feeling of Inuyasha's fist against his face as he was sent flying out the door. Inuyasha hot in pursuit.

Kouga knelt down on the snow covered ground as he watched Inuyasha exit the small hut. Kouga let a light smirk cross his lips he was going to enjoy this he had not had a chance to blow of steam in quite a while and Inuyasha would make the perfect target.

Kouga brushed the back of his hand against the light red mark Inuyasha had left on his cheek before getting to his feet.

Kouga cocked his head to the side watching the half demon before him. Kouga cocked his neck again a light popping sound coming from that action.

Inuyasha lunged at Kouga again but this time Kouga lunged back then they went at it a dance of fist and claws flying wildly.

Kagome came running out of the small hut watching the two demons fight each other "Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku and Sango followed by Keade and Shippo came rushing out as well.

Inuyasha and Kouga separated for a moment both standing just a few feet away from each other there breath coming faster than normal.

"So why do you want the mushroom? You know it won't cure your stupidity!" Inuyasha smirked

Kouga narrowed his eyes "Like I said it's none of your damn business!" Kouga barked lunging at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha quickly lept out of the way landing a few feet away "Oh I know you probably made a deal with a demon! What did he promise if you gave him the mushroom he would make you as fast as you use to be? You know before Naraku cut your shards out like a little weakling!"

Kouga felt his eyes turn to slits in rage that struck a nerve, Kouga ran as fast as he could towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struck out reaching for his face in a fist when Kouga ducked, Kouga slid on his side on the snow covered dirt before raising his foot up.

Inuyasha was too late to get out of the way as Kouga's heel met with Inuyasha's jaw in a very hard kick.

Inuyasha let out a muffled cry of pain as he was sent flying into the air then crashing into the dirt hard.

Kagome had seen enough, she quickly ran to Inuyasha now lying on his back from the impact his eyes still narrowed as Kouga got to his feet.

Kagome fell to her knees by Inuyasha's side, As Kouga made his way over to the glaring half-demon standing tall above him.

Kagome looked up at Kouga "That's enough!"

Kouga looked at Kagome regret already filling him up he didn't mean to get this out of hand but he knew Inuyasha was not just gonna hand Kagome over to him.

"Why did ye come here wolf just to ask a favor then assault Inuyasha? Though he did attack first this is no way to settle differences." Keade spoke in a stern voice.

Kouga felt a bit guilty "I came here for Kagome" Kouga replied.

"Well this is no way to ask for my help Kouga!" Kagome said getting to her feet Inuyasha following her.

Kouga looked down at the ground he felt like a pup who had just gotten scolded by there master.

"What the hell did she forget Inuyasha hit me first?" Kouga thought Kouga gave a heavy sight before speaking

"I'm sorry Kagome…I will find someone else to break the barrier….." With that Kouga turned his back starting to walk away.

"Hold on a sec flee bag!" Inuyasha called.

Kouga froze in his steps turning to face him "Yea mutt?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Why do you need that mushroom?" Inuyasha said in a low tone some of the anger fading from his eyes.

Kouga turned his back to the half-demon there was a long pause before Kouga finally spoke.

"My mother…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the words Kagome's eyes went as wide as plates.

"My mother…she has some kind of sickness the healers of her tribe have done everything but nothing is helping. She is going to die soon, I'm her son it's my job to do everything I can to help her. That's why I need the mushroom I wont let my mother die because I failed to do the one thing that could save her."

Kouga turned to face Inuyasha "But what would you know about it, you're a half-demon you were born alone. How the hell could you ever know how hard it is to loose a mother?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome thought in sadness.

Kouga looked to Kagome "Kagome if you're willing please help me, I won't force you too but I would be forever grateful"

Kouga looked over to Kouga "Kouga I-"Kouga raised his hand in defense "Don't give me your answer yet…I will give you time to think things over…I'll be back at sun set please have an answer for me then" With that the wind around Kouga picked up tossing his hair to the side as he vanished inside the small vortex.

The group stood there for a moment in a pool of emotions before finally Inuyasha spoke.

"Keh" Inuyasha turned for Kagome's grasp on his sleeve as he walked to the surrounding forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him but he had already vanished into the trees.

Kagome looked back to Sango and Miroku "Go after him Kagome, We will be here when you get back" Sango reassured.

Kagome gave her a slight node in agreement before jogging after the silver hair half demon.

* * *

The cool wind blew through Inuyasha's hair tossing it behind him. Inuyasha sat on a large hill top watching the frozen landscape his mind a swarm of thoughts.

The light crunching of snow behind him caught his attention but the sweet smell of cherry blossoms let him know who it was.

Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha looking down at him "Hey" She said in a low voice.

Inuyasha just kept looking ahead, Kagome gently sat beside him feeling the snow underneath her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Inuyasha just gave a light shrug

Kagome felt her eyes narrow a bit in worry "You know Kouga really does need our help" she said.

"No he needs your help" Inuyasha replied in annoyance.

Kagome gave a light sigh.

"What do you actually want to go with that flee bag!" Inuyasha barked

"Yea I do" Kagome replied in a blunt voice.

Inuyasha looked at her like she had just slapped him "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome began "You and I both know Kouga was wrong….You know exactly how hard it is to loose your mother"

Inuyasha let out a light snort "My mother has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to with it! You know how painful it is to loose someone that important to you. You can't want anyone to surfer the way you did not even Kouga." Kagome said in a calm voice.

"So what I'm just suppose to hand you over to him? I trust a scorpion more than I trust that wolf!" Inuyasha barked.

"You don't have to trust Kouga, just as long as you trust me" Kagome replied

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started he let out an aggravated sigh "I don't want you to go"

Kagome gave a light nod "I know but it's the right thing to do"

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet "Fine but I'm coming with you"

Kagome quickly got to her feet as well "Inuyasha you know you can't, Miroku and Sango are leaving and if a demon attacks the village while we're gone they will defenseless."

"So I'm supposed to sit here hand you over to Kouga. While you guys go to some Island alone?" Inuyasha barked.

"I know it doesn't sound all that great but it's the right thing to do" Kagome reassured.

Inuyasha wanted so bad to forbid Kagome to go and just kick the hell out of Kouga when he shows up for an answer from Kagome.

Kagome sensed his frustration in a slow movement Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his chest followed by her head as she leaned into him.

Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise, he gave a heavy sigh before wrapping his arms around her.

He knew he could trust Kagome but would that wolf try anything with her?

He decided not to think of it at the moment as he just held Kagome tighter to him, he loved the feeling of her in his arms.

Kagome pulled back a little to look up at him Inuyasha starred back down towards her his amber eyes gazing into her chocolate ones.

Kagome slowly got on her tip toes reaching up to him Inuyasha quickly responded by moving downward.

Then there lips met in a sweet kiss

* * *

The sun slowly began to set over the horizon as Kagome along with group stood outside Keade's hut.

Kagome had her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder as they group exchanged a few words of goodbyes and be carfuls.

Then as if on que the same wind swept though the village as the vortex along with the man inside it appeared again.

Kouga stood before the group his appearance now more suitable, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf noticing the stray hairs on his face had been shaven off.

Along with the light black circles under his eyes had diminished, Inuyasha could also smell Kouga had just recently bathed even though his hair way dry.

Kouga looked over to Kagome waiting for her to speak

Kagome took a step forward towards Kouga "Well let's get going" She smiled.

Kouga felt like his heart was about to burst with joy "Really? Kagome thank you! You don't know how much this means!"

Inuyasha quickly stepped forward "Just a few words wolf, If so much as a scratch happens to Kagome you are going to wish it was you who was dying!"

Kouga was far too happy to be brought down by his trash talk.

"Well" Kagome started as she walked over to Kouga she turned towards her friends "I guess I will be back in a few days, take care everyone"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes over to Kouga still grinning like a child on Christmas.

Kagome looked up to Kouga "Well ready to go?"

Kouga gave her a light smirk, in the blink of an eye Kouga swept Kagome off her feet and in to his arms hold her and her backpack bridal style.

Kagome was in shock as blush spread over her face as she looked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes turned to daggers at the sight but before he could act the wind around Kouga began to pick up again.

"See ya later mutt-face" Kouga said in a cocky voice.

Then they were gone.

Inuyasha felt like he was about to snap in too he didn't know what emotion to feel stupidity for letting Kagome leave with him or hatred for the way he just grabbed her.

"Inuyasha?" Keade asked

Inuyasha did not turn to reply on mutter seven small words under his breath.

"What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

**Well there ya go Chapter three I tried to make this one long so I hope you enjoyed it but yay next chapter Kagome and Kouga all alone in the dead of winter.**

**Wonder what's gonna happen?**

**Stick around to find out!**


	4. Drift

**Hello! Hello! Welcome back for chapter four sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long but here we go hope you enjoy and leave lots of loving reviews!**

**Note for Reviews:**

**Kouga's Older Woman – I love justice and who knows Kagome might do the same things Kikyo did to Inuyasha ;D**

**Kouga and Kagome Fan – Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it**

**Mithras151 – Aww well thank you and I really do try to keep the characters in character if that makes sense**

**Taishin – Thank you I hope you like the chapter**

**MushuofPudding – Thanks for the review and yes I know bad grammar but I do have to re-read all chapters because my computer does not do them for me**

**Moonstar99 – Now you can move back to the center of the seat because I'm back :D**

**Rhinoa Lunar – No not done yet but maybe another chapter will help ease your pain ;)**

**Ronwixziv Barreiro – Thank you for the review I do appreciate it and yes I know bad grammar but I am one of the youngest authors on this page so please bare with me. Also I hope you like my story so far and will continue to read it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Drift**

* * *

_The cold ground stood stiff as the freezing wind blew across the area, the sun now vanished behind the surrounding mountains._

_Night coming swift along with the creatures who inhabited it._

_"Come on out Wolf we know your there!" A large blue demon with a one giant red eye and long silver hair shouted._

_He stood about nine foot his massive claws on his hand glowing in the reflection of the moon light._

_"We can smell you!" Another demon called standing beside the large blue one his appearance was exactly alike as the other only his skin was red._

_The two demons eyes scanning the frozen landscape there eyes darting into the cold forest around them._

_Behind one of the massive trees stood a figure cast in shadow's his blue eyes piercing through the night._

_He appeared to be at least fifteen his some what muscular appearance he wore no armor his body covered with fur clothing his hair in a small ponytail._

_His right hand griping his left shoulder the warm blood flowing out of a large gash._

_His eyes narrowed apparently in pain._

_The large red demons eyes darted in between the trees until he caught sight of the figure._

_"There you are!" He yelled his large clawed hand lunging towards the tree._

_Kouga quickly leapt out of the way of the attack landing a few feet away now out in the open where the demons could see him._

_They gave him an evil smirk before lunging at him again._

_Kouga quickly leapt out of the way spotting a near by large tree quickly he ran as fast as he could towards it he reached out his legs pushing himself of the massive trunk lunging at the two demons._

_He flew in between them using his claws Kouga reached out slicing into there stomachs._

_Kouga quickly turned around the snow under his feet spraying as he came to a stop._

_He turned to face the demons as they both fell to there knees the red one holding his stomach there fresh blood staining the snow._

_Kouga walked up to the now dead blue demon and the barely alive red demon._

_He glared down at them with venom in his eyes "You should have thought twice before attacking a wolf demon"_

_The red demon gave a light chuckle "I-I see no wolf demon, Wolfs travel in packs, families, where is yours mighty wolf demon?"_

_Kouga felt his eyes narrow again but not out of anger but of sadness._

_"What's the m-matter wolf did I strike a nerve?" The demon cooed blood in the corner of his mouth._

_"Pack or not I'm alive and your not"_

_In a quick flash Kouga brought his claws across the demons throat, blood from the wound spraying over his claws._

_The red demon lifeless body fell to the ground his large eye still part way open._

_Kouga stood there for a moment the freezing air blowing through his hair blood from his own wound running down his arm and dripping down to the snow._

_A quick shot of pain ran up his arm as Kouga flinched in pain from his wound._

_He quickly brought his hand over the wound applying pressure, he knew he had better find shelter soon before something caught the sent of his blood._

_Kouga walked into the dark cold forest leaving the demons body to the snow not looking back._

_"A Pack huh?"_

_The freezing wind blew harder across his face._

_"What a joke"_

* * *

The sun now vanished behind the distant mountain tops night fall came swiftly. The snow covered ground now faded into black thanks to the now settled darkness.

On the side of a small cliff was a small cave not very long but a good length wide. As the wind blew harder carrying the snow across the land Kouga watched.

There he sat his back against the cave wall at the entrance his right leg pulled to his chest his right arm on top of his knee providing Kouga's chin a bit of cushion as he rested his head on his fore arm. His fur blanket pulled across his chest and legs.

His eyes heavy with sleep but he would not allow his guard to get put down.

Kouga and Kagome had only started traveling yesterday and he still had not found the time to sleep. Making it his sixth day running on nothing but short five minutes naps, including running with Kagome in his arms. Not that she was heavy but it had taken a lot out of him to run rest and run some more.

Kouga watched the wind blowing feeling the cold on his face his fur blanket tempting him to roll into a ball and drift into coma.

Kouga felt his eye lids falling up and down no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Then he was snapped out of his trance by a sweet voice.

"Kouga? Kouga did you hear me?" Kagome asked.

Kouga slowly lifted his head to turn to see Kagome walking towards him.

"Hmm? Sorry Kagome I zoned out" Kouga smirked a tired smile.

"Oh well I was just telling you the tea is ready" She smiled.

Kagome extended out a small cup wrapped in a small cloth steam rising from the cup. The smell of herbal tea in his nose.

Kouga quickly reached out and took the cup "Uh thanks"

Kagome flashed a quick smile before taking a seat on the cave floor.

"I know you probably don't like tea but it will keep you warm." Kagome smiled holding her own glass and taking a small sip.

"No its fine" Kouga replied looking down at the cup.

To be honest Kouga really didn't drink much of anything either water or sake was good enough for him.

But he would try anything at this point to stay awake he blew away the steam before quickly chugging back the beverage.

Instantly regretting it the liquid scolded all the way down. Kouga quickly put the cup down taking a large gulp of air his mouth was on fire!

Kagome stared in surprise "Kouga are you ok?" She asked

Kouga took a few more breaths "Y-Yea" He coughed out

Kagome let out a light chuckle "You're not supposed to drink it all at once" She laughed.

"What ever at least now I'm awake" Kouga thought.

Kagome gave another light chuckle before sipping her tea.

Kouga shook away the burning in his throat and looked over to her the glow from the small fire he had built.

His eyes scanning her then it caught his attention maybe he had been too tired to notice before but now he did.

Kagome's skirt hugging her hips showing off her lovely lower half her tight black tights out lining her legs along with her forest green sweater hugging her flat stomach and large but still growing breast.

Her raven hair falling over her shoulders her beautiful pink lips sparkling slightly.

Kagome noticed the staring wolf demon "What is it?" she asked

Kouga quickly shook his head "Oh um nothing" he lied.

Kagome raised a brow "Kouga?"

Kouga let out a light sigh then a small smirk crossed his lips "You caught me"

Kagome looked a bit confused

"You look good Kagome" Kouga smiled calmly

Kagome looked like she had just been slapped her eyes shot wide open "Not what I meant!" Kouga quickly raised his hands in defense "It's just that you look different from the last time we saw each other. It nice to know the mutt has been takin care of you"

Kagome was still a bit surprised but a lot calmer "Thanks"

Kouga gave a slight node

"You look good too" Kagome smiled

Kouga was a bit surprised but a smirk quickly faded on his lips "And what about Ginta and Hakkaku how are they?"

"Those two knuckle heads are the same as always" Kouga snorted out.

Kagome let out a light chuckle "He hasn't changed" Kagome thought

Kouga raised his hand to his temples giving them a slight rub Kagome noticed.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea I'm fine" Kouga lied.

Kagome noticed she moved a bit closer looking at Kouga's face, Kouga fought off a small blush as she came closer to him.

"Kouga?" Kagome began

"Y-Yea?" He replied

"When is the last time you got some sleep?" She asked

Kouga closed his eyes trying to remember he wanted to say an eternity but it came back "About a week?" He replied

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock "One week! Kouga that's…"

Kouga interrupted "I'm a demon remember I can go at least three with out sleep"

"But Kouga you must be tired why don't you just leave guard duty up to me for while you get some shut eye."

Kouga really wanted to take her up on that offer but he knew he couldn't not in this territory.

"About that Kagome…"

Kagome looked at the now paused wolf demon she got a bit nervous at the serious look on his face.

"Kagome I didn't want to bring this up in front of mutt face but you need to know what were up against" Kouga began Kagome listened with interest.

"To get to Asigiri Island we are going to have go through Takeada Forest then through Shioside falls"

"That doesn't sound that bad" Kagome stated.

"The places are not what we need to be worried about" Kouga said

"In Takeada forest there are many demons some I'm sure you have seen before but there not what I'm worried about. There are creatures called Yeti's, demons that stand about nine feet they have large fangs and razor sharp claws. There covered in white fur so in this weather there not going to be easy to see" Kouga said waiting for her response.

"How dangerous are they?" Kagome asked

"They don't usually attack humans but the forest is there territory and as soon as we step a foot inside we are trespassers. And in packs there damn near un killable if we run in to a group we might not have a choice but to run." Kouga said in a serious voice.

Kagome fell silent for a moment "And Shioside falls?"

Kouga raised a brow "That's a different story, that land is home to rouge wolf demons"

Kagome went a bit wide eyed "Rough wolf demons?"

Kouga nodded "That's right, There wolf demons that have either abandon there packs or were exiled. Listen Kagome there nothing like me or any other wolf demons you've met they live in small caves in the falls they live off killing other demons or pillaging human villages. They even kill there own kind so even if we run into them don't think just because I'm a pack leader they wont try to kill me and you."

Kagome went silent as she stared down to the tea in her cup.

Kouga waited for a moment wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Alright then I will just have to protect you"

Kouga went a bit wide eyed as he stared at Kagome smiling back at him "She's not scared not even a little bit" He thought.

Kouga let a light smirk cross his handsome lips "Humph I'm starting to remember why I fell for her in the first place" Kouga's smirk grew at the memories.

"Now-" Kagome started as she got to her feet and walked to the cave entrance she quickly sat against the opposite cave wall as Kouga.

"I'm taking over watch duty while you get some sleep"

Kouga looked at her in surprise "You got it" Kouga got up and walked over to the fire before sitting down.

Kouga had no intention on sleeping but he would let Kagome have her moment. He would eventually pretend to be sleeping until she fell asleep like he knew she would. Then he would take over again.

Kouga adjusted his blanket around him staring at the fire then turning to Kagome watching her take a sip from her tea as she stared out the cave.

He could not help but smirk as a light sigh passed his lips "I've kinda missed her" Kouga turned back to the fire.

Kagome turned her gaze from the entrance to the sitting wolf demon as she watched him let out a loud yawn showing his sharp fangs. She could not help but smile "I wonder what he's thinking about"

Kagome leaned her head back against the cave wall as she continued to watch the snow fall.

* * *

Kagome slowly felt her eyes open the cold breeze kissing her face.

Her vision cleared as she looked at the stone floor, she was lying on her side using her arms as pillows.

She quickly sat up "Uh oh"

She had fallen asleep on guard duty oh she knew she was in trouble she quickly got to her feet looking around the cave.

A light moan snapped her out of her panic, Kouga was leaned against the cave wall his fur blanket wrapped around him his eyes closed.

Kagome took a few steps forward then kneeling be Kouga's side "He's asleep?"

"He would probably want to get moving by now" Kagome gently extended her hand to his shoulder as soon as her hand made contact with his shoulder.

Kouga's fierce blue eyes shot open.

In the blink of an eye Kagome felt her hands pinned by her head as she was on her back with a very fierce looking wolf demon holding her down.

"K-Kouga" Kagome exclaimed, Kagome gasped at the sight Kouga's eyes were narrow slits and he had a wicked smile on his face reviling his fangs.

She quickly panicked "Kouga let me go!"

Before she had time to say another word Kouga's lips came crashing down on hers in a fierce kiss of rage and passion.

"The mutt will never be able to touch you like I can" He hissed in venomous voice driving his body against hers

"Never"

* * *

Kagome felt her body jerk forward a light gasp coming from her lips sweat falling from the side of her head.

Her chest heaved up and down slightly as she looked forward she was staring at the side of the cave.

She raised her trembling hand to her lips "A-A dream"

Kagome slowly turned to the place where Kouga was sitting he had his head leaned against the cave wall as he breathed slowly. The glow from the still going fire shining on him, telling Kagome she had not been asleep very long.

Kagome quickly shook the image of her nightmare from her mind, "Well I guess that's what I get for falling asleep on guard duty" Kagome thought trying to lighten her mood. But still something didn't feel right she snuck a peek at the sleeping wolf demon out of the corner of her eye.

"Would he ever…" Kagome got to her feet slowly as she approached Kouga.

She quickly knelt down in front of him scanning his sleeping face, on impulse her hand reached out to him.

Slowly Kouga's blue eyes opened, Kagome quickly jerked her hand back. "Humm" Kouga said still groggy he slowly looked up to the girl sitting beside him.

"K-Kagome?" He asked Kouga quickly sat up at the look on her face "What's wrong? What Happened?"

"No" Kagome raised a hand to calm him "Nothings wrong" She reassured him.

Kouga felt a bit more at ease, He leaned up against the cave wall he put the palms of his hands up to his eyes as he arched his back stretching.

"Um what time is it?" He asked

"I'm not really sure, still night though." Kagome smiled

"Oh, how long was I out" Kouga said sitting back up again "Damn it I really fell asleep" Kouga thought.

Kagome was a bit hesitant "To be honest I don't know I kinda fell asleep too"

Kouga looked at her in surprise "Well we're both fine so no problem" Kouga smirked

Kagome gave a light fake smile back "Fine right" She thought

"Well…" Kouga began stretched his legs out as he put his hands behind him supporting him up "Since were both up, what do you want to do"

"Oh no Kouga, Go back to sleep I know you are still tired I didn't mean to wake you up" Kagome said in worry

Kouga smirked back at her "I'm fine really" He was lying the truth was he felt less tired but still tired.

"So what do ya wanna do" He asked again

"Umm I don't know" Kagome looked down at the stone floor.

Kouga extended his hand up to his chin as he cooked his head to the side in thought. "Well what would you, Ginta and Hakkaku do in this situation" Kagome asked

Kouga thought that question over "Well those to idiots would probably want to wrestle"

"Wrestle?" Kagome asked in surprise

"Yeah" Kouga smirked at the memory of those two.

"Um well how about something I could do" Kagome said

Kouga looked at her in surprise "You mean you and the mutt don't?"

"Me? wrestle Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her eyes a bit wide.

Kouga let out a light chuckle "Not like pin you down beat you up wrestling like…playing"

"Who would do that?" Kagome thought out loud

"I use to do it all the time, Not to mention couples always do back at the caves" Kouga justified sitting up straight again.

"Use to?" Kagome asked

"Yea you kinda need to people" He smirked

Kagome thought about that statement "I almost keep forgetting Kouga is single, does that mean he's lonely?" Kagome thought

"Well let's see, there has to be something else we can do" Kouga thought cocking his head

"Alright lets do it" Kagome smiled getting to her knees.

Kouga looked at her for a second in confusion "Do? Do what" He asked

Kagome chuckled through her words "Lets wrestle" She smiled

Kouga went wide eyed "A-Are you serious?" Kouga thought out loud

"You bet I am, I never have before so you might have to walk me though the rules." Kagome smiled

Kouga sat straight up "You're really going to wrestle me?" Kouga asked starring at her in surprise.

"You got it" Kagome smiled.

"Uh Kagome I got to be honest, I'm afraid I could hurt you" Kouga said in a lone tone of voice.

"oh" Kagome said looking down to the floor, Kouga looked down as well now that the fun was over what would they do.

"Well if you're not coming for me I'm going to you!" Kagome cheered then she leapt forward aiming right for Kouga.

"Huh!" Kouga exclaimed before in the blink of an eye he found himself on his back.

Kagome pinning him down with a smile, Kouga stared up to the brown eyes above him. He tried to fight off a blush Kagome was startling him pinning him down by his chest.

"Oh did I win already?" Kagome smiled thinking nothing of the position we were in.

Kouga thought things over very quickly, should he really do this? Wait he was just playing around with a good friend there's nothing wrong with that right? Then again what would the mutt think if he saw the two of them like this? Wait why the hell dose he care? Inuyasha was no friend of his.

Kouga let a devilish smirk cross his handsome lips "Alright you're on"

With that Kagome found herself heading back first onto the ground, In a quick movement Kagome turned over on her side sliding out form under him.

Kouga quickly looked to the side Kagome sitting up beside him before talking him back to the ground.

He was surprised to see how strong she was even though he was holding back greatly.

And so the game continued the two tumbling around the cave laughing pinning one another.

The game went on for several minutes both enjoying there selves as the night fall continued the snow still blowing into the cave.

* * *

Kagome made a dash at Kouga with what was left of her energy, Kouga was to slick he quickly darted to the side before pinning her down.

Kagome felt her head make a light thud against the stone floor, she let out a light gasp in pain it went unnoticed by Kouga.

Then she felt her hands pinned beside her head she looked at Kouga's hand holding her wrist. Then she turned to face him his smiling face looking down at her.

Then an image of Kagome's nightmare flashed in her mind causing her to panic, "No! Stop it!" Kagome screamed in fear.

Kouga looked down at Kagome in surprise, He quickly released her getting to his knees.

Kagome quickly darted out from under him as she sat up straight her hands clenched together at her chest.

Kouga took a light whiff of the air "Fear" He thought

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked extending his hand out to her.

Kagome quickly flinched, Kouga jerked his hand back in surprise "Kagome what's the matter? What did I do?"

Kagome took a few deep breaths "Stop it! It was a dream!" She yelled at herself mentally

It took a moment or two before Kagome turned to face Kouga "I-I'm sorry"

Kouga gently scooted towards her till he was sitting beside her "Kagome what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"No" Kagome exclaimed faster then she meant to "I just panicked for a moment"

"But why?" Kouga asked "Did she think I was going to hurt her?" he thought.

"I had a dream earlier and us doing that just kind of brought back the bad part of it" Kagome reassure

"Dream? What kind of dream?" Kouga asked in confusion.

"It was nothing" Kagome smiled over at him trying to reassure him.

Kouga didn't like what he was smelling it was faint but definitely still there fear.

"Kagome" He began

Kagome looked into his blue orbs "Kagome you know I would never hurt you don't you?" Kouga said in a serious tone.

Kagome was hesitant for a moment at her serious he was "Kouga" She began

Kouga listen with interest "Thank you"

Suddenly the light of the up rising sun shone into the cave reflecting off the two sitting there.

"Well what do you know dawn already" Kagome smiled getting to her feet.

Kouga looked up at her, Kagome stretched her arms above her head "Ah"

"Well I guess we should get going" She smiled back at him

Kouga gave a slight node "Yeah"

He reached down as they gathered there things the fire slowly dying out in the process.

Then after a while the two stood together at the cave entrance watching the rising sun. Kouga took a step down from the cave then turned to Kagome he gently reached out his hand for her to take it helping her down.

Kagome watched as the sun let its light fall on Kouga's handsome face a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Kagome smiled before reaching out for his hand.

* * *

**Alright I know not that great of a chapter 'yet' I just wanted them to warm up to each other before all the heavy stuff starts to happen.**

**Also about the wrestling thing it's a well known fact when wolfs are happy they play and it's a lot like wrestling so I wanted it to be part of this chapter.**

**Well stick around for the next chapter I promise you'll like it :D**


	5. Across

**Yay! Schools out rejoice! N-e-ways now I have more time to write then I normally would so I might be updating sooner than usual so Yay! Well n-e-ways here you guys are a brand spakin new chapter.**

**Cellyber – Well thank you not many people ask how I am :D. I am just fine thank you just lazy and your wait is over here is a new chapter.**

**Animalgurl33 – Whoa I might have a physic for a reader *hehe* *cough* n-e-ways here is the newest chapter enjoy!**

**KogastrueGirl – It's gonna be awhile before I finish the story but hopefully you'll enjoy another update.**

**LithiumTiger19 – Thx's so much and here ya go :D**

**Dreambeamz – Aww I know :D**

**Inu-babe34 – Well herro there *waves* and any review brightens my day so hope ya enjoy another chapter :D.**

**SarahJaneTennant – Aww thx you that's sweet :D.**

**Ronwixziv Barreiro - *Nods cupping chin* True True, Thanks for the constructive criticism always a good thing but as for the character names I am pretty sure I spell them right. Well besides Kouga I know the right way is to spell it "Koga" but I just don't like it that way (Personal philosophy).**

**Also as for the "erotic" dream, true not a real good way to see the man you are begging to care for but, all in good time my friend all in good time.**

**Chapter 5**

**Across**

* * *

_Harder and harder the raging winter wind and snow blew, the night had come swiftly making almost it impossible to see._

_The area was covered with snow and ice hanging from the surrounding trees, the large forest sat on the rim of a lake frozen solid from winter's fury._

_Under one of the surrounding trees a figure sat huddled in a tight ball._

_It was Kouga, he appeared thirteen or so his somewhat muscular body covered with furs doing little protection in the cold._

_He was shivering unable to sleep from the harsh wind as he curled tighter, his blue eyes piercing the night._

_The cold was hard but not as hard as the feeling in his stomach it had been almost five days since his last meal and on top of freezing he was starving._

_Kouga narrowed his eyes his skin a light shade of blue as he felt the feeling in arms and legs leaving him._

_"Damn it" Kouga thought holding himself tighter in his bed of snow._

_Then it was swift but Kouga saw something move from the corner of his eye, He quickly sat up._

_Kouga narrowed his eyes it was faint but it was there, a four legged figure standing on the frozen lake._

_"A boar?" Kouga thought, then the figure began moving a way._

_"F-food" Kouga said out loud as he got to his feet, he quickly made his way on to the ice._

_The figure fading but Kouga would not loose the only meal he had seen in days, his instincts taking over Kouga ran as fast as he could after the animal carful not to slip on the ice._

_Then after what seemed like for ever he made his way to the other edge of the lake, Kouga closed in on the figure._

_Before his was ready to pounce on the creature the figures face and beady black eyes came clear._

_Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, there staring back at him was a huge demon bear._

_The bear opened its huge mouth letting out a large growl of anger, Kouga was paralyzed._

_Then the bear reared up on two legs before coming down hard its front paws hitting the ice sending a shock wave through it._

_Kouga felt the ice under his feet tremble, at that moment Kouga had a choice either run for shore and be mauled by the demon bear or make a run for the other side of the lake._

_Kouga made his choice he turned his heels and ran as fast as he could to the side were he first was sitting._

_The bear noticed him fleeing, but quickly he rose on his back legs again then came back down hard on the ice._

_Kouga ran the sound of the bear crashing down on the ice over and over and he knew it was only a matter of time before the ice broke through._

_Kouga felt panic rising as he ran faster, the bear rose one final time before crashing down hard again the ice shattering underneath his massive paws._

_A huge crack spread over the frozen water coming in fast on Kouga's feet, Kouga felt the ice shattering behind him dead on his heels._

_He ran as fast as he could a gasp of fear passing his lips._

_Then the ice reached him, Kouga's back leg falling into the water feeling like daggers stabbing at his flesh. Then his entire body followed, Kouga went crashing down into the water being taken by the dark freezing water._

_Kouga felt his body slowly began to drift deeper into the darkness, as he stared up to the surface unable to reach._

_The light from the moon shining down Kouga watched as he drifted further down._

_"A-Am I really gonna die?"_

_The vision of the moon fading_

_"No ones going to save me"_

_The last of Kouga's breathe vanishing_

_"I-I'm Alone"_

_Then the cold winter water pulled him further down_

_"Alone"_

* * *

The sun hung mid way into the day sky hidden behind cold winter clouds, only a few rays touching the surrounding snow covered ground.

A single snow flake drifted down from the gray sky floating on the winter breeze till it came to rest on the tan check of a sleeping wolf demon.

Kouga's blue eyes slowly opened the light drop of water waking him from his nap. Kouga felt the hard bark of the tree he was leaning against on his back the cold snow under his legs.

The warm fur blanket pulled to his chest, he had been traveling for a few hours when Kagome decided she wanted a break.

Kouga's fingers came to his face as he pinched the top part of his nose between his eyes. He rubbed the skin before opening his eyes again.

"Hmm I must have dozed off" He though out loud "Neh Kagome I thought you told ya make sure I don't fall a-" Kouga turned to where he had left Kagome sitting by the small fire.

But she wasn't there neither was her large yellow backpack, Kouga quickly sat up no longer leaning on the tree.

"Kagome?" He asked, Kouga pushed the large fur blanket off his legs as he quickly stood up "Kagome!" He called out walking over to the now dead fire.

This wasn't good he told Kagome not to wonder off without him! "Kagome!" He turned around scanning the trees and bushes surrounding him.

"Kagome where are you! Answer me!" He called out louder panic rising.

Then a faint scream in the distance made his skin crawl, "Kagome!" with a blur of ice and snow Kouga ran full speed in the direction of the scream.

The thick bushes scrapping his skin as Kouga pushed past them faster and harder his heart racing in panic and worry.

Then with a final push Kouga broke through the greenery. He was on the edge of a small hill about five feet high.

There in front of him was a large lake frozen solid trees and snow around its wide rim, then there on the edge about eight feet away was Kagome.

She was sitting down on the frozen water her arms bracing her up her knees together as her shins were spread apart. Her brown boots now replaced with strange white shoes with what seemed to Kouga blades on the bottom.

Kouga took a huge sigh of relief seeing she was in one piece and he smelt no demons near by.

Kagome was unaware of Kouga's presence till she tried to stand up before slipping back on her rump thanks to the ice.

She let out a light eek Kouga chuckled.

Kouga quickly looked up to the hill seeing the wolf demon staring down at her. She lifted one arm up and waved up to him "Hey!" She smiled

Kouga quickly jumped down from the hill top landing on the lake bank below "Kagome what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome grabbed hold of a near by boulder with her legs still slightly wobbling pulled herself up holding on tightly to the rock.

"Well I guess you could say I'm ice skating" She smiled "I use to all the time when I was a kid, but it looks like I'm a bit rusty"

Kouga walked over to her the snow crunching under his bare feet "Ice skating?"

Kagome pushed off the rock and tried to skate over to her yellow back pack sitting on the bank, with a few wobbly movements she made it.

She quickly sat down before digging through it Kouga walked over to her before squatting down beside her.

"Kagome you know I told you not to go wondering off its dangoruse out here, Not to mention were getting close to Takeada Forest"

"I know but theres no use not having a little fun before we get there" Kagome turned to him before holding out to large pair of shoes that matched her own only these were black.

"Here try these on" She smiled

Kouga took the shoes from her hand as he eyed them with curiosity "What are they?" He asked

"There ice skates" Kagome smiled "I was going to try and get Inuyasha to skate with me but you guys are about the same shoe size"

Kouga's brow twitched the sound of that mutts name was enough to annoy him.

Kouga quickly sat the skates down "No thanks if there the mutts you might as well give'em to him"

Kouga quickly got to his feet, Kagome followed she let out a heavy sigh as she stood up holding on another large rock.

"I should have known" Kagome sighed again "He and Inuyasha could never get along let alone share something"

Kagome pushed off the rock gliding with a bit more determination then before onto the ice.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked watching her skate further onto the ice.

"Just because you don't want to skate doesn't mean that I want to quit yet" Kagome called back, then a slip of the heel caused Kagome to wobble and slide on her rump again.

Kouga inhaled sharply watching her fall on the ice with a thud.

"Owww" Kagome whispered

Kouga took a deep breath before walking out on to the ice "You sure you know what your doing?"

Kagome closed her eyes in protest "Yes I do and I don't need your criticism!"

Kouga chuckled before he reached Kagome standing over her "Well at least take some help" With a smirk Kouga reached out his hand for Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him, she was hesitant for a moment before taking hold of his hand.

Kouga slowly pulled her up till she was on her feet, Kagome was about to say thanks when she slipped again Kouga quickly reached out his strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Whoa you alright?" He smirked

Kagome found descent footing as she stood up Kouga's arms still wrapped around her, Kagome's hands placed on his chest as she looked up to him smiling down at her.

"Umm yea…"Kagome smiled back

Kouga looked down at her pink lips smiling up to him, the enjoyment he was getting from this moment was short lived.

It was fast but Kouga's blue eyes seen it something had just darted past them from under the ice. A fish? No it was way too big to be just a fish.

Then Kouga spotted it again swimming behind Kagome coming straight for them.

In one quick movement Kouga pulled Kagome to him as he leapt into the air landing a few feet away, then something broke through the ice where they had just been standing.

Kouga held Kagome in his arms tightly Kagome, Kagome looked up to him pushing against him "Kouga what's the big idea let me go!"

Kouga paid no attention to her trying to focus where the creature was going to pop up next.

The ice under Kouga's feet rumbled as the beast shot up through the ice its massive head darting down towards the tow of them.

Its massive mouth lined with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth as a screech came out from the back of its throat.

Kagome screamed in Kouga's arms as she grabbed him tighter.

Kouga pushed off the cold surface as the monsters head misted its target. Kouga soared through the air landing yards away as he knelt down Kagome still tight in his arms.

The beast reared its head up again the whites in his eyes a dark shade of purple with a red iris, He looked like one of Kikyo's soul collectors on with more snake like features.

His scaly skin as white as the snow with a dark blue lining on his back.

The beast chuckled his high pitched voice coming from inside his body "Ah a wolf and a human delicious it's been some time since I had a good tasting meal"

"Damn that explains why there weren't many demons in this area he must have devoured them all. And I didn't smell him because he was under the ice" Kouga's fierce eyes glaring at the massive demon.

"W-What is that thing?" Kagome stuttered out

"A water serpent, and a pretty damn big one" Kouga replied

Kagome help on to Kouga tighter.

"That's right wolf and you and that wench are trespassers on my territory" the demon smiled

Then the ice under Kouga began to shake cracks shooting through the top of the lake's thick layer.

Kagome let out a cry of panic.

Kouga held her tighter "Damn this bad we're sitting ducks out here, if the ice breaks-"

"What's wrong wolf notice something?" the creature smiled "True enough if you fall through, the ice water will not harm you as much as that girl. What a shame if she was to freeze to death before I eat her"

Kouga felt his lips fold back in a snarl.

He quickly set Kagome down as they both stood up Kouga's eyes never leaving the snake like creature.

"Kagome run for it" He commanded.

"Eh?" Kagome replied in worry "I'll be fine, that things right though if you fall through the ice you could freeze to death. I can last twice as much longer in the water then you can so I should be fine"

"Kouga" Kagome started Kouga turned to her "Just go!" He barked

Kagome flinched at the anger in his voice but she knew he was only worried about her.

"Alright"

Kagome turned from her demon protector clumsily trying to keep her balance on the ice.

"You won't escape!" The water serpent boomed swinging it massive head towards Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouga barked running towards the creature, he leapt forward into the air delivering a hard kick to the demons jaw.

"Ghaa!" The creature yelled its massive snake like body crashing through the ice.

Kouga broke contact leaping backwards then landing on a large piece of solid ice, the ground beneath his feet cracking in two.

He stumbled before finding his balance again, "Damn it this lake won't hold up for much longer"

A loud crack broke Kouga from his thoughts as he saw the beast massive tail swimming for him.

Kouga quickly leapt back into the air dodging the attack, then he turned in mid air to see the serpent's razor lined mouth coming straight for him.

He was unable to get out of the way in time in an instant, Kouga felt his lower half in the jaws of the monster.

Leaving only his upper torso free Kouga yelped in pain as the serpent bit down harder trying to bite him in half.

Kouga felt his armor cracking under the pressure of the beast jaws.

Kagome still making her way across the lake looked over her shoulder to see Kouga clamped down in the serpent's mouth.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled out in panic

The serpent chuckled as he began to swing his head from side to side shaking Kouga in his grip.

"Your armor wont hold forever wolf I'll devour you whole!" He sneered

Kouga felt one of the demons massive teeth pierce partly through his armor breaking through his skin.

"Let go of me!" He barked

In one quick movement Kouga cupped his hands together bringing his balled fist down hard against the razor sharp teeth trying to pierce through him.

With a loud crack the serpent's three teeth holding Kouga in place shattered.

The snake like creature screeched in pain as Kouga fell from his grip to the hard ice below.

A burst of crushed ice and snow exploded upward as Kouga crashed into the frozen lake.

"You retch!" The serpent whelped bringing his massive tail to crash down onto Kouga.

Kouga now laying on his back the ice underneath him barely holding from the impact of his fall, Kouga quickly raised his arms in front of his face and torso crossing them as he felt the serpent's tail crash down on him.

The ice under his back letting out a loud cracking sound in his ear, Kouga turned his head to the side the tails weight crushing him between the ice.

Either the ice gave or his body would be smashed he yelled out in pain, as the serpent pushed harder down.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" The demon boomed.

"Ghaaa!" Kouga called

His arms unable to hold the tail from his body much longer.

The serpent smiled as he began to push harder, he watched in joy as Kouga's crossed arms trembled unable to hold the weight any longer.

Then a flash of purple and crystal light shot across the ice covered lake heading straight for the demons head.

The serpent jumped backwards barley missing the haze of purple that just flashed in front of his massive eyes.

The way of from the flash burned his nose as he screeched in pain.

Kouga felt the massive weight from the demons tail lift as he watched the demon leap backwards.

He turned his gaze in which the attack had come from "What the hell was that?" He thought

There on the lake bank was Kagome her bow drawn a fresh arrow lined in her hand,

"Kagome?" Kouga exclaimed out loud

Kagome drew the arrow back further her eyes locked on the serpent, "The next ones going in your head!" Kagome called

"Wretched girl!" The demon boomed his massive head swinging in the direction of Kagome.

He reared back before diving towards the lake going at incredible speeds at the girl with an arrow pointed at him.

Kouga ignored the pain of his body as he jumped to his feet running as fast as he could along side the massive demon.

Kagome released the arrow the crystal purple light heading for the demon but it swayed its course missing his body.

"Damn it I won't make it to her in time!" Kouga mentally boomed running faster

Kagome's eyes widened in panic as the demon opened his razor lined mouth going down to Kagome at full force.

She watched in terror unable to get out of the way.

"Kagome!!!" Kouga reared back his body then in one large burst of demonic power slammed his fist into the solid ice he was standing on.

Instantly the ice shattered over the lake the line of cracks of the ice spread as the demon serpent was engulfed by the shattering ice.

Kagome felt the spray of ice and snow over her as she watched the demon being swallowed under the water.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed as she watched as he fell through the ice being swallowed by the water.

Kouga felt his body drop into the water the feeling of tiny daggers of frigid water digging in to his skin.

He quickly tried to resurface only to feel the ice fragments he shattered begin to float together.

He pushed upward but was unable to move the pieces from under the water.

Then Kouga turned the feeling of something behind him he turned to see the demon serpent swimming towards him his mouth gapping open.

Kouga pushed upward dogging his mouth he quickly grabbed onto the demons scaly hide as he was rushed through the frigid water.

Kagome stood on the lake bank scanning the water and shattered ice fragments "Kouga?" She turned her head from side to side "Kouga!"

Panic rising he had been under for what seemed like forever.

Then a burst of water and ice shot upwards as the serpent surfaced screeching that horrible sound when he's in pain.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed

Kouga was on the side of the serpent holding on to the side of the demons face his claws dug into his head Kouga's leg caught in the demons jaws blood oozing out.

Kouga's sword unsheathed the blade wedged deep in the serpents eye, Kouga's fangs barred growls erupting from his throat.

As he dug the blade in deeper the demon screeched as he bit down harder Kouga yelping in pain.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed over the shattered lake.

The serpent gave one final scream as he dived with Kouga still in his jaws under the ice and into the freezing water below.

Kagome watched in horror as Kouga was drug down out of her sight yet again, she stood there unable to do anything it even felt like she was unable to breath.

Then with a flash of ice and water the serpent's massive head jolted out of the water and on to the bank right in front of Kagome.

Kagome screamed as she fell back in fear the snow cushioning her fall.

Then something moved from the side of the demons massive head, Kouga on all fours crawled his way on to the bank the wound on his leg still bleeding.

He looked up to Kagome before coughing out water as he slowly got to his feet his legs shaky his tan skin now a light blue no doubt from the cold.

Kagome turned her gaze back to the demon head in front of her noticing its eye was half open and it was not moving.

Then she looked up to see Kouga's sword wedged all the way to the handle on top of the demons head.

"I-Its dead" Kagome thought out loud

Kouga chuckled holding his stomach where the snake like demons fangs had pierced him. "Looks that way"

Kagome turned to Kouga as she quickly got to her feet, Kouga walked over to the demon head as he wrapped his hand around the base of his sword and pulled hard freeing it.

The demons blood spraying over the sword and the snow, Kagome turned away in disgust.

Kouga quickly wiped it off before sheathing it, he turned to Kagome only to feel a shot of pain rush through his body.

"Gha!" He barked

Kagome turned towards him "Kouga!" She quickly ran to his side standing beside him.

Kouga fell to his knees Kagome had her hands on his chest and shoulder as she fell along side him.

Kouga's eyes shut tight in pain his whole body seemed to be burning from the inside.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered as she held on to him "He's trembling" She thought.

Kouga's eyes opened as another shot surged through him "Wh-What's happing this isn't just my flesh wounds!"

Kouga jerked as he grabbed at his chest "Ahgra!" He barked

"Kouga what's wrong!" Kagome exclaimed

"M-My chest It-It's getting hard to breath!" Kouga tightened his grip on his stomach

"Kouga" Kagome held Kouga's shoulder tighter "Kouga tell me what to do!" Kagome felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly the serpents head moved slightly as it slowly began to crystallize "F-Fool my fags drip with poison now that I've bitten you.... twice there is no chance…. of you living"

Then the demons massive body was crystallized as he became as solid as the ice around him.

"P-Poison…." Kouga whispered then his body was becoming unbearably heavy as he fell forward he caught himself with his right hand suspending him up.

His eyes becoming blurry, Kouga could hear Kagome in his ear she was talking but he couldn't make out the words, her eyes stained with tears.

"K-Kagome"

His body began to sway the burning in his chest becoming too much for him to handle, then his world went black.

* * *

The southern sky was a deep shade gray the snow falling slowly the wind blowing softly it looked as if a large rain was coming other than a snow storm.

On the cliffs of the tall mountains a lone wolf demon sat, his black spiked hair having a light blue tint because of the sky.

As his bright yellow eyes gazed over the horizon, an agitated look spread across his face.

"Damn Kouga…." He thought out loud a light snort passing his some what handsome lips.

"He shows up like a god himself and then sweet talks his mommy into letting him dart off just to act like some kind of hero when he gets back!" Amaru thought his face tighten in frustration.

"Cocky basturd…..He left Lord Garomaru and Lady Kome years ago and now when she's sick he wants to play the heroic son! Even though I've been here all these years! Lord Garomaru should have asked me to seek aid for Kome!"

Amaru folded his arms across his chest before giving a heavy sigh, "Ugh I'm getting a head ache" He barked.

Then a well know sent floated under his nose, along with the crunching of snow was heard coming up the path behind him.

Amaru quickly got to his feet as he turned to see the wolf demon coming to face him.

Amaru stood up straight as he gave the demon a light bow "Lord Garomaru" He said

Garomaru looked at Amaru his eyes scanning him before speaking "Amaru I have a favor to ask"

Amaru stood up straight looking Garomaru in the eye "Anything My Lord"

"This must stay strictly between us!" He said sternly

Amaru was getting very interested "What is it my lord?"

Garomaru let his gaze fall to the ground as if he was guilty about something.

"It's about Kouga"

Amaru felt his brow rise "What about him?"

"I trust my son, don't doubt that but he is not strong enough to defeat what the land leading to Asagiri Island has to offer" Garomaru said finally meeting the wolf demon in front of him gazes.

"I see but what do you want of me?"

"I need you to take your most trusted men and find him then bring him home" Garomaru said sternly.

"My lord I can do what you ask but you know more than anyone Kouga is not the most level headed what should I do if he refuses." Amaru asked

Garomaru was silent for a moment then finally he replied "Do what you have to, just bring him back"

Amaru took another bow "Yes My lord"

Garomaru gave a slight nod "Good then I leave it to you, remember no one is to know of this"

With that the leader of the southern caves went back down the path that lead him up the cliff leaving Amaru to his thoughts.

Amaru watched his leader vanish before a large wicked smile spread over his face.

"Well, Well Kouga looks like we're going to be seeing each other again sooner then you thought, Make no mistake I will bring you back kicking and screaming if I have to….and Ill bring back that mushroom as well…" Then his wicked smile turned in to dark laughter.

* * *

The midnight snow fell quietly soft and slow drifting to the forest ground below. Day had come swiftly an passed the sun now replaced with the blue rays of the dark moon.

Kouga felt the soft kiss of the winter breeze as his face tightened then slowly his deep blue eyes opened.

He looked above seeing a stone ceiling the feeling of something warm beside him, slowly he turned his head to see a very small fire bulit not far away.

"Where am I?" He thought

Slowly Kouga pushed himself up the pain from his stomach returning he quickly flinched as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and torso trying to sooth the aching.

The feeling of his flesh under his fingertips, Kouga looked down to notice his torso was now wrapped in white bandages his armor removed and placed not to far from his side.

And his raven hair was laying on his shoulders his usual hight pony tail had fallen out,Kouga pushed the small fur blanket off his legs to see that the wound he had before was now like his chest also bandaged.

"What the hells going on?" Kouga looked around his surroundings, he was surrounded by stone walls but it wasn't a cave it was far to small for that.

He could see the back wall of stone just like the ceiling and walls to his left and right, but in front of him was a large wall of snow.

With a small opening at the top it would be easy to climb in and out of this place using the opening, and the wall of snow had not ben built it was far to smooth for that.

The winter snow must have just puiled up making somewhat of a barrier between him and the outside forest.

Just as he was examineing the wall in front of him he saw a hand come over the top, Kouga instantly went on his gaurd until a sweet smell darted under his nose.

Kagome pulled herself over the top of the snow wall slowly coming into the small stone room, she slid down until her feet were on the ground.

Bundled in her hands were small twigs.

Kagome's gaze quickly met Kouga's instantly the twigs in her arms fell to her feet as her eyes widen in what Kouga thought was surprise.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed before Kouga had time to act Kagome was on her knees her arms wrapped around his neck embracing him tightly.

"K-Kagome" Kouga thought his body in shock about the feeling of Kagome's body pressed to his own.

Kagome quickly jerked back a look of childish guilt on her face "Oh sorry" She eeked out her eyes on Kouga's torso.

Kouga looked at her silent for a moment to grasp what had just happened "Kagome what happend? Where are we?"

"A better question would be why the hell am I alive that worm poisoned me didnt he?" Kouga thought

Kagome quickly shook her head freeing her eyes from Kouga's wounds, "After you fainted at the lake I ran all over the forest searching"

"Searching? Searching for what?" Kouga asked

"Well Keade taught me a lot bout poison's and what kind of plants can be used to help so I ran all over until I found the right one. I used water from the lake and some of the pills I had in my bag to help you. I was afraid I didnt get all of it but seeing as your awake I guess I must have." Kagome said still a look of concern on her face.

Kouga's eyes wide with shock "You mean you cured me?

Kagome gave a slight nod "Yea"

"And the bandages?" Kouga asked his hand on his torso

"I always have a first aid kit in my bag I banged you as soon as I gave you the antidote" Kagome replied

"She saved me..." Kouga thought his mind traveling with new questions and thoughts

Kagome watched him in curiosity until she felt something gentle cup her hand that was placed in her lap.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock as she looked down to see Kouga's hand holding her own,her eyes quickly darted back to his.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the look in Kouga's eyes.

His deep blue eyes reflecting so much tenderness and gratitude.

"Kagome....Thank you"

Kagome felt a lump in her throat for all she could do was give a slight nod.

Kouga's gaze turned slowly back to a look of sadness Kagome didn't understand why.

Kouga quickly looked away from her as he was silent for a moment.

"Kou-" Kagome started "So where are we anyways?" Kouga interrupted

Kagome's mind quickly changed course "To be honest I dont know, I just drug you to the nearest place I could find I went a pretty good distance though."

Kouga was silent for a moment then he felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest.

"In what direction"

Kagome noticed the sudden change of tone in his voice it almost sound like panic.

The the peaceful sound of the night shattered as an ear piercing screech was boomed through the forest.

Kouga felt his blood run cold "We're in Takeada Forest"

Kouga quickly darted over the fire beside him as he grabbed fist full of snow quickly he through them onto the fire.

"Kouga what are you doing!" Kagome shouted

Kouga quickly continued until the fire was dead leaving only red glowing ash.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed

Kouga's eyes darted over to Kagome, Kagome let out a gasp of panic as she felt her back pinned up against the cave wall.

Kouga cupped his hand over her mouth as his body was pressed tight to her, His eyes burning into her own.

Kagome was in shock "K-Kouga" She thought "Whats going on wh-whats he going to do" She could feel his hot breath on her neck as Kouga moved closer his nose touching hers.

"Kagome I need you to listen to me!" Kouga started his voice dark "We're in Takeada Forest, that means those demons I was telling you about Yeti's you remember right?"

Kagome only shook her head slightly up and down "Good! Now those things know we're here and if they get a hold of us its over! When they get here stay inside and keep quite! They know you're here and Yeti's cant resist a fresh young girl! Now just trust me and do what ever I tell you!"

Kagome felt her heart raising not only was she pinned between a wolf demon and a stone wall but the danger coming closer was sending her into panic she nodded her head in agreement.

"Good then for right now your my sex prisoner"

Kagome felt the panic in her chest her heart racing "What!?" Kagome mentally screamed.

"Trust Me" Kouga whispered.

Then the heavy footsteps of a large demon was heard outside.

* * *

**O.o I know such a bad cliffy *hehehe* Dont worry all will be revealed in good time, but what is going through our little Kouga's mind?**

**Anyone know? Well guess you will have to wait till next update to find out! :D**


	6. Hunt

**Forgive me is the only thing I can say, I have been gone so long and I have kept you guys waiting for awhile.**

**I understand if you angry with me. Know though is I will try to update more often. Well hopefully you still want to read my story so here you go.**

**Not for Reviews :**

**All reviews welcome!**

**Chapter 6**

**Hunt**

* * *

_The wind blew fiercely on the outside of the Southern caves the dead of winter was harsh for the surrounding land almost everything frozen over covered in thick layers of ice._

_The opening to the main cave of the Southern wolf demon tribe was covered in long thick deadly ice sickles hanging from the top. The wind pushing in only to be chased out by the roaring fires spread out amongst the wolf demons sitting bundled up in furs and armor._

_Deep within the main cave sat Garomaru a thick fur pelt pulled over his shoulder his eyes intense on the small fire in front of him. Wolves sat at his left and right side along with a few of his comrades._

_Though they were not all his company, a young wolf pup sat at the far end of the group staring over at Garomaru. His icy blue eyes not matching his fathers, Kouga stared over to his father still a bit upset._

_Earlier Kome had left with some of the other females to prepare the evenings meal, Kouga would have been happy to join her in enjoyed the sweet smell of herbs and spices._

_Much more preferable to the smell of drunken wolf demon soldiers and there banter over there day._

_Only to have Garomaru step in a say that Kouga does not need to spend his time with the females when he should stay with the men in the main cave._

_Kouga quietly gave in not wanting to upset his father, but now all he did was sit shunned in the corner beside his father, not speaking just watching the flames and sipping his sake._

_"Umm father do you know when mother will return?" Kouga asked_

_Garomaru slowly looked over to his son "Don't concern yourself with what the woman are doing"_

_Kouga flinched at how agitated he sounded, "Yes father" Kouga knew he better not speak for awhile._

_He sat quietly as the teasing and joking continued through the cave the men sipping there sake in hand and enjoying the rest of the evening the days hunt completed._

_Then an ear shattering scream followed by mens laughter emerged at the entrance of the cave snapping everyone from there trances._

_There at the entrance was a large male wolf demon his body rippling with unnatural muscles thick armor across his chest his beady eyes hard and cold. A large cross shape scare over his left eye, his hair a dark shade of gray._

_Kouga knew this wolf, he was Toro, one of his fathers most strongest warriors in times of battle. Kome had warned Kouga to keep hi distance from him and for good reason Toro was a ruthless killer perfect for war._

_Toro stood at the entrance a a small group of men huddled behind him there furs spotted with the snow falling outside. Toro stood at the entrance a wicked smile spread over his face only when Kouga looked closer did he see where the small screams were coming from._

_Gripped in Toro's hand was thick raven hair a small human girl at the end her eyes shocked and panicked._

_Tears hanging on the corners her skin was a light blue no doubt she was freezing her thin kimono ripped on the stomach and around her ankles._

_Kouga looked closer only to notice her feet were bare the skin a darker shade of blue. Toro must have drug her through the snow and ice._

_Kouga knew his father had sent Toro and a small group of men on guard duty Toro must have led them to a village is that were he got the girl Kouga wondered._

_Toro moved from the entrance walking deeper into the cave the girl winced in pain. While he walked Kouga heard small cheers and teases from the men around him "Hey Toro nice catch!" "Toro you gonna share that meat?" The laughed._

_Toro walked to one of the corners of the caves before throwing the girl down on the stone floor with a thud. His wide smile still in tact Kouga couldn't help but watch in curiosity what was he going to that girl?_

_Garomaru's eyes tore away from the fire to look over at Toro, Toro stood over the girl pleased with himself before he moved forward._

_He pinned the girl beneath him she gasped in horror as he began ripping her kimono from her body. He smiled wider as he tried to force her to kiss him._

_Now Kouga was really confused why was he kissing her was he not going to eat her?_

_Garomaru watched Toro before turning his attention to Kouga his sons young eyes staring at the beast of a wolf demon and his pray pinned beneath him._

_He did not hesitate "Toro" he said sternly._

_Toro's smile faded as he and almost every wolf demon in the cave turned to see what there leader was going to say._

_Garomaru narrowed his eyes "If you have to continue then do so but away from the eyes of my son understand"_

_Kouga's eyes shot up to his fathers only to see Garomaru's gaze was still fixed on Toro_

_Toro wicked smile returned before getting to his feet he gripped the girl shaking in terror on the floor and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. As he pushed through the men and disappeared in the depths of the cave. The girls cry and screams vanishing with him._

_Kouga turned to his father having watched Toro vanish with the girl. "Father what is Toro going to do to that girl?"_

_Garomaru looked down at Kouga his gaze intense "It doesn't matter" Garomaru turned slowly back to the fire his eyes dazed again. "She was just a human"_

* * *

"Intruder! Come out we know your there we can smell you!" The voice coming from the outside of the cave boomed.

Kouga's eyes shot to the the thin layer of ice separating the two from the demon outside his grip still firm over Kagome's mouth. Kagome's gaze was unchanged shock plain to see in her chocolate orbs. "Sex prisoner?!" Kagome's mind screamed "What does he mean sex prisoner?!"

Kouga's fierce blue eyes zoomed back on Kagome "Remember what ever I tell you" Kagome couldn't respond she didn't want to. Kouga gave her a slight nod as if to say everything was going to be okay.

In an instant his hand lifted from Kagome's mouth as he pushed away separating the pressure from her body.

He sprinted over to his armor still on the floor he quickly through it on fastening the straps of his shoulders, he let out a light grunt felling the uncomfortable pressure on his still wounded torso.

In one quick scoop he pulled his hair up into it normal pony tail before turning to Kagome.

Kagome let out a small gasp able to fully breath again, she turned to see Kouga give her one final glance before in one jump he was over the thin wall of snow and out of her sight.  
The cold breeze that had been blocked by the snow in the cave rushed to Kouga's face stinging slightly. The area was thick with the surrounding forest leaving only a small clearing from outside the cave the ground thick with ice and snow.

Kouga leapt from the top of the snow pile landing skillfully on his feet kneeling slightly before standing up right. His fierce eyes focused on the figures standing only a few feet away from him.

There standing almost as tall as one of the small trees in the not so distance forest was a demon his enormous body was covered in pure white fur from head to toe. His eyes piercing through the fur on his face were large dark blue orbs.

His cracked thin lips barley visible through the rows of sharp fang hanging over. His feet and hands were equally as sharp huge black claws visible through the fur.

Kouga's eyes narrowed there was no doubt these were Yeti's the sole inhabits of Takeada Forest due to there brutal tactics of killing or eating anything that dare move in.

Only Kouga was still surprised the huge demon was not alone there beside him was another equally as large Yeti. The only difference in the two was one had a large scare handing from the corner of his eye.

Kouga glared at the two demons waiting for what they were going to say.

"So your a wolf demon" The unscared Yeti began through his fangs.

"Yeah what of it?" Kouga mocked, he would not let theses demons intimidate him though they did frighten him only with the thought of what they would do to Kagome if he lost.

"Wolf you are a trespasser in our territory!" The Yeti began "The punishment for such a crime is death!"

"I know your laws" Kouga began "I don't plan on staying I only came here for a place to sleep"

"Then what move your pack on to our land?!" The Yeti boomed

"Im just passing through I'll be gone by sun rise!" Kouga barked

Just then a light breeze past through Kouga's raven locks blowing in the direction of the Yeti's they instantly recognized the scent.

"Do you smell that brother he's injured" The Yeti with the scared eye whispered to the other.

Kouga's eyes narrowed the smell of blood finding his nose as well "Damn my wound must have reopened" Kouga mentally barked as his hand glided to the smooth surface of his armor over his wounded stomach.

"Wolf how did you come by that wound?" The Yeti asked no sympathy only curious

"You have your lake serpent friend to thank for that" Kouga replied

"You fought the lake demon? I am surprised you are sill alive that wretch has killed many of our kind!"

Kouga couldn't help but let a light smirk cross his lips "Don't worry about him anymore he is nothing but a pile of old bones by now."

Both the Yetis eyes grew even wider "You killed him?"

Kouga only gave a slight nod.

The Yetis turned and looked at each other slowly then back to Kouga "Well wolf you have done me and my clan a great favor we just might have to let you live"

"Clan? Damn like I thought there's more of them! He must be the leader" Kouga thought.

Within the cave behind Kouga, Kagome listened intensely to the conversation going on outside between the three demons.

When Kagome heard the words 'let you live' she sighed automatically in relief. Then she noticed that had come out much to loud she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth with a small eek.

Kouga's head turned sharply in panic to the cave there was no way that sound had got by the Yeti's.

Kouga heard them grunt in anger and surprise "Wolf you dare hide another from us! How many do you have in that cave!"

Kagome's eyes widened in panic from behind the snow wall.

Kouga eyes shot back in forth between the demons and the cave, "Damn it!" He mentally barked

He quickly composed him then turned back to the fuming Yeti's "I'm not hiding anyone, its just a pathetic human I stole from a village for a little fun" He smiled wickedly trying to fool the demons in front of him.

The Yeti's stared "A human bring her here!"

"Fine with me" Kouga smirked, but under his cocky expression his heart was thumbing in panic the last thing he wanted was Kagome near these demons.

"Wench get out here!" Kouga barked, the words practically burned his tongue.

Kagome looked up at the top of snow wall in front of her in panic "What do I do? Is he bluffing?" She asked mentally, she knew Kouga was trying his best to fool the demons but what was he going to do with her?

Kouga and the Yeti's noticed her delay, Kouga knew if she did not come then they would go in after her. "Wench I wont tell you again!" He barked louder.

Kagome flinched at the anger in his voice if he was acting he was good at it.

Kagome shook of her uncertainty and began climbing the snow wall.

Kouga watched in horror as he saw Kagome emerge from the safety of the cave. She had the same look of panic in her eyes as she made her way down the snow and stood by his side.

Kouga couldn't stay horror struck for long he quickly placed his feeling aside and replaced them with his wicked smile.

He reached out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her to his side, Kagome gasped at the power behind his grip.

Kouga pulled her closer till his arm was firm around her waist.

Kouga turned to the Yeti's his smile still intact.

Kouga eyes shot a glimpse of panic and anger at the look in the scared Yeti's good eye.

He knew that look it was the look of desire the look of lust, a shiver ran up Kouga's spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

The scared Yeti took a step forward his large clawed fingers reaching out "Look at her brother....I want her!" He began his eyes fixed on Kagome.

Kagome didn't get the chance to take a step back Kouga quickly shoved her behind him his body acting as a barrier between the two.

"Hands off fur ball!" Kouga snarled his lips folding back reviling his fangs. "Get your own!"

The scared Yeti shrieked in return, The other Yeti put his arm in front of his brother stopping him from moving forward "Brother I want her!" He growled.

The other Yeti looked over to Kouga glaring over at them "Over my dead body I wasted my time killing all those villagers to get this girl and I aint giving her up until I get some use out of her!" Kouga barked.

Kagome's eyes winded in panic Kouga's lies sounded way to realistic even though she knew he was bluffing.

"Why go so far for one human girl?" The calm Yeti asked

Kouga smirked as he pulled Kagome out from behind him, he knew he had to convince theses demons Kagome was nothing but a piece of meat to him.

Kouga pulled her to the front of him wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her back tight against his chest. Kagome gasped in surprise both fear and embarrassment.

Kouga put a firm hand under her chin while holding her against him tightly with his other hand. He tilted her head slightly to the side her raven hair falling to the side exposing her bare neck. "You mean you wouldn't? When I saw her I knew I had to have her...in every way..." Kouga trailed off as his lips found the nape of her neck and slowly his warm lips kissed her flesh softly.

Kagome's mouth shot open "H-He's kissing me"!" Kagome mentally screamed her body quickly began thrashing "Stop it!" she cried Kagome could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't care if Kouga was acting she was Inuyasha's mate well sort of and she wanted to stay that way!

Kouga inside was shocked by her outrage but at the same time understood why she would feel this way. Still her couldn't loose face not right now he would suffer for his actions later.

Kouga gripped her chin tighter as his wicked smirk returned "Thats right pet fight all you want It will only make this much more enjoyable!" He smiled, Kouga felt like his heart was going to fall through his stomach at the pain he was inflecting on Kagome her cry's and please were like a dagger to his chest.

Kouga looked up slightly to see the Yeti's reaction, he knew they were fooled. Knowing Kagome probably wanted to get as far from him as possible he released her.

Kagome stumped forward falling into the cold snow covered ground. She turned slightly her hand on her neck were Kouga had kissed her, small tears in her eyes.

The Yeti's looked down at Kagome and Kouga new they had bought every single second of it. The the older Yeti turned to look at Kouga.

"Very well Wolf I will make you a deal, You may pass through our territory for killing that damn snake for us, and I will let you keep your wench for now" He started

"For now? What's that suppose to mean?" Kouga asked anger rising in his voice.

"Come sun rise I want that girl delivered to my brother alive and well no doubt you can find us with are scent all over this area. I will let you have your fun but then she becomes ours, oh and try to run and you will suffer a fate much worse than she." The Yeti said calmly looking down at Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but flinch in fear.

"Fine you've got a deal come sun rise she's yours" Kouga smirked

"Good we will be waiting wolf" The Yeti spoke before turning to his brother "Lets go" He commanded The other Yeti gave a slight node, as they slowly faded into the trees out of Kouga's sight.

Kouga's knees suddenly gave way as he found himself falling to his knees the snow stinging his skin. He didn't notice until now his wound had opened further he could feel the blood oozing past the bandages of his stomach.

Now the throbbing of his wounds began Kouga quickly gripped his stomach wrapping his arms around the armor of his chest. He leaned forward in an effort to stop the pain as grunt passed his lips.

Kagome watched as Kouga collapsed and wrapped his arms around himself, the intentions on screaming at him never to touch her again slipped away at the sight of him in pain.

Kagome jumped to her feet running to his side "Kouga!" She dropped to her knees Kouga made no intention of moving, Kagome placed her hands gently on his shoulder. Kouga jerked away once he felt her touch "Don't touch me!"

Kouga leaned back able to see the surprise and sadness in her eyes. He looked away the throbbing grew stronger but Kouga found the strength to get to his feet.

The last thing he wanted was Kagome to feel sympathy for him, when she should be roaring with anger after what he had just done. He wanted her to scream make him feel like dirt like scum even though he already felt that way.

Despite the everything though Kouga knew they had much bigger problems then just Kagome's embarrassment and his growing self hatred.

They had till sun rise to get out of the territory before the Yeti and his clan came looking for blood. Kouga looked to the sky he had about four hours till sun rise, not nearly enough time to get fully out of the Yeti's land.

Not to mention he was wounded and loosing blood he was in no condition to run full speed and carry Kagome to safety.

Kouga knew this all to well "What am I going to do?" he barked with in himself. He knew the only chance they had was to run if he and Kagome stayed there was no doubt in his mind they would die.

Kouga could barley stand let alone take on a full clan of grown Yeti's.

For the first time since he and Kagome had set out he regretted bringer her, she was in way to much danger here, danger even he couldn't protect her from.

For almost the first time in his life Kouga was terrified, terrified not of death but what those demons would do to Kagome once he failed.

There was no way they would make it out of the territory before the Yeti's caught up they knew this land and Kouga didn't not to mention he would be running blindly and wounded into the winter blizzards.

"Kouga?" Kagome cooed gently her voice shaky and uncertain.

Kouga snapped back to reality.

He turned to look at Kagome her face was worried her body shivering slightly from the cold.

Just the look in Kagome's eyes was enough to send him spiraling back to his thought. It's settled if Kouga was going to die so be it but he would not let Kagome share the same fate. When the Yeti's caught up he would take as many of them down as he could at least enough so Kagome could get far enough away to make a break for it.

With a final glance Kouga darted back to the entrance of the cave.

Kagome watched as he leapt over the snow barrier hearing the rustling of object begin moved with in the cave.

Then in a flash Kouga appeared again, Kagome noticed her bright yellow back pack in one of his hands and the fur blanket in the other.

Kouga walked up to her quickly he slung the back pack of his shoulders before reaching over Kagome the blanket twirling around her as well before it came to a rest on the top of her head hanging over her shoulders and back.

Kagome grabbed the soft fur with her fingers lifting it up slightly "Kouga?" she asked. Kouga turned his back to her before kneeling down putting his arms out behind him slight "Get on" He commanded.

Kagome stared down at him "Kouga your injuries..." Kagome started "Never mind that I'll be fine just get on we need to get out of here!" Kouga barked his eyes turning to glare at her.

Kagome took a step back at the look he was giving her. She paused a moment before quietly obeying and climbed onto his back.

Kouga held Kagome in place as he got to his feet "Now hold on tight I wont be stopping so cover up okay" Kouga stated a bit more gently. Kagome nodded as she pulled the fur blanket tight around herself.

"Alright" Kouga turned his gaze to the forest pushing aside the throbbing coming from his chest and focused all his energy on pushing his legs forward. In an instant he was sprinting though the trees, the forest becoming nothing but a blur as he pushed his legs harder.

Fading into the trees into the snow and into the dark.

* * *

The sky was a shade of gray spotted with white as the soft snow fell peacefully over the small village. The people sleeping calmly and happily in there homes safe in there dreams unaware of the actions talking place in the surrounding forest.

Deep within the the thick trees a small demon zoomed past the trees a look of terror spread over its horrid face.

Its body was something like a bat his gray skin hard and scaly, while it had one yellow eye in the center of its face with two small fangs. Its little wings fluttered faster as it flew past the trees desperately trying to get away from the figure that pursued him.

A flash of red was all it took to send him into an even further panic the red dressed figure bounced from the branches of the trees over the demons head.

Then with one final leap the figure came flying down the bat turned its head slightly as a scream escaped before the small demon was cut in half it lip body falling in to separate pieces on the forest floor.

The figure flexed its claws popping his knuckles before standing up right from just killing the demon. "Keh what a weakling!" He snorted.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A childish voice called out.

Inuyasha turned to see Shippo pushing through one of the small bushes surrounding him. Shippo looked up to Inuyasha before turning his attention to the demon on the ground.

He quickly ran over to it giving it a slight kick with his foot "Serves you right for trying to eat me!" Shippo barked.

Inuyasha looked down at him before letting out another snort "Damn it all" He thought, he didn't want to admit it but Kagome had been right it was a good thing he had stayed behind.

Demons around here were coming out of the wood work like crazy he spent most of the day just killing weak demons like this one it got boring after awhile.

"Say Inuyasha when do you think Kagome's coming back?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha's head snapped back to the fox on the ground staring up at him.

"How the hell should I know? Why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha barked

"Hey don't get mad at me I miss her as much as you do!" Shippo snapped back.

Inuyasha felt his face heating up before turning away "Oh shut up!"

Shippo quickly started running after him before getting to his side "You know I bet she misses you to...." Shippo trailed off "I don't know why though" He whispered under his breath as he shot a glare up at Inuyasha.

He didn't whisper it low enough, Inuyasha quickly nailed him on the head with a hard punch. "Oww!" Shippo cried holding his newly made lump.

Inuyasha let out another snort before walking faster through the forest. "Stupid kid" He muttered.

Still Shippo did have a point Inuyasha did miss her he would never admit to anyone but he did, and he often wondered did she miss him too?

Inuyasha's amber eyes turned up to the sky as his thoughts swarmed to a one certain girl.

* * *

The winds were fierce blowing mercilessly against anything in there path, the snow falling felt like tiny little needles being shot at you.

The sky unseeable due to this blizzard that swirled around the figure running in the distance.

The figure sprinted past the thin trees bare and frozen offering no shelter from these harsh winds.

Kouga's legs felt like led as he pushed himself forward he had been running full speed since they had left the cave and still Kouga had no idea if they were any closer to being safe from the Yeti's.

Just like he had thought he had run straight into a blizzard, blindly he continued running he felt as if he wasn't even jogging his legs being weighed down by snow thick around his ankles every step was even harder to push past.

He would not stop though he knew he couldn't not now, still freezing was not his only problem. His eyes despite being blinded by the snow were losing focus, his body slowly becoming limp he knew it had to be because of the blood loss.

He could feel the warmth of his body draining with every drop of blood he lost yet he still pushed forward.

"Kagome how are you holding up?" Kouga basically shouted so the girl clinging to his back could hear him.

Kagome had the fur blanket pulled over her head, her face pressed against the back of Kouga's neck trying to hide from the wind. She mumbled softly "I-I-Im O-Okay" Kouga could hear her teeth chattering.

"Damn it" Kouga cursed he knew Kagome couldn't take much more of this, and neither could he. But what choice did he have if he stopped they would either freeze to death or fall victims to the Yeti's, right now freezing sounded like the more peaceful way to go.

"K-Kouga I-I think I-I'm g-going t-to go t-to s-sleep..." Kagome muttered her voice slowly fading away.

Kouga's eyes widened in horror, His head shot around "No! Kagome stay awake!" He shouted if Kagome fell asleep there was no way she wouldn't freeze to death.

He did not get a reply and he knew she was unconscious Kouga sprinted fast pushing his legs so hard he felt like they were going to break.

"Kagome don't you dare! Wake up!" He barked "Do you hear me!" He roared over the wind.

Kouga's heart was suddenly thumbing in his ears as he sprinted fast, it was small but in the distance Kouga could see something that was different then the dead forest around him.

He pushed himself further, there in the distance was a large tree its massive roots spread out through the snow its branches bare holding nothing but Ice sickles but it was better than nothing.

Kouga sprinted until he reached the massive tree he got a much better look of it up close, the base of the tree was lifted due to its massive roots. The openings blocked by the snow piling up.

Kouga set aside his thoughts of the Yeti's catching up he had only one thought now, Kagome.

Kouga gently kneeled down letting Kagome's unconscious body slide down he caught her swiftly before placing her on the snow. She was freezing her beautiful rosy cheeks now pale blue her lips a darker shade. "Just hold on!" Kouga barked down at her.

He swiftly turned towards the base of the tree swiping his claws hard against the frozen powder in front of him he clawed his way through the ice until the opening under the tree was wide enough.

Kouga poked his head through the opening looking down onto the ground, The 'room' under the tree was small but perfect for shelter all the ways in past the roots were sealed by snow and ice. Kouga couldn't even feel the wind bursting through, He pushed out again tis time to Kagome's side.

He gripped her tightly before pushing under the tree once inside Kouga could see the room's floor was frozen dirt but at least it wasn't snow.

He gently tugged the blanket off of Kagome's body before laying it on the ground. He lifted Kagome then placed her down on the blanket her body still unmoving.

Kouga turned back to the opening he had made in a few quick pushes he blocked the entrance back up. Then he turned back to the still freezing girl on the floor in front of him.

Kouga knew what he had to do, body heat was her only chance but Kouga didn't know if he had enough to give, but he would damn well try.

If Kagome needed his heat he would give it to her in a heart beat.

Kouga reached up to his shoulders undoing the straps of his armor before it fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kouga looked down at his torso the blood from his wounds had soaked through the bandages. Though he could not focus on his own well being right now.

Kouga made his way over to Kagome laying beside her slowly, he adjusted the fur blanket so Kagome was still laying on it but now so it was pulled over the both of them.

Kouga slowly reached over Kagome until she was rolled onto her side facing him, "Your going to alright Kagome just hand in there!" He cooed, then he gently wrapped his muscular arms around Kagome's waist pulling her to him.

Kouga could not help must shiver she was freezing, he pulled her closer her face now snug in the meeting between his neck and shoulders. His arms holding her close around her slim waist. It did not take long before Kouga's minds began to wonder.  
How many times had he fantasized about this exact same moment, excluding her unconscious and in a snow storm.

The way she was pressed against his body seeking his warmth, It was everything Kouga had wanted. Kouga rested his head on the fur beneath him Kagome's raven hair only inches away from his nose.

The scent was intoxicating the sweet smell of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Her natural perfume only made Kouga hold her tighter.

He knew this was wrong, to hold Kagome in this way when he knew her heart belonged to the mutt.

Still he couldn't find the strength to let her go, he didn't want this to end even if she was unaware of what was happening he would deal with her anger at another time.

For now he just wanted to savor the moment, Kouga felt his eyes slowly becoming heavier.

He was exhausted from blood loss and from running for so long he didn't know if it was from his wounds or just his throbbing muscles that called to be unconscious.

But he willing answered as he drifted into the darkness that called for him.

* * *

Kagome shifted slightly in the wolf demons arms her body now warm and her colored returned, but she was not awake. Her mind still locked in her dream as she pressed harder against Kouga.

Kagome could fell warm arms holding her and she could feel the slight stinging of the cold around her. She buried her face deeper into the meeting of Kouga's neck where the warmth was coming from. But it was not Kouga her unconscious mind was seeking, there was only one half demon in her thoughts.

Kagome moaned slightly "Inuyasha" her voice a whisper.

Kouga's eyes slowly opened with a light "huh" slipping past his lips "Did she just..." Kouga thought he quickly looked down at the woman curled up in his arms.

"Kagome?" He whispered, he didn't imagine it Kagome had spoke he didn't catch what but the fact she was speaking meant she was okay.

Kagome heard a husky voice call to her in her dreams, dreams of being in the arms of her half demon.

"Hm" She muttered

Kouga's eyes widen as he tried to adjust his arms to look down into her arms, she quickly stopped him she didn't want her dream to stop she was so comfortable.

Kouga quickly obeyed "Kagome are you alright?

"Yes..."Her voice drifting, why wouldn't she be she was home in her loves arms, or so she thought.

Kouga let out a sigh of relive "Are you angry with me?" Kouga could not help but ask she had every right to be he was laying half naked with her in his arms.

"Why would I be?" Kagome thought, as she dreamed of her loves amber eyes staring down at her asking her that question.

"No...." She mumbled

Kouga stared down at her, her eyes still closed as she slept curled in his arms.

"Kagome we should get going" Kouga began shifting he thought Kagome would be eggier to get out of his arms.

Kagome felt the warmth of his arms pulling away "No....I want to stay....with you"

Kouga's eyes shot open "Kagome..." He started.

Kagome only mumbled something before edging Kouga closer to her.

Kouga all to willingly gave her his arms pulling her back to his chest, "She wants to stay..with me" He thought, he wanted to pinch himself just to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Alright" He said softly before laying back down his arms tightened around her.

Letting her drift back into her dreams fully, as he would not give up reality for one second.

* * *

The dense forest trees shook with the thumbing of heavy feet struck the ground, huge clawed feet leaving gouges in the earth as they ran on all fours.

The Yeti clan sprinted through the forest knocking over and uprooting any tree that was in there way.

Suddenly the largest Yeti in the front came to a halt, the rest trailing behind him did so as well.

The Yeti in front focused his huge eyes on a small wedge of ground in front of him, he reached down his large clawed hand and grabbed the snow in front of him. Bringing it up to his fur cover face lifting it to his nose.

A Yeti from the clan went to the largest one's side a large scare across his eyes.

"What is it brother?" He asked

The Yeti sniffed the snow in his hand more before replying "The wolf is close" He replied.

The scared one shrieked "I want him dead brother! He took the woman! I wanted her!" He roared.

"Yes brother I know" He turned his attention back to the forest in front of him letting the snow fall from his hand "And you shall have her..but the wolf only my claws be stained by his blood" He whispered.

He turned back to his clan behind him there had to be at least twenty or more of them.

Then he let out a horrific shriek, they instantly responded with there own. They knew that sound it was the call for blood, the call to hunt.

The massive demons began sprinting in the direction there leader led them in, there mind fixed on one thing.

Blood.

* * *

**Alright there you have it another cliffy feel free to shoot but I promise I will try to update again soon so just hang in there.**

**Until next time I hope the update helped some of you're anxiety.**

**Remember reviews welcome!**


	7. Run

**Hi everybody I'm back with a new chapter and I think this one is a lot longer than last time but maybe thats just me because I have been working on it for like ever!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Teenbookworm96 -Yea sorry about that ^^; last year of high school gets kinda hectic over here but I'm back!**

**Lil-world-gurrl - Great name by the way so cute and thanks for the review always appreciated .**

**Chickka - Yeah I wish he could have...cough cough who said that what? Just kidding.**

**Kouga's older woman - Yea me too...well sorta...Thanks for the review!**

**Animalgurl33 - Well here ya go enjoy hope you like it!**

**Artesianchick101 - Glad yo hear from you again hope you enjoy the update!**

**Cristine44 - Nope not yet-uh-I-mean-who Amaru? No don't be silly *laughs nervously***

**Chapter 7**

**Run**

* * *

_The sun slowly began to disappear behind the mountain tops in the distance its bright rays vanishing causing the sky to turn a shade of crimson. Its last bits of heat vanishing being replaced with the cold of winter._

_With its last spots of light it lit small patches of the forest below, steady foot steps crunching through the snow was all there was to be heard in the snow covered area._

_Kouga walked through the thick brush at a slow pace, his young eyes heavy with sleep his small frame still covered with furs for warmth._

_He walked deeper in to the forest no destination only to keep moving until he found a decent place to sleep. Kouga could smell in the air that there were humans near by which meant a village was near this forest._

_He would try his best to avoid them humans usually meant spears and swords aimed at him, and he was not in the mood for a pointless battle._

_So he walked deeper and further away from the scent, his thoughts returning to there state of sleeplessness._

_Then a low crack broke him from his trance._

_Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, the scent of demons were in the wind. Very, very putrid demons, Kouga wanted to plug his nose to escape the awful smell._

_"What do you want?" Kouga asked, his voice laced with boredom._

_Like being summoned the bushes surrounding Kouga began to part. Kouga did not take his eyes of the trail a head of him he had no need to he knew what they were._

_The bushes parted revealing large man shaped creatures there bodies thick with fat and there faces the shape of boars. There jaws had massive under bite as large tusk wrapped around there lips.  
_

_There bodies covered in rusted and muddy armor as they carried jagged swords._

_ "Pig demons" Kouga thought out loud._

_The demons only snorted in response, Kouga's head did not move but his eyes quickly shifted left to right then back down to the snow in front of him._

_"Seven" Kouga thought to himself._

_"Why are you here I have nothing worth fighting over" Kouga said calmly_

_"We are going after that human village! But you will make a nice snack first!" One of the larger demons snorted._

_Kouga's eyes narrowed "If you want the humans then I won't stop you but leave me now or you will regret it."_

_The group of demons snorted in return "Will see about that!" The larger demons squealed. He lifted his rusty blade running on his pig like feet straight at Kouga._

_Kouga made no attempt to avoid the attack he slowly turned his head to face the incoming demon. Slowly he lifted his hand slicing it through the air in one quick motion._

_The pig demon froze in his tracks his sword still hanging in his hands before it fell to the ground. A blood gurgled snort was all that passed his snot as his red eyes rolled into the back of his skull.  
_

_Then his head fell from his still standing body  
_

_"Boss!" One of the other demons squealed._

_Kouga let is hand drop back down to his side his claws now stained with the demons blood. His expression still the same blank stare._

_"I told you, you would regret it" Kouga said coldly_

_"Why you little punk!" Another pig demon shouted running at Kouga full speed his fellow demons joining him as they all raised there swords after Kouga._

_Kouga quickly shifted his feet to face the in coming demons he raised his claws and then he charged._

_Kouga burst into the middle of the demons his claws slicing from side to side. His body twisting and swaying avoiding being hit by there blades._

_Kouga gave several more jerks of his claws before coming to a stop, in an instance the demons bodies surrounding him still standing split open in several different places._

_Blood spraying over the snow covered grown and the young wolf demons standing in the middle of the group._

_Kouga adjusted so he was standing straight up again his blue orbs scanning the ground around him and his body._

_The scent of blood was every were he didn't need his sight to tell he was covered in it. He could feel it trickling down from his eye lids._

_Then Kouga heard another crack of a twig this time right behind him._

_On instinct Kouga spun around his claws flexed, he sliced with out a second thought._

_Sure enough he felt blood and tearing flesh beneath his finger tips as even more crimson sprayed in front of his eyes._

_Kouga heard the pathetic gasp of the creature in front of him draw its last breath, quickly he pulled his claws away facing his attacker._

_Kouga froze at the sight._

_There on the ground in front of him was a man, not a demon but a man. His cloths now covered in his own blood Kouga could still see he was just a human._

_A villager no doubt from the village on the other side of the forest._

_Kouga looked down at the man now dead in front of him, the mans blood still dripping from his claws._

_He was stunned, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself but still something unnatural was pulling at him._

_Kouga finally shoved away his shock until he was able to move again._

_"He was just a human" Kouga tried to convince himself. Still the look of death on the mans face began to burn in to Kouga's memory._

_Kouga let out a light snort before turning his back, "He should have not snuck up on me" Kouga thought quickening his pace through the corpses of demons._

_Still Kouga knew it was not the mans fault he probably was walking in the woods then heard all the commotions because of the pig demons._

_Kouga pushed his legs harder._

_Then a small voice of a child rang out through the trees, the voice made Kouga freeze in to place._

_"Father!" The childish voice called "Father where are you?"_

_Kouga's eyes were wide with horror._

_"Father!" The voice called again this time closer._

_Kouga felt his entire body begin to tremble his knees shaking beneath him causing him to sway._

_He placed his hand on a near by tree to study himself, then he forced his body to push forward._

_Faster and further than before he pushed himself again then he was in a dead sprint the trees around him becoming nothing more than blurs._

_Anything to escape the coming sound, and he knew it was coming._

_Still even he could not out run the echo as the child voice crashed in to his ears._

_"FATHER!"_

* * *

An ear shattering shriek rattled through the forest causing near by birds to crow before flying away into the morning sky in fear.

Kouga's eyes shot open.

Gently he tugged his arms free of the girl laying by his side before sitting up, his eyes wide with panic.

Kouga through his body against the snow wall blocking him and Kagome from the out side wind, a small opening allowing him to stare out into the forest.

There was no doubt it was morning, the sun was well hidden though, the sky a bleak gray casting a lasting shadow over the surrounding area. The forest was quite way to quite.

Then the faint scent drifted under Kouga's nose, the Yeti's were coming, and they were coming fast.

Kouga pushed off the snow reaching for his armor, he could tell his wound was closed now. He wasn't sure if he had healed or if it had just frozen shut but either way he could run at least for a little while.

Kouga through the steal over his chest tying the straps as fast as his fingers would allow.

Then he turned to Kagome still laying peacefully on the floor, he wanted nothing more than just to stare at her knowing she was safe in her dreams. But Kouga knew that he had no time.

Quickly he reached down to her taking her shoulder in his palm. "Kagome get up now!" He ordered.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of Kouga's voice shouting at her.

She sat up quickly looking at him in panic "What? What's wrong?" She asked. Before scanning the small 'room' they were in.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Kouga shook his head "No time! Kagome we have got to go now!" He barked.

Kagome was trying to gather her thoughts but before she had time she felt her body lift off the fur blanket she was laying on.

"K-Kouga!" She exclaimed.

Kouga knew there was no time to be suddle he had to get Kagome out of here now! He picked Kagome off the ground like a rag doll slinging her over his shoulder.

He shoved his body forward plunging through the snow surrounding them, He kept one arm secure around Kagome, the other he used plowing through the snow in front of them until he felt the cold wind from the out side sting his face.

He pushed past the last of the snow until they were both out side.

Kagome managed to find her balance as she pushed off Kouga, against his will. She felt the thud of her rump hitting the ground as she stared over at Kouga finding his footing.

"Hey what's the big idea Kouga?!" She demanded

Kagome slowly got to her feet still glaring at the wolf demon before her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

An invisible tremor rocked through her body from the tips of her finger's down to her toes. Kagome knew all to well what this feeling meant, danger and it was close. Very close.

Her Miko scenes on fire Kagome's eyes widen in panic, slowly she met Kouga's gaze the look of shear horror written on her face.

Time felt like it stood still for her, slowly she saw Kouga's hand reach out for her. She felt the strong grip of his fingers wrap around her arms then one really hard pull.

"Run!" Kouga voice echoed through the lifeless trees ringing in Kagome's ear.

She felt her feet leave the ground as Kouga pulled her through the air and onto his shoulders. The forest blurring around them, the steady sound of Kouga's feet pounding the ground the only sound echoing through the trees.

"We wont make it" Kagome thought. There was no way, Kagome could feel the shear power of the demonic aura almost at her heals. The Yeti's would catch them she could feel it even Kouga could not out run this.

Kouga's eyes narrowed focussing on the blurred trees flying past them his body tight with speed. Every muscle in his body was working over time his legs being pushed so hard he thought they would snap like one of the twigs he was speeding by.

Kouga knew there was no hope the scent of the Yeti's was burning right under his nose, they were close and running even faster than he was. And judging by the scent there were a lot more than just two chasing them.

"He called his pack..." Kouga shot a short glance over his shoulder. "There hunting us" Kouga barked mentally. A quick thought popped into Kouga's mind "Could we hide?" He thought before shaking the idea away. "No, there is no way we would be found in a heart beat...They know the scent of my blood now."

Kouga's mind was a frenzy of ideas, plans, plots anything he could think of to save them from the fate that was coming. In the end there was only one, to fight.

Kouga knew at best he could bring down at least five or six but that was only if he was alone. With Kagome he would be distracted he knew he would have to protect her and in the end she would only be killed. That was something Kouga would not allow no matter what.

Then the final idea formed in Kouga's head, he might not be able to hide but Kagome could. At least long enough for Kouga to hold them off, then she could make a run for it.

With that in min Kouga took a sharp turn causing Kagome to jerk to the side, that caught her off guard. "Kouga what are you doing?"

Kouga did not respond, "Kouga?" Kagome asked again

Still nothing, just the snow crunching under his feet filled the silence.

In the distance Kagome saw a large cliff a head, a massive stone wall frozen over in snow and ice.

"Kouga answer me!" Kagome shouted

Before she had the time to get a reply Kouga pushed his feet off the ground springing into the air and onto a small ledge of the cliff side.

Kagome griped Kouga's shoulders tighter as he felt there bodies sore through the air, the cold wind pressing against her cheeks.

Sevral more leaps took them even further up to stone wall until they were near the top, a wide open ledge is where finally came to a stop.

Kouga slowly knelt down allowing Kagome to find her footing on the ledge, before he spun around to face her.

"Kouga what's going on why did you-?" Kagome began, Kouga quickly raised his hand, his finger tips pressed firmly against her lips to silence her.

Kagome met his demand not speaking but still there was a look in his eyes she didn't understand but she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Kagome I want you to stay here, wait until you don't hear or feel the Yeti's near by" Kouga spoke calmly.

He released the gentle grip over her lips, "Wait here? Are you joking! Those demons are right behind us and you want me to sit here and hide!" Kagome boomed.

Kouga wanted to sigh, "I had a feeling this was not going to be easy....Still is this the last time I will see her?" Kouga's eyes narrowed, he wanted to feel remorse. Know he was doing the right thing by leaving her behind, dying for her.

"Kouga we started this journey together and thats how we are going to finish it that way!"

Kouga looked deep in to her eyes searching for doubt but there was none, Kouga admired that. Still this did not change anything, Kouga knew what was coming.

"Kagome" Kouga started.

Kagome fixed her gaze on him, watching him waiting for what he was going to say.

Kouga reached out taking hooking his finger under Kagome's chin, then his body moved forward closing the distance between them.

Kagome felt a gasp pass her lips, at the feeling of Kouga's lips on her skin.

Kouga mind was swimming if this really was the end he wanted one good memory to take with him to the after life.

Though he would never push this on Kagome.

Kouga's lips slowly pushed against Kagome's forehead, kissing her softly. "How many times have I pictured kissing her?" Kouga thought, his only regret was that for there first kiss Kouga wished he could have claimed her lips.

Slowly Kouga released his grip, from her skin pushing past her.

"See ya...Kagome"

Then with a sharp leap his body flew past hers souring back down towards the snow covered earth.

Kagome spun around to watching him fly past her, out of her reach.

She collapsed to her hands and knees, watching Kouga touch the ground before speeding off into the distance becoming nothing but a blur.

"Kouga!!!"

Kouga pushed his legs harder, trying to escape the ringing of Kagome's echoing voice in his ears. As much as his heart was aching from Kagome it was crumbling even worse with the thought of someone else. His mother.

He had started this all to save her life and now he was as helpless as she was. He could only hope he would meet her again in the afterlife and beg her forgiveness. Then he would have to admit to his father that he was right, he was a failure of a son.

Kouga felt his feet pounding in to the snow faster and harder then before, if this is his fate he would take it head on.

* * *

The southern sky was a deep gray, almost mid afternoon and the sun still remained hidden behind the thick clouds of winter.

Near the top of the surrounding caves a graceful figure stood, her blue orbs scanning the area below her.

Kome watched the clouded blanket of sky remain constant and unchanging a sign she did not like.

Against everyone's wishes including Garomaru's, Kome had refused to be forced to lay in bed all day. She wanted to spend her last months enjoying the things she always had.

The sun, a nice breeze anything, but there was nothing only the constant shade of gray over her head. It had depressed her a little having gone through all the trouble of sneaking out of her room to take a nice walk only to see her sun was hidden.

Kome knew in a few moments either a few servants or Garomaru would come to haul her back to the caves. Seeing her wish for sun light would go unfulfilled she decided to sped her time looking over the Southern land.

Kome gently sat on the snow covered ground, the fabric of her kimono spread like a fan around her.

Then like all the other days before her mind began to wander back to the same person they all ways had. Kouga.

She never doubted her son's abilities, but still she could not help but worry.

He had been gone now for several days maybe weeks, Kome had lost track of the time all she knew was every second that pasted was one to many.

She had every desire to live, but not at the cost of her sons safety. All she wanted to know was that he was safe.

The crunching of snow behind her snapped out of her thoughts, though she did not need to turn around. She knew all to well who it was.

Kome's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh, "Come to drag me back already?" She whispered under her breath.

Garomaru felt his jaw tighten in aggravation, "Kome you cant keep doing this! You need your rest not to galavant all over the mountain."

"What I need is for you and everyone else to stop thinking I'm so helpless, I'm not dead yet you know!" Kome hissed glancing over her shoulder at her still fuming mate.

Garomaru let his gaze fall to the ground at the last words that passed her lips.

He knew the savoriness of her illness, and he had come to terms with it but did she have to act so damn stubborn about every decision he made.

Kome noticed the change in her mate and she instantly regretted her words, She slowly got to her feet, turning to face him.

"Love..." She began

Garomaru met her gaze, "I understand that you are concerned about me and I appreciate it, but it would be nice if you showed me a little leniency."

"Kome, I just want what's best for you, and sitting here worrying over Kouga is not it" Garomaru said flatly.

With that Kome's frustration was lit again, "Forgive me, but my son is hundred miles away right now, in gods know what danger!" Kome snapped.

"Worrying over him into an early grave wont do you or the boy any good!" Garomaru barked.

Kome let out a frustrated huff "He is not a boy anymore, and he is more capable then you give him credit for!"

When it came to the subject of Kouga, Kome would argue until she had no air left in her lungs. She knew as a mother it was her duty to protect her son.

"Kome I wont argue with you over this, just come back to the cave" Garomaru's voice hard.

"No we are going to talk about this I am so tired of you treating our son like-like he is no better than one of your servants!" Kome hissed her small fist balling in frustration.

"Look it does not matter Kouga will be home soon so just drop this subject!" Garomaru growled.

Kome fell silent, her ears scanning through the words her mate had just said. They weren't hopeful, like it would have been had anyone else said it. These words they were certain.

Kome's eyes narrowed "What do you mien?"

Garomaru sighed "Damn it" He whispered under his breath Kome was suppose to know nothing of him sending Amaru after Kouga.

"Now Kome listen, we both know Kouga is-well less than reliable. He is strong but stubborn he could not be trusted with something this reckless" Garomaru began calmly  
"What did you do!?" Kome boomed her voice echoing off the surrounding cliffs.

Garomaru sighed he knew there was no way out of this but to tell the truth.

"I sent Amaru and a few others, to bring Kouga back"

Kome's usually gentle eyes turned into blue slits of rage, she inhaled a large gulp of air. Garomaru was in for it now.

"You did what!? I pacifically told you to trust your son! And what do you do you go behind my back and send Amaru-Amaru of all demons!"

"Kome please calm down" Garomaru tried to begin.

"Oh I'll show you calm! I knew you could never trust Kouga! No matter how much he has done for you!"

Garomaru blood slowly began to boil "That's enough Kome!" He barked

Kome could feel her face red with anger but she was no where near done. "J-Just get out of my way! I will go after Amaru my self, gods forbid you ever do anything that might show the slightest bit of faith in our son!"

Kome stomped forward her mind determined to drag back every demon her mate had sent she didn't care how many there was.

She pushed past Garomaru heading towards the path that lead back to the main caves, Garomaru remained still.

Almost half way down the path now out of Garomaru's sight, Kome felt her legs begin to sway.

The argument had take a bit more out of her than she had thought, slowly she lifted her hand up to the cliff wall beside her, hoping to catch her balance.

Slowly Kome's body edged towards the cliff wall pressing against it harder, her balance become more difficult to hold on to.

Kome's eyes fell to her feet, her vision was becoming blurry her eyes swaying up and down trying to focus.

Trying to catch her breath was becoming even harder, it felt like a boulder was pushing against her chest stealing the last of her air.

Still Kome could hear the sound of crunching snow coming closer.

After a few moments of fuming Garomaru had decided to chase after his mate. He rounded one of the curves of the path way, Kome coming into view.

Garomaru stopped, his dark eyes scanning her position, then it set in.

He quickly rushed to her side, placing his hands over one of her shoulders. "Kome? Are you alright?!"

Kome with her last ounce of strength tugged away "I'm fine!" She hissed "I-Im just catching me breath.

But the invisible boulder on her chest was getting heavier. "Kome don't be stubborn lets get you to the healer" Garomaru reached for her again.

Kome quickly slapped his hand away pushing herself off the cliff wall, facing her mate. "I told you I'm f-fine...."

Kome felt her knees buckle underneath her as the boulder crushed against her harder, taking the last of her breath with it.

Garomaru swiftly caught his falling mate in his arms, Falling to his knees with her in order not to hurt her.

His hand hooked under her neck forcing her gaze up at him, "Kome!" He barked trying to force her almost closed eyes to focus.

Kome slowly looked up at her mate "G-Garomaru, I-I don't f-feel well...." Then her blue orbs closed slowly. Her breath slowing along with her heart.

Garomaru felt his eyes widen in shear panic.

"Kome!!!"

* * *

The ground rocked with pressure sending vibrations up the lifeless trees causing the built up snow and ice to fall to the ground shattering.

The large group of Yeti's plowed through the snow and forest knocking over small trees as they did.

The largest of the group lead in the front, then slowly he began to come to a stop.

The clan behind him slowing as there leader did, The second largest Yeti lifted off his hands and feet to stand on two legs approaching his brother, and leader.  
It was the scared Yeti, he walked over to his brother until he was on both legs as well "Brother why have we stopped?" He asked.

The leader did not turn to face his brother or the waiting pack, "He's Here" The yeti turned his gaze to one of the larger trees in the dead forest.

At the top, on a bare leafless branch stood Kouga.

Kouga's blue spheres scanned the demons beneath him, he stood on the branch looking down at the leader.

"Finally decided to stop running coward!?" The Yeti leader shrieked up.

Kouga's eyes narrowed, determination is his eyes he would kill as many of these demons as he could.

He scanned the group behind the two lead Yeti's, "Twenty-two" Kouga thought

With a large push Kouga sprung in to the air before souring down to the ground a few feet in front of the large clan.

The snow crunching under his feet as he landed, he stood straight up fixing his gaze on the demons in front of him.

The leader let a large grin spread across his cracked lips "So you are planning on fighting us?" The Yeti laughed.

"I have nothing to say to trash like you" Kouga snapped flexing his claws "Just get ready to die"

The clan let out rich laughter "Truly you are a fool do you really think you can beat us!?"

Kouga did not reply only kept his claws flexed ready to strike at any moment.

"Very well wolf we will do as you wish...And put you out of your misery!" With that the leader and the clan behind him launched.

Kouga slowly closed his eyes hearing the thumping of the ground as the Yeti's drew closer.

He could feel them drawing closer, and closer until he could feel the ground underneath him tremble.

"Nine to the left, Thirteen to the right"

Then Kouga's eyes shot open, his usually round blue orbs now fixed with rage. His claws flexing ready to slash like daggers.

Kouga knew this feeling all to well, his personality had retreated inside his body leaving nothing but a hollow shell. A shell driven by one thing, the craving for blood.

It was an effective method in times of war, not many other demons had trained there body's to do the things Kouga's could do.

Kouga cocked his head to the side a low popping sound escaped from under his skin. Then he planted his feet firmly into the snow underneath his feet, and waited.

Kouga's eyes shifted quickly the sight of the Yeti leader swinging his massive clawed palm right at him forced his body to react.

He pushed off the ground flying into the air, every demon below watching him waiting for him to land.

Kouga's saw an opening and he took it, he darted back towards the ground aiming for the edge of the clan of demons.

Right behind a very unfortunate Yeti, The Yeti quickly swung around swiping his claws towards the blurred figure behind him, but it was to late.

Kouga slashed his claws across the Yeti's fur covered stomach, blood spraying as he made contact.

The Yeti let out an earth shaking screech, before falling over. His blood oozing out from his newly made wound, he would be dead soon.

Kouga watched as the demons blood soaked through its thick fur, it was interesting to him.

Theses' demons blood was not red, it was blue a dark blue that shined like it had been full of crushed glass, or ice.

Kouga lifted his claws to his face, the crystal blood dripping from his claws. The inner wolf of Kouga could not help but smile as he turned his attention back to the enrage clan.

"Well one down"

The leader of the massive demons shrieked as all the clan charged full speed at the wolf demon in front of them.

Kouga threw his body forward right into the middle of the raging crowd of demons. Avoiding there sword like claws Kouga forced his body to twist and turn as his own claws slashed aimlessly through the massive demons.

The crystal like liquid spraying out of there body's.

"Two, Three, Four" Kouga barked mentally as he pushed further in to the crowd of demons his claws flying rapidly.

"Five!" Kouga shouted, nearing the end of the ground. The one demon he desired right in front of his eyes, the leader.

Kouga flew forward before thrusting his body again up into the air right above the Yeti leader's head.

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest his claws flexed on both sides as he brought down his most powerful attack he could muster.

Kouga's arms swung uncrossing his claws spreading like a fan an impossible attack to avoid.

"Die!" Kouga roared his voice echoing through the frozen land.

The Yeti leader watched in horror as his demise was right over the top of his head, there was no escape.

The reach of Kouga's demonic energy only inches away from the Yeti leader, but then a blurred came running full speed right under Kouga's claws.

"Brother!" The scared Yeti boomed.

With that he shoved the massive demon leader out of Kouga's reach but was unable to avoid the attack himself.

Then Kouga felt the tearing and ripping of flesh under his claws the crystal like blood spraying over him.

Kouga finally felt the ground under his feet, and the morbid feeling of blood dripped from his body.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he stared at the lifeless body of the younger brother of the leader. "The basturd sacrificed himself" Kouga thought

Kouga turned his attention to the unharmed demon a few feet away, staring at him and the body at is feet.

"Younger Brother..." He said softly, then his dark eyes turned to Kouga.

With a large gulp of air he shrieked louder and longer than every before. Kouga felt the urge to cover his ears , the noise was even more than he could stand.

Then Kouga felt a large tremor rock through his body, at the sight of the clan and the revenge driven leader came flying towards him.

Kouga quickly dodged the coming claws and fangs, but then he felt the unbelievable pressure slam into his back sending him flying into the air.

Kouga quickly forced his body to turn in mid air to face the demons below, but to late.

It happened so fast Kouga almost didn't have time to feel the pain, the only thing he saw was blood.

The spray of crimson washed over his eyes, the unbearable tugging of his stomach.

Kouga finally forced his eyes to focus, and gods he wished he hadn't.

Hs body was suspended in mid air, the only thing keeping him up was the Yeti leaders claws, shoved right through his abdomen. His armor cracked and broken open where the demons claws had pierced him.

Kouga watched his own blood trail down the Yeti's arm his face had a wicked smile over his cracked lips.

Kouga reached for the Yeti's hand hoping he could pull his body free of the sword like claws piercing through him.

The Yeti did not give him the chance, quickly he slung his massive arm towards one of the larger trees surrounding them.

Kouga felt the demons claws ripping out of him as his body was sent flying slamming into the base of the tree trunk.

Kouga felt air in his lungs push out because of the impact, he tried to inhale but couldn't. A large pool of blood had made its way up into Kouga's mouth.

Kouga coughed the blood out desperate for air, he could feel the warm liquid run down his chin.

Before Kouga could inhale a proper breath, his body was lifted off the ground once again slamming back into the tree trunk.

The Yeti's massive hand wrapped around Kouga's neck squeezing out any hope of breathing.

Kouga felt one of his eyes close as he wrapped his hands around the Yeti's, trying to free himself.

The Yeti's face had a huge grin wide over his fur covered face, "Fool you should have know better than to test my power!"

Kouga felt his grip on reality fading he was loosing so much blood he could barley fill the throbbing pain shaking through his body.

The Yeti let out a laugh "Oh and know this wolf I will complete what my brother set out to do. I will find that girl and make her scream until her very lungs bleed!"

Kouga's eyes shot open, at the mention of Kagome reality pulling him back in. He tried to speak tried to threaten the demon in front of him of what would happen if he even came near Kagome. But he just didn't have the air not even to breath.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets your regards, from the afterlife" The Yeti leader grinned, with that slowly he reached back his free hand aiming his claws at Kouga's heart.

"Now Die!"

Kouga slowly felt his eyes close "Forgive me mother....Kagome"

Kouga waited for the pain the final blow the feeling of peace where every thing lifted away.

But it never came instead Kouga even slipping into the feeing of death saw a bright flash of light, a deep purple light.

"Kouga!!!"

Slowly Kouga felt his eyes drift open, the purple light getting brighter until he felt the grip of the demon around his neck slip away.

And air finally fill his lungs, his body fell to the ground below with a thud and finally the light faded and he could focus.

There in front of his eyes was the body of the Yeti leader, dead.

Kouga thought he was dreaming, the yeti had killed him and now he was dreaming.

But he wasn't he could still feel the blood from his wounds pulsing out, he could still feel the throbbing the unbearable pain coming from his chest.

Then Kouga forced his eyes to look past the Yeti to the graceful figure standing yards away. Then Kouga knew he was dead.

It was Kagome.

Kagome stood her bow still posed between her fingers aimed at the exact same spot the Yeti leader had just ben hit by the bright purple light.

Now her gaze was fixed on the fifteen still reaming Yeti's all there eyes now fixed on her.

Then it hit Kouga like a train, he wasn't dead. He was alive though just barley.

But alive enough to know that Kagome had just killed the Yeti leader, and now his enraged pack had there sight fixed on the human girl before them.

"Kouga! Say something are you alright!" She called over, apparently Kouga was to far from her gaze for her to see the savoriness of his wounds.

Kouga pushed aside his pain as he tried to sit up. The throbbing becoming so hard to ignore, but he tried until he was firmly planted in the snow.

His back leaning against the base of the tree trunk, the only thing keeping him from falling over.

Then he turned his gaze to Kagome still waiting across the snow, "K-Kagome" He managed.

Kouga placed his right arm over his stomach covering the three holes in his abdomen. Feeling the blood still oozing out.

Then the real danger set in, Kouga's eyes shifted from right to left in panic. All the Yeti's eyes were fixed on one thing, Kagome.

Kouga knew there was no way Kagome could take down that many she was as good as dead, that became a horrible reality. As Kouga watched as all the remaining demons charged full speed right at Kagome.

Kouga jerked forward desperate to stand to get to Kagome before they did, but it was no use his body would not respond.

Kagome watched in horror as all the reaming demons came charging at her.

"Kagome...." Kouga inhaled as much air as his lungs could hold.

"Run!!!"

* * *

**Don't hate me I swear the next chapter will be up soon! So anyways just wanted to give you guys another wonderful cliffy to hold onto.**

**Next chapter coming soon promise in the mean time review please you know I love you to hear from all of you!**

**See ya Soon!**


	8. Trapped

**Don't shoot I know I kinda deserve a bullet but I finally updated! Sorry I have such a bad habit of spending all my time updating on one story.**

**I totally forget about my other ones but here is the new chapter I will try to ignore my other story for this one, maybe.**

**Note For Review's :**

**Lil-Wolf-Gurrl - I know late as always sorry....but I've updated When the moon is full more often I'm proud!**

**CallmeBaby'08 - Thank you I really hope I didn't keep you waiting to long :D**

**Cherry989 - I do to..yet I keep giving them...I'm so mean...**

**Kouga's Older Woman - I know Kagome is as stubborn as he is!**

**Cristine44 - I know I need to cut back on the cliffys...but read on to find out about Amaru :D**

**Shadow-Binder - *Puts target on forehead* Have at it...I deserve it for not updating**

**KKthen - Thank you :D**

**LadyAshley - Wow I loved your review, then again I love all reviews-but thats beside the point! I Loved yours! Thank you for the encouragement I need it sometime and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chickka - I know poor Kouga I hate seeing my wolfy hurt! But the show must go on Kouga wont die that easy! Oh and neither will Kome!**

**LadyNorth76 - Thank you :D**

**Akina-Chan09 - I'm sorry I'm so slow but I'm back!**

**Jadeismycolor - Thank you :D**

**Namy - Thank you for such a great review, reviews like yours make me want to wright more and encourage me to update...these days thats a hard one :D But still thank you!**

**Timewarpedweekend - Not soon enough...Sorry...:(**

**Monkeygir2010 - I know go Kagome! Go fight by your man (Kouga) XD**

**Mentally Disturbed - Right now! Enjoy :D**

**Lunaschild - Yes I have to thank you for the review :D**

**DreamBeamz - Yea not so much but Yes Kouga lives! Thanks for the review**

**Chapter 8**

**Trapped**

**

* * *

**  
_The winter snow glistened slightly under the bright rays of the sun, through the thick gray clouds over head the bright yellow streams of heat beamed through._

_It was interesting to Kouga, winter seemed to last forever to him and seeing the sun was a very rare opportunity. Finally his young skin could soak up the bright rays, no more shivering under pelts of fur or huddled under trees, well at least until it became night fall._

_Ahead on the snow covered path before him Kouga's youthful eyes could see actual spots of grass. He knew come night fall they would be returned to there frozen cover but still it was nice to see a trace of summer._

_Kouga eyed the area around him, he was on the outskirts of a large forest he could see the trees thinning around him, he did not mind he did not need shade right now._

_He continued down the snowed path the snow crunching under his weight, it seemed to be the only sound echoing through the area._

_Then almost a few yards away from where he stood he could see a large path of grass glistening with melted snow it was off a bank of a small stream, a slightly unfrozen stream._

_Kouga quickly made his way to the trickling water, once he stepped foot onto the greenery he felt almost warm, seeing this small trace of summer was very comforting._

_Kouga squatted down leaning on the heels of his feet balancing himself he reached down to the small stream before him cupping a handful of water._

_Quickly he scooped it up and tossed it into his mouth before it had time to escape through his fingers._

_He wiped the small drops that had escaped from his lips with the back of his hand, he reached down for another scoop, he stopped before his hands could reach the water._

_Kouga's eyes narrowed at the sight, there before him the clear water he had been enjoying was now tainted, twisted with a crimson shade._

_Kouga sniffed the air, he knew this scent very well, blood._

_Quickly he got to his feet his gaze turning down up stream where the blood flowing from, his instincts did not sense any danger so he let curiosity drive him._

_Returning to the snow he left his patch of summer behind he walked forward more quickly than before._

_Slowly coming closer and closer into view was a frail figure, Kouga walked closer wanting to see who or what the form was._

_He stopped in his tracks once he was able to recognize what was in front of him._

_It was a girl,a human girl. _

_Slowly Kouga approached, until he stood of the girls unmoving body._

_She was laying on her stomach her arms fanned out over the snow her head turned slightly to the side, facing him. She was unconscious but alive he could hear her breathing._

_Kouga scanned her over he knew this was the scent he had smelled earlier lower down on her ankle was a deep wound. _

_Kouga turned his head to the side where the girl must have come from there was the stream. She must have splashed through it leaving her blood to flow down stream before falling._

_He scanned her over, her dark hair was pulled back in a bandana she was dressed in a poor kimono. Kouga knew instantly she was a human villager a young one she looked about the same age as he was well to human eye. Still why was she out here the closest village was several hours away. And how had she come by that wound?_

_Kouga cocked his head to the side a light popping coming from under his tan skin, "Oh well not my problem" Kouga took a step over the girl like a log that was in his way before walking froward._

_He did not make it far._

_"Urg..." Kouga heard a frail voice whisper he froze._

_A part of Kouga told him to march forward but his curiosity rose again. Slowly he turned his head to the side just enough to see the girl through the corner of his eye._

_He watched her as she pushed herself upward until she was sitting on the snow around her she gasped slightly reaching down at her ankle._

_Fresh blood still oozing from the wound. Then her gaze darted to the side catching Kouga right in her bright green eyes._

_She instantly flinched quickly she tried pushing herself backwards against the snow dragging her almost useless leg, Kouga could smell fear._

_"Stay away! Please!" The girl begged._

_Kouga turned his gaze away from the girl, "Save your whimpering human I'm not gonna kill you" Kouga's voice was laced with boredom._  
_His statement was true enough the girl had been nothing but curiosity he had no intention on killing her or helping her for that matter, after all what good was a human life._

_"You lie your with them I know it! But I wont go back! I wont!" The girl shrieked _

_Those words caught Kouga's interest "With who?" he thought, slowly he turned to face the still shivering girl._

_Her eyes widen in horror at his action "Stay away!" She cried _

_Kouga walked forward towards her before squatting down balancing on the front of his feet._

_The girl shrieked and covered her face with her arms as if trying to shield her self from an attack._

_Kouga leaned in closer and took in a large gulp of air, his eyes shot opened in surprise he could not believe he had missed it. This girl reeked of demon._

_Kouga quickly got to his feet, if this girl was out in the middle of no where alone and wounded and reeking of demons only one answer was possible. She was a captive._

_And no captive escapee would go untracked, she was being hunted at this very moment._

_Just then Kouga heard the thumping of earth under his feet demons were coming._

_Kouga jolted to the side watching as the massive figures appeared through the narrow trees._

_The girl opened her eyes only to scream in terror, there before them were serpent's. There snake like appearance very easily spotted they stood on two legs but that was almost the only human feature of them._

_They wore torn kimonos and jagged swords around there waist._

_Kouga eyed the group there was at least ten._

_"Wolf! Thissss creature belongs to usss! Do you dare try to ssssteal her!" The lead serpent's tongue hissing out the word_

_Kouga sighed he knew he should have left the girl well enough alone "Take her, I've got no interest in you or your human." Kouga's voice was laced with boredom as he turned from the still shivering girl._

_"You lie you plan to kill usss and take our prize!" The leader shouted his men rooting him on._

_Kouga sighed, Serpent demons weren't exactly well know for there intelligence. "Look I don't really want to waist my time on killing sorry demons like you so just take the human and leave"_

_"How dare you sssspeak to me like that! Die inssssolent dog!" The serpent charged jagged sword in tack._

_Kouga sighed heavily as he felt the serpent draw closer he dodged the blade with ease before raising his claws slicing through the serpents torso._

_"Gah!" The snake like creature gurgled as he fell to the ground, died._

_Kouga lifted his hand upward the demons blood dripping from his fingertips, he flexed his claws at the group of demons that had been standing behind the serpent._

_They looked at Kouga's hands then back to the ground where there leader lay, they were in shear terror. How could a child wolf demon kill there leader with such ease._

_They irrupted with shrieks of terror as they vanished as quickly as they had come._

_Kouga flexed his wrist trying to rid himself of the blood on his claws "Pathetic" He thought out loud._

_Kouga turned his back to where the demons had come as he continued to walk down the path he had tried for earlier._

_As he walked by the girl still shivering on the ground he heard her whimper, out of fear or shock, either way he didn't care._

_He was a only a few feet away from her when he heard her speak._

_"W-Wait!" She called her voice laced with fear._

_Kouga stopped in his tracks._

_He could still hear the girl whimpering as if she was trying to decide to either speak or limp away for her life._

_"Yea what?" Kouga turned his head to the side just enough to meet her gaze._

_She swallowed before speaking, Kouga could tell she was terrified by the look in her eyes. "Th-Thank you y-you saved me from certain death"_

_Kouga turned his gaze back to the path in front of him "No, I didn't" He then began to walk forward "A lot more demons come out at night, and the way your bleeding they'll find you soon, If I were you I would start limping home as fast as I could" Kouga snorted a bit in amusement at the idea of the girl desperately trying to make to her village by night fall. _

_He knew she never would, not before something found her._

_"W-Wait please I beg you! Please help me!" The girl shrieked in terror and panic._

_Kouga did not stop for a moment he just shrugged his young shoulders "Sorry not my problem"_

_He walked faster the girls desperate cries for aid falling on deaf ears._

_He could not help but chuckle after all like he said before, what good was a human life?_

* * *

"Run!!!"

Kagome stretched her arm behind her head stripping an arrow from her quiver, with rapid speed she lined the arrow along the string of her bow, she took close aim.

Then released.

The surge of spiritual power warped the arrow into its purple light surging it towards the approaching demons.

Blast! The arrow made contact powering through a Yeti in its path, "Gah!" The Yeti shrieked as his body was purified by the crystal light.

The group of Yeti's froze in there tracks, they watched as there comrade fell to the snow his body now nothing but ash.

The turned there fierce gaze back to girl before them "You wench!" One shrieked "Comrades these weakling's have stripped us of our leaders! We must avenge them!"

The remaining Yeti's roared with agreement!

Then they charged there claws raised like swords there fangs hungry for the taste of blood, and only one creature would do the human girl before them.

Kagome raised her bow once more determination burning in her eyes, Kouga was hurt she knew it but she had no idea how bad. She had to get closer, she had to get rid of these demons!

Placing another arrow into the bow she took aim once more.

Rapidly the demons massive bodies thumped the ground faster and faster. There speed was humanly impossible but Kagome focused she could this!

But as the demons drew closer her determination was quickly diminishing, quickly she released another arrow she did not take the time to watch if it made contact, she fired another, and another.

With every arrow Kagome could feel her energy draining but she stood strong she could not afford to hesitate.

But her strive was wearing thin,very thin. The Yeti's were only feet away now and it looked as if none of her arrows had even made contact!

Kagome reached for another arrow, her eyes widened in shock.

Her quiver was empty.

Kouga watched in terror as the demons surrounded Kagome mere foot steps away from her frail form.

Desperately he tried to get to his feet but to no prevail he barely had enough strength left to fill his lungs of the air he so desperately needed.

He tried to shout, distract the Yeti's some how but his mouth quickly pooled with something other than air, blood.

Kagome's face turned to shear horror as the Yeti's reached her, the lead Yeti raised his massive claw his sword like nails would cut her to shreds with one swipe.

Kagome screamed in terror desperately she crossed her arms over her face as she shut her eyes waiting for the pain to surge through her.

The Yeti shrieked in triumph as he brought his claws down for the final blow

"Die!"

* * *

The southern sky was a murky gray as if fresh rain was about to pour over the already frozen area. The dense forest was silent animals either fleeing from the cold or sleeping through it.

Either way the forest was a lifeless gray, few trees having the strength to bare its leafs so many were bare and dark, no sign of greenery.

Winter had shown no mercy this year.

But within the dark mountain sides life still thrived, the wolf demon tribe was alive and well but no cheer rang through these caves only silence and for good reason.

Further into the caves rested Kome.

After the incident on the cliff side Garomaru scooped Kome into his arms before sprinting as fast as he could to the healer.

Now there she lay, her body seemed so fragile as if she would shatter at the slightest touch. Her body was wrapped tightly in thick furs her hair loose from its hair band, her dark locks fanned all around her.

Beside her the healer sat dipping a small cloth into a bucket of cool water at her side she rang the small cloth free of dripping moisture before placing it gently over Kome's forehead.

Slowly the pelt hanging over the cave entrance parted as Garomaru stepped forward.

His eyes were dark they matched the circles under his eyes he looked exhausted but the first thing to come out of his mouth were not of himself.

The healer stared up at him a look of grimace over her face.

"How is she?" He asked, walking over to his mates side sitting on the opposite side as the healer.

The healer gave a heavy sigh before turning to Kome's still sleeping form "Her fever has worsened, and it is becoming more and more difficult to keep her breathing properly."

Garomaru stared down at his frail mate laid out before him "How long does she have?" The words were heavy on his tongue.

The healer gave another sigh "A month maybe more, it depends how long and how much herbs I can get into her, but with her slipping in out conciseness its difficult."  
Garomaru's hand stretched forward he turned his hand to the side slightly brushing the back of his fingertips against Kome's pale cheek.

"So there is nothing" He whisper more to himself than anyone else.

The healer slowly shook her head to the side "Not true"

Garomaru retracted his hand his head turning to the side to see what the healer was about to say.

She met his gaze "There's Kouga"

Garomaru felt his breath leave him for a moment, but he quickly composed himself before getting to his feet.

"We shall see" He whispered then he turned to the cave entrance leaving his mate behind.

The healer's eyes slowly turned back to the sleeping form beside her "Your mate has doubt, but have faith in your son Kome. He will see you soon of that I am sure."

Within the main cave Garomaru stormed through, he reached a certain wolf demon before speaking.

"Send a messenger wolf to Amaru tell him Kome has worsened, and to bring Kouga back immediately! He has waisted enough time on this fools errand!"

The wolf demon gave a quick bow before he was gone from Garomaru's sight.

Garomaru gave a heavy sigh, "Forgive me Kome, but I cant loose you, and our son"

Garomaru's heart was heavy, but his mind would not be swayed.

* * *

"Die!"

Kagome waited for the pain but something else came first, it felt as if she was dreaming but if felt so real.

A tight grip wrapped around her waist pulling her backwards, her feet leaving the snow covered ground now soaring through the air.

She heard a loud sound as if a boulder was smashing into the ground then she felt the spray of cold snow and ice over her body.

Then the motion, the 'thing' pulling her stopped it did not release her but it was no longer moving.

Slowly Kagome's eyes opened, now several feet away were the Yeti's its massive paw was buried in the ground where she had just been standing, its enraged eyes still fixed on her.

Kagome looked down to her waist just as she had suspected a arm was wrapped around her holding her tightly. She wanted to cheer "Kou-" She turned her head to face the person holding her.

She quickly shut her mouth at the pair of eyes staring down at her.

Before she had time to speak the figure's head snapped to the side "Now!" It ordered!

Suddenly Kagome felt the ground underneath her tremble, as the echo's of roars rushed to her ears.

In a flash the forest sprung to life, men came running through the trees covered in armor and thick furs. Spears and swords raised for battle as they charged the shocked Yeti's.

Kagome took a closer look these were not men, they were wolf demons! A lot of wolf demons!

Kagome's gaze shot back to the figure still holding her, his gaze met hers. He was a wolf demon also his eyes were a fierce crystal way to light to be blue but to dark to be white.

Before she had time to speak she heard the shriek of the Yeti's as they charged the wolf demons swiping there razor claws from side to side, the wolf's quickly dodged the massive demons attack taking careful aim before hurling there spears at the Yeti's.

Kagome felt the crystal eyed wolf demon release her roughly, he jolted forward sprinting until he was in the middle of the battle.

Kagome was speechless who were these demons were they friends of Kouga?

With that Kagome's thoughts took a major spiral into another direction, frantically her brow orbs scanned past the massive demons fighting until she spotted the person she was searching forward.

Kouga, was limp he laid slumped over the tree's trunk behind him seemed to be his only source of support.

Kagome shot forward ignoring the roar of the wolf demons and the shrieking of the Yeti's. Her mind clouded with worry the carnage around her was the least of her worries.  
Only a few feet away from where Kouga sat, Kagome felt her body slam into something hard. She tried to shove past what ever it was blocking her from Kouga she did not even care to look she could not would not pry her gaze from Kouga.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her pulling her away Kagome tried to kick and shove once again "Kouga!" She cried

Kouga's vision was so blurry, his eyes were so heavy but he tried to force himself to focus. It was blurry but it was there Kagome was only a few feet away her chocolate orbs wide with panic they were fixed on him. But something had her a man? No a demon Kouga could smell it, a wolf demon had its hands wrapped around her blocking her from reaching him.

"K-Kagome" His voice was frail barely above a whisper.

Kagome felt the demon shove away from her sending her stumbling backwards, before she had a chance to fall into the snow several more pairs of arms wrapped around her.

Kagome found her footing trying to push off again desperate to reach Kouga but it was no use she could not over power them.

Just as she had suspected the crystal eyed demon had been the one to stop her he stood over her his face as cold as the ice around him. Kagome's gaze shot backwards viewing the small group of male demons behind her holding her in place.

"Get her to the river!" The crystal eyed demon ordered

"What?" Kagome thought out loud but before she knew it her feet were pulled off the ground as she was slung over a demons shoulder like a rag doll.

Quickly the demon began speeding off into the surrounding forest the group of wolf demons behind him. Kagome's eyes shot to Kouga's limp form fading off into the distance Kagome quickly began to struggle kicking and whaling as hard as she could against the demons back

"No! Put me down! No! Kouga!!!" Kagome stretched out her hand as if to some how reach him she could feel her hear swell with panic, and fear.

"Kouga!!!"

The crystal eyed wolf demon watched as the men he ordered took Kagome deeper into the forest.

His gaze shot back to the matter at hand the other demons still spearing and swiping there swords at the Yeti's.

He took in a large gulp of air before calling out for all the demons to hear "Fall back!"

The wolf demons did as they were told quickly dodging the remaining Yeti's to retreat back into the forest.

All headed in the direction there fellow comrades had early, to the river.

The Yeti's charged after them in hot pursuit.

Then the crystal eyed wolf eyes caught something, there against a tree was a fellow demon. Usually he could not care less but curiosity drove him quickly he turned towards the slumped form.

Kagome was in shear terror, who were these demons no way there were friends of Kouga they had left him there alone! And worse they had preyed her away from him as well.

Snapping her out of her panic Kagome heard the howl of wolfs not to far behind the group that was carrying her.

One of the demons beside her spoke "Looks like Touketsu headed this way"

"Judging from the scent he didn't finish those damn hair balls off!" Another one barked.

"Who cares just hurry the hell up the river is just ahead!" One more snapped.

Kagome turned her head to the side just enough to see the path ahead of her, there before the group of demons was a large rush of water. It was sweeping downward like rapids it looked as if should someone fall into it there was no hope of resurfacing.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat they weren't actually going across that thing were they?

To her horror she was right all the demons quickened there pace Kagome felt her stomach lurch she was going to drown.

Then one after another the demons leapt forward into the frigid water, but they did not sink. Kagome held her breath as the demon carrying her did the same but again he did not sink the demons looked like rocks being thrown at the right angle just skipping across the water with ease.

Kagome looked down viewing the source of this skill, there under the demons feet were strategically placed stones a hidden path across these rapids.

Before she knew it the demons had reached the other side, once the demon carrying her made solid contact with the snow covered ground he loosened his hold on her.  
He shrugged his shoulder as if she were a bug that was pestering him quickly she fell forward landing on her rump hard.

Once she found her balance she looked up at the group of demons around her, they weren't staring at her thankfully there eyes were fixed across the river.

Then suddenly the forest around them began to move once more the reaming wolf demons that had been left behind to fight off the Yeti's appeared.

Quickly they splashed through the hidden path buried under the water. Until they reached the other side where she sat.

Then the last one to appear was the crystal eyed wolf but he was different something or someone was slung over his shoulder.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the sight, "Kouga!" Her mind screamed

The demon quickly splashed through the path until he was on the other side with all the others he walked over to a bare spot of the snow before throwing Kouga down.

Kagome jumped to her feet running to his side quickly she went to her knees beside the unconscious demon.

"Oh Kouga!" Her voice was laced with fear and worry.

Kagome turned to the demon standing over her and Kouga the crystal eyed one, now she could finally see him from head to toe.

His skin was a light cream color merging perfectly with is white furs, wrapped around his ankles and forearms. His armor was a chest plate like Kouga's a dark blue on top and a lighter blue on bottom his hair matched his furs it was cropped short. He was actually rather handsome but to Kagome that meant nothing, not when Kouga was so badly hurt beside her.

Kagome minds scanned through the possibilities "Just who are these demons and why did they save me?" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks her mind flashing back to the time she and Kouga had spent in a small cave.

* * *

_"About that Kagome…"_

_Kagome looked at the now paused wolf demon she got a bit nervous at the serious look on his face._

_"Kagome I didn't want to bring this up in front of mutt face but you need to know what were up against" Kouga began Kagome listened with interest._

_"To get to Asigiri Island we are going to have go through Takeada Forest then through Shioside falls"_

_"That doesn't sound that bad" Kagome stated._

_"The places are not what we need to be worried about" Kouga said_

_"In Takeada forest there are many demons some I'm sure you have seen before but there not what I'm worried about. There are creatures called Yeti's, demons that stand about nine feet they have large fangs and razor sharp claws. There covered in white fur so in this weather there not going to be easy to see" Kouga said waiting for her response._

_"How dangerous are they?" Kagome asked_

_"They don't usually attack humans but the forest is there territory and as soon as we step a foot inside we are trespassers. And in packs there damn near un killable if we run in to a group we might not have a choice but to run." Kouga said in a serious voice._

_Kagome fell silent for a moment "And Shioside falls?"_

_Kouga raised a brow "That's a different story, that land is home to rouge wolf demons"_

_Kagome went a bit wide eyed "Rouge wolf demons?"_

_Kouga nodded "That's right, There wolf demons that have either abandon there packs or were exiled. Listen Kagome there nothing like me or any other wolf demons you've met they live in small caves in the falls they live off killing other demons or pillaging human villages. They even kill there own kind so even if we run into them don't think just because I'm a pack leader they wont try to kill me and you."_

_Kagome went silent as she stared down to the tea in her cup._

_Kouga waited for a moment wanting to know what she was thinking._

_"Alright then I will just have to protect you"_

* * *

Kagome felt a chill run up her spine, that had nothing to do with the cold. These demons were no friend of Kouga they were just as dangerous as the Yeti's, She did not have long enough to get a word out before she heard that awful shriek.

Like she dreaded there running through to forest to the river were the Yeti's there numbers even smaller than before.

But it was different they froze at the bank of the river as if they were terrified of crossing.

One large Yeti in the front shrieked in rage "Damn you Touketsu!" He boomed

The crystal eyed wolf turned to the Yeti's walking to the opposite side of the bank the rushing water the only thing separating him and the enraged demons.

"Well well looks like you guys are having a very nasty string of bad luck" His voice was laced with sarcasm "I mean first you lose your two leaders now your down to less than half your clan"

The Yeti shrieked "Be silent you mongrel! You will pay for trespassing in our territory!"

The crystal eyed demon let out a rich laugh "Oh and who is going to punish me? You? Well go for it Im standing right here, Oh wait I forgot you guys arent exactly the greatest swimmers"

The Yeti's stomped there massive feet in rage "You bastard, I demand you return that dog and his slave to us! He slew our leader!" The Yeti pointed a claw at Kagome and Kouga.

Touketsu turned his gaze to Kagome kneeling over Kouga "Your joking? You mean that half dead wolf killed your leader?"

Touketsu turned his gaze back to the Yeti's a large grin over his handsome lips "You guys are pathetic! One wolf demon killed that many of you and your leader" He began to laugh "Oh man if I had known you all were that weak then I would have finished you all off myself years ago!"

"That dog is no ordinary demon! Give him to us before he is able to kill again know this Touketsu once that thing is mobile he will kill you as well!"

Touketsu took a good look at Kouga before turning back to the demons "Him kill me? Have you looked at him? Better yet look through him! Its pretty easy with all those holes in his gut!"

"You have had your warning Touketsu! Next time you wont be so lucky if you trespass again, that is if that thing does not kill you first..." The lead Yeti turned his back to the wolf pack the reaming demons doing the same as they merged back into the waiting forest.

Kagome wanted to feel relief finally they had escaped the Yeti's grasp but her miko censes were still on fire. She did not trust these demons.

Once the Yeti's were out of sight Touketsu turned back to the waiting wolf demons, a look of pure amusement written on his face.

"Boss?" One of the demons asked

Touketsu turned his icy gaze down towards Kouga, slowly he began walking forward to his unconscious form.

Kagome instantly went on the defensive, she held a strong pose leaning over Kouga her hands out ready to purify any demon that came close. She had not spent all those months in the village with Inuyasha just doing nothing. Keade had trained her to control most of her powers and she was more than ready to use them.

Touketsu's eyes still remained focused on Kouga he payed no attention to the danger that was very close to him.

Before Kagome had time to threaten him he dropped down to his heels balancing on the balls of his feet staring over Kouga.

"Yep he's a goner" He said flatly " if we leave him here that is..." Touketsu stated as if he was weighing decisions in his mind.

"What are you thinking Touketsu?" Another wolf demon asked

Touketsu hooked a finger under his chin as if he were thinking of something difficult. "Well he did kill all those damn Yeti's and he does seem like he could be useful..."

"Touketsu?" Several wolfs asked

Kagome was frozen just what exactly was this wolf up too?

Then her fears were realized when a wicked grin spread over Touketsu lips, He released his chin starring back down at Kouga "Alright I've decided"

Quickly he jumped to his feet turning back to his men "Men pack'em up this one is coming with us I want him badged and his armor fixed as soon as we get to the falls"

"What?" Kagome almost shouted

The wolf demons shared her shock "Boss he's an outsider!"

"Yea not to mention he's half dead why don't we just leave'em here!"

Touketsu's smile did not subside "This demon killed off most of that damn Yeti clan I think thats earned him a drink! So get moving!"

The demons did not ask for a second option slowly they moved towards Kouga and before Kagome could react Kouga was off the ground being carried away from her.

Kagome jumped to her feet ready to plow through the demons around her "Wait! Where are you taking him?!" Kagome boomed shoving past several wolf's.

Quickly the agitated wolfs blinded her with there arms holding her in place "Let me go!" Kagome tried to threaten.

Several wolf demons turned back to face the human girl before them.

"Oh hey boss!" One wolf demon called

"What are we gonna do with the girl?"

Touketsu footsteps slowly stopped but he did not turn to face the girl behind him "Eh kill her" Touketsu said his voice laced with boredom.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

The wolfs holding her had evil grins spread over there face's but also something else Kagome could not tell what.

"Aww come on boss can we at least have some fun with her first!?" One asked

Kagome felt her miko censes spike give her a a few more seconds and these demons were toast.

Snapping her from her thoughts she heard Touketsu snort a laugh out.

He quickly turned around to face his men "What? You actually want a human? And here I thought even your standards were higher than that"

The demon replied "They usually are but this one-" He placed his nose over her hair taking in her scent.

Kagome wanted to gag she quickly jerked her head to the side her skull crashing into the demons nose.

He yelped in pain releasing his grip on her but the other demos held her in place.

Touketsu burst with laughter, as did a few of the other demons.

The one holding his nose did not find it funny one bit his lips folded back into a snarl "You wench! I'll teach you to strike me!"

He stretched out his arm bringing the back of his hand down hard towards Kagome.

Kagome flinched waiting for the blow but it never came.

She looked up her eyes instantly widen with surprise, the demons hand was suspended in mid air held in place by another demon.

It was Touketsu, "Boss?" The demons asked.

Touketsu had a small grin across his face before he released the demons hand. "You got what you deserve I told you just to kill her"

"Come near me again and I will do more than that!" Kagome spat, her arms still pinned behind her back by the other demon holding her.

Touketsu turned his icy eyes to Kagome. "Why you little" The demon beside him snared

Touketsu put his hand up to silence him.

The demon shut his mouth.

Slowly Touketsu took a step forward folding his muscular arms across his chest. He tilted his head to the side slightly in a waving motion "Bring her to me"

The demon holding Kagome did as he was told pushing her forward until she was mere inches away.

Touketsu stood a few inches taller than her so he leaned over until his eyes were even with hers.

"You've got guts I'll give you that" Touketsu gave a slight node the demon holding her released his grip letting her arms fall free.

Slowly Touketsu began walking around circling her like a bird circles its pray.

"Hmmm" He hummed under his breath

Then he was in front of her again "You know now that I take a better look at you, your kinda attractive"

He took a slow breath "Not to mention you smell...tempting"

Kagome took a sharp breath her heart was beating a lot more faster than normal.

Touketsu tore his gaze away from her walking back to his men, "Take her with us"

Just like that Kagome was bound again by demon hands.

"Oh and no one is to touch her!" He ordered

"Why boss?" A few men asked

"Its been a while since I had some fun she'll do nicely" With that he was stepping past the demons around him.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her ears, maybe they had stood a better chance with the Yeti's.

But Kagome did not have a choice if these demons had Kouga then there was no way she could leave with out him.

But come hell or high water she knew once Kouga was awake there was going to be hell to pay

* * *

**Yes finally done I swear I thought the chapter would never end! But finally it has I bet you guys arent so psyched about that but I'm sleepy so yea...**

**Well I will 'try' to get the next chapter up soon so I hope this one kinda helps the wait.**

**See ya 'soon'....****  
**


	9. Force

**Did I mention how much I love you guys? Your reviews are all so wonderful thats why I really busted my A trying to get this chapter up I really hope you guys like it and leave me even more reviews! Yes I'm kinda addicted...**

**Note For Review's :**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - Yes I do I think I'm getting better :D**

**KKthen - Yes Ma'am! **

**1 - Nicely done you know Kagome well! Thank you for the review**

**Kate - Me to! Run Kouga Run!**

**Cristine44 - I tried to hurry I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long thanks for such a wonderful review.**

**DreamBeamz - Thanks for the review go get'em Kouga!**

**LadyNorth76 - Oh no Kagome's not going down that easy! :D **

**Callmebaby'08' - Thanks you for such a great review :D I'm really glad you liked the chapter I hope you like this one even more!**

**Ronwixziv Barreiro - Okay first off yes I do take awhile to update but you are gonna have to wait like everyone else! I write and update my stories when I have FREE time and lately thats not very often I am graduating in 2 weeks so my Fanfics are not exactly high priority! Second my fanfiction's do not come with a ball and chain! You are not my prisoner you can leave at anytime no one is forcing you to read my story!...Okay rant over now I do appreciate all reviews and yours are no exception so if you want to continue reading then thank you but you have got to lighten up!**

**Monzieslilneji - Thank you so much! You know reviews like yours always make me want to update more and make longer chapter believe me thats not easy these days :D**

**Chickka - Key words 'for now' heheh enjoy...**

**NaturallyDumbBlonde - Wow...um I think you have earned the longest review award! I mien on an iphone to kudos! But back to the review omg Thank You! I mien you are like the one an only person out of like four hundred other people that have favorite and alerted my story an actually reviewed believe me there is a lot! But Thank you non the less I'm really happy that you like my story so much and actually took the time to wright such a wonderful review! Please I would love to hear from you on my other story's :D**

**Akina-Chan09 - Thank you so glad you liked it :D**

**Shadow-binder - Thank you very much my brain really cant take anymore damage XD**

**TheCheshireCatGrins - Exactly! **

**Kouga'struewoman - Thank you very much!**

**KindredWoD - Oh no I don't want Inuyasha popping in on our love birds any time soon so relax :D**

**Keelia - You are officially my partner in crime together we shall bring the love of Kouga and Ayame crashing to the ground! XD**

**Kari Suttle - You bet he will I mien when is Kouga ever really calm lol**

**LadyAshley - Lurk no longer here ya go :D**

**Kougaswoman1- Here ya go enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9**

**Force**

* * *

_The peaceful night air was thin, no manner of creature stirred in the frozen forest. Winter had been harsh all season long but this night was even more draft than the last, no blizzard or roaring winds ripped through the trees. Just silence, dead freezing silence._

_There a full moon hung high in the winter sky casting its ghostly blue rays below lighting up the darkness._

_Then the steady silence was broken, but it was a very frail sound coming from deep in to the iced over wilderness._

_"Gah!" Kouga felt the air leave his small lungs his body spiraling on to the ice covered ground._

_He felt his legs curl to his chest as he lay on the snow and ice in the fetal possession. His small hands crumple around his waist in a tight self hug trying to stop the throbbing in his stomach._

_Through narrowed eyes Kouga looked upwards to face his attacker, the dark eyes stared back at him angrily._

_Kouga knew those eyes far to well, those dark orbs that held very little emotion. The eyes of his father, Garomaru _

_He had a look of pure annoyance written over his face "Damn it Kouga! You have yet to avoid one attack or land one! Now get up and try again!" He boomed_

_Kouga could still feel the sting of his fathers foot smacking into his stomach for what felt like the hundredth time, but he set aside his pain. Bitting down on his youthful lips he brought him self to his feet._

_He could feel his body aching all over, Garomaru had woken Kouga earlier this morning for what he called training._

_But in the past twelve hours he had been his fathers personal punching bag, delivering hard punches and kicks to his entire body._

_Now it was night the freezing cold had set in and every hit landed now came with a lasting sting._

_He was thankful for his demon blood though, it seemed to be the only thing keeping the bruises from developing._

_"Now come at me again!" Garomaru boomed, not having a single scratch on him._

_Kouga swallowed hard finding his footing taking a strong stance, even though he had been struck and knocked down countless times he still had the drive the burning desire to please his father._

_Kouga flexed his small claws, then he shot straight forward. Running with what energy he had left towards his father, determination burning in his eyes._

_Garomaru lifted his left leg aiming a swift kick at his son, at the last minute Kouga twisted his body to avoid the motion._

_In mid air he wanted to cheer he had finally avoided one of his fathers attacks, his joy however was shortly lived._

_He heard the awful sound of knuckles pounding into flesh it only took a second for the pain to set in. _

_Garomaru brought his fist down hard in to the side of Kouga's face, sending him flying backwards._

_Kouga's small body flew several feet before gravity kicked in he crashed on to snow below skating cross the ice like a rock being thrown over a lake._

_Kouga felt a gasp of pain escape his lips, slowly his hand found his cheek demon blood or not that one was gonna bruise._

_Garomaru walked over to his son crumbled on the snow "Never get cocky during a fight! Do you honestly think an enemy will just throw one attack? You must be prepared for anything!" He barked down towards Kouga, no sympathy in his voice._

_Kouga slowly sat up his entire body shaking he didn't know weather it was the cold or the pain throbbing through him._

_His voice was frail just like any child's would be "I-I'm sorry father"_

_Garomaru felt a jolt of anger "Do not apologize!" He boomed down causing Kouga to flinch._

_"You are a wolf demon! We regret nothing! And we feel no pain! Now get up!" He ordered as if Kouga was one of his soldiers._

_Kouga did as he was told shaky his legs folded out from underneath him to stand, he stood up his eyes glued to the ground he felt so weak, like he did not deserve to stand in the presence of his all powerful father._

_Garomaru's eyes were still narrowed in frustration "Kouga one day I wont be here to teach you these things! And our pack will look to you for guidance! Do you have any idea what happens to a pack with a weak leader?" _

_Kouga lifted his head to meet his fathers gaze, a stab of sadness leaving a new wound. Was he really so weak? So pathetic in his fathers eyes, is that all he saw him as?_

_"Well?" Garomaru boomed._

_Kouga flinched "I-I don't know"_

_"They die! With out guidance a pack will turn on each other and destroy one another!" _

_Kouga felt his small fist ball into fist, "I understand"_

_"No you don't!" Garomaru barked "And as long as you are weak you will never understand!"_

_Kouga felt his small heart take another hit this time it almost knocked the wind out of him._

_Garomaru let out a snort turning his back to his son, slowly he walked a few feet away his back still turned "You will sleep out here tonight to think about what I have said"_

_Kouga's head lifted in surprise as he watched his father disappear deeper into the forest back to the caves back to his comrades and back to warmth. While he was left bloody and bruised to face the harsh winter night by himself._

_Kouga lost track of time not knowing how long he stood frozen in the spot his father had left him in before he finally felt the cold wind blow against him._

_Slowly he walked over to one of the bare trees around him planting his back against the cold bark sliding down it until he was firm on the ground._

_He folded his small arms across his chest for hope of some kind of warmth. His breath visible from the cold as he tried to breath what was left of his warmth on to his hands._

_Then after a few moments pasted Kouga began to feel his eye lids heavy, he did not know if it was from exhaustion or just letting the cold night freeze him. But he welcomed the dark embrace, anything to escape the aching in his small body._

_He slowly closed his dark orbs letting the winter night take him._

_Time seemed to blur Kouga was unaware if he was dreaming or if he were awake, but there was one thing he was certain of, he was warm._

_The dark night sky still hung over head the winter snow still surrounding him, but there was something new to his surroundings._

_Curled around his body was a thick fur pelt something he had not had before, his small fingers tussled through the fabric pulling it tighter to him not wanting the warmth to escape._

_Then he felt something strong place on his head to russell his hair "I only want what's best for you, always remember that"_

_Now Kouga knew he was dreaming that voice, it was so familiar yet it had never been that soft._

_Through his dreams Kouga found his voice "Father" _

* * *

The sound of a fire cracking rang out through the small stone cave, it was dark lit only by strategically placed torches mounted to the walls.

In the center of the stone cave were large fur pelts spread out evenly over the floor, the room reeked of herbs and blood.

That scent caused who was laying on the pelts nose to twitch.

Kouga's face tightened as he struggled to open his heavy eyes then released once he was able to see clearly.

His eyes narrowed starring up at the stone ceiling, on instinct Kouga slowly tried to sit up.

A jolt of pain banished that idea quickly, he carefully laid back down feeling the soft furs underneath him.

He quickly tried to put his thoughts in order, his entire body throbbed with pain, including his head it was making it difficult to think.

Kouga lifted his hand burying his fingertips into his raven locks, "Gah My head" He whispered.

Kouga did not like the idea one bit of being contained in one spot he knew he had to look around maybe that would ring a bell.

Slowly he planted both his elbows firmly on either side of him lifting his weight up once more.

The pain shot through him again but he ignored it, with a animal like grunt he carefully managed to sit up.

Once up right Kouga's hands flew to his abdomen where most of the pain was emanating from.

Then he noticed two things one his entire stomach was wrapped in bandages and two his chest was bare his armor was missing, quickly he scanned the rest of his body.

Everything else seemed normal minus the countless invisible bruises he could not see them but he could defiantly feel them.

Then Kouga went back to main source of his pain his stomach felt like it had went through a meat grinder.

Gently he placed a hand over the bandages around his abdomen he could smell the dried blood clinging to him along with the herbs under the bandages.

He tightly closed his eyes scanning the corners of his mind to think of how he had come buy such serious wounds.

Applying a bit more pressure to the wound, the flood gates opened.

Everything came rushing back like a wild fire spreading through his mind erupting a thousand questions, but the number one was about a certain girl.

"Well well well your alive! I was starting to think you bit it" A voice cheered.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts turning to face the person who had just spoke, he met a crystal gaze that matched his own.

Touketsu had a coy smirk spread out of her handsome lips he looked actually happy to be standing in front of the demon before him.

Kouga gaze narrowed imminently going on the defensive he was a wolf demon that much was clear but there was something omanis about him it scent his instinct on high alert.

"Who are you?" Kouga barked

Touketsu's smile did not fade for an instant he took a step forward to far for Kouga to strike but to close for him not to see any motion he was planning on making.

"The name's Touketsu" He said cooly.

"Touketsu" Kouga repeated his eyes still narrowed with distrust.

"And yours?" He asked

Kouga hesitated but he thought what harm could his name do?

"Its Kouga"

Touketsu quickly dropped down to his knees before Kouga, getting eye to eye with him and a bit to close.

"Kouga? From what tribe do you hail?" Kouga narrowed his eyes the question was harmless enough but Kouga was not happy about giving out any unnecessary information.

"The east" Surprisingly Touketsu did not go any further on the matter instead his curiosity quickly went into a different direction.

"Well Kouga what's your story?" Touketsu asked his smile gone now replaced with a look of curiosity.

"What do you mien?" Kouga asked his hand balling into a fist by his side ready to knock this demon through the stone wall behind him if he tried anything.

"Well let see I have been around these parts for several years now and even I have never pissed those damn Yeti's off so much they sent there whole clan after me. So my question is what exactly did you do to make them want to kill you so badly?"

Kouga listened to his question but he decided his were more pressing "Where am I?" He ordered

Touketsu could feel his anxiety he would let his question pass for now "Your in Shioside falls"

Kouga felt his chest tighten "Damn now it all makes scents, he's a rouge" Kouga thought

"We heard all the commotion you and those Yeti's were making, I decided to go check out what was going on so close to out territory. And what do I find? You. Well, what was left of you those fur balls sure tore you a new one" He smiled at his little joke "But seeing as you killed so many of those things I thought you might be worth saving, So I brought you here dressed your wounds and even fixed your armor."

"Why?" Kouga asked this demon had to have some kind of deeper purpose then just the 'kindness' of his heart.

Touketsu extended a hand outward waving a slender finger from side to side "Not so fast, you answer my question first"

Kouga swallowed the lump building in his throat, how was he going to word this "I refused to share my...um my"

Kouga watched as Touketsu's lips spread out into a smile "Oh the girl!" He smiled

Kouga's eyes widen in both surprise and panic "You have her?"

Touketsu did not seem to notice the tone of his voice "Of course its been a few weeks since my men have seen a woman I've been keeping her for entertainment..."

Kouga felt his heart lurch into his throat "Entertainment?" His voice was on the brink of pure venom.

Touketsu quickly shook his head from side to side "Oh no no no we have not touched her...yet, Besides I don't really want you going postal on me like you did those Yeti's"

Kouga felt a sigh of relief build but he did not let it out he could not give that away, he could not let these demons think Kagome was anything more to him than a human.

If they found out they would see Kouga as a traitor to the race and he along with Kagome would be killed or worse.

Suddenly the danger around him became extremely real he was beginning to miss the Yeti's at lease with them he stood a fighting chance he could run, outsmart them anything! But now they were right in the lions den and there was no way he could fight his way out of this one, not right now not while he was still so weak.

"The girl is important to me, I have went through a lot to keep her alive and untouched" Kouga's voice was low laced with a dark threat.

Touketsu listened quietly.

"I want her pure the first time I decide to have my fun with her" Kouga lied cooly but if Kagome had heard him it surely would have sent chill up her spine.

"Ohhh so thats why you have been keeping her, Well kudos my friend she is one hell of prize." Touketsu smiled

Kouga again had to fight off a sigh of relief, but he didn't have to fight long.

"But" Touketsu smiled

Kouga met his icy gaze.

"I'll expect you to be done with her soon...because I don't really like waiting neither do my men" His gaze was hard cold just like, ice.

That sentence sent his instincts on fire, Kouga knew he was not the one in extreme danger it was Kagome. He knew there was no way she was going to get out of here untouched, and he knew he might have to do something drastic to save her.

Touketsu flashed him a quick smile before getting to his feet and heading towards the exit before he stepped through the thresh hold he turned to face Kouga.

"Oh and Kouga I suggest you get some rest, you will need it for tonight after all we don't want you passing out when I introduce you to the rest of the pack"

He flashed one more cool smile, then he was gone.

Kouga felt like he was going to puke he had just barley escaped death to be thrown into another snake pit and what's worse he had drug Kagome down with him.

He knew it would be wise to get rest maybe by and act of the gods his wounds would heal enough for him to fight his way out of this mess, it was very unlikely.

Either way he knew Kagome was in no immediate danger, for now.

* * *

"Here it comes!"

The tree tops split apart giving way to the massive demon erupting through the forest, its face was that of a spider black huge fangs hanging over its bottom lips, its body covered with thick hair its black legs had large blades on every side.

The male villagers below fanned out spears and arrows aimed at the massive demon, in the center Keade stood her bow aimed at the demon as well.

The demon raised its massive bladed leg swiping the razor edge straight towards the villagers.

"Now!" Keade aged voice rang out.

Instantly a blurred figure shot out from the cover of the forest wielding a massive blade of its own in his clawed hands.

Swiftly he brought the sword down clashing with that of the spider, the spiders leg did not hold long.

The blade sliced the spiders leg like a knife through butter, the demon spider roared in agony falling backwards against the massive trees.

The figure's feet planted firmly on the snow covered ground below, he shifted the massive sword in his hand to rest on his shoulder.

Eyeing the spider as it tried to stand back up.

"Does time mean nothing to ye another moment and ye would be picking our corpses of this grass" Keade crowed at the half demon before her.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the side just enough to see the priestess face behind him.

"Would it kill you to show a little graduated?" He barked

"Stop ye whining and finish off yawn demon!" Keade ordered taking aim at the massive spider regain its footing.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the demon before him, "Fine, damn thing is not even worth my time" He mumbled under my breath.

Inuyasha raised the massive sword taking close aim, then with a single swipe a wave of energy burst from the blade sending its vortex to the spider.

In an instant the demon was shredded into nothing but slivers, then vanishing into a crumbling ash.

The villagers stood in ah watching the flash of colors and blast of energy before there human eyes.

Once the wind dispersed, Inuyasha retracted the blade sheathing it with a quick swipe, before turning back to the village leaving the humans in there amazement

All but Keade she had seen that attack several times before and was not as easily amazed, slowly she turned to follow after the sulking half demon.

Walking deeper and deeper into the forest she began to gain on him only because he was walking so slowly.

A few more steps and she was by his side walking back towards the village using her bow as some what of a cain.

"Inuyasha what has ye in such a foul mood?" She asked.

Inuyasha's hands were folded tightly across his chest a look of grimace written over his face.

"Nothing you old bag" He mumbled

Keade sighed her patience were always tested when it came to Inuyasha's mouth, "Perhaps ye would prefer to take ye aggressions out on another demon?"

Inuyasha shot her a dark look "What you weak ass humans need me to kill another one?"

"Nay" She turned her gaze back to the village coming into view "This demon is far away, and has never ailed my village."

"What the hell are you getting at Keade?" Inuyasha asked stopping in his tracks.

"Only that ye anger is growing, due to this demon a wolf by nature." Keade turned her back continuing to the village leaving a fuming Inuyasha in his steps.

Inuyasha felt his hand ball into a fist, just the mention of Kouga was enough to send him spiraling into a fit of anger.

Kagome had been gone for so long as it was and he was trapped in this village protecting humans that meant nothing to him. And that is how it would stay until Miroku and Sango returned.

With a huff of frustration he leapt into the air catching a branch before swinging in the opposite direction of the village.

He needed to clear his head he knew the village would be safe for now it would be at least another hour before another demon decided to reek havoc.

He increased his speed trying to force Keade's words from his mind, but no matter how bad he hated Kouga, there was another feeling that had been nagging him.

Longing, he missed Kagome more than anyone could see though he would never admit it. Still it would make him one hell of a happy half demon if he could just know she was alright.

He pushed harder against the ground, desperately trying to leave the nagging voice and the images behind.

* * *

The strong scent of burning fire wood was a bit of a rude awakening to Kouga's sensitive nose.

His eyes twitched open abruptly the same scene folding out before his eyes, the cold stone ceiling the only thing staring back at him.

Slowly he felt his left arm lift slightly his hand creeping up his still banged torso, a bit of relief washed over him.

His wounds hand already began to close, they were no where near healed but it was a step in the right direction.

Again folding his arms by his sides placing his weight onto his elbows he eased himself upward, the same jolt of pain shooting through him but this time it was a bit more bearable.

It did not take him long to notice his new surroundings there a few feet away laid against the stone wall was his armor.

Kouga looked over the steal plate it was completely whole not a single scratch on it it looked as good as new.

Kouga slowly found the strength to get to his feet taking a shaky step towards the familiar steal.

Once he reached it he hooked a finger underneath the leather strap of his shoulder pads the metal gleaming at him he could see his reflection clearly.

He did not want to admit it but these rouges had to have one hell of an armorest.

With a bit of hesitation he slid the thick steal over his wounded torso before strapping the leather and fur pads into place like he had done so many times before.

It was uncomfortable feeling the heavy pressure over his sensitive stomach but nothing he could not handle.

He quickly adjusted the fur belt around his hips making the armor fit back into place as if he had never taken it off.

Then the sound of footsteps made his ears twitch, suddenly just as he had thought a familiar form stood before him at the entrance.

Touketsu approached with a calm smile "Well glad to see you are finally up we have been waiting all day"

Kouga narrowed his gaze "We?" He questioned

"Of course my men are dying to meet you, so follow me" Touketsu smiled turning his back to Kouga walking back out the way he came.

Kouga remained in his place he did not trust these demons not for an instant they were rouges. Meaning they had to have done something in there lives against there own pack or against they families to deserve exile to a tribe brotherhood and trust is everything and these demons had broken that bound.

Still if he did not leave how would he ever find Kagome, he could not simply wonder around these caverns recklessly.

With a heavy conscious Kouga took a step forward dreading what was to come.

He stepped past the entrance following in Touketsu foot steps, to his surprise a surge of heat struck his face it almost took his breath.

Touketsu noticed his reaction he let out a light laugh "Sorry about that, after all what's a party with out a good fire?"

Kouga quickly composed himself not wanting to expose any sort of weakness to the demons ahead but he knew all to well these demons had seen how serious his wounds were.

Kouga did not have time to remain in his thoughts for long soon the caves narrow path widen revealing the main den of the rouge wolf demons cave.

Kouga quickly froze in his foot steps as about thirty pairs of eyes turned to glare at entrance where Kouga had just entered

Kouga felt his breath catch in his throat there had to be thirty or more male wolf demons spread out through the massive cave. Some sitting down some leaning against the cave walls but every last one of them were staring at him.

There mix match furs spotted the stone floors some brown like his others white and black these demons had to be from almost every tribe he could think of.

The cave they all sat in was massive, the ceiling towering so far over head Kouga could barley see it. In the center of the mass group demons was a roaring fire its blaze wide the smoke pouring to the cave entrance.

It was wide and gave a perfect picture of the outside, long jagged ice sickles hanging over the mouth of the entrance. Kouga could plainly see it was dark the sun no where to be seen it had to be close to midnight.

Then a movement caught his eye as Touketsu stepped forward before all the glaring demons.

Touketsu flashed a wide fangy grin, Kouga took a firm stance fearing he was about to give the attack command, then his calm voice rang out "Men I give you Kouga!"

Kouga almost jumped out of his skin at the mass of demons reactions roars and cheers bursted through there lips, they raised there clawed hands small glasses in tact full of sake no doubt.

Kouga felt his body tense instantly as he felt a warm arm drape around his shoulder, He glared to his right to see no other than Touketsu hanging on him.

Before he had time to punch that cocky grin off his face he felt his body jerk forward as he began to pull him through the crowd of demons.

Only after a few steps he found himself in the center of the demons, the fire only a few feet away from him the flames warming his skin, Touketsu released him planting him firmly on a fur pelt.

He quickly took a seat beside him his icy gaze turned towards the crowd to certain demon "Well what are you waiting for get our guest something to drink!" He barked

In a flash the demon disappeared into the crowd than reappeared in a flash a large white clay bottle in hand.

He quickly handed it over to Touketsu, he turned his icy gaze back to Kouga extending the bottle outward. "Here enjoy" He smiled

Kouga did not move he was surrounded by enemies Kagome was no where to be found and he was still recovering from heavy injuries the last thing he wanted or needed was to get hammered.

"Well?" Touketsu said his smile still in tact

Kouga remained still he did not have to explain himself to this demon, his gaze said it all he could tell Touketsu could read the threat in his eyes.

It was fast but Kouga caught it in a low voice almost impossible to hear Touketsu whispered "Have it your way"

Quickly he got to his feet all the demons around eyeing there leader as did Kouga.

In one swift motion he lifted the large clay bottle into the air "Brothers! Today we honor a fellow wolf like ourselves. Hailing from the East, he alone slayed so many of those accursed Yeti's who have pelaged our land for so long! So we give our thanks to him Kouga as we offer him our most precious of sakes!"

The crowd surged roars and cheers erupting from the mass of demons as all eyes fell onto Kouga once again.

Touketsu brought the bottle down once again extending outward to Kouga still sitting on the floor, a crooked smirk across his lips.

Kouga felt his demon blood boil, he had taken Touketsu to lightly much to lightly he was a hidden killer. Kouga had seen his type far to many times a demon that appears sincere almost trusting but underneath was a blood thirsty murder. A manipulator that could flash you an alluring smile and stab you right through the chest with the same breathe.

Now he was putting his skills to the test Kouga knew all to well if he was to refuse the drink the entire pack would take it as one of the worst insults. There was no doubt that Touketsu would give the attack command and he along with Kagome would be doomed.

But If Kouga did except how much would they continue this treatment, he knew the answer all to well Touketsu would most likely continue pouring alcohol down his throat until he was useless to put up a fight.

Kouga could feel the crowd tensing from his hesitation a sinister gleam in Touketsu eyes, Kouga took a breathe he never had a choice.

He extended out his hand to grasp hold of the bottle tugging it free from Touketsu in one swift motion he pressed the clay to his lips throwing his head back letting the smooth liquid fill his mouth.

Before he put the bottle down he heard the wolfs around him roar with excitement, on the inside Kouga felt a bit of relief but that was short lived as he gazed over at Touketsu.

An even wider smile was spread over his lips as he quickly took a place beside him.

Kouga set the bottle down by his side as he felt firm hands patting his shoulder pads and back then he heard the demons.

"Thats how you do it!" A few cheered.

Then Touketsu spoke "So tell us brother Kouga how did you manage to kill so many of those damn Yeti's?"

Kouga felt the crowd stiffen as several demons came to sit around him all listening intensely.

Kouga was not to happy about being called brother by one of these demons but he knew he had no choice he was a puppet and Touketsu had the strings he had not choice but to play his game, for now.

Kouga swallowed the lump in his throat then he began to speak, aggravation laced his voice but he had to push past it as he told the story excluding the parts of him protecting Kagome and running for there lives.

The demons around him clung to his every word all but Touketsu he remained planted at Kouga's side quietly he gave the occasional glance but other than that he had not said a word.

Finally after felt like an eternity to Kouga the story finally came to a close the demons around him all smiled at each other then at Kouga.

"Shows those damn Yeti's!" One cheered "I say we finish them off tonight" Another boomed Kouga could tell most of theses demons had already had a bit to much to drink.

After awhile the crowd merged around Kouga each wolf seeming to have a tail of his own, of battles won or villages plundered.

Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose this was going to be a very long night, still Kouga could not let his guard down Touketsu was there to remind him of that.

Every few moments he would stare into his icy gaze it would shift down to the clay bottle at his side Kouga knew all to well what he meant his eyes said it all, 'take another drink or I'll announce another toast'. Kouga had no choice but to comply he would grab the bottle and take a large gulp each time Touketsu flashed him a triumphant smile.

It made Kouga's stomach turn, slower and slower the night seemed to drag on the flames still roaring through the cave the demons around him still chattering away and the sake never seemed to end.

Kouga could already feel his sensible mind leaving him Touketsu's plan was working before he knew it Kouga had already gone through several bottles of sake and there always seemed more to replace it.

Kouga lifted his hand to his eyes his thumb and index finger probing at his temples his head was already starting to spin he had to slow down he could feel his mind blurring and his reflexes slowing.

Then he heard that voice again the one that was driving him to the brink "What's this Kouga had a bit to much?" Touketsu smiled

Kouga did not have to move his hand to feel the eyes staring at him, this was getting bad Kouga could not take it anymore he had to think of something fast.

Then it hit him he knew this would distract not only Touketsu but his men, Kouga slowly fanned his fingers apart his own fierce gaze peering through.

His dark orbs met Touketsu's icy gaze "Tell me something Touketsu..." Kouga started his voice dark laced with a hidden venom.

Touketsu listened calmly, "How is it that you came to be the leader of these Rou-" Kouga hesitated "Rough gentlemen" Kouga felt a bit of relief that was close the last thing he needed was to insult them by calling them Rouges, which is what they really were.

Then he had to resist a smile from spreading over his lips at the look on Touketsu's face, His face was calm as all eyes drifted to him but his eyes. His eyes were liquid fire trying there best to burn the cocky look off of Kouga's face.

Kouga had trapped them at his own game if he resisted to tell the story then it was an insult on his part that idea made his smirk almost spread.

Despite his hidden fury Touketsu began to speak "Very well no harm in telling you I suppose"

The crowd stiffened a bit but all eyes remained glued to Touketsu.

"A few years ago, I hailed from the northern tribe I was second in command under the rule of our tribe leader Ryga. I served under him obediently for several years over those years we were at war with the western tribes, for years I battled and slew our kind to gain power for our tribe like any loyal commander would, but when victory was finally in our grasp Ryga declared peace with the western leader! Peace! After so many of our brothers had been lost Ryga wanted to end the blood shed!" Touketsu voice was laced with rage but he kept his tone low "It was then that I realized how weak Ryga had become, there were several of my brothers that had felt the same way. So for the good of the tribe those who were loyal to me declared that Ryga had to die in order for me to obtain power and finish off the west. Our plot was ordered out I set a date to assassinate my soon to be ex leader." Touketsu had a cool smirk across his lips as he continued but it soon began to fade "Unfortunately we did not succeed, One of my loyalist was a traitor he ran tail between his legs to Ryga. We were exposed my men were sentenced to banishment while I was sentenced to death." Touketsu still smiled "It seemed Ryga could show mercy for our enemies but not to his loyal under-lengths, I found that a bit ironic"

Kouga wanted to snarl "Loyal?" He barked mentally but he remained composed "How did you escape?" Kouga asked

Touketsu narrowed his gaze the hidden fire still burning "I managed to convince a slave girl if she would free me from my chains that Ryga had placed me in I would return her to her village, She was foolish enough to believe me...After I killed her I made my way to Ryga's chambers he never stood a chance in his sleep it was almost funny he so helpless before me."

"You could never gain power over the tribe and yet instead of running immediately you killed him anyway" Kouga said calmly

Touketsu flashed him a cool smile "Yes, but my victory was short lived I heard the guards coming I had to flee. Thankfully it was the dead of winter my scent was untraceable they never had a chance of finding me. So I eventually made my way here and met all these gentlemen as you called them"

The demons around them roared excitement as the tale finally came to a close, every demons cheering all but Kouga.

Touketsu slowly raised his hand to silence his men his eyes still fixed on Kouga, "Enough about me, we know so little about you tell us Kouga are you rouge?"

Kouga felt his demon blood boil every fiber of his being began to crave one thing blood the blood of Touketsu how dare he imply Kouga was like any of these scum! He was a leader a true leader his men were family his under lengths his strength he lived a breathed wolf pride! These demons had cast there lives there families there brother hood for there own selfish gain! Kouga was nothing like these worms!

"Never" Kouga seethed his voice came out much darker than he meant to give away.

It did not go unnoticed "Well well pardon me asking are we rouges beneath you?" Touketsu held a serious face but Kouga knew he was smiling on the inside Kouga had slipped up.

Kouga cursed himself mentally he had let his anger get the better of him he had insulted the pack, he had to think of something fast.

"No, No wolf is below me I just don't share your skills to survive with out my tribe" Kouga said cooly, but the words burned his tongue to lie and say these demons were his equals.

Touketsu's eyes flashed anger, but his face returned to calm Kouga had recovered.

Like he had excepted the night continued on with more and more sake this time worse than before Touketsu was getting determined but Kouga was not sure for what.

His minds was clouding his body becoming more and more loose with every bottle yet it never seemed to end he was amazed that no other wolf had dropped, but then he heard the most awful words ring out through the cave.

"Hey Touketsu we are all getting a little...edgy how bout we bring that human girl out for a little fun!" A voice rang out.

Kouga's heart skipped a beat, He could feels his eyes widen with panic and for that instant he could not hide it.

Touketsu smiled "Good idea!" His gaze turned to Kouga "What do you say Kouga mind if we borrow her?"

Kouga's eyes turned from shock to rage in an instant he felt his hands ball into fist at his side and his fangs glide over his bottom lip.

His mind was still heavy from all the sake he had consumed but if anything that only made his rage grow that much more.

Kouga tried to to tell himself to calm down but the idea of any of these swine laying a finger on Kagome sent him over the edge.

"Well?" Touketsu asked again.

Kouga balled his fist tighter together but he forced a calm voice from his lips "Touketsu I am sure you remember our little talk earlier, about what my plans are for that girl."

Touketsu's smirk stayed in tack, slowly he got to his feet stumbling a bit from the amount of sake he had consumed.

"Ah you are right I had almost completely forgotten, very well follow me" He spoke down at Kouga

Kouga felt his hatred subside for an instant only to be replaced by confusion, "Follow him where?" He thought.

Touketsu did not give him long to react slowly he began making his way through the horde of demons to a opening back into the maze of caves.

Kouga instantly got to his feet, instantly he felt the same effect Touketsu had his eyes blurred and his limbs felt like limp noodles.

Still he did not have time to wait he tried to force his body to cooperate as he stumbled forward one foot after another.

Soon he was by Touketsu side both traveling down the stone tunnels, it was not long before they were both out of sight from the crowd of demons and it was just the two of them.

"Touketsu where are you leading me?" Kouga said not concealing his venom laced voice any longer.

He heard Touketsu chuckle "You will see"

Kouga was more than willing to slam this cocky basturd against the wall and beat the information out of him but he did not think that would help the situation.

Several minutes passed as the two made there ways deeper into the darkness of the tunnels taking several twist and turns Kouga had lost track.

Then after what felt like an eternity Kouga saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel, just like he had thought Touketsu lead him to it.

Once they reached the passed through a entrance leading into a small stone room that had resembled the one Kouga had woken up in.

But there was something different much much different there in the center of the room laid a graceful figure, Kagome.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in relief, she was alright.

Her back was turned to the pair of eyes staring at her, her ankles and hands bond by thick rope but judging by her breathing she was sleeping.

His staring did not go unnoticed by Touketsu "I see you are relived"

Kouga quickly broke eye contact with Kagome's sleeping form "Only that you or your men have kept your word"

Touketsu let out a laugh "Of course"

Then he did something Kouga did not expect, he slowly turned and began walking toward the entrance.

With a quick pat on Kouga's shoulder he spoke "Well have fun, I'll give you an hour"

Kouga spun around instantly to face Touketsu's back "What the hell does mien?"

Touketsu stopped in his track for a quick laugh he shot Kouga and look over his shoulder "Sorry did not mein to insult you I'll give you two hours then"

Kouga still stood confused but a very cold chill climbed up his back "For what?"

"What else? I told you me and my men don't like to wait so have your fun but be ready to share when I come back"

Kouga felt a jolt of panic shoot through is entire body.

"Try not to damage her to much, she still has a lot of gentleman waiting" Touketsu let out one more laugh before he disappeared back into the darkness of the tunnels.

Kouga felt his entire body begin to tremble, this situation was out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it Touketsu had played to ultimate card.

Why now why had he chosen to throw him in here with Kagome out of no where Touketsu's his men could barley stand let alone...

Then it hit him Touketsu was bluffing, he had seen through Kouga's attempts to hide his feeling for Kagome.

He was putting him to test if he Touketsu returned and Kagome was untouched then he would know what Kouga was hiding.

But if Kouga did the unthinkable he would have no choice but to believe Kouga was no traitor and he might release him and Kagome.

Kouga shook his head furiously from side to side "That son of bitch!" Kouga barked mentally.

Touketsu had been planning this from the start, and either way out of his twisted game would result in devastation.

If he refused to hurt Kagome there was no doubt he would be killed and Kagome would suffer a far worse fate.

Kouga felt his blood boil his eyes turn to slits of rage there was no way out of this Kouga could not fight there way out this time "I-I have to save Kagome" Kouga thought "B-But how...If I did...She would despise me I would despise me!"

Kouga blue orbs glided over to Kagome's still sleeping form "But she would be alive...I-I could get her out of here..."

Kouga hands flew to his head his finger tips burying into his raven locks "No! There's got to be another way!"

But on the inside Kouga knew there was none, either he force himself onto her and save her life and his or he refuse in which case they both die and Kagome would be...

Kouga felt his world falling apart, "What do I do!" His mind screamed at him

"Uh..." A soft voice moaned

Kouga's head jolted to the side to where Kagome lay, her body slowly began to move.

Kouga was paralyzed.

She wiggled around on the straw bed until she found her balance even with her hands bond behind her back.

She slowly edged upwards until she was sitting up, her eyes still glued to the stone floor.

Kouga felt his hands fall limply to his side, as he watched Kagome sit up unaware of his presence.

Her back was to him but slowly he took a step forward, at the sound her body twisted to the side facing who was approaching her.

"Who-" She began but then her dark brown orbs locked onto Kouga's

Kouga froze, Kagome's eyes widen then to Kouga's surprise tears began to well in the corner of her eyes.

A weak smile fanned over her lips "Kouga!" She wept

Kouga felt a knife stab into his heart, she was happy she was actually smiling to see him.

Kouga did not hesitate he walked forward till he was only a few inches away he dropped down to his knees before her he extended his clawed finger outward.

In one swift motion he hooked his arm around her slicing the rope freeing her.

In an instant Kouga felt his body tense, Kagome's body jerked forward her arms hooked around his neck as she buried her face into the meeting of his neck and shoulder.

"Your alright" She sobbed "I was so worried I didn't know if you were...Oh Kouga!"

Kouga's eyes narrowed his eyes deeming with concern "She was worried about me..." Slowly Kouga's arms lifted upward wrapping around Kagome's waist holding her gently his face burying into her dark locks.

He inhaled deeply her rich scent filling his him, he had lost track of how many times he had fantasied something like this he and Kagome alone in each others arms.

But how cruel was fate that his life time dream was about to become a horrible nightmare.

Slowly Kouga's hand crept upward to Kagome's shoulder in a slow motion he began to pull her sleeve downward revealing her bare shoulder.

Kagome slowly pulled back to meet his gaze "Kouga?" Her eyes met his then went to his had still tight on her shoulder "W-What are you doing?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed his eyes deep with emotion but one was clear, misery.

"Kagome I am so sorry..."

"Wha-" Kagome did not get to finish her question

In an instant Kouga pushed forward sending Kagome falling back on to the straw bed Kouga right on to her pinning her beneath his weight.

Kagome instantly began to struggle "Kouga what are you doing get off me!"

Kouga did not budge, he grabbed Kagome's flailing hands pinning her wrist on either side of her head.

"Kouga stop it your hurting me!" Kagome cried, Kouga could smell the tears clinging to her and he knew there was going to be much more to come.

"Please Forgive Me" Was the only thing that came from his lips before he brought them down to Kagome's throat in a hot kiss.

* * *

**Oh my so sorry it took me so long to update but yea graduating pretty soon so I dont really have a lot of time on my hands but yea.. **

**But what about Kouga? What is our wolf gonna do? Don't Do it Kouga!**

**Well I guess we will find out soon enough see yall soon!**


	10. Realize

**Finally and update I know its been forever but hey I just started college I moved into my first appartment and so lifes been kinda hetic but seeing as my computer is no up and running let the updates continue.**

**Note fo Reviews:**

**Kouga's older woman - I know don't do it Kouga!**

**Kougaswoman1 - So right Kouga would never forgive himself don't do it!**

**Laras Dopplehoe - Well the plot is Touketsu is calling Kouga's bluff for not caring for Kagome you see if he does do the unthinkable then Touketsu will believe Kouga and most likely leave Kagome alone but if Kouga doesn't then he knows Kouga cares for Kagome and she becomes free game for Touketsu and all his men and Kouga would most likely be killed *shiver***

**Cristine44 - True Kouga should just tell her but it never really is that easy in my fanfics lol**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - Updated :D**

**CallmeBaby'08' - So true Kouga is to good for that sorta thing maybe he'll come to his senses**

**Monzieslilneji - Oh Kouga might be a bit slow coming up with a new plan but I'm sure he will get there oh and as for becoming my re-reader all right to you if you would like to fix my many many many errors I am all for it :D Thanks for a wonderful review.**

**Keelia - Why Keelia I think you just grew a set of horns :D but I know all are little devils on the shoulder are whispering do it do it lol**

**Ozzyrox12 - Love your name by the way :D and thank you glad you like it so far**

**LadyAshley - Thank you for the encouragement**

**Kougaswoman1 - Thank you for your support and one thing you can never have enough reviews lol looking forward to more of yours**

**Bswindle20 - Yea I know so many errors but hopefully one day I'll go back and fix'em all but thanks for the review :D**

**KKthen - Thank you for the review :D**

**Akina-chan09 - Me to don't do it!**

**noname7676 - Well here you go enjoy**

**DreamBeamz - I know huh**

**KindredWoD - Me to grab a stick will take care of'em that way no rush lol :D**

**Wolfchild87 - Why thank you :D**

**sexisasuke97 - Thank you very much enjoy**

**Mimi738 - Don't die here you go!**

**timewarpweekend - Updated don't die!**

**LadyAshley - Yes I'm back from the grave BOO!**

**Mistress of death-warrior - Thank you very much I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Timewarpweekend - Breath new chapters here breath!**

**Brainfear - Here ya go :D**

**Kouga'struewoman - Me either *grabs popcorn* lets find out :D**

**KagXkogXInu lover AKA claire - Read and find out loyal fan**

**Chapter 10**

**Realize**

* * *

_The crack of burning wood echoed silently through the darkness of the wolf demon caves._

_Grim stone walls lit dimly by the glowing of the flames, the fire was small but strong enough to allow the room to be visible. There in one of the larger sections of the cave were two shadowy froms._

_The larger of the two forms slowly adjusted its right arm revealing a small cloth in its grip bringing it to the face of the smaller form._

_The smaller form was no other but Kouga, his small body flinched as the rag made contact with his young skin._

_Kome retracted her hand the cloth still intact "Kouga stay still" She cooed_

_"Mother I don't need you to do this I'll be fine!" He whined._

_Kome sighed dipping the cloth back into the jar of herbal ointment by her side, she turned her soft gaze to the face of her son._

_Her eyes and heart heavy with the sight, Kouga's young body covered in bruises and cuts dried blood traced over his wounds._

_Kouga sensed her distress "Mother its nothing really father and I were just-" He began "Training? Like all the other times" Kome interrupted her tone surprisingly sharp._

_Kouga's young eyes widen in surprise he rarely ever seen his mother express hostel emotions._

_It had been true, again Garomaruhad decided Kouga needed another day of 'training' and like most of all the other times he limped back to this mother after it had all ended._

_To have his wounds tended to, of course that's when his father allowed him to even step foot in the caves after each session._

_Kome stared down at the floor her eyes narrowed her anger had retreated and was replaced with a sad stillness._

_"I like training mother" Kouga lied trying to ease the situation "Father is teaching me what I have to know in order to one day be a good leader"_

_Kome let out a light chuckle but there was no humor in her tone "Is he?" Slowly she turned her gaze back to him "Kouga what do you believe a good leader to be?"_

_Kouga was a bit surprised by the question "Well Father says you must be strong and brave willing to fight for what is yours. To be great you must have power its what makes a you a man."_

_Kome turned to her son her eyes hard "Kouga is that all you believe in power?"_

_Kouga was silent what had he said to anger his mother?_

_"Leadership is power" Kouga said but those were not his words they were his fathers, the words that had been drilled into his head over and over again._

_"Kouga your father is a wonderful leader but I want you to be greater" Kome said sternly_

_"Greater than father?" Kouga thought out load, "Is that even possible?"_

_Kome could not help but smile "Kouga, Yes leaders must be brave and also strong but there's more than just physical power"_

_"Like what?" Kouga said out loud the importance of power was all Garomaru had ever taught him about._

_Kome slowly placed her hand over her sons raven hair feeling it rustle beneath her soft fingertips._

_"Love"_

_Kouga was confused by her statement "Love?" He thought._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned mentally, he knew what love was or he knew what his father had taught him of love and it meant one word, weakness._

_"What is it?" He mother asked in a low tone seeing the puzzled look on his face._

_Kouga lowered his head "Father said love is a useless emotion it only weakens a leaders scene of duty..."_

_Kome felt her hand slip from her sons hair then back into her lap her small hands curling into fist, but her face showed no anger only a look of sadness._

_"Did he?" She thought out loud, she gave a heavy sigh "Your father never has been one for emotion but..."_

_Kome lifted her soft hand upward slowly she hooked a finger under her sons chin lifting his gaze to her own._

_"Kouga I want you to always remember this" She smiled lightly "A great leader mustn't rule with just his fist he must have a good heart and be able to show mercy and forgiveness for his people."_

_Kouga could not explain the emotion radiating through his mothers blue orbs they glowed in a way he had never seen before._

_"Love is never a weakness it alone can determined the difference between a good man and a great one."_

_Kouga eyes shined with the reflection of the fire the image of his mothers gentle face etched into his mind._

_"Love"_

* * *

"Kouga have you lost your mind! Get off me!" Kagome shouted balling both of her pinned hands into fists trying desperately to push Kouga's weight off of her.

Kouga only responded with more pressure to stop her thrashing, slowly he brought his lips down to the heated flesh of her exposed neck.

Gently he allowed his lips to press against her sweet skin kissing it tenderly in small circles.

The moment Kagome felt his lips tracing over her skin a shot of fear and shock tremored through her.

At first she didn't know how to respond to the sudden action, was this some kind of sick joke? What in the world was he trying to do to her? One thing was certain, she was not going to lay here and find out!

"Kouga stop it! Stop it now!" She ordered arching her legs forward.

Kouga quickly responded by pinning them down with his own.

Kagome immediately put all the strength she could muster into trying to free her pinned wrist, it was useless, it was like trying to lift a boulder.

"Kouga! You re hurting me!"

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat, "This is wrong...so wrong!" he barked mentally. No part of him wanted this, it went against everything he was, he one of the strongest leaders in the wolf demon clans forcing himself on a woman a frail human woman non the less.

"If only I could explain..." He thought, but there was no use. What could he say to her 'sleep with me or die', this was his last option.

Kouga continued to kiss up and down her neck slow and tender as he could. As much as her begging him to stop was tearing him apart, he swore to himself he would try to make this as painless as possible for her.

This would not be the first time he had taken a virgin but it was definitely the first he would despise himself afterwards.

He knew this was wicked and wrong but a small part of him wanted her to enjoy what pleasure he was going to give her.

Slowly he parted his lips allowing his moist tongue to glaze over her exposed skin in rich kisses.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the feeling, her stomach lurched upward in panic.

She had not even allowed Inuyasha to be this passionate with her, "That's enough! Kouga snap out of it this isn't you!"

Her words stung Kouga, she was right this wasn't him, how badly he wanted to tell her the truth but it would not ease the burden on either of them.

Gentle as he wanted to be he did not want to drag this out any longer, it had to be done.

Shifting slowly, he forced Kagome's hands together removing one of the death grips he had on her only to be replaced by another, strongly he gripped her hands above her head with one arm.

As his free hand travelled downward reaching the hem of her sweater, his fingers traced the fabric feeling the soft cotton until he reached further allowing his hand to pry under the rim.

Feeling the soft skin of her torso that the sweater was hiding from him. His free hand travelled downward, seeking the hem of her sweater. His fingers traced over the soft cotton before dipping under the rim. The feeling of soft skin met his calloused hand.

Kagome thrashed violently beneath him "Stop it! Kouga! Please!"

Kouga fought the urge to pull his hand away as she commanded but he pushed forward allowing his hand to reach its goal, he felt her soft skin swell beneath him as his hands found the mound of her breast covered by a small silk fabric.

He knew Kagome wanted no part of this but her body was responding to his touches in a positive manner her soft skin heating beneath his touch.

Kagome felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, she shrieked at the invasion of her body.

"Kouga please! Why are you doing this to me!" She cried.

Kouga could hear the gasping in her voice, he smelled the salt in her tears. Kouga retreated from kissing her neck his fangs bearing into his bottom lip so hard he could almost taste blood.

"It will be over soon..." Kouga told himself trying not to fall apart.

Slowly Kouga's hand reared from the cover of her sweater back to the rim of her skirt.

Applying more pressure to her waist he lifted his torso slightly allowing her legs small freedom, Kagome took the golden opportunity. She bent her knees preparing to deliver a hard kick but that idea came crumbling down.

Quickly Kouga pinned her legs again this time with his knees causing her legs to open, Kouga's knees locking them in place.

Kouga lifted upward until he was hovering over Kagome his face now only inches away from hers.

He was not surprised to see tears welled up in the corners of her chocolate orbs, an expression of hurt and panic written over her face.

In a low flat tone he spoke "Kagome-" He started, how badly he wanted to beg her forgiveness plea that she would not hate him but those were not the words that came out.

"This may hurt."

Kagome felt a scream well up in her throat but nothing came out she was too busy chocking back her tears.

Slowly Kouga's free hand went to the rim of her skirt. Gently his hand slid under the thick material to her stocking covered thigh. In one swift motion Kouga's clawed fingers shredded the black fabric exposing her pale skin.

Kagome thrashed harder than ever "Stop it please!"

Kouga held her firmly beneath him, his heart pounding in his ears his soul feeling drained as he began the unthinkable, he removed what was left of the shredded stockings freeing her thighs for his use.

Then came the final piece, the small lacy undergarment covering his goal would have to be the next thing to go.

Kouga turned his head to the side away from Kagome's gaze, his eyes closed tightly. His body stiffened as the realization engulfed him of what his was about to do.

Kagome's chest heaved her sobs spilling outward as almost every emotion raged through her panic, fear, horror, and betrayal.

"Kouga I'm begging you! Don't do this!" She sobbed.

Slowly Kouga reached up her silken thighs to the thin material of her panties, he slowly laced one finger around the waistband and began to pull downward.

Kagome felt her lungs swell as she put all her might into one last scream.

"Inuyasha!"

Kouga's eyes shot open his demon ability shot through him in a flash his grip over Kagomes frail body broke he pounced backwards removing all traces of himself from her.

It was almost like time had stood still there he now stood his feet planted firmly on the stone floor hovered over Kagome her cloths torn her cheeks stained with tears the look of panic in her eyes.

Kouga felt his stomach lurch, he felt like he was going to be sick.

His legs began to trembled beneath him he took a step backwards to steady himself.

His arms lifted allowing him view of his hands his chest began to heave his eyes shifted back and forth between himself and Kagome.

She lifted up shakely her sweater hanging down the side of her shoulder her eyes still blurry with tears.

Her dark orbs burning into Kouga's.

In a low shaky voice she spoke "K-Kouga...W-why?"

Kouga did not have the mind to respond, he felt his body shutting down it was taking all his energy not to fall over and die.

He felt so empty like the soul had just been sucked out of him like he was hollow.

He gave a final look to Kagome so many words rushed through his mind and yet none were the right ones "Kagome..." Was all he could muster than as if slipping back into the dream his body turned from her frail form and ran.

* * *

A light wind began to blow through the bare forest raising fallen snow from the frozen floor it was an unwelcome feeling.

Amaru's bright eyes narrowed at the feeling, living in the southern lands since childhood he thought he would have been used to such harsh weather but he thought wrong.

Wrapped in a flimsy fur pelt he sat on the frozen ground leaning his back against the bark of a bare tree.

The light cracking of burning wood in his ears from the fire to his right was one of the only sounds keeping him awake.

Several of the men that had accompanied him on this journey were already fast asleep curled into pelts of there own on the snow covered ground.

The dark of night had come quickly but Amaru was much to restless to sleep.

He hadn't very well since the day they left the caves he had tyred to stay constant on Kouga's trail but it was difficult for some very odd reason every time they would get close he was thrown off by the overwhelming smell of cherry blossoms.

Cherry blossoms, in the dead of winter it made no sense to him at all.

The light thumping of feet snapped Amura out of his thoughts.

He turned his gaze to the surrounding forest past the fire a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of the trees.

Watching the figure approach Amaru quickly tossed the pelt that was covering him away getting to his feet.

It was a wolf its fur dark with the shadows covering but Amaru could see its was as white as the snow it stood upon.

A wolf Amaru knew all to well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked making his way passed his still sleeping comrades.

The wolf took a breath it had clearly been running for some time judging by how weather beaten it looked.

Slowly it replied with a series of low growls and silent barks.

Amaru listened carefully as to what the wolf had to say, then his bright yellow eyes opened in surprise as the wolf finished.

"What? Kome has worsened" He thought out loud.

Amaru quickly turned back to his men they had only been asleep maybe an hour tops but that would have to do.

"Get up!" Amaru barked kicking a few of the wolf demons that happened to be sleeping by were he stood.

"Were moving out! On your feet!" He orders.

Groggy and wind beaten the wolfs slowly began to get to there feet "What is it Amaru?" One asked

"Yea what the hell?" Another complained.

"Shut your traps and get prepared to move!" He replied sharply.

"Why what's the big deal?" One asked.

Amaru slowly turned to his men his yellow orbs glowed with a new eagerness.

"Were moving ahead of schedule, Get ready were going wolf hunting"

* * *

The depths of the caves were dark and cold no light penetrating the darkness a heavy stillness hanging over the stone hall.

Silently sitting against one of the stone walls a figure sat covered by the darkness of the hall he seemed no more lively than the stones he sat by.

Kouga's knees were pulled to his armored covered chest his crossed arms resting on his knees his head limp raven bangs covering his blue orbs.

His body was lifeless it seemed frozen Kouga did not know how long he had been sitting in this icy hall mentally punishing himself.

After fleeing from Kagome's chamber he stumbled endlessly forward into the darkness were he had come, he had no true destination only to get as far from her as possible.

He made it as far as he could before his legs gave out from the unbearable burden that had been placed upon him.

It was like the events that had accrued only moments before were nothing more than a bad dream, but every time he began to believe that precious lie he would sniff the air and he knew it was real.

His body was covered in Kagome's scent, the scent of her raven hair the scent of her unwilling arousal but the most inescapable was the scent of her fear.

It was the key forcing Kouga back to his hell called reality, he had almost rapped Kagome.

Kagome.

The one woman barely a year ago he had fought beside against Naraku, the woman who had risked her own life to save his mother a demon that she did not even know, the woman he had sworn to protect on this journey with his life.

Now there he sat wallowing in the scent of her terror, terror he had caused.

He felt so empty like apart of him had been ripped out and replaced with overwhelming self hatred.

But there was more on his mind then just inflicting mental pain on himself to ease the burden he had not lost sight of what was to come once Touketsu returned.

He would see Kagome was untouched and no doubt retreat for reinforcements.

Kouga had no plan no ideas out of this situation the only one he had, had just went up in smoke even if forcing himself on Kagome was the only way to save her life he still could not do it.

Yet he didn't know why, yes it went against everything he ever stood for but it was deeper than that. He was so close only moments away from consummating the act and he froze.

Despite his better instincts Kouga replayed the scene in his head his eyes closing tightly retreating to the memories.

He could remember the feeling of her silken fabric under his fingertips blocking his destination one quick slice and she would have been his for the taking but then...

Her scream echoed in his thoughts "Inuyasha!"

Kouga's eyes shot open.

"She called for him" Kouga thought "She called for him out of fear...of me"

Kouga could not understand this sudden feeling in his chest it was even stronger than the inner hatred growing inside him, it was jealousy.

Jealousy over all else.

This was not the first time he had found himself jealous of Inuyasha, he had always been in some small way. Knowing his declarations of love for Kagome were falling on def ears knowing she would always prefer that dog over him.

"This time its worse she preferred that mutt over me as her protector" Kouga knew his thoughts were contradicting of course she would have he tried to force himself on her but had she only known the truth maybe things would have been different.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow in anger slowly he found his balance in the darkness rising to his feet he felt his hands tighten into fist "I wont play second best to that bastard!"

Kouga slowly pushed aside his conflicting feeling and replaced them all with one, rage.

He felt a knew wave of motivation rush over him "Inuyasha's not here I am, Inuyasha cant save Kagome but I will"

Kouga felt a plan forming in the depths of his mind.

Once Touketsu comes to check on Kagome he wold not be leaving, if he could kill Touketsu quickly before he raised an alarm and sneak past the guards he could get Kagome out.

But if some how the plan failed he would make damn sure she got out, even if he didn't.

Slowly Kouga snapped out of his thoughts, out of the corner of his eye he could see a dim figure coming closer lit in an orange glow.

Kouga turned to meet the form he was not surprised by what he saw.

Touketsu stepped forward in his clawed hand a dim candle casting just enough light to reveal his smirking face. "Its dark as death in here" He grinned

Kouga did not reply.

Touketsus face remained calm "So how was it? Or should I say how was she? I wager a screamer"

Kouga felt his arm tighten the urge to beat the living hell out of him was overwhelming at this point.

"Why don't you go see for yourself" Kouga muttered through bared teeth.

Touketsu smiled "Don't mind if I do"

Touketsu stepped forward past Kouga lighting the darkness as he headed back to the room where Kagome was being kept, Kouga all to eagerly followed.

Matching his foot steps one by one.

The darkness of the stone hall was thick the way ahead lit dimly but the way behind faded back into the blackness, the blackness where Kouga walked.

The view of his face slipping in and out into the light then back into the dark but Kouga's eyes never lost focus his light orbs now slits of rage aimed at the target before him.

Silently the two walked deeper into the maze of tunnels and caves, with every step Kouga could smell Kagome's rich scent growing stronger he knew Touketsu could too.

Slowly he felt his claws flex, Touketsu would not take another step.

Then with the lift of his clawed hand Kouga was shadowed by the darkness.

* * *

**I know short but sweet I just really wanted to update as soon as possible seeing as I have kept you all waiting so long but know that I will try to make the next chapter twice as long hope you still around to enjoy**

**See ya soon**


	11. Enemy

**I know over due but here is the brand new update I have to admit this is posted a lot sooner then I thought it would be.**

**Oh one more thing PLEASE take my poll on my profile It has a big part to play in what story I will be writing next.**

**Note for Reviews :**

**Wolfchild87 - Intense is my specialty hehe**

**Inuangeldemon - Of course I should would if I were her lol**

**Monzieslilneji - Thank you for the encouragement and a wonderful review**

**Lil-wolf-gurrl - Thank you :D**

**Kouga's older woman - I agree he should come clean**

**Dreambeamz - Thank you very much**

**Brainfear - Why thank you**

**Kidnapped by a demon - You shall know soon enough :D**

**Lady Ashley - Thank you I hope you like this chapter**

**NaturallyDumbBlonde - Don't worry your not alone in the evil thoughts lol most everyone wanted him to go through it and did I mention I love your reviews the longer the better I love hearing your opinion I hope you like the new chapter :D**

**Ozzyrox12 - I love the name by the way hehe hope you like the new chapter**

**OathsNeverEnd - Thank you :D**

**Kkthen - Burn baby burn hehehe**

**Nekologic - Wow your one of the only people who didn't want him to go through with it hehe I here by give you your angel wings all the rest including me get horns lol**

**PrettyKitty77 - Thank you very much hope you enjoy the update**

**Lady Ashley - Wish granted :D**

**HisBeautifulDisaster13 - Me to thank you for a wonderful review**

**Cristine44 - Sorry hope this one ends on a bad part :D or wait is that a good thing? lol**

**Koga's True woman - Beg no longer hope you like it :D**

**Koga's true woman - Don't die take the update!**

**.95 - Glad to hear from you again I'm so happy to know you like both my stories, and thank you for a wonderful review :D**

**Dark namy - Thank you so so so much I love reading long reviews it makes me feel like you have put real effort in reading my story and have a lot to say about it which I appreciate more than you know. I am so happy you like me story so far and I hope you continue to read and support further chapters :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Enemy**

* * *

_The land was dim shrouded in shadow from the lack of sunlight._

_The sky a dark shade of gray as thick storm clouds loomed overhead blocking all traces of the suns warmth._

_The forest which surrounded Kouga was still and quite the animals once inhabiting the area either fleeing or burrowing themselves away to escape the coming blizzard._

_Kouga adjusted the furs around his shoulder trying to block out the chilling wind swirling around him._

_He knew he had better find shelter soon or risk freezing to death in the coming storm._

_His youthful eyes already becoming heavy he had been walking through this seemingly deserted forest for what felt like an eternity._

_Kouga adjusted the fur tighter around him as yet another wave of freezing wind came into contact with his cold skin._

_But with this burst of air a very unexpected cent came drifting under his nose._

_Kouga stopped in his snow covered tracks "Death"_

_He knew this smell all to well there were corpses near by and judging by how strong the scent was, a lot of them._

_Kouga knew his main concern at this point should be shelter but curiosity was prodding him._

_He let out a sigh once again letting his instincts take over as he followed the overwhelming scent._

_Pushing forward into the freezing wind he edged forward letting his nose guide him._

_Before long it had led him into the mitts of a human village or what use to be one._

_Kouga's young eyes narrowed at the sight, like he had suspected dead bodies lay all around._

_All human villagers judging by there blood covered kimono's Kouga looked down at the faces of the bodies lane out before him._

_They were terribly clawed along with the rest of there exposed skin._

_"What did this?" Kouga thought out loud no concern in his voice just curiosity._

_The marks on the corpses were unlike any he had ever seen before and he had seen the work of quite a few demons._

_Then suddenly a gurgling death cry rang out through what he thought was a deserted village._

_Again succumbing to his curiosity he followed the voice ignoring the numerous blood covered villagers around him._

_Then the icon of his search came into view, there before him was what seemed to be a human looking creature._

_But Kouga knew it wasn't it stood on two legs but its back was covered in white and dark blue fur with spots not to mention the tail swishing back and forth behind it._

_Kouga looked past the large creature to what it held in its clawed hands it was a man, a terribly mulled one._

_The creature seemed to be feeding on it, but that was not what held Kouga's attention there a few feet in front of the demon were two frail figures._

_Kouga looked closer it was a small human boy, in his trembling hands a piece of lumber while a smaller girl coward behind him._

_The boy looked up at the demon with fear clear on his face but braced his free hand around the girl behind him._

_Kouga felt a brow raise they couldn't be more than six or seven years old, why were they not running in fear._

_Then another gust of wind swept past Kouga tossing his raven hair to the wind._

_The creature stopped in its action as it sniffed the air, quickly it shot around facing the direction Kouga's scent had come from._

_Kouga felt his eyes widen a bit in surprise._

_"A snow leopard?" Kouga thought looking at the demons feline like features despite that it stood on two legs._

_The demons fur covered face dripped with blood as its bright yellow eyes glared in Kouga's direction._

_"So you're the one who did all this?" Kouga started no fear in his voice "I thought you guys died out years ago"_

_The rabid looking demon smiled a fangy grin "A wolf? What a rare treat you will make a nice dessert after I finish off these humans!"_

_"Dessert? By the looks of things you are one picky eater why kill all these humans if your not going to eat them" Kouga asked referring to the countless intact dead bodies laying around._

_The leopard demon smirked again "They were just good for sport the real tasty ones are the children"_

_The demon turned his attention back to the human children at his side. The boy flinched as he tightened his grip on the piece of wood in his hands the girl began crying behind him._

_Kouga felt a yawn escape his lips as he watched the demon draw closer to the children at his feet._

_"Have it your way" He sighed turning his back on the massive demon slowly walking back into the direction he came._

_"Where do you think your going!" The demon boomed turning his attention back to Kouga._

_Kouga did not dignify the creature with a response as he continued walking in the opposite direction._

_The snow leopard let out a booming growl at the non vocal insult, then in a flash he hurled his massive body towards the wolf demon child._

_Kouga heard the massive thud of the demons footsteps growing dangerously close._

_In a flash Kouga spun around to face the massive demon, snow flying up around him as he turned._

_With a swipe of his claws Kouga sliced into the demons legs blood sprayed across the snow._

_The demon let out a howl of pain as he went flying face first into the ground._

_Kouga now towering over the wounded demon did not allow him the chance to return to his feet._

_Quickly Kouga placed his foot hard over the back of the struggling demons neck._

_The snow leopard instantly tried to resist as he tried to push upward, to no prevail._

_Kouga applied more pressure sending the demon back into the snow, the demon began to cry out only to make a gargling type noise his voice being crushed out of him by the pressure of Kouga's foot._

_Kouga looked down at the now pathetic creature below him only one emotion in his eyes and it was far from sympathy, his icy gaze held boredom._

_Then not wanting to drag this out any further Kouga kicked his leg forward snapping the demons neck in two._

_A low crack rang out through the decollate village and then silence._

_Kouga removed his foot from the now dead demon to place it back onto the snow._

_He let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the demons limp body "Huh what a shame…I thought he would have put up more of a fight."_

_"I-Is it dead?" A clearly terrified voice asked._

_Kouga gaze darted to the two children he had unintentionally saved still curled up next to each other._

_As soon as Kouga met the boys young gaze he could tell he regretted drawing attention to himself._

_Again Kouga felt his curiosity rise again as he began walking towards the human villagers._

_The boy tensed up wrapping his free arm tighter around the little girl behind him._

_Once in front of the cowering children Kouga looked them over._

_"Your village is destroyed" Kouga began "And most likely one of those corpses is your family so why are you still here? Do you just want to get eaten?" Kouga asked driven by pure curiosity he could care less if these humans lived or died._

_Then Kouga smelled a surprising scent coming from the children before him, blood._

_He scanned the boy he a had few scrapes but not enough to create this strong of a scent._

_Then he turned his gaze to the girl behind him, his eyes met the destination of the scent._

_The girls ankle was badly injured no doubt from the now dead demon mere feet away._

_The boy noticed Kouga's questioned look, shaky he began to speak "Sh-She's hurt I-I wont leave her"_

_Kouga was honestly surprised, these human creatures were so strange "You would die for her?"_

_The boy did not give a response only held the piece of lumber tighter._

_Kouga let out a light snort as he felt another chilling wind sweep past him, the boy and girl shivered._

_"You should leave her" Kouga stated flatly as he began walking back towards the direction he had came from._

_"She will only slow you down…" Kouga adjusted his fur not giving the humans a second thought he knew they would most likely freeze to death by morning._

_"After all that's all humans are good for"_

* * *

The darkness of the stone hall was thick the way ahead lit dimly but the way behind faded back into the blackness, the blackness where Kouga walked.

The view of his face slipping in and out into the light then back into the dark but Kouga's eyes never lost focus his light orbs now slits of rage aimed at the target before him.

Silently the two walked deeper into the maze of tunnels and caves, with every step Kouga could smell Kagome's rich scent growing stronger he knew Touketsu could too.

Slowly he felt his claws flex, Touketsu would not take another step.

Then with the lift of his clawed hand Kouga was shadowed by the darkness.

Touketsu froze in his tracks his head twisted to the side just enough so his icy gaze could meet Kouga's out of the corner of his eye.

Before Kouga had time to bring down the fatal blow to the demon before him, he felt a sharp pain prick his neck.

The alien sensation was incredible, his body froze in place as if he had just been filled with driest ice winter had to offer.

Kouga felt his knees buckle as control of his body faded instantly.

Touketsu spun all the way around to face the kneeling demon before him.

Kouga felt his eyes twitch as he tried to forces his body to obey his command, to no prevail.

Touketsu smiled down at him "Incredible isn't it?" He spoke in a cocky voice.

Kouga used all he could muster to try and speak "Wh-Wha" was all he could choke out.

Touketsu gave a slight node to the darkness behind Kouga.

Instantly two male wolf demons appeared from the darkness behind Kouga coy smiles intact on there faces.

Kouga still had the use of his eyes he darted his gaze from side to side in his paralyzed body not reacting.

Swiftly one of the demons handed something small to Touketsu who wore the same smirk across his lips.

Touketsu held out the small item for Kouga to see, it appeared to be a small ice sickle but it was silver and much sharper.

"The quill of a demon ground urchin" Touketsu began "One prick is lethal to most humans and demons alike, but to us it works as a very potent paralyze potion."

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat as everything suddenly became horribly clear.

He had not fooled Touketsu one bit, he had seen through everything all the ploys all the lies.

He saw Kouga for what he really was, a demon siding with a human a demon incapable of harming a mere girl.

Touketsu saw the panic in Kouga's eyes, his smile still in tact he knelt down until he was eye to eye with Kouga.

Kouga felt his body flinch he wanted to lunge forward rip this demon to shreds and all who would try to stop him but his body refused to obey.

Kouga felt his eyes turn to daggers thin slits of rage at the sight of the demon mere inches from him.

He felt his hands tremble with the rage inside him that refused to irrupt.

Touketsu smile widened "Did you really think I couldn't see what you are?" He began "A wolf demon trailing after a pathetic human like a lost puppy"

He let out a light chuckle "Oh but you almost had me I will admit you are quite the actor, but unfortunately not good enough"

He took a snort of the air "Even now I can smell it, your love for that creature"

Kouga felt so much hatred rock through his body "Wh-Why" He mumbled out.

Touketsu knew all to well what that word meant the hidden question in it.

"Why try and force you on that girl?" Touketsu let out a loud laugh it echoed off the stone walls.

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to see if you could, to see if you still had any kind of wolf pride left in you." He let out another laugh "Clearly you don't"

Touketsu leaned in closer until Kouga's nose was almost touching his, then in a hushed voice he began to whisper. "But I'll let you in on a secret…I'll make sure she feels enough of my pride for the both of us"

Kouga felt his eyes widen into panic, he wanted to spit venom in his voice threaten if he even came near Kagome what kind of hellish fury he would suffer.

But nothing happened.

Touketsu rocked back onto his heels as he gave a light node, instantly the two males standing by his side wrapped there arms around Kagome's paralyzed arms.

Slowly they began dragging him into the darkness.

"Make sure he doesn't die, I want him to see what I'm going to do to that sweet little vixen of his." Touketsu smiled wider than ever.

"After all what else are humans good for?"

Kouga's inner wolf exploded within him, snarling and begging for the taste of blood but Kouga's incapable body could not offer it the retribution he so rightly deserved.

All he could do was watch as Touketsu walked into the direction of Kagome's cave, while he was dragged back into the frosty darkness.

Kouga's eyes fluttered rapidly in horror he may as well just began the decent into hell.

* * *

The cracking fire filled the still air its light glow illuminating the darkness of the stone room.

The thick aroma of herbs and tonics created a strong scent covering the smoke of the dying fire.

The healers long gray hair glowed a dark orange from the flickering light.

Her wrinkled hands held a small clay pot as she stirred in more herbs with her free hand before returning to churning them in.

The aged woman sat beside the bed of straw Kome laid on, her white kimono fanned over her like a blanket.

Kome's relaxed face slowly began to tighten, then gently her blue orbs fluttered open.

The healer stopped stirring the medicine as she watched Kome drift back to reality.

"K-Kouga" Her frail voice spoke

The healer laid a warm hand upon her shoulder "Its alright dear" She whispered

Kome slowly turned her gaze from the ceiling to the wrinkled face of the healer.

Kome's once flawless face was now a slight off color her dark orbs seemingly dimmer she had small dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Healer?" She whispered

The old demon gave a light node.

"I was dreaming…dreaming of Kouga when he was a boy…we were walking through a field, there were so many beautiful flowers" Kome said her eyes seeming to return to her slumber fantasy.

"That sounds nice" The healer smiled an aged smile.

"It was…" She gave a light smile "H-Has he returned?" Kome asked more seriousness in her voice.

The healer patted her shoulder before returning to her herbs "I'm afraid not"

Kome felt her heart sink "I see"

The healer could hear the disappointment in her voice "I'm sure he will soon"

Kome gave a weak smile "I hope…" Kome lifted a tired hand to her chest "I can feel the sickness inside me it worsens everyday…"

The healer did not disagree she knew Kome did not have much longer in this world.

Kome felt tears in the corner of her beautiful eyes "I-I don't want to die without saying goodbye to my boy…"

The healer quickly spoke "There is no need to speak of such things have faith in your son, when he returns with the cure you and he can relive your dream"

Kome gave another weak smile "Yes…"

Then she slowly closed her eyes "Until then…"

Then slowly Kome surrendered herself back into the peaceful bliss of her slumber.

The healer gave a heavy sigh, secretly she wondered how many times Kome would be able to come back from those dreams before they turned to nightmares.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she felt the cold stone floor scrape against her exposed knees, as she was flung to the floor.

Her terror filled eyes darted back to the entrance of the cave where her abusers stood.

Two unknown demons stood framed in the only visible exit before her.

Both had wicked smiles spread over there faces revealing there unattractive yellow tinted fangs.

Kagome quickly twisted on the floor until she was sitting up facing the two demons.

"What do you want from me? Why did your bring me here!" Kagome ordered trying to cover the rising panic in her voice.

"Don't worry you wont be in here for very long…" One began to speak in a dark voice "That's right we have dibbs on you next…" The other spoke in an equally menacing tone.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat "Next?" She thought not daring to speak the words out loud.

Both demons let out a wicked laugh before disappearing back into the darkness of the tunnels, leaving Kagome in the strange new room alone.

Kagome hesitated before removing her eyes from the cave entrance just to be sure there were no more surprise guest like there had been a few moments ago.

After Kouga had ran from the room he left her alone hurt and confused.

Once they had arrived in these strangers caves these unknown demons had practically had to rip her away from Kouga.

They threw her in small room alone refusing to tell her anything about his well being.

For all she knew he had been thrown in a dark cave corner laying on the stone floor bleeding to death.

And she was powerless to do anything about it, but when she had awoken to see Kouga kneeling over her she wanted to jump out of her skin with joy.

He was alive after everything they had just experienced with the yeti's.

Then he tried to rape her, she tried so hard to make cense of what had happened in the other room.

But there was no other way to explain it, he deliberately ignored her cries for mercy her pleas for him to stop.

Kagome shivered at the memory, returning back to her current situation.

After Kouga had fled from the room leaving her alone with her tear stained cheeks and ripped clothing.

She tried to pick up the pieces of the situation only to be man handled to her feet when two strange demons appeared and dragged her out of the old cave and into this new one.

Kagome adjusted the collar of her torn sweater trying to pull it back into place so it was not revealing so much of her bare shoulder.

After covering what little she could she got to her feet pulling down her skirt so it was not so high up.

She cringed at the sight of her torn black tights some of the fabric still clinging to her inner thigh.

She could almost still feel the sharp slice of Kouga's claw fingers slicing through her clothing.

Kagome shook her head at the memory, wishing desperately it had all been an awful nightmare.

She decided it was best not to think of it at the moment, quickly she spun around to investigate the room she had been dragged to.

The room was dimly lit by two torches mounted on the wall, the air was crisp from the cold outside. She could feel a light chill lacing over her skin.

But the cold of winter had nothing to do with the panic in her eyes at the sight of what was in front of her.

In the middle of the room was large mat with thick fur slung over one of the sides.

"A bed?" She whispered her breath visible from the chill of the room.

"I know, not much but wait till your in it"

Kagome spun around at the sound the dark voice that had just spoken from behind her.

She instantly wanted to jump back as she came face to face with Touketsu smiling wickedly down at her.

"Y-You" Kagome stuttered not sure if it was from the cold surrounding the two or from the fear of being alone with this new demon.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" He whispered down at her his voice laced with hidden intentions.

"Where's Kouga?" Kagome basically blurted out not sure if she even really wanted to know.

Touketsu gave her a suprisingly charming smile, as he slowly began circling her in the dark like a predator moving in for the kill.

"Do you really want to know" He cooed locking his gaze on her torn clothing revealing her bare thighs.

Kagome felt a chill run up her spine as the heat from his voice crawled up her neck.  
She quickly spun around to face him "What do you want from me?" She ordered

Touketsu let out a light laugh at the question "I could tell you… but I prefer to show you"

Before she had a chance to react she felt Touketsu's strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her body tight against his.

Her hands were pinned between the both of them, Kagome quickly began to struggle trying to push him off of her.

"Let me go!" She ordered

Touketsu wrapped his free hand around the back of Kagome's neck holding her in place to stop her thrashing.

He brought his face down towards hers until they were eye to eye there lips mere inches apart.

Kagome's eyes burned into Touketsu's crystal orbs, his a dark menicing, hers lit with anger and fear.

"Listen this is going to go one of two ways, option one I throw you on that bed kicking and screaming rip what's left of your cloths to shreds and force your legs apart. Or option two you behave don't fight me and I will make this as painless as possible." He tightend his grip around Kagome's waist egger to hear her response.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her ears how could this possibly be real? She was right back in a situation she had just escaped from moments ago only this time it was a stranger not someone she trusted.

She could feel the heat off Touketsu's body radiating through her cloths, the feel of his exposed harden stomach pressed onto her own.

Her mind busted with new panics and worrys, but one thing was for sure she had not other alterntive.

Kagome looked away from Touketsu's icy gaze relasing the pressure she had on his chest.

Touketsu allowed this, easing his grip on her waist but still not realsing her.

Kagome looked away not daring to stare him in the eye, as she submitted herself to him.

Her raven locks falling to the side as she turned her gaze from him exposing her silken neck.

Touketsu smiled a wide grin his fangs hanging over his bottom lip as he felt Kagome's body loosen in his grip.

Slowly he brought his warm lips to the lobe of her skin breathing heavily into her ear.

"Good girl…I promise your going to enjoy this…" He hissed.

Kagome pressed her hands a bit harder against his chest as the feeling of his hot breath on her bare skin sent chills up her spine.

"I know…" She cooed in reply

Touketsu did not hesitate as he brought his lips down onto Kagome's cool skin in a hot kiss.

Kagome tighten her grip on Touketsu chest.

"But you wont…"

Touketsu slowly pulled back to face the human girl in his arms, then a rush of power tremored through him.

A flash of purple surging energy pulsated before his eyes then came the unbelivable pain.

Kagome pushed her hands harder against Touketsus chest sending wave after wave of purified sacred energy rocking through his torso.

Touketsu's body shook vilotley as he was electrifed from the inside out, but his body was useless to stop all he could do was thrash in the grip of the human before him.

Kagome heaved her hands forward as hard as she could sending one final wave of energy through out Touketsu's body.

Touketsu launched backwards flying across the room the electric sting of Kagome's power sending him crashing into the stone wall of the cave.

His body slammed into the rock the air flushing out of his lungs because of the impact, then he fell lifeless to the cold ground below.

Kagome's chest heaved heavily as she felt the stregth slowly drain from her, her fingertips still slightly sparkling from the purification.

Her body slightly trembling with the sudden loss of energy.

But she stood strong refusing to fall to the floor with exhaustion.

She eyed Touketsu's lifeless body crumbled before her, his eyes closed tight two freshly made burn marks scared over his chest light smoke still smoldering off the flesh.

Kagome took a few more deep breaths as the situation unfolded before her.

Thankfully all the time she had spent in Keade's village paid off training hour after hour to master the art of purification.

She did not know if she had put enough energy into the blast to kill Touketsu, and she was not about to stick around and find out.

She inhaled a large gulp of air before sprinting for the exit to the cave as fast as she could.

She did not know where the maze of tunnels would lead her but anywhere had to be better then the place she had just escaped from.

The rush of cool air kissed her flesh as she sprinted through the tunnels blidedly thumping forward into the darkness.

But there dimly lit ahead was light and she knew with every step she took it grew closer and so did her freedom.

* * *

The frigid wind of the fierce winter could be felt even in the darkness crevasses of the blacken caves.

The icy kiss of winter crawled over Kouga's shadowed skin, even if his body would not respond to his commands he could feel every chill, every ache the harsh cold had to offer.

His seemingly paralyzed body laid motionless leaned against one of the icy walls of the dark room he was kept in.

Unable to lift his head from its current position all his gaze could focus on with the stone floor he sat upon.

But his ears were open to every whisper the two guards at the entrance to the dark stone room had to offer.

They leaned lacks against the entrance not even bothering to hold there weapons upwards there swords lay by there feet.

"Huh" One began to sigh "Why do we get stuck with this sorry excuse for a demon? While Touketsu gets to have all the fun with that human wench?"

Kouga felt his eyes widen at the mention of Kagome.

"Don't worry Touketsu promised after he maid the little whore squeal we would get our turn…" The other let out a coy laugh "I cant wait to make that human beg…"

Kouga felt his demon blood boil how dare these pathetic demons talk about Kagome that way. What he wouldn't give to tare these basturd's apart limb from limb.

But that's not the worst of his inner torture the worst part was right now he knew what Touketsu was doing to Kagome.

Tearing away her cloths cutting her sweet flesh with his claws making her cry out in fear.

And he was powerless to stop it.

But what right did he have to stop it? After all mere moments ago he had done the exact same thing.

Kouga shut his eyes in self hatred and fruition "But it was different…I never wanted to hurt her…and now she is…" Kouga felt his heart burn with fury.

"Right now he has his hands all over her…kissing her…forcing her…and I'm like this…Pathetic! Weak! Useless!" Kouga boomed mentally.

"Kagome forgive me…" Kouga felt his soul draining like he was loosing a piece of his self with every image of Kagome's suffering.

He just wanted to die, there was no hope, none.

"Touketsu's been attacked! The human has escaped!"

Kouga's eyes shot open at the hysterical voice mere feet away from where he sat.

"What?" One of the guards barked "Gather the men we have to find her!"

Kouga heard the rustling of swords and furs echo through out the caves.

"Wait what about the prisoner?" One of the guards at Kouga's entrance echoed.

"Leave him there's no way in hell he can break the potion yet!" With that the voices faded into the darkness leaving Kouga alone in his shock.

Kouga felt his heart practically explode in a new pace at the words he had just heard. Kagome was free she had escaped from this place! Had she killed him? Impossible…

Kouga shoved that thought away and returned to the issue at hand he knew Kagome would not last long out there alone.

The rouges would find her soon and she would be dragged right back to this hell.

He had to find her now!

Kouga ordered his body to stand but nothing just as all the other times.

Kouga shut his eyes tight, this cant be happening Kagome was alone and venerable with a pack of furious wolf demons hunting her he would not let her face that alone!

"Come on damn it! Move!" Kouga mentally boomed!

Kouga's fierce eyes glared down at his limp arms the palms of his hands nestled in his lap his fingers seemingly frozen solid.

"Move…Move…Move!" He reached harder into himself his blood boiling with determination. Allowing images of Kagome running through the icy forest alone wounded take over his mind.

Kouga's eyes burned with inner rage forcing every part of him to focus on his one finger.

"Move…Move…Move!"

Slowly his lone finger curled into his palm.

* * *

The late day air was frigid and unwavering the sun no where in sight hidden behind thick winter clouds.

The forest blurred around Kagome as she pushed her body forward her feet stomping the ground with every thrust she forced her legs to give.

The thin bare branches of the frozen underbrush scarping her exposed flesh as she sped by drawing thin lines of blood with every encounter.

Her chest heaved with exhaustion her breath visible in large thin clouds as she struggled to maintain her current speed.

The thick snow covered ground sucking her feet deep into its icy hold with every step making running in this barren land even more difficult.

She knew she could not maintain this motion for much longer soon her body had to rest, but she knew that was not an option.

Kagome knew Touketsu had to have been discovered by now and soon she knew she would hear the dreaded sound of the rouge wolf demons chasing after her.

And she knew she could have not been an easier target the way she was bleeding from her countless cuts and scrapes.

Desperation was creeping into her thoughts, she knew nothing of this land only the area from which she had came and she knew that path was just if not more so as dangerous as the rouges.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of returning the land of the Yeti's.

She felt her body jerk to a halt in the dense snow, as a dangerous and devious plot flooded into her mind.

As quickly as she had stopped she began sprinting once more only this time into a different direction, a direction that would lead her not away from the danger of being discovered but right into the middle of it.

For the beasts that once tried to claimed her life would now be her only salvation.

* * *

The clanking of shields and the rattling of armor and swords rang out through the seemingly lifeless forest.

Heavy footsteps pounding and crunching the icy ground echoed loudly as countless wolf demons fanned out over the frozen terrain.

At the head of the snarling mob Touketsu stumbled blindly forward his body visibly weak from the assault he had just barley survived moments ago.

His icy eyes glazed over with pure rage and hatred.

Once regaining conciseness from Kagome's purification he stumbled into the chamber of his rouge army snarling at the top of his lungs startling his men out of there slumber.

They could clearly see by the still smoking burns on his flesh that he had been attacked. The alarm had been raised as every able demon flooded out of the cave in pursuit of the human priestess that had all but killed there leader.

Touketsu struggled forward ignoring the pain pulsating through him as one simple thought drove him, revenge.

"That little wench will pay for doing this to me…" Touketsu mentally boomed as hundreds of inventive ways he would torture Kagome unfolded in his mind.  
He knew he would catch her soon her unmistakable scent was all over the place flooding his nostrils as with every step he knew she grew closer.

Unable to bare the anticipation he lunged forward she was close, very close.

Touketsu's eyes focused past the clearing of the frozen forest where her scent was strongest, not caring of his surrounding.

He began to sprint even faster her sweet scent coming in huge waves she had to be no more than feet away.

His men racing right behind him trying to keep up with his surprising pace.

Touketsu plugged further and further into unwavering wind and snow blinded by furry oblivious to his obviously familiar surroundings.

There mere feet in front of his blood hungry eyes was the object of his rage Kagome.  
Her raven locks tossing wildly around her shivering form in the frigid wind.

Her dark chocolate orbs intense and focused at the incoming pack of hoarding demons.

Behind her drops of glittery ice filled water washing into the tossing wind, there source the very same river she had once crossed to escape the Yeti's.

But Touketsu was far to focused with ideas of pure torture he would inflict on the girl drawing closer then to be bothered by that.

Kagome planted her feet firmly in the thick snowy ground her small still shivering hands clenched tightly into fist.

As she watched Touketsu and his men grow mere inches away.

Touketsu felt a wicked smile spread widely over his lips as she grew closer so close he was soon to be able to reach out and grab her.

"Nowhere to run now wench!" He barked

Then with a fatal blow he extended out his clawed arm reaching for the frail woman before him.

Suddenly and ear shattering screech rang out through the frozen forest tremoring through the very core of all demons surrounding Kagome.

Kagome dropped to her knees in a split second before Touketsu grasp could reach her, revealing the horrid cause of the death cry.

A huge male Yeti lunged over the top of Kagome's now crouching body its massive claws flexed in full force aiming right down to Touketsu.

Touketsu's icy orbs filled with horror at the sight in a split second he dogged the massive demons claws, but the few demons right behind him weren't so lucky.

"Gha!" One demon cried out as the Yeti's sword like claws slashed through his abdomen.

Bright red blood spraying over pure snow staining it with its crimson color.

Before any other demons had time to react the earth rumbled a terrible sound as more and more Yeti's came rushing over the flowing river with ease.

No words needed by said for what happened next as every able demon lunged at the horrid beast as the Yeti's did the same.

Soon both crimson and icy blood stained the ground as all out war broke between the wolf demons and the Yeti's.

Touketsu stood up in horror watching as his men were slaughtered before his very eyes.

He turned to the rushing river in disbelief "How is this possible? How the hell did they know how to cross?" He roared out loud only the wolf demons knew the secret path through those frigid waters right?

Then it came crashing down upon him like the heaviest ice winter had to offer.

"Th-That Girl!" He boomed over the cries of his dying men and the screeching of the Yeti's

Touketsu spun around in the snow jumping to his feet looking over the blood battle field for the object of his hatred.

There! In the distance was Kagome running full speed into the thicket of the frozen trees dodging wolf and Yeti alike.

Touketsu's eyes became slits of pure rage as he allowed his inner demon to overtake him losing all traces of false security or fake sincerity.

A gust of fallen snow flied up around him as he spirited in hot pursuit of the girl who had now taken everything from him.

Kagome sped through the underbrush not daring to look back at the battle fading into the distance. She did not know where she was heading but she knew anywhere was better then here.

Finally the underbrush began to clear as a path formed before her.

An open meadow frozen solid with snow and ice surrounded by thick bare trees on three sides and a large cliff wall to her right.

Kagome's chest heaved heavily her throat burning with the strain of her constant movement.

But she knew all to well she could not stop not yet not with countless demons so close.

The snapping of frozen twigs behind her brought her crashing back to reality. She dared not turn around as she stomped forward into the snow.

Planning on escaping what ever was coming up behind her.

Almost as soon as she had began running she felt a sharp pull on her ankle, her legs imediantly gave way as she was sent crashing face first into the icy ground.

On instinct Kagome pushed herself upwards onto her elbows her head jerking to the side to see what had caused her to fall.

Her eyes immediately widened in horror at the sight.

Touketsu's fierce gaze locked on to hers his kneeling body crouched behind Kagome like a predator about to devour its pray.

His icy hand wrapped around Kagome's ankle as he knelt into the snow behind her. Visibly clear he was losing strength his burn marks from her hands still sprawled over his torso like a cancer.

Kagome quickly extended her free foot as she attempted to deliver a kick to Touketsu already wounded torso.

Touketsu swiftly blocked the attack with the oppisite hand not holding her in place.

In desperation Kagome tried to claw her way free her slender fingers digging into the snowy ground, unable to get a grip on anything solid.

Touketsu wasted not another second as he showed no amount of restraint he pulled with extreme force on Kagome's ankle dragging her to him.

Kagome was helplessly pulled backwards her fingernails leaving drag marks in the snow in attempt to avoid the enraged demon behind her.  
Touketsu pulled harder on her frail limb pulling her underneath him in one swift motion.

He leaned over her quickly realising her ankle and replacing his death grip on her fraling wrist.

Pinning her free legs with his own leaving her helplesly sqwirming benathe him.

With no intion of being gentl he pushed his weight against her harder to stop her wiggling.

"Get off me!" Kagome demanded

His hate filled gaze locked onto hers there faces mere inches apart.

"Listen here you little wench, at first I was going to take it easy on you but after what you have done! I'll make sure your screaming for mercy until your lungs bleed!" He hissed pure venom in his voice.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly in fear she knew she did not have the power to work up another purifaction attack and still have the strength to run from the battle field mere yards away.

After all her planning after she had pulled off one of the most daring escapees ever. She was back where she had started helpless and at the mercy of this fierce demon learing over her.

She could practically hear Touketsu laughter well up inside his throat as he held her tighter.

"Now what do you say I start with that pretty little face of yours, I think it needs more chacter…" He smirked in victory realsing one hand over her wrist to bring his clawed fingers traceing over her rosy cheek.

In one swift motion he brought his hand backwards prparing to swipe his razor like claws over her exposed flesh.

"Remember this is just the beginning me and you are gonna have a hell of a time together…"

Then he brought down his flesh tearing blow.

Kagome instantly tensed preparing for the pain to over come her gripping her eyes even tighter together in attempt to block out the coming.

But instead almost serially she felt Touketsu entire weight lift from her body leaving her free from his hold over her.

There was a loud smack! That echoed out through the bare forest as if two boulder came crashing into one another.

Kagome jerked up instantly at the feeling of being free her eyes shot open in surprise and panic at what had just accrued.

There was a rush of color before her eyes as she gain back her view. Her gaze jolted to the side only to see a strong male form go tumbling over Touketsu as the two rolled over and over again flinging up unsettled snow in the processes.

Then almost as swiftly as the two had connected the unknown form came jolting backwards standing only a few feet in front of Kagome.

"Over My Dead Body!" The figure boomed

Kagome felt a jolt shoot up her spine that sent chills rushing over her skin at the sound of the voice that had just spoken.

Right in front of her mere feet away stood none other than Kouga.

His strong back turned to her his tone body stiff and focused his muscular arms flexed ready for attack.

Kagome shot upright not sure if she was relived Kouga had come to her aid or afraid that he was mere inches away from her.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked not daring to look her direction his eyes way to focused on the demon before him.

Kagome almost flinched at the sound of his voice, was she alright? What kind of question was that mere hours ago he had tried to force himself on her and now he was here saving her?

Kagome did not reply but gave a slight node hoping that he may of noticed.

"Gha…" Touketsu's struggle to regain his footing snapped the pair out of there conversation.

Slowly Touketsu stumbled to his feet his eyes narrow with rage at the sight of the demon before him.

"I-Impossible…How? How the hell are you moving?" Touketsu spat in pure hatred.

Kouga did not reply to be honest he didn't know the answer to that question himself.

But the word moving was a very loose term at this point right now his entire body felt like lead, it was taking all his will power just to simply stand.

Kouga adjusted his footing trying to ease the burned on his body it felt as though a huge boulder was attached anchoring his every move.

His strain did not go unnoticed.

Touketsu's eyes lit up with a new expression as a coy smile spread over his lips "Oh the effects haven't completely worn off…" He cooed.

Instantly a light chuckle escaped his lips "Look at you, you can barley stand"

Kouga felt his fangs part over his bottom lip in a snarl "I got more than I need to kill you"

Kouga's threat fell on deaf ears as Touketsu continued to smile towards him "Looks like we are both at a disadvantage…"

Kouga at first did not understand but as soon as Touketsu was on both feet it be came clear what he was referring to.

His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the two engraved burn marks on Touketu's torso.

"What the hell?" Kouga thought not daring to say it out load in case this was one Touketsu's well thought out plans.

"Like the new look? Complements to your little whore over there" Touketsu pointed a clawed finger in Kagome's direction.

Kouga slowly diverted his gaze to where Kagome now stood.

"You did that?" Kouga asked in total disbelief.

Kagome did not reply only looked away not wanting to let Touketsu out of her sight.

"That's right the little wench purified me!" Touketsu barked.

Kouga's gaze instantly shot back to Touketsu.

"Don't worry I will be sure to return the favor" He smiled.

Kouga felt his body tense "Your not coming any where near her" He vowed.

Touketsu let a coy smile cross his lips "Watch me"

With that Touketsu lunged forward his eyes locked on Kagome.

Kouga instantly shot in front of Kagome blocking Touketsu's attempt to get past him.

In an instant there bodies crushed together with such a force its sent a thunder like echo through the dense area.

Kagome did not even have time to react at the impact as the two demons before her blurred into a barrage of fangs and claws.

Snow flinging up on either side of there constantly moving forms Kagome could not tell who was winning or losing all she could see was the spraying of fresh blood and feel fear of who's it might be.

Kouga arched his hand back as far as it would go before bringing it crashing into Touketu's shoulder unable to get a clear shot of his face.

In that instant Touketsu's claws sliced forward cutting into Kouga's right cheek blood spraying as his flesh was ripped open.

Kouga's head jerked to the side due to the impact as Touketsu was thrown backwards at the force of Kouga's punch.  
Touketsu made contact with the ground sliding backwards into the snow but landing skillfully on his feet.

His left arm limp at his side from the impact of Kouga's fist no doubt dislocated.

Kouga turned his gaze back to Touketsu mere feet away as blood dripped from the four new claw marks along his face dripping down to stain the snow at his feet.

Both demons chest heaving heavily there breath coming out in large clouds of heated air.

"That all you got you pathetic excuse for a wolf!" Kouga barked thankful that the dense cold was numbing the pain of his body.

Touketsu let out a dark laugh "Me? Pathetic? Funny coming from a demon like you who follows a human with his tail tuck between his legs! Your nothing but a coward!"

"I'll show you coward when your begging for your life like the worm you are!" Kouga vowed launching forward once again.

Touketsu pushed off the ground before Kouga's claws had a chance to make contact.

Kouga spun around feeling that he had just sliced into nothing but pure snow.

To late.

Touketsu delivered a hard kick to Kouga's already wounded torso sending him flying back first into the ground.

Kouga was slammed into the snow sliding backwards from the force of Touketsu's attack.  
He did not get the chance to realize how far he had slid when he felt the impact of a tree trunk slam into his back stopping him in his tracks.

Kouga felt blood pool in his mouth as he came to halt desperate for oxygen he coughed out the crimson liquid. Trying to refill he lungs from which the attack had stripped him of.

Touketsu smirked in victory at the sight.

Kagome standing helplessly yards away took a sharp intake of breath at the scene before her.

"Kouga!" She mentally cried, a bit surprised that she found herself worried about his safety even after all he had done.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed Touketsu quickly shot his gaze back towards her.

Kagome took a step back at the look in his eyes "Don't you worry I haven't forgotten about you…Just you wait till I finish him off then me and you have some unfinished business" Touketsu smiled.

At the sound of Touketsu's voice Kouga felt his inner wolf cry for blood.

"Touketsu! Keep your filthy hands off her!" Kouga ordered slowly dragging himself to his feet.

Kouga managed to slowly rise only standing on one foot trying to ease the weight crushing his body from the potion still not out of his system.

"Or what?" Touketsu challenged "Look at you, you can barley stand what can you do to me? You couldn't even screw that girl even though it would have saved both your lives!" He mocked.

Kagome felt her head jerk to the side fixing her gaze on Touketsu.

"Wh-What did you just say?" She blurted out on instinct not sure if she had even heard him correctly.

Touketsu turned his gaze back to Kagome pure confusion written all over her face.

"What he didn't even have the guts to tell you?" He asked surprised himself.

"Touketsu! Shut the hell up!" Kouga ordered not wanting Kagome to hear the truth from a wretch like the demon before them.

"I would have let you both go if that sorry excuse for a demon would have just screwed you like a real man." Touketsu hissed ignoring Kouga's anger.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in pure shock.

"Touketsu!" Kouga boomed in hatred.

"But nooo you just couldn't do it. Could you? You were willing to just lay down and die so you wouldn't have to hurt your precious Kagome." Touketsu barked back at Kouga.

Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat at what she had just heard Kouga was trying to save her? He had tried to force himself on her to save there lives? And he didn't just because he didn't want to hurt her?

"Oh but don't worry what he wouldn't do I will" Touketsu smiled back at Kagome.

Kouga felt his demon blood boil "Oh no you wont!" Ignoring the searing pain in his body he darted forward his clawed hand gripping his sheathed sword tightly.

Touketsu ran straight for him attempting to meet him half way.

Kouga drew the razor sharp blade running full speed towards the demon before him.

In an instant Touketsu was in range of the blade Kouga took a sharp swipe right towards his exposed neck "Die!"

Touketsu dogged the blade at the last moment sliding underneath the sword before bringing his claws straight up towards Kouga's arms.

Kouga attempted to move only to have the wrist holding the sword slammed into by Touketsu claws.

Fresh blood sprayed like a crimson mist out of the freshly made wound forcing Kouga to drop the blade.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried out

In one swift motion Touketsu took a hold of the sword before it even hit the ground and delivered its razor edge right into the upper chest of Kouga's exposed flesh.

"Gha!" Kouga whelped as Touketsu drove the blade in all the way to the handle.

Kouga instantly felt his legs buckle as he was sent falling to his knees before Touketsu.

He tried to gasp in air as the weight he had been trying to fight off came crashing down on him.

The blade now sliced inside him piercing out the back of his shoulder blood dripping from its tip.

Kouga felt his vision blur as his gaze slowly rose to the towering demon before him.

Touketsu smiled down at him before grabbing hold of the swords handle.

He leaned down till his mouth was mere inches from Kouga's pointed ear.

"It's finally over Kouga…You failed" He whispered "Don't worry you will be seeing that girl soon enough…In the afterlife"

With one swift motion he jerked the blade back though Kouga's body, Kouga jerked with the blunt force of the sword cutting through him once more.

Touketsu threw the sword backwards not caring where it landed as his eyes never left Kouga's fading form.

Kagome was paralyzed in fear and disbelief at the sight before her she was unable to move unable to think, then slowly the Kouga's blood stained sword slid to her feet.

Touketsu rose back to his feet as he flexed his claws in mid air Kouga looking up at him as he did so his eyes no wide with disbelief.

"Say goodbye Kouga it appears you are not the better demon." Then with that he brought his claws down for the final time.

Kouga closed his eyes as everything seemed to fade to slow motion he could hear Touketsu's claws gliding faster towards him then the sound of his name being called out.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed

Then his eyes shot open.

Kouga launched forward his body weightless as if Kagome's words had broken the spell over him.

He caught Touketsu's claws mid air as he pounced to his feet with every last bit of strength he had he pushed his clawed hand forward.

He felt the tearing of flesh glide under his fingertips as he pushed his claws further until he could not longer feel flesh but chilling air.

His claws pierced into Touketsu's chest armor and all until it came out the other side.

Fresh blood dripping from his fingertips as he ripped through Touketsu's torso with all that he had.

Touketsu gasped at the impact fresh blood pooling inside his mouth instantly overflowing until he coughed it out.

The reaming droplets trickling over his lips then down his chin.

His eyes widen in horror nothing but small specks as he felt his life begin to leave him.

Slowly he looked to the side where Kouga's face was mere inches from his own.

"W-Well…D-d-Done" Was his last hushed whisper

Kouga jerked his hand free ripping his claws through the demon before him once more before letting his lifeless body fall to the blood stained ground below.

Kouga almost immedently followed stumbling blindly forward before crashing to his knees mere feet away from the now dead Touketsu.

His hand pushing against the newly made sword wound trying to stop the bleeding.

His chest heaving from the trauma of the lasting battle he had just narrowly survived.

He looked down at Touketsu blood stained on his lips and face his eyes now permently closed.

The light tapping on the snow around him brought him back to reality.

Kouga slowly looked up to see Kagome now towering over him her face a blank stare. Her small hands clenched into a fist holding his blood stained sword.

"Kagome?" He asked lightly to weak to speak stonger

"Was it true?" Was he whisperd reply.

Kouga was confused at the question Kagome could feel it.

"Was it true? About what he said about you what you tried t-to to do to me?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

Kouga knew all to well what she meant but he was not totally sure how to answer. From the look in her eyes she was one wrong ansewer from going over the edge.

So he answer as truthfully and as gentally as he could.

"Yes" He whisperd.

Kagome gripped the handle to the sword tighter at his reply.

Kouga instantly felt remorse "Will she strike me down?" Kouga looked down at the snow covered ground "She has every reason to I don't expect her to forgive me"

Kouga slowly closed his eyes excepting his fate "If you hate me I understand, no matter what you do."

Kouga surrender to her willingly letting his guard down to let her have her just revenge.

Slowly Kagome raised the sword seeing that his eyes were closed.

Kouga felt his ears twitch at the sound of a light clack slowly he peered open only to see his sword stabbed into the ground in front of him.

He slowly looked up towards the shivering girl before him.

"K-Kagome?" He questioned

As if his words undid her Kagome came crashing to her knees before him. Before he had time to react he felt her frail arms lock around his neck as she pushed her body to his in a warm embrace.

Her face turned slightly so her warm cheek was pressed to his collar bone.

Kouga froze in place in pure shock was he dreaming was Kagome actually embracing him after everything that had just happened it seemed far to good to be true.

"K-Kagome I don't understand…Why? Why aren't you angry? Why don't you hate me? After everything I did to you?" Kouga questioned in a noticeable shaky voice.

Kagome tried to sniffed her new flowing tears away "I was never angry Kouga" She wept against him.

"I was just so scared…I thought…I was going to loose you" Kagome cried trying to hold back her overflowing tears as she held him tighter.

Kouga had no idea how to react the thought that he had not survived the battle with Touketsu and that all this was just a simple death dream seemed very possible.

Slowly he raised his wounded hand to stoke her back the damp edges of her raven locks curling into his fingers.

Kouga slowly wrapped his arms around her terrified that if he was to rough that this fantasy might end.

At his touch he felt her from not disappear but draw closer to him.

That undid him in an instant his arms coiled around her tightly savoring every moment of her presence.

"Kagome" He whispered in a low voice burying his warm face in her cool hair.

He inhaled deeply savoring her sweet scent but he knew this perfect moment could not last forever.

In the distance he could hear that the battle mere yards away had gone silent and he did not intend to stick around to find out who had been the victor.

Slowly he pulled away enough to face Kagome but not leaving her embrace.

He looked into her tear stained eyes as he brought a soft hand to her cool cheek sliding his thumb gently across her skin wiping her reaming tears from view.

"We have to leave this place" He whispered.

Kagome traced her a hand over Kouga's not thinking anything of there intimate position.

She nodded into his touch.

Without another word he gently scooped Kagome off the forest floor and into his arms ignoring the pain throbbing through his body for the bliss he was receiving having her so close to him.

Then like the restless snow fluttering around in the frigid winter wind they to disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

***Faint* This took me forever! I am so sorry it was so over due but hey at least I came back with a bang. Now this chapter was basically not to much Kouga and Kagome love I just really wanted to get all the loose ends tied up.**

**But don't you worry there are literally going to be some 'steamy' chapters coming up soon.**

**See you then.**


	12. Hush

**I'm back late as usual but I'm back that's what matters. This is one of my neglected love stories but It wont be that way for much longer.**

**I am almost done with "When the moon is full" And then this story will have my undivided attention.**

**So just be patient a bit longer for me please :D**

**Oh and one more thing…POLL PEOPLE POLL !**

**Please go to my page and vote in my Kou/Kag poll to help be deiced on what story I will writing next!**

**But other than that on with the story!**

**And a huge thank you to miss Keelia for clearing my writers block and motivating me to update!**

**Note for Review's :**

**Keelia - So great to hear from you again I was starting to think you dropped off the face of the earth haven't heard from you on DA as much but so glad you like the new chapter I hope you like this one even more, thanks again for the advice!**

**Epiclylegitninjas - Tissue? Thank you for such a wonderful review.**

**Callmebaby'08' - Sorry I know its such a terrible habit of mine but hopefully I didn't keep you waiting for this update to long.**

**Akina-chan09 - I don't think Kagome has it in her to hurt anyone except Naraku lol but thanks for such a great review.**

**Kouga's older woman - Here you go :D**

**BC1 - Thank you for such a wonderful review I love hearing in such detail of what you admire about my story and how into detail you explain what you enjoy I appreciate the positive feedback. XD**

**OathsNeverEnd - I don't know about killing off Inu I like him a bit but don't worry he wont be popping up anytime soon.**

**Monzieslilneji - Thank you hopefully you like this chapter as much as the last one its full of Kouga and Kagome love.**

**Cristine44 - Me too what awful creature will I invent next read on to find out :D**

**95 - Yea Touketsu's name is a bit of a challenge to remember and spell ^^; but It was a good demon name I thought and thanks for a great review and I guess I have earned your love because there is defiantly some K&K lovin in this chapter hope you like it oh and I don't mind spelling out your whole screen name its cute :3.**

**Miss requiem passion - Why thank you I know getting detail is my specialty sadly grammar is not ^^; but thanks for not pointing out my countless flaws and just focusing on the story and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**

**Lalala - Yep nothing like kicking some demon butt then snuggling up to a hot wolf, *sigh* So envious, thanks for such a nice review :D**

**Awesome - I doubt I'm the best but that's a very sweet thing to say I appreciate it very much and I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Koga lover - Updated! :D**

**Inudemon02 - All I can say is we will see….But thanks for such a nice review :D**

**Lilli - Aww thank you very much enjoy the update!**

**Bookworm jay - Don't die! Take the update! Take it!**

**Hisbeautifuldisaster13 - I'm sorry *tissue* But I'm glad you liked it enjoy the update!**

**Beforethedawnbreaks - Yes Sir!**

**Koga/Kagome - Updated!**

**Peachydreamy - We must share the popcorn! Oh and stop hogging the couch! Lol jk love ya girly!**

**DreamBeamz - Thank you so much! God its like pulling teeth to get any of my readers to vote! But thanks for a great review hope you like the new chapter!**

**Stareiz - Thank you enjoy the update!**

**Darknamy - Alright, I just want to say Thank You! You are so generous and kind and extremely supportive in your reviews! Now that is what it takes to make me update :D I love how you tell me everything you love about my story! And in detail lol! That is important to me! Also how you have come to like my portal of the Inuyasha characters I really do try and get into there heads lol But just again a big heartfelt thank you for all your support I look forward to even longer review from you next time! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Hush**

* * *

_The night air was crisp over the southern caves the wind non existent leaving only a foreboding feeling lingering over the rocky peeks of the wolf demon mountain._

_Even on one of the tallest ledges overlooking the valley of the icy forest the world looked dim and lifeless._

_On the tip of the ledge sat a frail figure his small limps tucked to his chest barricading himself from the outside worlds as the form was lost in thought._

_Kouga's young eyes glossed with a certain glow staring over the valley floor hundreds of feet below where he sat._

_He sat on the frozen ground not truly caring how frigid it felt beneath him._

_The distant booming of thunder filled the night air with its echoing sound._

_A storm was coming and by the sound cracking around him a pretty big one._

_But Kouga did not care this far into winter rain and ice storms were common enough._

_Still while all the other demons of the mountain took shelter in the depths of the cave Kouga only held his frail legs tighter to his chest preparing to sit out the storm._

_Of course there was a reason he did not want to return to the cave for warmth._

_Mere moments ago he had a very vivid and realistic nightmare, the dream shook him in a very familiar way._

_In his dream he was being tortured by a massive demon fangs and claws tearing away at his young flesh after countless attacks the fearsome creatures face had been revealed._

_A face Kouga knew all to well._

_Garomaru's dagger eyes glared down at Kouga as he continued his ruthless attack._

_Instantly Kouga awoke in a cold sweat the horrid dream still plaguing him._

_There he decided to leave the comfort of his den to face the chilling cold wanting to put as much distance between his cave and his parents as possible._

_He knew there was no truth to his nightmare, but still if his father had awoken from the sounds of his desperate please from inside his dream he knew all to well what the punishment would be for such a childish fear._

_So now there he sat embracing the cold much preferable then his fathers wrath._

_Then light crunching of the snow behind him snapped him out of his thoughts and sent him crashing back to reality._

_Kouga quickly turned his gaze to the being walking up behind him._

_He felt a wave of both anger and surprise pulse through him._

_His gaze was met by a pair of all to familiar bright yellow eyes._

_Amaru stood mere feet away from where the wolf prince sat a look of usual cockiness spread over his young face but almost a look of confusion._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga snapped not afraid to swear with his mother not around._

_Amaru let out a light snort "I could ask you the same thing prince Kouga"_

_Kouga returned the crude glare he was receiving before turning back to look over the cliff ledge._

_He hated being called prince even though he knew that was his proper title still it meant nothing coming from a mouth that lacked respect._

_"It's none of your business, now leave before I wake my father" Kouga threatened even though his words were hollow._

_He would not risk waking his father for anything knowing full well he would be punished._

_Amaru youthful as he was saw through his empty words "Go ahead" He smirked_

_Kouga felt his lips fold back in a snarl "Just leave me alone!" He growled_

_"Oh now where's the fun in that!" He mocked quickly closing the distance between them._

_In one swift motion he was by Kouga's side sitting mere inches away._

_Kouga felt his eyes narrow in distrust and annoyance._

_"So what is my mighty prince doing out here all alone?" Amaru mocked._

_Kouga felt his anger flare he hated being close to Amaru or even hearing the sound of his voice. Every action the demon at his side made got under his skin._

_He did not know why his father or his pack for that matter even tolerated him._

_He was an outsider, found many years ago by Garomaru on a hunt._

_His parents had been killed by rouge demons leaving him the soul survivor of a smaller now wiped out clan._

_But Garomaru took pity on him taking him back to the southern caves as a new member of the tribe._

_Kouga had loathed that decision from the first day he met him._

_At first he had extended out a wolf prince welcome offering to train with him._

_But Amaru took that as an insult knowing full well he was stronger than Kouga from the beginning._

_And every day since then he had spent every waking minute insuring that Kouga never forgot it._

_"Well?" Amaru asked again snapping Kouga from his thoughts._

_"Like I said before its none of your business" Kouga snapped scooting a few more inches away from the demon at his side._

_"Look I didn't come to fight" Amaru hissed_

_"Well that's a first" Kouga snapped "You've done nothing but make my life hell since the first day we met"_

_Amaru did not reply he knew to well what Kouga had just said was true._

_He had every reason to hate the wolf prince at his side, he had everything he wished he had._

_A home, parents, and when the day came power over all the south._

_"Oh shut up! That's all you ever do is wine! No wonder your father hates you" Amaru hissed._

_Kouga felt his eyes narrow in sadness, was it that obvious to everyone._

_But he refused to let Amaru get the better of him "At least I have a father! Your's was nothing more than a pathetic pile of demon food!"_

_Amaru felt his anger flare as soon as those harsh words reached his ears._

_Unable to contain himself he lunged forward._

_Kouga unaware of his attack went falling back first to the ground Amaru tumbling over him._

_Amaru now having the advantage pinned Kouga beneath him his small clawed fingers finding his exposed thought._

_In one swift motion his grip turned deadly as he began chocking the air out of Kouga's wind pipe._

_Kouga's frail hands went to Amaru's tensed wrist in an attempt to free himself._

_It was to no prevail, Kouga felt his eyes gloss with haziness as he stared up at the enraged demon above him._

_His yellow eyes dark with anger and hatred a look of pure rage written of his youthful face._

_Kouga could feel his grip loosening around Amaru's wrist his lungs unable to take in the oxygen they cried out for._

_"A-Amaru!" He tried to cry out._

_"Who is pathetic now? Huh prince Kouga?" He mocked squeezing Kouga's neck even harder._

_"L-Let m-m-me g-" Kouga ordered with the last amount of his air._

_"What's that? Couldn't hear you" Amaru hissed gripping his neck even harder._

_Kouga felt his eyes widen in panic feeling the last of his strength begin to fade._

_His surroundings becoming dark and hazy._

_Amaru smiled down at the suffocating demon below him still fuming hatred._

_It would be so easy just a few more seconds of this hold and Kouga would be gone._

_Demon or not he would die._

_Amaru gripped the demon below him even harder his eyes narrowed in rage._

_He wanted this he wanted to kill the wolf below him, he had to. His fathers honor was at stake._

_But still even though every fiber of his being craved for his death he felt his fingers begin to loosen._

_He couldn't do it not now, the sole thought of lord Garomaru standing over his dead son was to much to bare._

_With one last growl through clenched fangs he released Kouga's neck._

_Falling back to sit on the ground beside him._

_Kouga instantly felt the crushing pressure on his throat fade instantly he took a sharp breath._

_Letting his empty lungs flood with well needed air._

_After a few more breaths he quickly sat up his eyes still narrowed with haziness._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!" Kouga spat his small hands balling into fist._

_Amaru let out a light snort "I should have"_

_Kouga quickly got to his feet in fury "Then why didn't you?"_

_Amaru got to his feet in turn preparing to leave the fuming demon in front of him "If I kill you, I'm as good as dead…Lord Garomaru would see to it personally."_

_Kouga watched as Amaru began to walk back into the shadows he came from._

_"I thought me father hated me" Kouga said flatly_

_Amaru froze in place his bright eyes staring blankly ahead "No, prince Kouga"_

_Slowly he turned to gaze over his shoulder meeting Kouga's questioning look._

_"I wish he did…"_

_With that he disappeared back into the darkness of the outer caves._

_Leaving a very confused but somehow thankful wolf prince behind._

* * *

The night air was thick with frost, light snow filled gust's of wind blowing softly over the frozen terrain.

Its cold reach invading even that of Kouga and Kagome's shelter.

After traveling for what remained of the day Kouga had finally found decent shelter from the frigid cold.

A small abounded hut on top the many hills of the area its wooden walls cracked and exposed from the many years of usage.

The only thing battling the cold from invading a small fire flickering at the opposite side of where they sat.

Still it was better than remaining out in the thick surrounding forest.

Especially with Kouga wounded.

"Gha" Kouga growled in a low tone

Kagome stopped in her actions, white bandage wrap curled in her slender fingers.

"Sorry to tight?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Kouga looked down at the girl at his side, her hands paused from twirling the bandages around his exposed shoulder.

"No its fine" He reassured her, "I'm just sore is all"

Kagome believed his statement as she began once again wrapping his shoulder.

The fight with Touketsu had taken its toll on Kouga, she had lost count on just how many wounds she had already bandaged.

Kouga watched Kagome in inner turmoil, he could tell she was in no way pleased to be this close to him.

She did not have to say anything but he could feel and see the tenseness of her body.

Of course he did not blame her, he had a hard enough time looking at her without being washed over with guilt.

It hadn't been the same since leaving Shioside falls, even after there tender moment Kouga could see Kagome had not fully forgiven him.

But that was not what troubled him the most, the image of Touketsu and the burn marks on his chest haunted Kouga.

"Those wounds…" Kouga thought before slowly looking down at Kagome lining the wrap on his arm into place her slender fingers surprisingly gentle.

"Her hands there so soft…but" Kouga felt his demon eyes narrow "Dangerous"

Kouga had never truly looked at Kagome like the priestess she was he had always seen her as a frail woman.

A fragile human who needed protection, but now he was forced to see her the true way she really was.

A shrine maiden capable of killing a demon capable of purifying, him.

"Back in the cave…" Kouga thought his mind temporarily returning to the rouge wolf demon caves. The cave he had almost forced himself on Kagome he could still feel her struggling beneath him.

Kouga felt his body shiver at the thought his stomach curling in disgust.

"Still" He thought returning to the pressing question at hand "She could have stopped me…all that time…she could've purified me. So why didn't she?" Kouga asked mentally

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of Kagome pulling away from him.

"There" Kagome cooed tying the last of the bandages on Kougas shoulder before scooting away.

"That should help, if were lucky you will be back to normal by sunrise" Kagome smiled eyeing her handy work.

Kouga felt a stab of guilt at the action noticing she was refusing to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, It feels much better" Kouga reassured her bending his arm slightly just to make sure he could.

"Well since your all patched up I think we should get some sleep" Kagome smiled still refusing to meet his gaze as she stood up about to walk to the other side of the hut, the furthest place she could go.

Kouga would not argue with that, he knew by early tomorrow they would reach the village of Issui there they would find a boat that would take them right to Asagiri island.

Still he could not see himself even coming close to sleep without knowing the answer to his unasked question.

"Kagome" Kouga spoke in a low tone.

Kagome already turned, froze in place at the sound of his voice.

"We need to talk" He whispered

Kagome slowly spun around her eyes closed in defense as she gave him her best fake smile.

"Actually can it wait? I really want to get some sleep" She lied trying desperately to avoid any conversation with Kouga.

Knowing in secret what he wanted to talk about.

"Please Kagome it's important" Kouga asked in a calm voice his blue orbs still locked onto her closed one's.

Kagome felt her small hands ball into fist she would rather run and sleep out on the frozen ground outside than hear what he was about to say.

But she knew it was bond to come up sooner or later she had just really hoped it would have been later.

Slowly she turned around before sitting back on the ground in front of Kouga.

Scooting back slightly trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

Her brown orbs now open staring blankly at her clenched hands in her lap.

"Kagome look at me" He gently commanded.

Kagome felt her hands tighten in her lap, she didn't want to.

She didn't want to see his eyes those blue orbs that could see right through her every emotion.

Kouga felt his heart sink, he didn't blame her for being so on edge around him still not having her even look at him was a big issue to swallow.

He deiced he should just be grateful she was even near him at this point.

"I have to ask you something" He began.

Kagome flinched as he spoke knowing full well what he was going to ask and praying in secret he didn't.

"Back in Shioside falls, those marks on Touketsu" He whispered watching her reaction as he did.

"Look Kouga I know what your going to ask-"Kagome interrupted glaring at her hands harder.

"Kagome I need to know, what I did back in that cave…" Kouga's voice laced with hidden shame and guilt "You could have stopped me, but you didn't…why?"

Kagome turned her head to the side feeling her entire body tense, she hated thinking back on that she was sure what Kouga had done would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Kagome" Kouga sighed, he hated making her so uncomfortable but still he had to know.

Kagome felt her body begin to tremble she wasn't sure if it was from the cold outside or her inner turmoil.

"I…"She began

Kouga listen intensely waiting for the rest of her statement.

"I-It was different is all, then…" Kagome could feel her body tense at the memory of Kouga on top of her "E-Even though I was afraid and confused by what you were doing, I-I could never hurt you like that"

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise "She couldn't hurt me?" He thought, he looked away from her in shame his blue orbs burning into the wooden floor below him.

"But I could hurt her" Kouga mentally cursed himself for his previous actions wishing desperately he could take it all back.

"Why?" He whispered his eyes still narrowed avoiding Kagome's gaze at all cost.

Kagome felt a small smile spread on her lips, she didn't know if it was just her nerves getting the best of her or her hidden way of easing the tension of the room.

"Well because" Kagome slowly peered up from her balled hands to finally meet Kouga's gaze.

Kouga turned from his shameful glare to lock into her dark brown orbs, waiting for her to finish.

"Your important to me, Kouga"

Kouga felt his chest tighten as those honeyed words reached his pointed ears.

He could barley believe it Kagome had actually admitted feelings for him.

Mild feelings but still it was the first time out of the entire time they had known each other she had given him any sign she cared.

Kouga looked away still in hidden turmoil even though her sweet words touched him they alone weren't enough to lift his all consuming guilt.

In fact it made it sting that much worse.

Still it was hard to hate himself at this point knowing that deep inside him his heart swelled with joy.

"Well I think we should get some sleep!" Kagome cheered in a hollow tone trying to lighten the mood.

Kouga was a bit grateful for that not wanting to dwell any longer on the subject now that his curisoty had been answerd.

"Right" He nodded.

Kagome flashed him a quick smile before returning to her feet, quickly she walked over to the opposite side of the fire spacing it between them.

Before slowly laying down on the waiting ground below.

Kouga watched her adjust until she lay with her back to him, he couldn't tell if she was truly already asleep or just trying to avoid another conversation.

Either way he would let her rest for now knowing they both needed it.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back first against the creaking walls of the hut behind him.

His muscular arms folding over his steal plated chest as he too slowly began to drift off into the calming embrace of sleep.

* * *

The midnight sky was dark and listless over the frost bitten lands to the west.

Keade's village was calm and silent all villagers tucked away in the warmth of there beds trying to avoid the frigid night air outside.

All but one.

Inuyasha sat on the large bare branches of the oak tree outside Keade's hut.

His amber eyes glistening with hidden swirling emotion, even he could not distinguish if he was truly angry or just consumed with longing.

Kagome had been gone for weeks now, egger as he was for her return he had lost track of exactly how long.

All he knew was that with the pass of each day he grew increasingly agitated. At the thought that instead of his soon to be mate at his side. She was god knows where with another demon he could not stand.

Inuyasha felt his eyes darken at the thought of a certain wolf anywhere near Kagome.

"Keh" He huffed folding his arms across heaving chest his breath visible from the cold that surrounded him.

He could not help but curse himself meatally for allowing her to go in the first place.

Had he known it would have taken this long he would have never let her.

Kouga's mother was his problem the way he saw it, he had no right to drag Kagome along with him.

Inuyasha shook his head at the thought trying not to think to much on it.

Knowing if he did he would only end up doing something rash and impulsive.

Though even with all his anger and frustration boiling under the skin he could not push away the one overwhelming emotion pulsing through him, longing.

He missed Kagome more than he would ever admit and not having her here with him was slowly eating away at his heart.

Inuyasha felt his golden eyes sink to the snow coverd ground below in sadness.

He secretly prayed she would return soon so he could show her just how much he had missed her.

The only benift to having her gone for this long it had given him plenty of time to think on there relationship.

He had never been the affectionate type, Kagome knew that better than anyone. But he had come to the conclusion that it was high time he clamied her as his official mate.

To be honest he had never thought of pushing Kagome in the intimate direction but lately he had reliazed just how much he truly wanted her.

He had always found her attractive but he never acted on those impulses, afraid she might reject them.

But he would just have to wait and see, wait being the key word.

Inuyasha slowly slumped his back against the cold bark behind him.

Preparing for a long and not to mention lonely night.

* * *

The morning air was thin and crisp, the hidding sun veiled by a seemingly never ending clouded sky.

The light crunching of undisturbed snow the only sound echoing off the gray hill side.

Kagome stomped through the powder like ice and snow her small booted feet mirroring Kouga's every steps.

She was grateful he had decided to walk in front of her trying to keep her from sinking shin deep into the snow with every step.

Also that he had allowed her to walk in the first place, even after there little talk last night she still wasn't completely ready to come into close contact with him again.

Kagome kept her eyes fixed on the footsteps ahead of her focusing on matching every step.

Until suddenly they came to a stop.

Kagome froze in her currant spot to stare up at Kouga's back before speaking "Kouga?" She asked her breath visible in a heated cloud.

"We've finally made it" Kouga sighed eyeing the scene below him from the hill he and Kagome currently stood on.

Kagome carefully began to stomp her way to Kouga's side before she too glared down at the bottom of the hill.

There tucked at the base of where the hills stopped was a small village.

Just beyond the main part of the hut spotted area was what seemed to be a cost line.

A snow spotted sandy beach the divider between the visibly damp village and the dark icy sea.

Kagome narrowed her eyes beyond to the horizon, on it was a small patch of dark earth.

"Is that-" Kagome began.

"Asagiri island" Kouga finished her statement in a low tone "Just wait a bit longer, mother" Kouga thought.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome smiled before stomping forward down the snowy hill side.

Kouga remained in his spot not to keen on the idea of heading directly into a human village.

Kagome could hear his lack of movement slowly she turned back to face him already a few steps ahead.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh "Let's just say I'm not to happy about walking into a village full of humans"

Kagome was a bit surprised at his words, Inuyasha of course had the same issue. Both demons hated the idea of being surrounding by judgmental and fearful people.

Still they had traveled through many in the past without accident she was positive her and Kouga's experience would be the same.

"It wont be that bad, there nothing to worry about" Kagome reassured him with a smile.

Kouga let out a light chuckle "I hope, but just know Kagome not all humans are as understanding as you"

With that Kouga began trudging forward his eyes still narrowed of what was to come.

Kagome eagerly stepped after him once again matching his every step with her own.

After countless steps and silent conversation Kouga and Kagome finally found themselves at the entrance to the sea side village.

Kouga instantly felt his demon blood tense coursing through his body.

Every encounter he had ever had with a human village was never a good experience.

It often meant spears and arrows aimed in his direction or that's how it use to be before he gained control of the eastern tribe.

Since then he had always demolished these types of places there only use to him was to feed his wolfs.

Again all in the past since he had met Kagome, but even she did not tip the balance in his favor he sensed nothing good coming from this place.

The air reeked of rotting fish and stale salt no doubt from the sea at the rim of the village also the unmistakable scent, of death.

"So this is Issui village?" Kagome asked with a grimace.

"Something's not right about this place" Kouga thought walking deeper into the village.

The creaking and warped huts thickening around him.

Kagome looked up at him secretly sensing the unease in his body.

She didn't blame him even she could see that something was off about this place.

It was the middle of winter by the air was thick with a foreboding fog.

It scent a shiver down her spine.

Also where were all the villagers? In Keade's village there would be countless people up and about at this hour.

But here nothing, only seemingly deserted streets.

"Kagome lets find a boat. The sooner we get out of here the better" Kouga spoke his words low.

Kagome gave him a quick node "I agree"

As if an answer to her prayer appeared Kagome saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly spun around to face a villager tucked in the frame of his crooked hut.

The hanging mat acting as door, only half of his face exposed as if he was trying to hid his staring.

"Oh excuse me-" Kagome smiled turning to face the peeping man

Instantly at the sound of her voice the man released the bamboo matt retreating back into the shadows of his house.

Kagome was surprised at his reaction, but then she saw the same motion again this time from a different hut.

Again she spun around to face a woman hiding in her door way.

"Hello do you know where we can find a boa-" Kagome began only to be interrupted by the woman returning to the darkness of her hut.

Kagome felt her heart sink "What is going on?" She thought out loud.

Kouga wanted to ask the same thing watching as Kagome continued searching for villagers.

Slowly the two began walking deeper and deeper into the village only to come across a hand full of villagers that cowered and ran at the mere sight of them.

Kagome let out an aggravated huff as once again she watched a villager duck back into the safety of his house.

"Don't worry Kagome" Kouga spoke placing a gesturing hand on her shoulder

Kagome looked up at him aggravation still clear on her face "We wont get anywhere like this" She sighed

Kouga could not agree more he really didn't want to resort to violence but he would if he had to.

Though the idea of dragging a frighten human out of there hut. And beating them until they gave him the information he required. He knew wouldn't sit well with Kagome.

Snapping Kouga from his thoughts he felt the sharp sting of something cracking against the back of his head.

Kagome spun around feeling the impact of the attack.

Kouga did the same cocking his head to the side to see who or what had just struck him.

Both there eyes widen in surprise at the sight, there mere feet away was a small group of villagers.

The men standing in front of the cowering woman, there calloused hands filled with sharp beach rocks.

Kouga turned to face them not entirely sure if he should be pissed or amused that these humans thought that a few pebbles would be enough to hurt him.

"Filthy demon! Haven't your kind taken enough!" The man in front shouted clenching his hand full of rocks tighter.

"What more do you want! Leave our village!" Another ordered a worn and dull spear clutched in his hands.

Kagome instantly stepped out in front of Kouga to stop anymore rocks from being thrown.

A look of anger clearly written on her face "That's enough! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Kouga looked over to her standing defensively in front of him he quickly went to her side.

"Leave it alone Kagome" He spoke surprisingly no amount of anger in his voice

"Look at them" Kouga ordered eyeing the growing gathering of humans before him "They reek of fear"

Kagome eyed the group before her still not taking any chances.

"We have nothing to fear from a lone demon!" One of the larger males boomed stepping forward

"We should kill him before he has the chance to attack!" Another shouted causing the crowd behind him to roar with agreement.

Kouga stepped forward forcing Kagome behind him making sure these humans didn't get carried away.

"I would like to see you try!" He growled loosing patience quickly.

At the sound of fury in his voice the men took a step back thinking they may have been a bit hasty.

Kagome quickly went to Kouga's side not wanting him to do anything rash.

"Look we don't want trouble all we need is a boat!" Kagome asked trying to calm the still roaring crowd.

The men in the front let out a humorless laugh at her statement.

"Good luck all our boats have been destroyed by his kind!" One man shouted pointing a finger in Kouga's direction.

"Destroyed?" Kagome asked disappointment clear in her voice.

"Yeah that's right! Our village has been pillaged non stop by horrid demon just like him!" A voice boomed from the distant crowd.

"Now we cant even fish its only a matter of time before we all starve to death! And its all the demons fault!" Another voice echoed.

Kouga felt a growl escape his lips before he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Come on Kagome its clear there not going to help us"

Kagome felt her lips part in a heavy sigh "Alright"

Slowly the two turned from the still cowering crowd to face the distant shore line.

Kouga was not happy about the idea of making a swim for the distant island but he would if that was his only option.

The two walked in silence out of the village and onto the sandy shore line.

The crowd of humans now fallen silent leaving them only with there thoughts.

Both stood frozen at the sight of the seemingly endless sea before them.

Kouga began rethinking his whole swim idea, there was no way he could make it with Kagome and ensure her safety.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked trying to stay positive about the whole situation.

Kouga looked down at her envious of her optimism "I was going to ask you the same question" Kouga smirked

Kagome looked back to the dark sea in front of them "There has to be at least one boat left in the village"

"There is"

Both Kouga and Kagome spun around at the sound of a strangers voice.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise at the sight.

Only a few feet away stood a small child and boy by the looks of his dark blue dirt covered kimono and brown pants.

His young skin spotted with a handful of freckles that matched his dark brown hair tied up in a loose hair band.

His dark emerald eyes staring strongly over at the two of them.

"Um hello" Kagome smiled over at him taking a step forward.

The boy instantly tensed his small hands balling into fist as he took a step back.

Kagome could see getting close to him was out of the question.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Kouga" Kagome smiled pointing a soft finger at back at Kouga's direction.

The boy shot Kouga a quick glance before returning his gaze back to Kagome he felt a blush crawl unwilling onto his cheeks at the sight of her still smiling at him.

"I-I'm Soji" He whispered

"Soji" Kagome spoke softly "Did I hear you know where a boat is?"

Soji gave her a stern look "Yeah I do, but first! Tell me why you need one!"

Kouga felt his brow twitch he didn't like the attitude this kid had.

"Well me and Kouga need to get to Asagiri island" She replied in a soft tone.

"Why are you going to that island?" Soji asked in surprise and anger.

"Well-" Kagome began only to be interrupted by Kouga's growl

"None of your business kid! Now do you know where a boat is or not!" He snapped.

"Kouga!" Kagome hissed over her shoulder afraid he had frightened the boy.

Soji felt his balled hands tighten "I-I do" He sneered "B-But you have to make me a promise before I tell you!"

Kouga was a bit surprised he had to hand it to this kid he had guts for talking up to an unknown demon.

"What?" He asked.

"Y-you have to break the barrier!" He shouted his small body trembling.

"Done" Kouga vowed having no intention of going back on his word.

Kagome watched as Soji's youthful eye lit up with gratitude and joy.

But a question dwelled in her mind why would a child care what happens to the barrier?

"Now about that boat" Kouga began.

Soji snapped out of his thoughts before speaking "Alright follow me"

Kouga and Kagome did as they were asked without hesitation thankful that this child had solved there dilemma.

Silently Soji led them down the wave beaten path until they were far into the outskirts of the village.

"Soji" Kagome began in a soft voice "Where exactly are we going?"

The young boy before them did not stop as he answered her "To old man Joucho, he is the only person in the whole village with a boat"

"Oh" Kagome replied "And he lives all the way out here" Kagome asked eyeing the distance between where they stood and the village in the distance.

"The people don't like him near the village they say he's cursed" Soji said flatly.

"I like this guy already" Kouga smirked enjoying the idea of anything that annoyed or frightened the judgmental villagers.

"So tell me Soji why are you helping us?" Kagome asked following as the boy before her took a sharp turn.

Soji's youthful eyes narrowed in sadness at the question "I want you to break the barrier, so things will go back how they use to be"

"Use to be?" Kagome asked

Soji continued walking down the sandy shore line before replying "My mother tells me a long long time ago before I was born the village was a happy and wealthy place to live."

"Hard to believe" Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Then years ago the village priestess went to Asagiri island seeking its healing mushroom for her ill lover. She was killed by demons." Soji said repeating the story like he had heard it so many times.

"How awful" Kagome whispered her thoughts paused on the idea of a selfless woman dying for her love.

"Before she was consumed she used the last of her magic to seal the island away so no other person would die the way she did. But it's caused nothing but misery" Soji spoke anger seeping into his voice.

"Demons from all over the land are drawn here by its power they attack our village day after day plundering and killing…" Soji felt his small hands ball into fist "My father was killed in a raid two years ago, now my mother takes care of me the best she can but with no boats the villagers cant fish even if they could it wouldn't stop the demons from coming."

Soji slowly came to a halt as he turned to face Kouga and Kagome walking behind him "B-But if the barrier goes away then so will the demons! And everything will got back to normal me, my mom, everyone will be happy again!"

"Soji" Kagome whispered her heart sympathetic to his situation.

Soji turned away from the pair staring at him before he spoke "Were here" he said flatly

Kagome looked past where he stood there mere feet away was a old and weather beaten hut.

Its outer wooden walls dark and covered with moss.

"Joucho will tell you where to find his boat" Soji reassured giving them a stern glance.

Kouga walked past Kagome standing only mere feet away from the entrance to the hut.

Kagome slowly turned to face Soji "Thank you very much Soji" She smiled

Soji turned to Kouga his blue orbs eyeing him over Kagome's shoulder.

"Remember you made a promise I wont forgive you if you don't go through with it!" Soji vowed trying to make is youthful words sound serious.

"I give you my word" Kouga spoke in a stern voice having no intention on going back on his oath.

Kagome watched as Soji turned and ran back into the direction they had just emerged from.

She waved him a farewell before turning back to Kouga his demons eyes glaring at the hut door way.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a heavy node preparing herself for whatever lay beyond that threshold.

Kouga was the first to step forward pushing past the torn and weathered mat hanging in the door way.

He shot Kagome a quick look making sure she was far enough away just incase something went wrong with this encounter.

A few cautious steps forward and there they stood now completely in the small hut.

Kouga felt his demon eyes scan the surroundings the hut was no better on the inside, the wooden walls bleak and cracking apart.

The air thick with the harsh smell of tobacco its clouded aroma visibly thick in front of him.

Kouga focused past the thick cloud of smoke to the slumped form before them.

In the center of the exposed floor a dim and flickering fire giving off a small amount of light to the person who sat on the opposite side of it.

Kouga felt his demon nature pulse through him, not trusting of any stranger.

Especially one who looked like the man before him.

His surprisingly tan skin was worn and wrinkled covered mostly by his coarse shoulder length gray hair.

The lower half covered by his matching beard and mustache, his kimono hid almost all aspects of his body.

The fabric visibly old, torn, and stained thin arms crossed over his chest hiding anything else from Kouga's sight.

"Hmm who's there?" He rasped his lips parting from holding a thin pipe no doubt where the smell of tobacco was coming from.

Kouga took a step closer Kagome close at his side.

"A demon" The gray haired man smiled past his lit pipe.

Kouga was more than surprised that this human was able to tell he had a demon in his presence seeing as the mans eyes were closed.

"Hm and a woman" He continued his head cocking slightly to the side.

Kagome was equally surprised at his statement how could this man see anything through closed eyes.

"Joucho, I assume" Kouga said sternly.

The man turned his closed eyes to face where Kouga stood.

"I've heard you have a boat, where can I find it?" He asked not caring to play the calm guest.

Kagome quickly interrupted in a much lighter tone "What he means is we heard you might let us borrow it" She smiled

"My boat? To what end demon?" The man asked in a rasped tone.

"I don't have time to explain old man! Just tell me where I can find it!" Kouga barked quickly loosing patience.

"Kouga!" Kagome hissed afraid his temper would ruin this precious opportunity.

"Kouga" The man spoke taking in a sharp breath from his lit pipe.

"And you child what is your name?" Joucho asked turning to Kagome.

"Kagome" She spoke lightly secretly trying to apologize for Kouga's hastiness.

"You have power…Your a priestess?" Joucho asked leaning his back against the creaking wooden wall.

"Well I guess you can say that" Kagome smiled.

"Look codger are you going to tell me where you boat is or not?" Kouga barked his nose burning from inhaling the smoke filled air.

"What Kouga means is we need a way to get to Asagiri island." Kagome confessed.

"Asagiri? You would be fools to travel there" Joucho smirked "The island is sealed no one can step foot near it"

"We are here to change that" Kouga growled.

Joucho lifted a brow "Oh? How do you plan to accomplish that?"

"We're going to break the barrier" Kouga replied.

Joucho let out a coarse laugh "It will take more power than you know to bring that barrier down"

"And what would you know about it old man?" Kouga barked.

Joucho let a small smirk cross his cracked lips "I know more than you think, about that barrier"

"I doubt that" Kouga growled how could this old prune know more than him he looked like he hadn't left this hut in years.

Joucho lifted his wrinkled hand to his pipe clenching the thin tube between his bony fingers.

Before blowing out another cloud of smoke past his lips "I knew the priestess who created it"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise "You knew her?" She could not help but ask.

Joucho gave a slight nod "Oh yes, very well. Years ago she lived in this very hut."

He slowly took another breath from his pipe "With her love a local fisherman, strong, bold headed young man."

"Tell me what happened to her" Kagome asked, she could not help but feel drawn to the story. As if it somehow had a part to play in the events that were to come.

"She was a good woman caring, loyal, full of love for the people of the village. But she was careless and impulsive as well, after many years together with her love the fisherman was struck with a sudden illness. No healer could solve the riddle of his sickness. Fearful that the disease might claim her loves life she fled to the island seeking its healing mushroom." Joucho paused puffing out another cloud of smoke.

"And she was killed" Kagome finished his statement.

"Yes child, she was devoured by the demons of the island" Joucho rasped "The rest I'm sure you know"

"And her lover?" Kagome began feeling her heart ache for the loss of a such a selfless person. But secretly praying there was ray of hope in the end of the story. "Did he live?"

Joucho took another sharp hit off his pipe "Indeed he did, the sickness only claimed his eyes. She was scarified for nothing"

Kouga listening in silence all this time felt his eyes widen at the last of his statement "You were her lover"

Kagome turned her gaze to look up at Kouga still standing beside her, her eyes glazed with sadness.

"In another lifetime I was, now I'm nothing more than a shadow of the past" Joucho said in a humorless tone.

"But you are different child, I see power in you maybe even greater than hers" Joucho cracked lips smiled.

Kagome felt her heart flutter not seeing herself in the same light.

"Joucho will you help us?" She asked pleading in her voice.

Joucho placed the pipe back in its resting place between his dry lips "On the eastern side of the shore past three large boulders my boat sits, hidden."

Kouga felt his heart swell with joy knowing that the time they had sat here had finally paid off.

Joucho could feel the change in his demeanor "Don't be so hasty demon, you still wont be able to approach the island, yet"

"What? Why the hell not?" Kouga barked.

"Your demonic aura is too strong, the barrier is fueled by sacred energy you wont be able to move when you reach it." Joucho reassured puffing out another large cloud of smoke.

"So what the hell do I do?" Kouga asked willing to risk anything at this point just to get close to the island.

"Past the clearing deep into the woods there is a hot spring fed by water near the island. It will help, bathe and purify your body in it then at first light head to the island when the barrier is at its weakest." Joucho reassured.

"That's it? All I have to do is take a bath?" Kouga asked almost in a joking voice.

"This wont be like any ordinary bath demon. It will cleanse your aura away at least for a few hours, it wont be a pleasant experience." Joucho spoke in stern tone.

"I can handle it" Kouga spoke no amount of fear or second guessing in his voice.

"Also priestess, you must soak in the water as well" Joucho said his tone flat no amount of mocking.

"What?" Kagome almost shouted.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise thinking the old man was trying to be funny.

"This is serious child, your sacred power will help cleanse his demonic aura that much faster" Joucho said flatly.

"Kagome we wont discuss this now, lets just find the hot spring to begin with" Kouga reassured her not really wanting to push her any further than he had to.

"Right" Kagome thought out loud definitely not ready to think about the awkwardness of that situation yet.

"If that is all you need, safe journey" Joucho said taking in another cloud of smoke.

Kouga gave him a light node silently thankful for all his information and help.

"Come on Kagome" He said looking down at her.

Kagome returned his gaze "Alright"

Kouga was already fully outside the hut desperate for the fresh air by the time she spun around to face him.

"One more thing child" Joucho crowed after her.

Kagome froze in her footsteps slowly turning half way to face the man behind her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked a bit envious of Kouga out side sucking in as much of the sea side air as possible.

Slowly since the first time she entered the hut, Kagome watched Joucho's eyes drift open.

The white in his eyes matching the iris the two colors merged together giving his orbs the appearance of ice.

"Remember, When all seems lost life always pays for death"

Kagome felt those words seep into her skin like they were secretly binding her to some foreboding event. She was about to ask what exactly he meant when she heard Kouga call out her name.

"Coming! Thank you again Joucho" Kagome gave him a slight bow before walking past the worn mat in front of her.

Disappearing completely out of the old wise mans reach.

Knowing he was now alone Joucho felt a faint smile cross his lips his glistening eyes once again closing.

"Look after that one…my love…" He whispered into the darkness, having only the roaring of the waves outside as his reply.

* * *

"Would you stop being so stubborn!" A roaring voice boomed the sound echoing off the stone walls around him.

Kome glared up at her fuming mate in frustration "I don't want that accursed medicine! I would like to spend at least one hour of the day not sleeping!"

Garomaru felt his demon blood boil, his dark eyes narrowing in frustration.

He had spent the last hour trying to convince his mate to take the herb filled drink at her bed side.

But lately she had begun refusing seeing no benefit out of it only the rest that he believed she needed.

Even the healer had gotten tired of there bickering and decided it would be best just to leave them alone for the time being.

So now there they were Garomaru on his feet booming down at Kome sitting up right in her fur pelted bed.

"If you don't drink it, you will begin coughing again did you enjoy it the last time?" He growled

"More than I'm enjoying your company" She hissed.

Garomaru felt his brow twitch how is it that the small woman at his feet could push every one of his buttons.

He found it hard to believe that he had taken time away from the affairs with the pack to visit Kome, only to have her act like a stubborn child.

"Your impossible!" He boomed turning his back to his mate walking over to one of the stone walls at his side.

Placing a strong hand on the firm rock trying to calm himself.

Kome let out a heavy sigh, she truly didn't want to fight to be honest she didn't have the energy for it anymore.

But she was not about to let her mate take what little time she had left by forcing her to sleep.

The healers remedies had been enough to return her partially to health only giving her back her color and what little strength she clung too.

She looked up from her balled hands in her kimono covered lap to the back of Garomaru still breathing heavy trying to calm himself.

She felt her blue orbs soften "Love" She whispered

She could see Garomaru adjust at the gentleness of her voice.

His head turning slightly to the side but not far enough to allow her a glimpse of his eyes.

"I don't want to fight, if anything we should be enjoying each others company not trying to force one another away" Kome cooed in a honeyed voice.

Garomaru gave her a heavy sigh not wanting to give in but again Kome had a power over him. Even after all there years together he could not deny.

"Sit with me" Kome asked sweetly.

Garomaru slowly turned to face his mate, a heavy sigh pasted his lips as he began walking to her side.

In one quick motion he was at her side sitting only inches apart.

Kome smiled up at him, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Slowly he out reached his arm inviting her in, Kome gladly took the gesture.

She scooted over until she was firmly in between the large males legs. Lovingly she curled up against his chest resting her head against the meeting of his muscular arm and shoulder.

Garomaru felt her soft body pressed against his, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulder holding her tighter against him.

He was the furthest thing from an affectionate person but somehow Kome had always been able to bring it out of him.

It had been that way since the first day he met her, her soft lips and glowing eyes inviting him.

He rested his head against hers, her dark hair flowing under his nose.

He pressed against her taking in her sweet scent, a scent he had always loved.

"Do you remember the fist day we met?" Kome whispered smiling against his chest.

Garomaru placed a kiss on top her head "In the northern caves, you wore a white kimono, your hair was bond by a blue ribbon" He spoke softly remembering the event quite vividly, How could he not? It had been the day his world changed.

"You remember all that?" Kome asked a hint of laughter in her voice surprised that he had spoke in such detail.

"Do you not?" Garomaru asked looking down at her.

Kome shook her head slightly "I didn't say that" She cooed "You were in black armor, standing proud and bold, as usual"

Garomaru let out a light chuckle at the memory.

"Why do remember more clearly than I?" Kome asked a bit flustered at the idea.

Garomaru thought carefully about his response before softly replying "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, something like that I could never forget"

Kome slowly pulled away from her mate only enough to meet his gaze but not leave his embrace.

"You haven't changed" Garomaru smirked down at her.

Kome felt tears well in the corner of her eyes slowly she leaned upward to press her soft lips against his.

Garomaru returned the kiss in full force placing a strong hand at the base of her neck to deepen there intimacy.

Kome's small hand found his holding it tighter against her.

Garomaru pulled away slowly his lips still slightly pressed to hers, simply enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him.

"I'm going to miss you" Kome whispered against him.

Hearing those words he pulled further away allowing him to get a full view of his lovers face.

"Don't talk like that" He ordered even though he secretly knew every words was sincere.

Kome held his hand tighter "Alright" She promised secretly resentful of his reaction she needed to say how she felt.

Even if he was reluctant to admit it she and he both knew she did not have long for this world.

And she refused to leave without saying her last goodbyes even if he didn't want to hear them.

"Kome, you need to take your medicine" He spoke hidden sternness in his voice.

Kome let out a heavy sigh before pressing back into place against him in no hurry to leave his embrace.

"I will, but for now…." She cooed against him "Will you hold me a little longer?"

Garomaru wrapped his strong arms around her once more, wanting to hold her more than just a little longer.

Wanting desperately to hold her this way, forever.

* * *

"Okay Kagome you can do this!" Kagome mentally cheered trying desperately to find the courage to face the situation before her.

She could feel her naked body shivering behind the cover of a ice sheeted base of a tree.

Her hands placed firmly across her chest hiding her now exposed breast.

She could feel the sting of the snow she stood on stab at her feet but still she could not find the strength to move out from the cover of the trees.

"You know eventually I'm going to have to get in the water!" Kouga shouted feet away from where he currently sat.

"I know that!" Kagome snapped back not wanting to be pushed any further than she already had been.

After leaving Joucho's hut they scanned the surrounding wooded area like suggested until they found the sacred hot spring that the old wise man had spoke of.

And there the current problem began, Kagome had refused to disrobe in front of Kouga for all the obvious reasons.

He had not pushed the issue agreeing to keep his eyes firmly shut while she hid in the shadows of the thick trees.

Not taking any chances she had also forced him to turn his back to where she currently stood.

Returning to the matter at hand Kagome took a few shaky deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Alright" She tried again to mentally psyche herself up.

Slowly she peeked out from the safety of the trees to see Kouga sitting mere feet away his back still turned.

At the mere sight of him she felt a large blush spread over her face she could not believe she was about to do this!

Bathe with Kouga of all people!

Kagome felt her stomach tighten in discomfort at the mere idea, it was hard enough just being near him at this point after what had happed the day before.

But she would not think on that not right now!

Slowly she began to step out from the cover of the trees to face the steaming water before her.

It looked absolutely enchanting the deep heated water sparkling slightly with pure energy.

Its crystal water contained by large boulders surrounding the entire pool.

The water was still and flat besides one large single boulder that sat in the center of the inviting bath.

Kagome secretly thanked the gods for that, that boulder alone would be her shelter from exposing her entire body to the demon feet away.

"Okay I'm coming out, swear your eyes are closed!" Kagome demanded before she took another step.

"I swear Kagome!" Kouga promised getting a bit frustrated "How many times is she going to ask me?" He muttered under his breath.

He had been sitting in this spot for what seemed like an hour while she hid in the shadows trying to build up her courage.

He didn't see why Kagome was so self-conscious she was absolutely beautiful to him in cloths he couldn't even image how gorgeous she was out of them.

He shook his head at the thought, mentally cursing himself for thinking of her that way.

He had made a secret vow he would try and make this as comfortable as possible for her.

And him sitting here imaging her naked was not going to help the situation one bit.

But still some dark part of him wanted to know, how could he not everything about Kagome drew him in.

Her eyes, her full lips, and especially her intoxicating scent which at this point was battering his senses.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the water at his side rippling.

He knew then Kagome had submerged herself, he felt his muscles tenses at the idea of her mere inches away from where he sat completely naked.

He let a growl pass his lips knowing once again his inner wolf had won the battle for containing his thoughts.

"Y-You can open your eyes now" Kagome squeaked her voice high with panic.

Kouga quickly got to his feet before he allowed his sealed eyes to part open.

He quickly turned to face the steaming water at his side surprised at the sight.

It was seemingly empty Kagome no where in sight "K-Kagome?" Kouga asked

"I'm over here" Kagome spoke from behind the cover of the massive boulder hiding her naked body from Kouga's sight.

Kouga unwillingly felt a wave of disappointment flood through him knowing Kagome was completely out of his gaze.

"This is my side okay?" She demanded.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh "Alright"

Still it was hard to be totally disappointed at this point, knowing he was about to slip into the same bath water as Kagome even if he couldn't see her.

Quickly he began to undo the straps of his armor and shoulder pads, doing this hundreds of times before he was free from its confines in a mere seconds.

He swiftly lifted the heavy armored plate from his chest feeling the cool air spread over his now exposed torso.

He then turned to the fur clinging to his toned muscular legs and arms.

In a few quick tugs he was free, he then reached upward to free his raven locks from the fur band.

With a quick pull his hair went loose and wild around him, he ran his tan fingers through it to keep it out of his face.

Then he looked down at the last article of clothing, the fur pelt that wrapped around his toned lower half.

"Are you sure your not peeking?" Kouga asked putting emphasis on the 'your'.

He heard Kagome gasp at the remark.

Kouga smirked he would try his best to behave but still part of him wanted to have a little fun at her expense.

With one quick tug of the dark blue string wrapped holding the fur pelt in place, he was free.

The cold air spreading over his now entirely naked body.

He slowly turned to the waiting water knowing Kagome was just on the other side of the boulder before him.

Then he stepped forward his body almost completely submerging in the sparkling water below.

Once he felt the steamy water engulf his body he froze in place.

All thoughts of Kagome or the situation he was in dissipated in an instant.

Kouga felt hands ball in fist under the water his fangs baring down hard inside his mouth at the feeling.

The enchanting water he had glared out in desire mere moments ago had now turned to heated torture.

Sharp stings of pain shooting through him at every point.

Was this what Joucho had warned him of? He had said unpleasant not agonizing.

Kouga took a slow step forward hoping to ease the throbbing sensation running through his body.

That was a mistake a sharp pain shoot through his leg causing him to stammer forward.

Causing the water to splash up around him the small droplets hitting his skin bringing sharp stings with every drop.

Kouga let out a pain filled growl it felt like his body was being purified from the inside out.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked from behind her hiding spot hearing his struggle.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"F-Fine" Kouga growled through clenched fangs trying to fight the urge to retreat from the electric waters.

"You don't sound fine" Kagome spoke her voice filled with concern.

"I'll be alright" Kouga reassured her trying to sound confident though that was far from what he felt.

Shaky he took a step forward deeper into the water letting it rise higher against his chest.

Every ounce of the sparkly liquid that touched his body brought the pain.

Kouga felt his fangs bare harder together looking for any kind of relief from the stabbing jolts pulsing though him.

Finally after a few more agonizing steps he reached his destination.

He quickly turned his back to the boulder before him, as he placed himself against it trying to brace his body from the pain.

He gently slid down deeper into the water closing his eyes as he did so.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked again not knowing she was in the exact same position as Kouga.

The pale skin of her back pressed against the boulder just as he was on the opposite side.

"K-Kagome do me a favor?" Kouga asked in a low tone,

"Hm?" Kagome asked not sure what was happening on the other side of the boulder.

Was Kouga in pain? She couldn't tell what had happened was it the water they currently sat in? It felt perfectly fine to her more than fine actually it tingled slightly against her skin relaxing her muscles.

"Talk to me" He asked pleading hidden in his voice.

"Talk?" Kagome asked not really sure what he meant.

"J-Just talk, distract me okay?" Kouga asked looking for anything that would ease his mind from focusing on the stinging pain all around him.

"A-Alright" Kagome reassured thinking over subjects in her mind before she finally landed on one.

"My family" Kagome began "I don't think I have ever told you about them"

"N-No tell me" Kouga asked in a low growled filled voice.

Kagome could hear the desperation in his voice quickly she carried on and on about her mother, her cooking the way she looked her likes dislikes everything that came to mind.

Then she switched to her grandfather telling Kouga every detail about how stubborn and sweet he could be.

Also about his insistence on being a powerful priest even though he had no powers what so ever.

Everything that came to mind she said trying to keep the conversation as lively as possible.

Kouga listened carefully hanging onto her words like the lifeline they were.

He was grateful for her stimulating conversation, not just as a distraction but also knowing she could talk so freely around him.

It warmed him in an unfamiliar way, but a way he liked.

"Keep going" He asked actually finding himself becoming less focused on the pain around him and more on her words.

"Oh my brother Souta!" Kagome spoke a bit surprised she had forgotten him first.

"You have a sibling?" Kouga asked even more surprised he had always seen Kagome as an only child sort.

Kagome smiled down at the water in front of her letting the memories of her family reemerge.

She once again began telling him every detail she could about her younger brother, his likes, mostly being soccer and demons.

"He sounds like a good kid" Kouga admitted a bit envois of her, he had never had the chance to be an older sibling.

Kagome nodded slightly "He is, stubborn though. I think you too would get along great"

Kouga actually let out a laugh at that statement the pain surging around him now turned to a dull stinging sensation.

Still very annoying but a lot more manageable than before.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked sensing the change in him.

"Better thanks to you" Kouga smirked leaning his head against the hard rock behind him.

Kagome smiled she had not meant to carry on the way she had.

But seeing as Kouga had actually enjoyed the conversation made her happy.

"Kouga can I ask you something?" Kagome asked sinking deeper into the water below her.

"Anything" Kouga replied thankful she had eased the pain.

"What is your family like" She asked secretly curious about them since the day they had left on this long journey.

Kouga felt his eyes widen at the question.

"Why?" He asked sounding more harsh than he had meant to.

"Well its just we have traveled all this way and you haven't told me anything about them" Kagome admitted not paying attention to his tone.

Kouga felt a stab of guilt of course she would want to know about them. She had left her home, her friends all in the sake of saving his mother who she knew nothing about.

Kagome was truly a selfless person.

"What do you want to know?" Kouga asked truly not wanting to shed to much information about his past.

"Your mothers name would be a good start" Kagome laughed.

Kouga sank deeper into the steamy water under him almost completely numb to the pain at this point.

"Kome" Kouga spoke in a low tone his eyes narrowing with a hint of sadness.

"Kome" Kagome smiled "Are you named after her?" She asked

Kouga smirked "Yes, the first of her name and my fathers"

"Tell me about her" Kagome asked imaging a nice picture of Kouga's family in her mind.

"She is kind, loving, loyal everything a good mother should be. No matter what I did as a child she was always so understanding. Even if I was stubborn and strong willed as a pup she always understood me." Kouga whispered with a smile across his lips.

"You care about her a lot huh?" Kagome asked hearing the gentleness of his voice.

"She" Kouga began his eyes narrowing emotion flooding his blue orbs "Was the only person who ever gave a damn about me"

Kagome felt her eyes soften in sadness hearing the hurt in his voice, secretly she wondered what else had happened in Kouga's past to make him sound so hurt.

"And your father?" Kagome asked hoping for the same amount of love in his voice that he had just spoken with.

Kouga let a heavy sigh pass his lips as he sunk deeper into the water, steam flowing up around him.

"Garomaru, He's-" Kouga paused trying to think of a careful answer "The opposite of my mother"

"Kouga?" Kagome asked surprised at his statement.

"Let's not talk about him okay Kagome? I doubt you'd like what I have to say" Kouga said in a stern voice letting her know he was done discussing this topic.

Kagome sunk deeper into the water below mentally kicking herself for pushing the issue.

But still there was something about his previous words the bothered her.

"Your wrong you know" Kagome stated her eyes shining with hidden emotion.

"About?" Kouga asked surprised at the statement everything he had just told her had been the truth.

"About your mother being the only one who cares about you" Kagome smiled not sure if it was her nerves getting the better of her.

Kouga felt his blue orbs widen in surprise "Kagome?"

"Sorry, its just that well…I care about you a lot Kouga…" Kagome whispered in a soft voice.

It was true everything they had experienced in the past few weeks had drew her closer to him in an unexpected way.

She didn't know if it was just them constantly in life or death situations or the fact that she felt genuinely happy at his side.

In a strange way if felt so natural having him near her, compared to years ago when he would simply jump her with bold declarations of love and loyalty.

Now she appreciated he was actually open and honest about his true feelings even if they weren't towards her.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow both confusion and joy pulsing through him.

"Kagome what am I to you?" He asked truly longing for an answer.

They had experienced so much together at this point and he still truly did not know.

Even to himself he truly didn't know the answer, of course he cared for her he always had but lately those feeling had gotten stronger.

And familiar, in all the old ways that bothered Kouga. He wanted to secretly vow not to push his feeling any further then they had already grown. In fear that she might reject them.

In which case she had every right to do, she was to be mated to Inuyasha not him.

He thought he had finally come to except that fact but lately things were beginning to change.

"Kouga" Kagome began not wanting to answer that question for fear of what she might say.

He wasn't her love, but he was much more to her than a friend and she had no feelings towards him as family.

"I-I don't know" Kagome confessed admitting truly what she was feeling.

That wasn't good enough for Kouga he had to know, he had to decide what to do with his restrained feelings.

Hold them back tighter or release and let everything he had held back come out.

Kouga took a steady breath for fear of what he was about to ask.

"Kagome" He began "Do you love me?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in pure shock as those hushed words reached her ears.

She felt her lip tremble as if her heart was desperate to reply but her mind would not allow her.

"Love Kouga?" Kagome mentally asked "N-No I cant" She protested images of Inuyasha flooding to her thoughts.

But something in her wouldn't allow her to speak those words she couldn't say no!

Kagome felt his small hands ball into fist desperate to push that one little word out, but it would not come no matter how hard she tried.

Kouga felt his heart pound in his ears he could not believe he had just asked her that!

Of course she would be silent did he honestly expect her to say yes. Kouga mentally cursed himself for letting his impulsive feeling get the better of him.

"Don't worry about it Kagome" Kouga asked his tone low trying to hid the hurt and shame pulsing through him.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked her own turmoil filling her voice.

She heard the water around him splash and wave in response, as Kouga began climbing out of the hot spring suspecting its job had been done.

Once out of the hot water and back onto the cold snow he began quickly placing layer after layer of his fur and armor back into place.

Kagome remained frozen in place behind the shelter of the rock.

Kouga pushed the last of his furs into place before turning back to the hot spring.

"I will find us a place to stay tonight, in the morning we head to the island" Kouga spoke in a low tone.

Kagome could not bring herself to speak, what was there to say?

Kouga took her silence as a response as he turned from the steaming waters back into the waiting darkness of the forest around him.

* * *

The low howls and snarls of wolves echoed off the bare snow covered hill sides

Heavy footsteps and rattling of weapons and armor merged with the sounds shattering the silence of the area.

Amaru had moved the small group of men at his side out double time since dawn.

The scent of Kouga was growing closer and closer with every step.

He could feel he was near to the final destination of his journey.

The countless days he had spent pursuing him finally coming to a well deserved close.

"Amaru how much further?" One of the large males running at his side asked.

Amaru did not reply simply to overcome with joy at the fact that soon he would be face to face with his old childhood rival.

A devious plot thickening in his mind, he would not risk Kouga reaching Asagiri island before him.

He had every intention of beating the wolf prince there and sparing no mercy if he tried to stop him.

He was determined to be the one to save Lady Kome's life and earn Lord Garomarus respect.

For that he would do anything.

Snapping the yellow eyed wolf demon from his thoughts he looked ahead to see his wolves paused at the edge of a large hill.

Amaru quickly sprinted to there side curious to what had caused his companions to slow.

Once he looked downward at the waiting sight below a wide fangy smirk crossed his lips.

A human village tucked at the base in the distance mere hours away.

Amaru took a heavy sniff of the air, well enough the scent of Kouga wafted from below.

He smiled even wider.

* * *

Dark waves rushed against the sandy beach, its cold water seeping into the waiting dirt below.

Early morning had finally come the sun not yet visible behind the still darken sky.

Its grim appearance matching the mood of the sole person sitting on the snow and sand covered beach.

Kouga sat staring blankly out onto the rushing sea his blue orbs darkened by mirroring the water.

Last nights events had defiantly changed his mood, and not for the better.

After fleeing the sacred hot springs in guilt and shame he had returned to bleak village.

Not caring to stand on ceremony with the local villagers, he had demanded a hut for himself and Kagome and they willingly gave him one purely out of fear.

It was a small and bleak hut like most others but he diced that would have to do. Considering it was at the outer most edge of the village.

Once Kagome had returned from bathing he had a few uncomfortable words to tell her where it was and that was it.

He truly wanted to avoid her at all cost to postpone his own guilt.

He had not meant to push last nights conversation the way he had.

He just let his own curiosity get the better of him he secretly hoped Kagome was not angry with him for doing so.

Even though he had clearly gotten his answer, of course Kagome did not love him she had mutt face.

Kouga let a heavy sigh pass his lips "What the hell was I thinking?" He growled.

But part of him could not comprehend why she had spoken to him the way she had. Telling him she cared for him how important he was to her, what did al that mean?

Kouga shook the thoughts from his mind truly not wanting the answer knowing it would probably only lead to more disappointment.

"Why did I ask her that?" Kouga thought out loud was he truly hoping for an honest reply even though he himself could not clearly answer that question.

Had he really fallen in love with Kagome all over again?

"Mind if I join you?" A sweet voice asked.

Kouga almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of a honey voice at his side.

He quickly looked up to see Kagome standing over him.

"K-Kagome?" He stuttered quickly getting to his feet to face her surprised she had managed to sneak up on him.

He must have been more in thought than he had realized.

"Sorry did you want to be alone?" Kagome whispered.

"No its fine, I just thought you were asleep" Kouga admitted.

Kagome turned to face the waving water before her "I was for a little bit"

She used the term sleep loosely the truth is she could do nothing but lay in that hut and toss and turn.

Her thoughts were far to clouded with her early coversation to sleep.

"Kagome about earlier" Kouga began wanting desperately to try and ease the situation he had put them in.

"No its alright" She smiled for the past few hours she had spent going every word of there conversation.

Trying to piece it together why she could not give him a straight answer.

She still did not have one but, she didn't want that to distance them.

"Kouga why did you ask me that?" She asked truly wanting an answer.

Kouga turned to the waves at his side not wanting to think of a false answer.

"Kagome all this time we have been together, I-I've started feeling for you…" Kouga said trying to be as honest as he could.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow in sadness "I know-"

Kouga turned to her in surprise she knew he was devolping feelings for her once again?

"Kouga your someone close to me but you cant feel that way towards me, not now." Kagome said trying to hide the sterness in her voice.

She had speant so many years trying to get Inuyasha to love her the way she had always loved him and now it had finally happened.

She could not risk letting that go, not now knowing he was so far away and Kouga was right here at her side.

Kouga felt her words hit a nerve he could see past her hidden meaning, this wasn't about the way she felt it.

It was about her not wanting to hurt that damn dog!

"I cant feel for you? Why because of mutt face!" Kouga growled.

Kagome turned to face him her own anger rising "Kouga I'm with Inuyasha! He loves me!"

"Hm funny seeing as your not mated yet" Kouga spoke his words cold and sharp.

It was true he could smell Kagome was unmated Inuyasha had not touched her. Even after all the time they had been together he hadn't made a move.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in hurt at his words, wanting to deny his accusation but it was true.

Inuyasha had never tried to push there intimacy even though sometimes she had.

Deep down she wondered if he ever would but that was none of Kouga's concern!

"What we do is none of your business!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh wake up Kagome if he was half a man he would give you the passion you deserve!" Kouga barked in anger and envy.

Kagome looked down at the sand in shame why was he saying these things just to hurt her?

Deep inside not having Inuyasha want her in the same way she had always wanted him was one of the biggest things she was self conscious about.

Kagome felt tears well in the corners of her eyes.

Kouga instantly wanted to take back his harsh words he didn't want to upset her.

He felt a stab of guilt at the sight of her about to cry.

"Kagome" He whispered.

Her only reply was her small hands baling into fist.

"Kagome look at me" Kouga asked apologetic, slowly he lifted his hand to curl a finger under her chin.

Gently he pushed her head upward forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you Kagome" He promised his tone light and gentle.

He silently cursed himself for causing her distress, she didn't deserve his anger he was speaking purely out of hurt.

Kagome could feel his blue orbs burning down into hers a look of sincerity and longing written plainly across them.

She felt her lips tremble, those eyes had some kind of unbreakable spell on her. Always able to see right through her every emotion "Why did you ask me that?"

No matter what she wanted to know the answer to his early question the sole phrase that had started all this heart ache. Had he asked he that only to hurt and confuse her?

Kouga looked down into her eyes swimming with hidden turmoil and wonder.

He breathed deep her intoxicating scent scanning her perfect face, her full pink lips to her cream colored skin.

She was so beautiful, even with the look of hurt and confusion written on her face.

Kouga felt his blue orbs narrow as everything became clear in one single sentence.

"Because I'm in love with you" He whispered his dark voice laced with sincerity and devotion.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know how to react.

What should she say? What should she do? All her thoughts scattered and out of place leaving her with nothing.

Kouga could not stand it anymore instantly he closed the distance that separated them.

He wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's waist pulling her to him.

Before she could react in turn, his lips came crashing down onto hers.

Kagome's head swam with so many emotions and questions but she could not bring them to focus.

Only feel the strong passion radiating off the demon that held her so tight in his embrace.

Kouga's hand found the base of her neck he ran his strong fingers through her raven locks until he held her in place.

Kagome had to fight back a whimper as she felt his warm lips claim hers.

It was warm and tender and left her aching for more.

Kouga held the base of her neck tighter deepening the intimacy of there lips.

She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip taunting, her lips parted without hesitation granting him entry.

Kouga hummed softly in approval, taking time to explore every aspect of her flawless mouth before stroking her own muscle smoothly.

Kagome could feel her chest heaving slightly unaware of the soft moans he was drawing from her.

She had never been kissed like this before! Her light and gentle encounters with Inuyasha blown to smithereens with every lash of Kouga's hot tongue.

Exploding her scenes with pure bliss as his lips swayed and pressed into hers harder.

Kagome could feel her lungs begin to burn with lack of oxygen but she could not find the strength or desire to pull away from the sensation Kouga was giving her.

Kouga felt his mind sway and cloud in a heated flurry giving the woman in his arms all he had to offer.

He cursed his aching body as he was forced to pull away from her sweet parted lips, desperate for air.

Kouga held her tight in place refusing to release her yet, there faces mere inches apart there lips still slightly in contact as he whispered hotly against them.

"Kagome" He rasped, he couldn't believe he had just kissed her.

He had actually kissed Kagome and she had excepted it and even enjoyed it.

But Kouga had to know what this meant, he had to!

Had he just once again forced Kagome into a situation she wanted nothing to do with? Or had she truly briefly as it might be want him?

"Do you love me?" Kouga asked his lips pressing hotly against hers.

Kagome could feel his warm breath send shivers up her spine her mind clouded with the passion she had just experienced.

But even he could not chase her inner most thoughts away, she had just kissed Kouga given into her heated desire without hesitation.

But she couldn't find the strength to pull away from his embrace.

Slowly her hand found his resting against her neck, she held it tightly.

She looked up at him there eyes mere inches apart, his blue orbs shining with reflection of the dark water around them.

Deep emotion filled pools that threaten to submerge her.

Kouga could see the passion clear in her brown orbs but also the haunting glare of pleading.

Begging, that he would not force her to answer the question he had just heatedly asked.

"Please" She whispered against him "Please, don't make me answer that"

She couldn't, she just couldn't she had already given into her hidden passion.

What more did he want from her? Her body craved for more of Kouga's touches but her mind swam with guilt over what she had just done.

She had kissed a man that was not her sworn love, and now he wanted her to confess her unknown suppressed feelings.

"Say it Kagome" He whispered hotly against her his lips begging to touch hers once more.

He could feel his grip on her neck tighten, it was taking every fiber of his being to be so still with her at this point.

His inner wolf howling and begging for her sweet skin once again.

"Kouga-" She started her will to fight against his body swaying, the heat coming from him seeping into her cloths begging her to explore more of what he had to offer.

Her will power was crumbling with every hot breath that crawled over her skin.

"I-" She rasped

Kouga held her tighter desperate for her answer he didn't know how much more he could take.

"I-I" She trembled against him her body longing for his touch once again anything to ease this unbearable longing.

Kouga could feel his body heat in agony all he need was just three little words! Three little words to unleash his full passion and desire.

Passion he would lavish on her from every trace of his finger to every stroke of his tongue.

All he need was her honey voice to unleash him and he would have her off her feet and headed to the privacy of the hut they shared.

Kagome held Kouga's hand against her harder, her knuckles white with strain.

Her body trembling in his muscular arms every ounce of her body craving his touch but every inch of her mind begging for her to stop.

Unable to bear this horrid weight any longer Kagome launched herself forward pushing past Kouga's hold.

Her full lips crashing onto his in heated bliss and passion filled turmoil.

Before Kouga could react about to return her affection in full force she pulled away, leaving him longing for more.

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered against him.

Suddenly Kouga felt his arms empty, Kagome pushing out of his embrace with all she had.

Kouga spun to face her too late she was past him in an instant sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her down the snow covered shore line.

Kouga felt his chest heave in pure shock his hot breath coming out in large heated clouds from the cold around him.

He watched in searing pain and longing as Kagome ran further and out of both his reach and sight into the darkness.

He felt his jaw tighten his fangs bearing together in fury and self hatred.

Kouga could still feel her sweet breath hushed against his lips, even if she had not spoken it was clear to him now.

She had made her choice.

* * *

Time blurred in a heated cloud of inner thoughts and self turmoil for Kagome.

She had lost track of just how long she had been sprinting in the opposite direction of the wolf demon she had left behind.

She could feel the stinging pain of strain throbbing through her toned legs.

Her lungs and throat burning from inhaling the frosty air that surrounded her.

Finally unable to take the strain anymore her legs collapsed from underneath her.

Forcing her down into the sandy ground below.

Kagome hit the soft dirt knees first her body slumped with exhaustion.

Her chest heaving desperate for air, her hands trembling in her lap she was unsure if it was from the frigid air or her own self strain.

She had found the strength to leave Kouga's embrace but had lost all of it in the battle for her own gathered thoughts.

Everything was just so clouded and defocused no matter how hard she tried nothing would fall into place.

It was like Kouga had taken her conscious mind and turned it into a puzzle before breaking all the pieces apart bit by bit.

Kagome felt a gasp pass her lips her eyes closing in shame "What did I do?" She wanted to sob.

Feeling the sharp sting of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Inuyasha is going to hate me" She cried out into the darkness before her.

"Why did I let him touch me?" Kagome snapped her arms curling around her in a self hug.

She wanted that answer so badly, Kouga had not forced her into kissing him she could have pulled away but she didn't.

She secretly cursed herself for not doing so.

Now everything was so broken Kouga had admitted he had fallen in love with her, again!

Only this time instead of rejecting his feelings she gave him hope and for the life of her she didn't know why!

Suddenly the light crunching of snow snapped her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

She lifted her bowed head to face whatever had caused the sound.

Kagome gasped in fear and surprise at the sight.

A brilliant white wolf stood beside her its muzzle flexed and folded revealing its pearl white fangs.

Kagome quickly got to her feet in fear of the large animal, its bright eyes following her every move.

Suddenly the wolf was joined by another then another until Kagome lost count of the pack surrounding her.

All beast baring there fangs and snarling up at her.

Kagome felt her heart pound in her ears with panic knowing at any moment they could charge and tear her to shreds.

"Well what do we have here?" A sharp voice asked from the darkness behind the howling wolves.

Kagome took a step back watching as the thick pack parted allowing a sole figure to step through.

Kagome's gaze scanned the man before her panic filling her eyes at the sight.

"A-A wolf demon?" She thought out loud in fear her gaze being met by a pair of bright yellow eyes.

Amaru smiled at the girl before him he could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Clear she was terrified, a feeling he was enjoying quite a bit.

Kagome watched as the demon before her was followed by more and more stronger looking wolf demons all stepping to his side.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome demanded afraid of the answer, were they rouges? Had she and Kouga been followed from Shioside falls?

But something was not right all these men wore black furs. The demons she and Kouga had previously encounters had all been mixed matched no resemblance what so ever.

"Hm I don't think I would be asking the questions if I were you" Amaru smirked taking a step forward.

Slowly he began circling the woman in front of him like a true predator about to strike down its pray.

Kagome felt her hands begin to pulse preparing herself to purify this demon if she had too.

Amaru slowly closed in around her close enough only to take in her scent but not in range of her to reach him.

"Tell me something girl" He rasped enjoying the look of on her face.

"Why do you reek of Kouga?" Amaru smirked recognizing the scent that swirled around her instantly.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at surprise almost relief "Your friends of Kouga?"

"You could say that" Amaru taunted hiding his true intentions.

Kagome wanted to sigh in relief had she jumped to conclusions?

"He is not with me right now" She confessed feeling a bit more relaxed "I can take you too him if you like" Kagome asked not truly ready to face him yet.

"No that wont be necessary, I have what I want" Amaru smirked

Before she could grasp his meaning she found her hands bond behind her.

Amaru's hard grip holding her in place his chest pressing hard into her back.

She cried out in pain at how hard he was grabbing her.

"Your that little priestess he has been traveling with all this time aren't you?" Amaru hissed into her ear his lips mere inches apart from her heated skin.

Taking in her sweet scent the scent he had tracking all this time in confusion of who's it might be.

"Let me go!" Kagome demeaned cursing herself for letting down her guard.

"All in good time girl but first you have a job to do" He smirked.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shock and fear trying to struggle against his stone grip.

Amaru paid no mind to her fatal attempts enjoying her struggling all the more.

Slowly he turned his yellow eyes toward the group of men before him.

"Pack up men! We have a barrier to break!"

* * *

**This literally took months to write! Over 15,000 words! That is a personal record for me!**

**But I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did don't expect me to get the other chapter up soon though.**

**I think I gave myself carpal tunnel writing this! But I will try and have it typed as soon as I can.**

**Also sorry to leave you guys with another cliffy but hey its what I do best mwhahahaha!**

**See you soon.**


	13. Shiver

**Back with a brand new chapter now I believe all of you wonderful reviewers owe a heart felt Thank you to Miss Keelia!**

**Because if it was not for her absolutely wonderful art and encouragement this chapter would be faaaaar from finished!**

**Never the less I managed to update a lot sooner that expected so sit back enjoy!**

**Oh also if you would like to see the beautiful fan art of Keelia visit deviantart link is on my profile you dont wanna miss it!**

**Note For Reviews:**

**KinderWoD - *Wearing Beer Hat* Yeah what you said! Go Kouga! XD**

**Keelia - Let the pestering end…then start up again once your done with this chapter lol**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Wait no longer glad you like :D**

**Cristine44 - Waiting, yep this is so me lol But enjoy the update!**

**Stara-chi - Updated!**

**One - I hate my spelling/grammar I've come to the realization I will never be good at it lol But thanks for the review :D**

**Natty96 - Added :D**

**Dark Namy - So glad to see you liked the new chapter, hope you like this one even more :3**

**Chapter 13**

**Shiver**

* * *

_The night air was surprisingly calm, alluring almost._

_Earlier thick clouds had loomed even in the dark night sky promising the chance of a storm._

_After hours of foreboding over head the only thing the puffy clusters of water had released was light snow fall._

_This annoyed Kouga, walking alone outside the numerous rims of the southern caves feeling the damp ground beneath his feet._

_The earlier snow fall had caused the ground to soften and morph into slush._

_Kouga silently cursed the weather, like so many other nights before hand he was left unable to sleep._

_Leaving him with no other alterative but to wander aimlessly around the territory or risk waking his father._

_Honestly to this moment Kouga had no true idea what was depriving him of his sleep whether it be the weather or just the constant aggressive training his father had been putting him through the past few days._

_Forcing him up at all moments of the early morning or the dead of night maybe it was just his body's way of adjusting to the constant changes._

_Either way Kouga was exhausted but unable to get the slightest amount of rest._

_Snapping him from his thoughts Kouga felt his small foot splash into a slush filled sink hole._

_Kouga growled in frustration yanking his foot back up out of the muck._

_He cursed under his breath before leaning against the cold cliff wall at his side, kicking his foot aggressively trying to rid it off the mud that clung to his furs._

_After awhile of swinging his leg fiercely he realized he had gotten off all that was going to come off._

_His sleep deprived body already exhausted from that action he leaned his weary head against the cold stone pressed into his back._

_"How long have I been awake?" Kouga thought closing his young eyes, truly unaware to the answer to the question he had just asked._

_"F-Father…" A small voice called out._

_Kouga felt his light eyes re-open at the sound of frail voice crying out mere feet from where he currently stood._

_The clearly saddened voice was crying out small whimpers and pleads easily heard from the echoing of the rocks._

_Kouga driven by pure curiosity followed the frail cries for mercy._

_After a few twist and turns deeper into the cliff sides he found himself standing in one of the many out skirting caves, mainly used to harbor unmated males from the rest of the mated woman._

_Kouga crept further and further into the numerous caves until the source of the sorrowful cries was reviled._

_There laying balled knees tucked firmly against his frail chest was no other than, Amaru._

_His normally bright yellow eyes were sealed shut clear even to Kouga that he was sound asleep._

_His body was trembling he was not sure if it was due to the cold or from whatever was tormenting the sleeping demon at his feet._

_Kouga took a slow step forward careful not to wake the shivering boy._

_The cave he lay in was surprisingly large no doubt personally given to him by Garomaru out of pity._

_But that was not what held Kouga's interest the air was thick with a certain smell._

_A smell Kouga knew far to well, it was the strong mixture of water and salt. It took Kouga a moment to registered what the source was._

_Kouga slowly knelt down at Amaru's side, his youthful eyes scanned the sleeping boys face, and there his question was answered._

_Glazed in the corner of Amaru's closed eyes were small droplets of water._

_"Tear's?" Kouga thought "He's crying" He was far beyond surprised Amaru was one of the toughest pups in the tribe he never cried Kouga had never even heard so much as a whimper come from him._

_And yet here he was laying tucked in a ball on the floor crying into the darkness of his empty room._

_But Kouga could not help but ask why?_

_"Father…Mother…." Amaru sniffed._

_Kouga's eyes darkened "So that's why…"_

_Kouga quickly got to his feet his eyes still fixed on the pitiful demon on the floor before him._

_He like the rest of the southern tribe knew all to well about Amaru's past. How he came to be an orphan, the soul survivor of a neighboring tribe._

_Amaru had never done anything though to show Kouga weakness or even sorrow for the loss of his parents, until now._

_No matter how much resentment he had towards Amaru at this point for the briefest moments he felt sorry for the demon below him._

_Of course he had his own resentment toward his father but he had never thought of what it would be like not to have him or even his mother for that fact._

_Kouga felt a sigh pass his young lips, slowly he knelt down until he was sitting firmly on the stone floor at Amaru's side._

_He pressed his back into the stone wall at his side trying to make himself comfortable as possible._

_Despite how much inner hatred he had towards Amaru he knew deep down no one deserved to face a night like this, alone._

* * *

The breaking of a dark icy wave against the sandy shore echoed out around the huddled group.

"Pack up men! We have a barrier to break!"

Kagome felt her eyes darken she tried to pull her wrist free from Amaru's hard grip.

"Break it yourself!" She protested "I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it!"

Kagome spat meaning each of her words she would have no part in helping these demons, she didn't care what happened!

Amaru still holding Kagome tightly in place smiled down into her raven locks.

"Oh? I know someone who is going to be very sorry to hear that" He hissed against her ear his lips glazing against her soft skin.

Kagome leaned her head as far as she could away from Amaru's grip disgusted with the idea of this demon touching her.

Amaru only smiled wider before he gave a slight node to one of his men in the far back of the crowd of demons.

Before Kagome could grasp what was happening the crowd parted one of the larger males stepping through.

Kagome gasped at the sight.

"Let me go! Let me go!" A childish voice rang out.

Clenched in the large males hand was Soji, held tightly in place by the nape of his neck.

The demon drug him with ease, Soji's bare feet digging into the sand trying to hold his ground, to no prevail.

Kagome jerked forward "Soji!"

Amaru made sure she didn't leave his grip holding her even tighter.

Kagome gasped out in pain afraid that her wrist was on the verge of snapping under the pressure of his hold.

"Ah Ah Ah not so fast" Amaru hissed against her neck.

Kagome felt her bended hands ball into fist "Don hurt him!" She ordered a small plea hidden in her voice.

"Lady Kagome!" Soji cried out his young hands on the demons that held him in place trying to break his strong hold.

"Don't worry your pretty little head I have no intention on killing the kid. If you do as I say, it would be a shame to have such a small child's blood on your hands" Amaru smirked thinking nothing of killing a human.

Kagome weighed her options in secret, one she could try and purify Amaru then make a run for it. Or two do whatever this demon wanted.

It didn't take her long to reach a decision.

"A-Alright, Just let him go" Kagome whispered praying she made the right decision.

Amaru was surprised it was rare through his eyes for a human to do something kind for another.

"Done"

He gave a slight nod to the large male holding Soji in place, in a flash he released his grip on the frail boys neck.

Soji fell to his knees into the sand his young eyes wide with fear.

"L-Lady Kagome?" He whispered looking up at Kagome still firmly in Amaru's hold.

"It will be alright Soji just go!" Kagome ordered wanting him as far from these demons as possible.

"You heard her boy, run before I change my mind!" Amaru snapped.

Soji leapt to his feet his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty before he ran as fast as his thin legs would carry him into the darkness.

Kagome watched with relief as he disappeared from sight and out of the reach of the demons she was currently in the middle of.

"Now back to business" Amaru smirked finally releasing Kagome from his grip.

Kagome fell to her knees from the loss of balance, the grains of sand digging into her trembling knees.

Her hands rubbing her sore wrist from there previous abuse.

Amaru took a step forward before her knelt down in front of Kagome there faces mere inches apart.

Kagome fought the urge to pull away, her brown orbs burning into his bright yellow ones.

"So Kagome is it? How about you tell me where to find a boat?"

* * *

The roar of the incoming waves was becoming louder and louder with every moment.

The air was thick with the smell of salt and sea at this point everything about it was pissing Kouga off.

He stomped forward into the murky sand feeling the bottom of his furs dampen with moisture.

Everything about him was tense his arms flexed with aggravation his jaw locked so tight you could see it clench.

After there little encounter mere moments ago Kouga turned and stormed off in the opposite direction of Kagome.

He had lost track of how long or even how far he had walked but to him it was still no where near far enough.

He truly wanted as much space as possible between him and Kagome at this point.

After everything that had happened, everything they had shared she had rejected him!

It was beyond clear to him at this point that she wanted him.

The way her body had responded to his touches the way she withered and heated at his kiss there was no way she could fake that amount of desire.

But all of that was meaningless to him if her heart was hollow to everything else, if she was driven by pure lust and not love.

That had to be the worst thing possible she could have ever done to him.

Allow him to hold her in his arms, let him kiss her with everything he had.

He would've much rather preferred to remain oblivious to her desire all together knowing that was all she wanted.

She wanted his body just as much as he wanted hers but she didn't love him the way he now knew he loved her.

She merely wanted him to fill the void the mutt wouldn't.

And that thought alone was sickening.

Kouga felt a growl roll past his lips, how was it she was the one woman ever in his life to provoke these kind of emotions.

Kouga froze in his steps knowing full well the answer to his question.

Because she was the only woman in his entire life he had ever loved.

Kouga felt his hands ball into a fist wishing desperately there was something before him he could smash, anything to take out his pent up frustration.

All this time that had passed since the defeat of Naraku he had thought he had finally gotten over his desire to be with Kagome, knowing that it was futile.

But now all those buried emotions were resurfacing and they were twice as strong as before.

Kouga growled into the darkness before him "Damn it! Why does she do this to me?"

His only reply was the loud crashing of the dark waves against the snow spotted sand.

Kouga felt a heavy sigh well inside his chest despite all the frustration and aggravation one emotion was clear, sadness.

No matter how badly he wanted to deny it, not having Kagome love him the way he now loved her was more then he wanted to bare.

"Kagome…" He whispered her name alone enough to fill him with even heavier emotion.

"K-Kouga!"

Kouga felt his ears perk at the sound of his name being called out.

Slowly he turned from his current spot to the darkness fading behind him.

Secretly hoping that it would be Kagome who would emerge.

He felt his eyes narrow in disappointment as a frail figure came charging at him.

It took him a moment to recognize the small child panting before him.

Soji came to a sudden halt mere feet in front of Kouga, his trembling hands resting on his knees as he took deep breath after deep breath.

His body visibly exhausted from the distance he had just sprinted.

"Oh its you.." Kouga thought out loud disappointment clear in his voice.

"Y-You have to help!" Soji panted out his youthful eyes finally rising to glare up at the towering demon before him.

"Relax kid" Kouga stated taking a step forward "What the hell are you doing out here anyways?" Kouga asked unaware of the situation that had accrued in his absences.

"Th-They took her! Lad Kagome! Y-You have to do something!" Soji cried finally getting fully to his feet his breath still heavy in his small chest.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in panic "What! Who took her!" He barked thousands of thoughts flooding into his already clouded mind.

Was it the Yeti's? The Rouges? Had they been followed?

"Demons! They l-looked like you!" Soji cried out his eyes glazed with the threat of tears.

"Rouges!" Kouga mentally hissed "No! Touketsu dead! They wouldn't have followed us without his command!"

Kouga looked down at the clearly terrified child in front of him, he needed more information.

"Listen kid this is very important what exactly did these demons look like!" Kouga barked impatient beyond recovery at this point for fear of who might have Kagome.

"I-I don't know, they were big and tall and, and one had really scary yellow eyes!" Soji stuttered fear clear in his shaking voice.

"Yellow eyes?" Kouga thought out loud in an instant a single image came flashing across his vision.

"Impossiable" Kouga thought "W-Why would he have come all this way?"

Kouga did not waste another moment to find out, in a flash of sand and snow he sprinted past Soji.

Soji confused on what had just happened spun around to face the demon now flying down the beach.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He called after him.

"I'm going after them!" Kouga shouted back at the fading boy in the distance.

Kouga pushed his legs harder and harder until the scenery blurred around him from the sheer speed he was now going.

"Just hold on, Kagome!"

* * *

The wooden boat splashed downward, icy water droplets flying upward seeping into Kagome's raven locks.

She gasped out in pain as Amaru slung her to the floor of the surprisingly large boat.

She thankfully landed on her side her shoulder absorbing most of the impact.

Kagome felt her knees curl into her chest trying to prop herself upward.

Amaru had taken the liberty of binding her hands behind her back with a piece of thick rope.

The roughness of the material cutting small patches of her delicate skin.

Kagome glared up at her captor pure hatred in her eyes.

"Comfy?" Amaru smirked down at her.

After Kagome had directed him to the only boat in Issui village he had his men begin digging the vessel out.

Once freed he pulled it into the depths of the waiting sea, now there he currently stood shin deep in the icy water about to board with his men then head to the distant island.

Kagome braced her shoulder harder against the wooden floor of the boat before she slowly pushed herself up.

Her eyes still fixed on the yellow orbs of Amaru's "I would like to know how I'm going to break the barrier with my hands tied!" Kagome hissed truly wishing he would remove the painful restrains.

"All in good time priestess" Amaru reassured with a smirk.

"Amaru we are ready to move out" One of the larger males still standing on the shore called over to there leader.

"Fine" Amaru sighed walking back on the sandy beach "Load up"

With that the men that had accompanied him on the long trip began filing into the waiting water, about to board the swaying boat.

Throwing there swords and bows with full quivers at Kagome's side.

Amaru did the same as he once again began walking into the deepening water.

Slowly he felt the sharp sting of icy water on his toes about to plunge back into the full reach of the cold.

The suddenly his inside's jolted in surprise, a feeling he knew all to well.

Danger, and it was close.

Amaru spun to late to face a blast of snow and sand clouding his vision.

He instantly felt his arms cross over his face trying to block out the assault on his eyes.

Kagome did the same dipping her head to her shoulder trying to cover her eyes.

She heard the howl of the wolves and the grunts of the men doing the same.

Amaru narrowed his eyes through the clouded haze as finally it began to fade.

Amaru's men fled the boat to stand behind there leader prepared to battle whatever creature had just attacked.

Kagome shook her head from side to side freeing her raven locks from the grains of sand that had sprinkled on her.

Then slowly the clouds of dust and sand fluttered down revealing the person that had sent the massive gust of air.

"It is you…" Kouga growled standing firmly before the group of demons.

"Amaru!"

Amaru let an agitated smirk cross his lips "Now you see that is why I hate leaving survivors" He hissed knowing full well that it must have been the child he had allowed to live that had informed Kouga.

Kagome felt her heart flood with relief at the sight of Kouga standing before them.

"Kouga!" She called out happiness clear in her voice.

Kouga shot Kagome a quick look eyeing where she sat in the now floating boat.

He instantly turned his gaze back to Amaru not taking any chances of letting down his guard.

"Kagome are you alright!" He called over to her.

Kagome gave him a slight nod not wanting to distract him any longer than she had to.

Amaru could not help but smile at the clear concern he had heard in Kouga's voice.

"Well Well Well Kouga? Do my ears deceive me or do you seem a little attached to that human girl?" He smirked

Kouga let out aggravated snarl signalizing to him silently he had no intention on answering that question.

"Amaru you sorry bastard! What the hell are you doing here!" Kouga barked, despite his clear hatred of the demon before him he wanted answers.

There was no way in hell Amaru had just simply decided to make a trip to Asagiri island.

Amaru smiled wider, he was going to enjoy this "If you must know, I was sent by your father"

Kouga felt his eyes widen in pure shock "What!" He snapped

Kagome let a gasp of surprise past her lips "Kouga's father? B-But why?" She thought

"That's right Lord Garomaru ordered me to bring you back home, no matter what" He smirked

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in pure rage, Garomaru had sent the person he despised most to fetch him, like he was no more than a child who needed to be restrained.

"To be honest I was supposed to catch you long ago" Amaru began to laugh "Can you believe it your father never even believed you could make it Asagiri island! To be honest neither did I, I thought you would have died along time ago!"

Kouga's clawed fingers clenched so tightly into his palm he could feel blood beginning to trickle down his knuckles.

He had no idea who to be more furious at his father for believing he was some helpless weakling who needed to be chased after and dragged home or Amaru for allowing this to go on with no desire of stopping chasing after him with every intention of reaching the island himself, why else would he have taken Kagome?

"Kouga" Kagome whispered afraid from the look of pure rage written over his face.

"You sorry bastard, I'll make sure I bring you back to my father. In pieces!" Kouga lunged forward his blue orbs fixed on Amaru.

His demon blood was boiling with hatred and fury he didn't honestly care what Amaru was to his father he would tear him apart limb from limb!

Amaru braced himself for impact.

In a gust of sand and flying snow the two collided instantly blurring into a dance of fist and claws.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in fear watching with sheer confusion on who was winning the fight.

Just hearing the howls of pain and the grunts of fury fill the chilling air.

She couldn't take it, Kagome scanned the floor of the boat for anything that might help.

Her prayers were answered there unsheathed was a rusty blade of a sword resting mere inches away from where she sat.

Kagome quickly scooted towards it, once it was in her reach she adjusted until the blade was sitting between her bound wrist.

Slowly she began rocking forward forcing the blade to rub against the thick ropes twisted around her wrist.

Her efforts totally ignored by the men surrounding the boat watching there leader fight with there prince.

Kouga pushed off, forcing the two to separate.

Amaru slid back into the sand fresh whelps over his exposed arms and legs.

Kouga crouched back against the snow around his feet his breath coming out in heavy heated clouds.

"Coward!" Kouga barked "Stop holding back!" He could tell clearly Amaru was not giving this his all merely using his strength to avoid and dodge his attacks.

"Lord Garomaru told me to bring you back, he never said dead!" Amaru smirked

"Shut the hell up you ingrate!" Kouga seethed how dare this demon presume to have the power to kill him?

"This would all go so much more smoothly if you would just give up! Leave Lady Kome's health to a real demon!" Amaru adjusted his stance preparing for another charge.

"Are you kidding me!" Kouga snapped "You want the mushroom! Over my dead body! She's my mother!"

"One good deed wont take back the years you ran with your tail between your legs! I will be the one to save her!" Amaru vowed having no intention on backing down.

"That's it! I don't care if you fight back! Your dead!" Kouga launched forward claws flexed ready to rip every part of Amaru open.

Amaru met his every step ready for impact once again this time he was not going to hold back it was time his prince learned a lesson on who was the superior demon.

Now mere feet apart the two rushed forward preparing for all out war.

Then just before the two collided a flash of purple and crystal light shot across there visions.

Both Amaru and Kouga stopped dead in there tracks.

There gaze falling to the object that had flashed before there eyes.

A slightly still sparkling arrow stood wedged in the sand right in front of there feet.

"What the hell?" Amaru thought out loud both he and Kouga turning to the direction the arrow had shot from.

Kouga almost let his jaw drop in both surprise and disbelief at the sight.

Kagome stood a worn bow held tightly in her palms the string still vibrating signaling it had just fired.

For the briefest moment Amaru wondered how she had managed to free herself.

Kagome's face was extremely tense a look of pure anger written across her eyes and lips.

Kagome held the bow tightly in her hand before she jumped out of the rocking boat she stood in.

Despite the freezing temperature of the shin deep water she splashed through stomping towards the shore.

"Are you two kidding me!" She hissed in pure disbelief now standing on the shore line.

Both Kouga and Amaru watched in utter shock as she approached unsure of just what she was going to do next.

"The reason you two idiots are fighting is because of who gets to bring back the mushroom to Kome!"

Kagome shot Kouga a stern look "What difference does it make who gets to the island first or who gets the medicine! The only important issue here is that we get it at all!"

Kouga watched Amaru straighten up showing he had no intention of continuing fighting while Kagome held her bow in place.

Kouga did the same in shock Kagome had just scolded him and a pack of strange wolf demons like children.

"Kouga are you actually going to let this human speak to you like this?" Amaru spat in disgust thinking Kouga had just been silenced by a mere human woman.

"You be quite!" Kagome snapped at Amaru no amount of fear in her voice "Your lucky I don't just let you two go at it while I go to the island alone!"

Amaru felt a growl in his throat he would not be talked down to like a weakling.

Kouga could not help but chuckle at the situation they were now in, Kagome truly was one hell of a woman.

But even though he was amused for the moment it didn't sway the fact that he had absolutely no intention of venturing to the distant island with Amaru in his company.

Kagome let out an aggravated huff "I don't know what this is all about" Kagome began referring to the earlier dialogue between Kouga and Amaru she had over heard, "But it seems we all want to get to the island and help Kome"

For the first time she had both Amaru along with all his men's attention.

"So can you two be adult enough to at least get to the island and get the mushroom? Then you can fight over who gets to bring it back!" Kagome asked placing her free hand on her hip.

Amaru shot Kouga a questioning glance.

"I think I could manage that, just as long as I get to kick your ass afterwards" He smirked

Kouga let out a half snort half laugh sound "Fine with me"

"Good then lets go" Kagome stated spinning around to face the astonished group of speechless wolf demons.

It was clear to all of them now, that this human was not to messed with.

* * *

Crimson ember flickered off the small fire on top the many peeks of the eastern wolf demon caves.

Its dim glow allowing only enough light to see the lone wolf demon tucked at the top of the cliff.

Ginta pulled his fur pelt around his shoulder tighter trying to block at the frigid early morning air.

He could not wait for the sun to rise and bring with it just a bit more heat than he had now.

His sat crossed legged and leaning against a massive boulder that like him sat in the soft snow.

He released one hand from the death grip he held on his pelt to rub his weary eyes.

He had lost track on just how many hours he had been sitting here on guard duty.

While Hakkaku had taken charge of the days hunt, a place he was grateful not to be in.

Hunting in theses conditions alone was dangerous on its own, trying to track down and kill a demon massive enough to feed the tribe was just more perilous.

Ginta leaned further back against the boulder, how he wished he could fall asleep in a nice warm bed for once.

Seeing as Kouga had left he and Hakkaku in charge before he departed he knew that was not an option.

They had territory to look after and hungry demons to feed.

"Your not asleep are you?" A voice called out from the shadows.

Ginta instantly straighten up wondering who had just spoke to him.

He was quickly set at ease as he watched Hakkaku step through from the shadows to stand by the dimming fire before them.

His usual spiked hair was now looses and almost flat, his eyes low with dark circles under them obviously from lack of sleep.

Hakkaku quickly took a seat on the opposite side of the fire tucking his own fur pelt over his shoulders.

"How was the hunt?" Ginta asked hoping for good news if the men had brought down big enough game that would mean they might actually get some sleep tomorrow instead of hunting all over again.

Hakkaku let out a heavy sigh "It was enough to feed everyone…for tonight"

Ginta leaned back hard enough to cause the boulder to shake an even heavier sigh passing his lips.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" Ginta admitted, his entire body feeling drained.

Hakkaku dipped his head in exhaustion "I know, All this work is just to much even for the both of us. How does Kouga manage to do all of this alone?"

Ginta pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing tight. "I have no idea" He had a new found respect for there leader.

"Do you think he will return soon?" Hakkaku asked scooting a bit closer to the flickering fire.

Ginta released his hold on his nose to dip his hand back into the warmth of the fur pelt that clung to him.

He slowly felt his eyes open to the seemingly endless dark sky above.

"I hope so, I really do"

* * *

Thick fog clouded the vision of every passenger aboard the swaying vessel.

Kouga stood at the front a long oar in his clawed hands trying to navigate the wooden boat as best he could.

Kagome sat at his side her brown orbs scanning the area surrounding them, nothing but dark swaying water and thick fog.

"I cant even see the sky" Kagome thought out loud

"Damn fog! Don't we have enough to deal with already?" Kouga cursed under his breath.

"Stop complaining how much further!" Amaru barked from the corner of the boat.

His muscular arms wrapped around his chest his body hunched over like he was about to be sick.

"Amaru what's going on?" One of the other wolf demons asked his body in the same posture as Amaru's.

In fact beside Kagome and Kouga everyone was slouched over in clear discomfort.

Beads of sweat collecting on there brows there bodies tense and trembling.

"You guys don't look so good" Kagome admitted looking over the crowd of demons that had piled into the boat along with her and Kouga.

Kouga swayed the oar trying to increase there speed a thin smirk written on his lips he knew all to well what was happening to them all.

"Something's not right…what the hell is this feeling?" Amaru barked over towards Kouga.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked looking up at him from her seat.

"Remember what Joucho told us Kagome?" Kouga shot her a quick look "About what would happen to me once we got close to the island."

Kagome thought back on there conversation with the old hermit, and then it dawned on her.

"The barriers sacred energy…its to much for them?" Kagome replied more of a statement then a question.

"Exactly" Kouga smirked secretly thanking old man Joucho for advising him to bathe in the purifying waters of the hot springs.

He could feel the air was charged with sacred energy but unlike the others who were getting sick to the bone it was no more than an annoyance for him.

"Looks like we finally have some luck, the sicker these guys get the closer we are to the island." Kouga smirked swaying the oar once more.

"Wh-What the hell are you two going on about?" Amaru snapped, his body feeling like it was filling up with led his mind clouding with sickness.

"Your demonic aura's are to strong to be close to the sacred barrier, once we get there you all wont be able to move" Kagome explained feeling a bit of guilty for putting them all through this.

"The hell I wont!" Amaru snapped he shot a threatening glance towards Kouga "You sorry bastard you knew about this all along didn't you?"

Kouga let out a light chuckle "Just sit back and shut up, Kagome will break the barrier and then I will go get the mushroom. Then if I feel generous I might just hall all your sorry asses back to shore instead of leaving you on that island to rot"

"Why you son of a-" Amaru began in a heated voice

"We're here" Kagome interrupted.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts of victory and joy to follow Kagome's gaze.

She was right the fog was finally beginning to thin allowing the full view of the island to come into view.

They were right in its shores, the massive cluster of land towered over there small vessel.

Thick jagged peeks hung over the center of the island the base shrouded by what was once thick greenery.

But all view of the island was like peering through a glass of swaying water.

A sparkling orb of light circled the entire island, leaving only a small patch of beach to walk upon.

Kagome felt her eyes darken with determination even from where she sat she could feel the immense spiritual power of the barrier before her.

"That is a hell of a barrier" Kouga admitted in pure shock of the sheer size of the orb surrounding the island.

He quickly swayed the oar several more times until he felt the boat shift from swaying dark water to solid cold wet sand.

The tip of the boat dug into the sandy shore weding it tightly in place.

Kouga dropped the oar in a split second before leaping out of the wooden vesel to stand on the sandy beach.

Once he felt land firmly under his feet he extended out a hand, coxing Kagome out.

Kagome was grateful for the gesture she took his hand thankful that it helped her balance out over the rim of the boat.

She took a few steps and then she was at his side.

Kouga was expecting her to release his hand once she was out of the now grounded boat.

But instead she held it tighter.

Kouga looked down at her in surprise but she did not return his gaze.

Her brown orbs were fixed solely on the crystal barrier before her.

She could feel her spiritual power surge with in, her eyes burning with determination.

Kouga could feel the change in her no matter how hard her façade was he could see in the depth of her eyes she was uncertain.

Kouga held her hand a bit more tightly, he didn't care at this point what had happened earlier between them. All he knew was at this moment she need his support, and he would give it.

"You can do this"

Kagome broke her concentration on the towering barrier before them to stare up at his blue orbs.

There was no trace of uncertainty or doubt, he believed in her.

She stared up at him in wonder she wanted to thank him but she couldn't find the right words.

"Argh!" Amaru grunted.

That broke the trance Kouga and Kagome were currently in, she quickly pulled her hand free from his as they both turned back to face the boat.

Amaru came tumbling out onto the shore his hands and knees dug into the moist sand.

His chest heaving with strain as if he had just run a hundred miles.

Beads of sweat collecting on his brow.

He glared up at Kouga his yellow eyes burning with determination and anger.

"Well Well not totally helpless after all huh?" Kouga asked hiding his surprise that Amaru was even able to move at this point.

When all the rest of the men that had accompanied them were slumped over in the boat.

"S-Shut your mouth, I can h-handle this!" Amaru vowed trying to stand but was quickly brought back down to his knees.

"Just give it up would ya?" Kouga growled very curious if Amaru was running on pure determination and will at the point or if the barrier didn't effect him as strongly as the others for some reason.

Amaru managed to lunge forward just enough to get completely on the shore before he balled his hands deeper into the sand to push himself up.

Until he was sitting almost completely up right.

"J-Just break the damn barrier! So I can get off this rock!" Amaru growled over to them.

Kouga let out a light snort before turning back to Kagome.

"Are you ready?" Kouga asked not wanting to rush her but time was important at this point.

Kagome gave him a slight nod before she took a firm step forward towards the barrier.

Kouga remained where he stood not wanting to get to close to that accursed thing until Kagome had broken through.

Kagome walked further and further up the shore until she was face to face with the wall of swaying light.

A bit hesitant a first she out reached her hand.

Kouga felt his body tense at the sight of Kagome about to come into contact with the massive barrier.

Kagome's finger tips fanned out over the crystal surface as she pushed her hand firmly against it.

Instantly she felt the wall of light tingle under her touch her skin sparkling slightly with its contact.

Her own sacred energy pulsing through her and rushing though the barrier.

Then slowly she released her hold over the sparkling wall she let her hand fall to her side as she took a few steps back.

"Kagome?" Kouga called over to her.

Kagome looked over the massive wall in front of her "This is going to take a little while" She called back to him not taking her eyes of the barrier.

"I have to pray" She stated as she slowly got to her knees she folded her arms over her chest merging her hands together.

She bowed her head against her palms as she began chanting in a soft and low tone.

Over the years she had stayed with Keade she had learned many different ways to break demonic barriers, but this was far different.

This barrier was fueled by sacred power not demonic and needed to be broken in a far different way.

Kouga watched her in secret amazement again having to look at her through the eyes of a demon and not as her friend.

She was a priestess, and as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it she had more power than him at this point.

"Great let her chatter on, that'll work" Amaru panted out

Kouga shot him a annoyed glance wishing the barrier would work a little harder to make him shut up.

"It will work" He growled in a low tone "It has too"

* * *

The low crack of one small log being thrown onto another filled the silence of the large room.

Its flames flickering slightly as the blaze consumed the new piece of wood that had just been thrown into its center.

Sango watched through tired eyes as Miroku added a few more pieces of wood to the fire between them.

She laid on her side, her angled arm acting as a pillow under her dark locks.

Kilala tucked in a small ball against her stomach, Sango's free arm laying on her hip her hand curved down to pet Kilala's furry head.

Miroku brushed his kimono free from the flakes of wood he had just haled in from the cold.

Before he slowly took a seat in front of the now growing fire.

They currently sat in one of the larger rooms of the inn they had so graciously checked in to.

On Miroku's insistence to the head manager that this place need to be cleansed of a strong demonic aura, even though there was no such thing near this peaceful place.

Sango a bit weary from sleeping on the cold ground outside since there journey had began, allowed this.

Miroku looked over at Sango staring blankly into the flickering flames.

"Are you alright Sango?" He asked noticing the look of uncertainty on her flawless face.

Sango blinked away her thoughts directing her gaze back to the monk across the room.

"Oh nothing, just lost in though is all" She admitted

"I see" Miroku responded calmly he too had a bit of trouble keeping his thoughts under control.

He and Sango had been gone from Keade's village for quite some time, helping aid the neighboring village's from attacking demons.

He knew they would most likely return soon to relieve Inuyasha from looking after the village.

No doubt he was already on wits end if Kagome had not returned from her journey with Kouga.

"Miroku, Do you think Kagome has returned?" Sango asked secretly admitting to him what she had been thinking about all this time.

Miroku did not look up from his gaze on the swirling flames as he replied "I would hope so"

Sango let out a heavy sigh a bit concerned for her friends well being had she not already returned to the safety of Keade's village.

"If not she must be enjoying her time away from the village" Sango sighed

"Away from Inuyasha and with Kouga you mean?" Miroku asked a bit of lechery in his voice.

Sango felt her eyes widen "I-I didn't say that!" She protested

Miroku smiled "I don't believe Kagome is the wondering sort but still she must be a bit grateful to be in another mans company other than Inuyasha constant bitterness"

Sango curled her legs a bit tighter to her chest "I will agree with that" She knew all to well just how impatient and boorish the half demon could be.

Sango looked back into the flickering fire her eyes a bit filled with concern and secret pleading "Wherever you are Kagome, I just hope your safe"

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take!" Amaru hissed his arms coiling around his stomach in order to try and stop the aching feeling still radiating through him.

"Stop complaining" Kouga barked not even sparing him a glance.

He stood at Amaru's side, his muscular arms crossed over his armored chest.

His blue orbs fixed on Kagome sitting in the sand mere yards away.

She had not moved an inch since the moment she began praying, Kouga was honestly impressed with concentration

"You mind telling her to hurry this up!" Amaru growled up at his prince, he had lost track on how long he had been sitting here with Kouga leering over his shoulder.

Kouga let out an agitated huff "Why cant you go all limp and silent like your pals over there!" He asked noticing the boat full of soldiers had not moved an inch no doubt from the power of the barrier.

Amaru smirked despite his obvious discomfort "Kouga I think you sound a little upset. Jealous that I can move and talk even without being cleansed like you were?" He asked feeling a bit superior at this moment.

Kouga let out a light growl "Hardly" He barked down at the wolf demon beside him "The only reason I sound upset is because I have to put up with your ugly ass to begin with!"

Amaru smiled wider, he knew coming here would get under Kouga's skin. Still he had never had any intention on chasing Kouga all the way to the island he had thought he would have captured him long ago then merely left him some place while he retrieved the mushroom for Lady Kome, alone.

Kouga looked away from the smirking wolf demon in pure disgust. "But what else should I have expected from my fathers favorite" He muttered under his breath.

He had meant every word of course Amaru had to be his father's favorite solider at this point why else send him over every other demon in the southern tribe?

He had been the constant competition for his fathers attention growing up as pups and now since Kouga had been away living his own life, Amaru had been there to take his place, or at least that is how he saw it.

Amaru's yellow orbs widen in surprise at Kouga's last words "Favorite, if only" He chuckled a bit even though his voice held no humor.

Kouga looked down at him "What?"

"All these years and you are still as blind as ever" Amaru spoke in a low tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kouga barked

"Open your eyes idiot, Lord Garomaru respects you above all else" Amaru snapped back a bit of distain lacing his voice.

"Respects? Ha!" Kouga laughed humorlessly "That's why he sent you to fetch me. Before I got hurt right? Or wait I was never expected to make it to Asagiri in the first place!" He quoted he and Amaru's earlier conversation.

"Stop your damn whining that's all you have ever done our entire lives! Whine that you will never be good enough! Whine that Lord Garomaru didn't love you! Get the hell over it! He cares about you more than you realize! Why else would he still name you his successor? Heir to the southern tribe! Even after you fled with your tail between your legs!" Amaru fought the urge to jump to his feet fearing it might be the end of him if he moved to much.

Kouga took in his heated words letting them sink into his skin like a sickness.

He had no idea Amaru had felt so strongly about his fathers decisions even worse he had never had any idea that Garomaru still named him his heir and had not decided to pass the title on to a more deserving solider of the south.

Still Kouga would rather eat dirt then admit he agreed with anything Amaru or his father had to say.

Kouga opened his mouth about to unleash his full fury on the shivering wolf demon at his feet eager to take out his pent up frustration on anything at this point.

But before he could speak a word or move a muscle he heard a soft voice chime.

"It's time"

Both he and Amaru turned there narrowed eyes towards Kagome who had just spoken.

Slowly she stood up from her grooved spot in the moist sand to face them.

Kouga had been so focused on his heated conversation with Amaru he had totally ignored the scene playing out before the both of them.

Kouga looked pasted Kagome to the barrier he was amazed at the change.

The seemingly solid orb was beginning to sway its crystallized walls bending and weaving.

Both he and Amaru looked at the now deforming walls pure shock written over there faces at the realization that mere words from Kagome's lips could cause such a drastic change.

Kagome walked past the gawking demons to the still wedged boat.

She shot a quick glance to the motionless demons before reaching past them to the floor of the wooden vessel.

Sharply she pulled out a notched bow and one single arrow.

Kouga watched her in silence all to aware of what was about to happen next, he could have not been more ready.

Kagome held the bow tightly as she began gliding back to the exact spot she had been sitting in.

She planted her feet firmly in the shifting sand placing the arrow carefully along the line of the bow.

She looked down at the sharp tip of the arrow her reflection glistening slightly in its steal tip.

For that brief moment timed seemed to stand still for her, her mind was clear from all worries or concern.

There was no danger ahead, there was no time limit about to run out for Kouga's mother.

No demons threaten any of there lives, for this moment alone there was just her and this barrier.

And by the next minute there would just be her and her power alone.

A hushed whisper slipped past her lips, she could feel the soft breeze of the winter wind swirling around her body.

Hear the crashing of the dark waves breaking against the sand at her feet.

This was it.

Kagome took a step back bracing herself for what was about to happen.

She lifted the bow until she was eye view with the straight arrow between her fingertips.

She could feel her grip tighten as she drew the bow back hearing the wood creak with the strain.

Kouga felt his hands ball into fist in pure anxiety his mind trying to comprehend what was about to happen.

One she was going to smash through the barrier or two she would fail and Kome was doomed.

Kouga shook his head clear of that thought he would not doubt Kagome! Not now!

Kagome felt her body begin to drain as she poured all the spiritual energy she could muster into the single arrow she held between her finger tips.

The dull wood instantly began to glow a rich purple the power surging through it all the way to the tip.

Kagome pulled the bow back further fearing it would break under the pressure of her hold but she hadn't put enough in to it, yet.

She could feel beads of exhaust gather on her brow from the sheer strain of her grasp and loss of energy.

Kagome steadied herself bracing her feet harder against the sand.

She pushed her body to no limit she had ever pushed it before pushing more and more power into this object in her hand.

The arrow began to spread shimmering light flying off the once dull wood.

The loose sand at Kagome's feet began to rise swirling in unison all around her.

Kouga felt his heart pound in his ears in pure amazement watching the arrow glisten and expand.

Kagome felt her power begin to drain she had no more left to give it was now or never.

She drew the bow back even further feeling the line begin to cut into her fingertips she fought the urge to release, she couldn't not yet.

She widened her stance narrowing her brown orbs through the swirling light and sand that engulfed her.

She locked her gaze on one certain spot on the swaying barrier.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow with strain "Please, hit the mark!"

Then release.

Boom!

The arrow launched into the shifting barrier exploding on contact!

Wave after wave of purification energy surging through the crystal walls.

The sand around Kagome dissipated allowing her full view of what was to come.

The barrier morphed and buckled inward then in one final blast it exploded sending a massive wave of sparkling wind outward,

Its last pieces of protection vanishing into the cold dark air.

Amaru and Kouga stood frozen in place at what they had just seen.

"S-She did it, she actually did it" Amaru muttered even he could not suppress his pure and utter shock.

Kouga turned his attention from the now non existent barrier to Kagome still standing in the place she had released the barrier.

Kagome felt her knees begin to buckle from the sheer loss of her energy after such a massive attack.

She couldn't fight it anymore, her legs gave way sending her down into the loose sand.

Her chest heaving with exhaustion her arms trembling, her soft fingertips still slightly bleeding from having the bow line cut into them.

"Kagome!" Kouga barked

He wasted no time rushing to her he sprinted over to her kneeling form before falling to his knees at her side.

He placed a strong hand over her shoulder "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome leaned into his hold thankful for the support "W-We did it!" She smiled in utter shock that she had brought down that massive barrier.

Kouga smirked down at her "You did it" He corrected

Kagome placed a soft hand over his after all there hard work they could finally claim the prize that awaited them in the mist of the island.

"Are you two done cuddling? We have a mushroom to find!" Amaru barked walking his way over to the sitting couple.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh releasing Kagome's shoulder before turning back to face the demon now behind him.

He quickly got to his feet "Seeing as your able to stand now, I take it your feeling better" Kouga growled wishing the barriers effects would have lasted a bit longer.

Amaru let out a light snort "Please my body still feels like its filled up with led!" He was not being overly dramatic either, he could feel his body weighing him down unable to shake the feeling of delay, yet anyway.

"The barriers effects must take awhile to wear off" Kagome spoke shakily getting to her feet as well.

Kouga smirked looks like he had gotten his wish.

He slowly turned back to Kagome "Are you sure your up to this?" He asked his smirk fading into a serious look

Kagome gave him a stern nod "Yes"

"Will you two get a move on? If there's demons in there you guys can be the bait while I get the mushroom" Amaru ordered

"Over my dead body" Kouga growled.

"Well then may the best demon win" With that Amaru sped off in the direction of the now open bare forest.

"Kagome!" Kouga ordered kneeling down

Kagome did not hesitate she quickly climbed onto Kouga's kneeling back wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

Once he felt she was properly in place he jolted forward in hot pursuit of Amaru's every step.

Kagome watched as the sandy beach bleed away into thick forest.

The clearly once vibrant trees now dead and bare from the cold grip of winter.

The forest floor was thick with snow to Kagome's surprise, she could also see the towering cliffs in the center of the island drawing closer and closer.

With it so did Amaru.

She could see him spiriting mere yards in front of them, she could feel Kouga growl in a heated voice.

"Amaru you bastard! Do you have death wish? You don't know what's out here!" Kouga barked no real worry in his words only pure annoyance.

Amaru shot him a quick glance over his shoulder "Get off my back! Go find your own place to look!"

Kagome knew that would not a possible request the best places to look for rare herbs or growths.

Would be in the most difficult places to reach, which most likely would be the towering cliffs coming forward with every step.

Kouga could feel his senses on high alert with every step he took closer to the cliffs.

Something was not right about this place, according to all the stories the priestess had been devoured by demons on this island.

So where were they?

If they had all died out there would be remains, bones, ashes anything. But there was nothing only bare and hallow trees and empty forest.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked in a low tone her own miko senses pulsing through her.

"Keep your eyes open Kagome" Kouga ordered holding her a bit tighter.

Amaru could hear faintly there exchanged whispers but he would not let that slow him.

Finally he came to a jolting halt the face of the massive cliff towering above him.

He smirked at the challenge.

Not wasting another moment he leapt forward into the air.

The rim of his foot catching the solid rock as he began bouncing back and forth from ledge to ledge higher and higher against the massive rocks.

He would be the first to find the mushroom, he had to be.

Kouga slid to a stop at the base of the cliff eyeing Amaru climbing higher and higher.

"Amaru!" He called up pure aggravation in his voice from the demon before him hasty behavior.

"Just go back to the boat Kouga I can handle this alone!" Amaru called down at him having no intention of coming back down without the mushroom.

He stepped on one of the larger open ledges to glare up at the still massive cliff side he hadn't even made it half way.

"That cocky bastards! Gonna get himself killed" Kouga muttered under his breath not truly caring if he did.

Kagome watched Amaru eyeing the distance he still had left to climb but that was not held her gaze.

The cliff side right beside Amaru seemed almost out of place then the rest of the sheer wall.

It was bulgier almost completely round.

She opened her mouth to draw it to Kouga's attention, but to late.

The massive rock side began to tremble then it open to reveal sheer red and blue orbs.

Kouga felt his demons eyes widen in shock the cliff was alive? "Amaru get down!" Kouga ordered his voice laced with panic.

"Would you just shut up I can han-" Amaru began until he felt the edge below his feet begin to tremble.

"What the-" He turned to face the now completely open orb glaring at him, his reflection clear in the red glare.

Before he could react the entire cliff base of the cliff rumbled and tremored.

The seemingly sturdy rock shifted and cracked massive boulders coming loose from there resting place.

"Amaru get out of there!" Kouga ordered leaping backwards into the air dodging the massive rocks that threatened to squash them like insects.

Amaru did not hesitate he leapt off the peek landing skillfully on one of the falling boulders.

He pounced back a forth on more and more massive rocks until he came soaring downward towards the ground.

Mere feet from where Kouga currently stood Kagome still tucked safely on his back.

They all watched the cliff part open the source of the chaos stepping forward.

"Who trespasses on my island?" A roaring voice boomed like thunder.

"What the hell is that thing!" Amaru barked

Kouga watched in utter shock as a massive demon stepped out from the ruble.

Its dark green skin scaly and patched as if it had been sown together from other material.

It towered no less than half the cliff side its massive red orbs glaring down at where the trio stood.

Large jagged fangs over hanging its cracked and disfigured lips its back covered with non matching quills and tentacles.

"That things enormous!" Kagome cried out

"Who are you?" The massive demon boomed

Kouga felt his entire body tense "That's why there's no demons on this island this big bastard must've devoured them all!" Kouga thought out loud clearly noticing the demons disfigured and mixed matched body.

"That's right little ones and your are next!" The demon did not hesitate it launched its massive clawed hand forward.

Kouga leapt backwards into the air, Amaru doing the same as the demons hand came crashing into the ground below.

Kouga landed safely away from the blast quickly he allowed his body to loosen letting Kagome slide from the safety of his back.

Kagome did as he wished standing now behind him a look of pure worry over her face on what he was planning next.

Kouga did not take his eyes off the demon now freeing his hand from the ground he had smashed into.

"Kagome stay here" He ordered.

Kagome could tell by the sternness of his voice that was not a request.

"A-Alright" She whispered

"Hey Kouga have you considered I don't know, fighting!" Amaru barked sarcastically over to him from the safety of a tree top he had skillfully landed in.

Kouga did not hesitate another moment he charged forward his claws flexed ready to shred this demon to pieces.

Amaru leapt from the safety of the missive tree to follow Kouga every intention on bringing this demon down first.

The demon now fully back to its feet watched Kouga and Amaru approach like they were nothing more than fleas needing to be squashed.

It smacked its clawed hand forward once more into the ground rising massive clusters of earth with the impact of the hit.

Both Amaru and Kouga dodged it skillfully running on either side of the creatures massive hand.

Kouga leapt forward slashing his claws into the leg muscle of the giant demon hoping to bring it down.

Oozing discolored blood spraying over the ground below as he did.

Amaru spun around its towering shin doing the same into the back of its leg, to the same effect.

With the first blood being drawn the two continued running and twisting in between the demons legs and body slicing and tearing away flesh with nothing more than there claws.

All while dodging the demons massive but slow attacks.

Kouga sliced again into another part of the demon more and more blood spraying out, but the demons still did not fall.

Time blurred in a heated fury as he and Amaru hacked away at the demons base, to no prevail.

Finally the two met side by side on the small battle field both visibly straining from the number of attacks they had put in.

There breaths coming out in short burst desperate to regain some sort of leverage.

"Son of a bitch!" Amaru panted "Why wont he go down?"

Kouga breath equally as heavy replied "I don't know this isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Fools I wont be killed by such pathetic demons!" The massive demon boomed un-phased by the amount of damage to his body.

"I'll call you on that one!" Kouga growled venom lacing his voice, he hadn't come this far just to be delayed by the cocky mountain of a demon.

Amaru took a step forward a small smirk over his lips "I think we need a new approach" He smiled.

"Are you actually trying to work together?" Kouga laughed "Never knew you were so soft"

Amaru let out a light snort "Think of it as a win win if we can kill this big bastard now, I can find the mushroom then kick your ass home before night fall"

Kouga smirked "Fine with me only it will be me kicking your ass"

"Ha" Amaru snorted "So I hit'em right-"

"And I go left" Kouga smirked

"I have had enough talk prepare to die!" The mountain of a demon roared.

He raised his massive hands in the air cupping them together until they formed into one giant fist.

With all the power it could manage it hurled its balled fist to the ground below.

Its smashed into the ground massive groves of earth shooting up from the impact.

Both Amaru and Kouga smirked that is what they had been waiting for.

With one single glance they shot forward towards the demons still buried hands.

Together they jumped onto the demons scaly skin running full speed up the enormous demons arms.

The demon pulled its massive arms free but to late, they had reached there destination.

With one final swipe of there claws Kouga sliced through the demons course skin of its throat.

Amaru did the exact same on the opposite side fresh blood spraying with every inch of the wound.

Until the two met in the center there claws meeting with the final blow.

The demon tried to roar out but was silenced by the blood oozing past its fangs.

Unable to sustain any longer the creature went stumbling back first into the cliff side.

Sending a massive tremor rocking through the entire base.

Boulders came cumbering down the cliff rolling with unstoppable force.

Kouga and Amaru did not hesitate they both launched backwards ripping there claws free from the demons throat.

Kouga watched the demon slide down the peek in victory.

He was mid air when the horrible realization hit him.

The massive boulders that had come loose from the tremor were rolling right down towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" He roared out trying to warn her.

Kagome gasped in horror knowing she had not chance of escape.

She was going to be crushed.

She watched in horror as the massive rocks came hurling towards her knocking over countless trees that stood in there path.

Then they were right in front of her.

Kouga hit the ground in full speed pushing his legs as hard as they would go trying desperately to reach her.

"I wont make it!" He mentally barked.

Kagome closed her eyes tight preparing for the crushing pain of being rolled over by the crushing boulders.

"Kouga" She whispered.

Then a loud crash rang out through the remainder of the hallow trees.

Kagome saw a flash of bright light even with her eyes closed tightly shot around her.

She wanted to open her eyes but she could not face watching her own demise closing in.

She stood there frozen in fear awaiting the crushing blow but nothing came.

Slowly and her eyes peered open expecting to be surrounded by crushing rocks.

But nothing there was absolutely nothing.

No trees, no sky, no ground, Just white endless space.

Kagome felt her heart sink in the realization "A-Am I dead?" She whispered.

"No child you are very much alive" A honeyed voice chimed.

Kagome looked straight ahead to the one thing that was out of place, a person, a woman, a very beautiful woman.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked in total confusion one where she was.

The brown haired beauty parted her sparkling pink lips in a smile.

Her blue orbs fixed on Kagome standing frighten before her.

Kagome looked the strange woman up and down, she wore a beautiful white and blue kimono hidden slightly by the thick dark blue armor around her waist and chest.

A demon fang necklace nestled in the crevasse of her neck.

There was something about this woman it was unmistakable she had immense power.

"Y-You're a priestess" Kagome whispered

The woman smiled wider "As are you"

"Impossible, you cant be? Could you be the priestess-" Kagome started

"Who created the barrier" The woman finished her question in a light voice.

"But you were killed" Kagome thought out loud thinking at this point this was all a dream and she really had been crushed.

"I was, using the last of my power I built that barrier around this island to prevent any other from dying the way I had" She stated

"I-I'm so sorry I had to break-" Kagome started tying to apologize.

The woman raised her hand in protest "It is alright child, I bare you no ill will. But instead a gift"

"A gift?" Kagome repeated

"I also have been trapped on this island, my soul forever doomed to harbor that accused beast, but you have freed me child" She smiled

Kagome stood in amazement "You have been trapped here all theses years?"

The beauty smiled again extending out her soft hand "Please give me your hand"

Kagome was unsure of what to do should she trust such a beautiful ghost.

But even without her permission her hand extender outward towards the woman before her.

The two made contact, the priestess soft hand cupping Kagome's slightly.

Kagome felt her hand instantly warm as if the woman in front of her was pouring something hot inside her.

"I give you the gift of what little life force I have left, when all else seems dark remember life will always pay for death" With that the woman began to fade away into the white.

Kagome reached out in attempt to stop her "Those words I know them" Kagome thought out loud.

But to late the woman faded away completely and so did the white.

Kagome felt her body jerk slightly her eyes opening back to the world she had left behind.

Thick hallow trees and snow covered ground only the boulders that had threatened to crush her were now no more than ruble at her feet.

She looked at the panting figure at her side that had caused her body to jerk, it was Kouga.

His strong arm around her waist holding her slightly his eyes burning down at her in pure concern.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He practically yelled

"Kouga?" She asked wondering if everything that had just happened was no more than a dream or illusion.

Not it was real, it had to be, she could still feel the warmth of the woman's touch under her skin.

"I thought you were going to-Never mind how did you escape?" Kouga asked pure relief clear in his voice.

At first Kagome wasn't sure she had, had the woman stopped the boulders as well?

"I-I'm not sure I guess they just missed me" She smiled not sure if she really wanted to tell him what had truly happened.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh "Don't do that to me again" He ordered

"Do you two ever get off each other?" Amaru hissed walking up to them

Kagome didn't get what he meant until she realized Kouga's arm was till wrapped around her waist.

Quickly she scooted out of his embrace a little embarrassed.

"So now that mountain monster over there is dead where do we start looking?" Amaru asked

Kouga gave him an agitated glare "How the hell should I know? I don't even know what that damn mushroom looks like" Kouga admitted

Amaru was about to shoot something smart back at Kouga before he was interrupted by a low rumbling.

All three of them turned in pure shock at where the sound had come from.

The massive demon slumped at the base of the cliff was smiling, clearly not fully dead, yet.

Kouga quickly pushed Kagome behind him in case the demon tried to make a move.

"Oh don't get so worked up that bastard is as good as dead" Amaru smirked noticing the blood still oozing out from the demons massive throat wound.

Kouga took a step forward flexing his claws his knuckles popping slightly.

"Still alive wretch? I'll fix that" Kouga seethed low and dangerous.

"Fools you seek what can never b-be found" The demon rumbled in a blood stained voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amaru asked walking to Kouga's side.

"You seek the healing mushroom…" He smiled despite his obvious pain.

"What of it?" Kouga growled taking a strong stance right before the demons side clear to him he was not going to get up.

The demon let out a blood curdling laugh "I devoured every last mushroom years ago…to prolong my life"

"You what?" Amaru boomed

"It cant be!" Kagome cried out in pure and utter shock.

Kouga remained frozen in silence all noise bleeding away in a hot flash of light.

He could see Amaru talking his lips and eyes furious with hatred and anger at the still smiling demon.

He could see birds flying over head he could smell the sweet salt of the island.

He felt something soft wrap around his hand, he looked down at Kagome now at his side her hand in his, her lips moving. Her eyes thick with the threat of tears.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, what was wrong with him why couldn't he hear?

He felt his body move forward was he walking? He felt Kagome's grip slip from his hand as he stepped forward one foot after the other.

The demon moments from death still laying out before him.

Without his permission he felt his hand lift then slice down.

Fresh blood pouring out from the demons torso.

What was happening was he attacking this demon?

Then he felt it again his claws slicing through flesh and bone, then again and again.

He saw blood fly and spray up around him but he couldn't stop, his gaze turned from clear to pure red.

All he could do was feel more and more flesh tear and rip under his claws then more and more blood spray around him.

Why was he so numb? Why? Why?

Then he reached down again he had lost track of how many times he had sliced into the demon before him.

His arms were beginning to throb with pain, this was good to him at least he could feel something.

He wanted more of it.

He clawed again and again until finally he felt his right arm stop.

He hadn't told it to stop.

He turned to face a pair of bright yellow eyes, Amaru's eyes glaring at him.

His lips moving, and finally Kouga could once again hear the anger in his voice.

"Would you get a grip? This wont help!" He boomed

His words un did the spell Kouga had found himself under he was back in the real world, the real, cold, unfair, world.

A world were a good son could fight his way across countless demon territories risking life and limb for the life of his dying mother.

Come so close to everything he had worked so hard and sacrificed so much for only to have it slip away.

Yes he was back alright, and he wished he could die.

Kouga felt Amaru release his blood covered hand letting it fall back to his side.

Kouga looked at the demon before him it was a massacre.

Blood everywhere on him, on the cliff walls on the ground the mangled flesh of the demon ripped to shreds.

Had he done that?

Then again Kouga felt something soft on his skin he turned to Kagome staring up at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry" She whispered

Kouga looked back to the demolished body of the demon realization hitting him stronger than anything else he had ever felt in his life.

"My mother is going to die" He spoke lowly.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome cried holding his hand tighter in hers

"The hell she is!" Amaru barked "If there is one cure out there! There is defiantly another and I wont stop till I find it" He vowed

"Now pull yourself together, we are getting off this rock!" He snapped at Kouga.

"Amaru" Kagome whispered

Kouga looked down at Kagome at his side, no matter what inner battle was happening to him he still had a mission to do.

He had to make it back to the south to say goodbye to his mother, and protect Kagome every step of the way.

"Your right" Kouga admitted almost afraid he had just agreed with Amaru for once. "Kagome I am alright, lets just get out of here"

Kagome gave him a slight nod as she followed his every footstep, as he began walking back to the shore line.

Amaru close at his opposite side lost in thought, he had every intention on finding another cure he didn't care how long it took!

Then he caught the scent of something foreboding he turned to what he thought was the dead demon.

In horror he watched a disfigured quill from the demons back shot up "I wont let you live wolf demon!" The demon boomed with its last breath, then the massive quill shot forward right at Kouga's turned back.

Both Kouga and Kagome turned to late watching the sword length weapon soar towards them aimed right at Kouga's heart.

Kouga felt his body paralyze there was no way he could move out of the way in time, this was his end.

"Kouga!" Amaru boomed with one single push he sent Kouga and Kagome falling towards the ground barley avoiding the poisonous tip.

But he could not.

The quill shot into his chest piercing him in Kouga's stead.

Amaru felt his body jerk backwards he took a step to steady himself as he was pierced from one side to another.

"Amaru! Nooo!" Kouga roared he leapt to his feet racing to Amaru's side.

Amaru fell to his knees feeling his strength begin to fade away.

Kouga braced him with a steady hand on his back looking in horror at the massive quill sticking out of his comrades body.

"P-Pull it out" Amaru asked in a low voice.

Kouga gripped the weapon with one hand, he braced Amaru harder before yanking the accursed thing free.

Amaru growled in pain feeling the weapon rip through him once again.

"Kouga we have to get him to the boat!" Kagome ordered they had to leave this place, she could find healing herbs on shore she knew it!

Kouga did not hesitate he scooped Amaru's body into his strong arms before racing to the sea side.

Kagome hot on his heels.

Amaru watched in wonder as the trees bleed away to clear sky his yellow orbs darkening to ember.

A look of calm written over his face as he was carried further and further away from the forest.

Then he felt solid ground beneath him once more, sand.

"Kagome you have to do something now! He wont make it back to the village!" Kouga barked

Amaru watched Kagome slid to his side her soft hands pressing into his wound hard "We have to keep pressure on it!" She cried out.

He heard the clanking of swords and shields soon he saw himself surrounded by his comrades it was clear the barriers effect had now completely worn off.

"Amaru!" One called to him

"What the hell happened!" Another barked

"Brace me" Amaru whispered his golden eyes fixed on Kouga kneeling at his side.

One of his men obliged pushing him upward slightly his eyes still locked on Kouga.

Kouga watched Amaru half sit up in shock "You stupid bastard! Why did you do that!" He cursed

"I-I have a job to do, couldn't let you go and get yourself killed" He smirked.

Kouga cursed under his breath slamming his fist into the ground "You cant die either you idiot!" He ordered

Amaru smirked he could feel blood begin to pool in his mouth instantly he coughed it out a trickle of crimson liqued.

"Kagome!" Kouga barked

Kagome pushed harder against his wound "I-I cant there's so much-" Kagome started panic rising in her chest, he was to far damaged the poison of the quill was eating away at his flesh faster then he could heal it.

Amaru smirked "Let me go"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in panic at his request.

"Amaru you cant be-" Kouga stared not about to let him give up.

"I don't mind dying…be kind of nice to see my parents again…" He smirked

Kouga felt his eyes shut tight in disbelief what had he don't to anger the gods so much they would punish him like this!

Kagome did as she was asked slowly she released her hold on his wound fresh blood staining her fingertips.

"Stop whining" Amaru smirked up at Kouga he could feel his vision beginning to blur.

"You shouldn't have to die, This should be me…I failed I deserve this" Kouga seethed pure hatred in his voice that Amaru had once again gotten in the way of things.

"Want to know why I hate you so much?" Amaru asked a smile still on his lips.

"Why?" Kouga asked clenching his fist so tight he felt blood pool in his palms.

"I'm jealous of you…I always have been" He admitted his gaze becoming hazy.

Kouga's eyes widen in disbelief "Jealous of me?" Kouga thought how was that possible? All through there childhood Amaru had been the pride of his fathers pupils. He had countless friends while Kouga was left the out cast of the south.

Amaru could see the disbelief in his eyes "Its true even when we were young, no matter what I did to prove my worth I was always Amaru the good solider. Never did anyone see me as a leader, not Lady Kome, Not our commanders, not even your father. You thought he always saw you as weak but he saw you as a true born leader capable of leading the south to great things. Me, he saw as a loyal follower, a under length."

Kouga took in his words he had never seen his childhood through any other persons eyes.

Amaru coughed again more blood pooling down his lips.

"Amaru" Kouga whispered he could tell death was close.

"A-And even now I'm jealous, when you die there wont be a wolf demon born who doesn't know your name….but me my name will fade into ash with my bones…no lover….no children…no family" Amaru felt his body begin to tremble he was sure it wasn't from the cold.

Kagome closed her eyes a stream of tears rolling down her cheek.

All demons bowing there head in respect knowing death was near.

Kouga took a shaky breath "Your wrong Amaru" He protested

Amaru looked up at him wonder what just he had been wrong about.

Kouga reached out his hand "You have family…you have a brother"

Amaru smiled he lifted his strong hand to cup Kouga's there arms locking together strongly.

"Brother" He smiled

Kouga could feel Amaru's grip begin to weaken in his hand he held it tighter.

Wishing he would hold on just a bit longer.

"M-My brother…." Amaru smiled up at Kouga one last time, then his hand and body went limp.

His golden orbs closed slowly for the final time.

* * *

Rumbling storm clouds blackened out the sky of the Southern caves.

The air was still no even so much as a whisper through the cliff sides.

Garomaru stood over one of the largest peeks over looking the landscape.

His elder eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

The trees below bare and dead, the ground thick with earlier snow fall.

The sky black and flashing with the threat of rain or hail at any moments.

It gave him a twisting feeling in his stomach as if something had just happened something foreboding.

He narrowed his dark eyes.

"A storm is coming"

* * *

The bleak and dark sky hung over head no sound or whisper of wind just constant silence.

Kagome felt a small cry pass her lips watching Kouga walk up to Amaru's pyre.

A burning touch clutched in his hands.

He had refused to leave Amaru's body on that accused island, once boarded back onto the wooden boat they returned to Issui village in silence.

It was unlike wolf demons to burn there dead without a proper ceremony, but Kouga knew that was out of the question.

He and all of the men that had accompanied Amaru from the south scavenged the wooded area surrounding them until they were able to build a suitable pyre.

They thought Amaru would be proud of that.

Now there they stood on the dark beach on the outskirts of the village as even darker waves broke against the sand at there side.

Kouga gave Amaru's still body one final look before he tossed the torch under the wood.

In a flash of ember and crimson flames the wood was consumed.

Along with it Amaru's form.

Kouga stepped back until he was at the front of the group Kagome at his side as all watched the fire blaze in silence.

Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble her thoughts returning back to the island and to the priestess that had spared her life but not Amaru's.

Life will always pay for death.

And those words could not be more true Amaru's death had paid for Kouga's life a price that was to unfair.

Then something soft traced over her cheek causing her to snap from her thoughts.

She peered up to the sky watching in wonder as the source was revealed.

Soft snow flakes gently began to fall over them the black sky parting allow more and more white orbs to float down.

"It's snowing" Kagome whispered her light eyes fixed on the heavens above.

Then suddenly a haunting called echoed out.

"Awhooooooo!" A wolf howled throwing its massive head back to the sky.

Others followed until not just the wolves but the wolf demons were howling in unison.

Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest it was the saddest call she had ever heard.

Then Kouga did the same, tossing his head back howling into the night with his brethren for loss of there comrade.

Kagome closed her eyes gently before gripping Kouga's hand tightly in hers.

Letting the air fill with the wolves haunting melody.

* * *

**Cramp! I have a Cramp! That's it! No more writing for awhile from me…**

**I say that until my good friend Keelia comes knocking lol**

**But I hope you all enjoyed the ending scene was kind of a last minute thing.**

**I've heard wolves howl when there sad or lonely so I thought what good concept for this moment.**

**But until next chapter believe me you don't want to miss that chapter! Plenty of lemony goodness *squeak* whoops shouldn't have said that…**

**But till then.**

**See you soon**


	14. Linger

**Alright after serious massage therapy on my hand I am ready to continue with a new chapter XD**

**I got this up a lot sooner than planned so you are all very welcome feel free to repay me with loving reviews!**

**Also on a more serious note this chapter does include "Mature Content" So you have been warned if you don't like don't read!**

**Oh and a very heartfelt congratulations to Keelia! I wish you all the luck in the world girl!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Keelia - Ah you call lovin sexy time? I do to! Talk about dirty minds think alike lol**

**CallmeBaby'08' - I didn't like him at first (like most) but then he kind of grew on me lol**

**Natty96 - I know talk about going down swinging lol Enjoy the update!**

**Kouga's older woman - Long no longer lol enjoy!**

**Yasurei - First off I take every review very personal and yours was very interesting to say the least. I get that I have bad grammar I warn people like you every single chapter about that issue! Yet review after review I get referred back to it! So just to be frank get over it! You don't like my story or my spelling don't read it trust me I couldn't care less. Oh and not putting a actual ID for me to message you privately about this matter is very very cowardly!**

**Oh Jiru - Napkin? Thank you enjoy the update!**

**Sourpatch27 - I hadn't realized my story had gotten that long lol but I am actually working with a beta reader to patch up my little spelling errors**

**TheEmptyNight - Well I hope this was soon enough enjoy!**

**Cristine44 - I know poor Amaru he annoys the heck out of you then you miss him when he's gone lol**

** - That makes two of us :D Enjoy the update!**

**Dark Namy - Thank you, I know to well what you mean. If you really watch Kagome all she ever really does is question every single situation she has ever been put in! So I really try to merge there actual personality into my stories, and apparently you feel like I'm doing a good job so thank you!**

**Dark Namy - Not me I would have answered him in a heart beat! :D**

**Dark Namy - Most people shared your opinion on Amaru they hated him at first then grew to like him. I never thought he would become such a complex character that would bring up so many questionable emotions in my readers :D. I really tried to make Kagome a big part of the chapter just because she is very powerful even though that does not always show and I really wanted it to in this chapter. Also I just want to give you a very heartfelt thank you! Recent reviews have gotten my kind of down but yours are very inspiring and make me wont to update and try my best on future chapters! So thank you very very much I cant express how appreciative I am of your reviews!**

**Chelsea - Oh if only finding one mushroom would be that simple! Darn you overly fat demon XD But thank you so much for the review I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Darknamy - Updated!**

**Dark Namy - Updated!**

**The Controlling Of Cortezia - Sorry for the lack of sleep but I really hope it was worth it! Enjoy the update!**

**Dark Namy - No I don't mind and updated!**

**Llamachick - Your not the only one to let a howl out once in awhile lol And thank you very much hope you enjoy the update!**

**Melmelx3 - Sorry grammar and spelling not my strong point but I have a beta reader in progress XD But thank you very much for the support.**

**Cheatcakes - Thank you I like zoning in on the characters just to keep them involved but I try not to put to much detail into them :D But as for Kouga and Kagome characterization I really really try to keep them in character as in the series X3 Oh and enjoy the update!**

**Koga'sTrueWoman - Thank you and enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 14**

**Linger**

* * *

_Blazing crimson flames engulfed the late night sky, the air thick with the scent of burning wood and, fear._

_With every step forward through the chaotic scene Kouga's young senses were assaulted by the low crack and hiss of burning and bursting wooden shelters._

_His ears perked to the sound of distant and not so distant pleases for mercy or aid coming from the victims of this horrid place._

_Kouga's glossed eyes looked ahead from where he currently stood amongst the massacre._

_All around him he could feel the heat radiating from the burning huts bathed in flame. The bodies of slain humans scattered seemingly endlessly throughout the once quiet village._

_Kouga's young eyes narrowed at the work of his comrades, knowing this travesty was far more than just their work._

_It was the biding of his father that such a horrid fate had befallen these defenseless creatures._

_Garomaru had commanded a small group of wolf demons and wolves alike to pillage this 'defiant' village as he had put it._

_These humans had refused to pay tribute to the southern wolf demon tribe army for their unwilling protection from invading demons._

_Once word had reached Garomaru he banned together this militia to decimate this defenseless place._

_Unwillingly Kouga had been forced to tag along at Garomaru's request, against his mothers will._

_He could still hear their voices ringing in his head as his mother tried desperately to save her son from witnessing what he had._

_"He is to young to see such things!" Kome protested_

_"He can not remain a boy forever Kome! This is his duty as heir!" Garomaru boomed_

_Kouga shook the thoughts from his head returning to the situation at hand. He was here no matter what argument his mother had put up._

_He scanned ahead past the few wolf demons and wolves that had sprinted past him to spot a visibly live human clinging to life._

_He was clearly a man his dirt stained kimono now ripped in several places blood streaming down the side of his aged face._

_He was only mere feet away, Kouga could almost see the glow in his eyes, he was more than surprised to see a single human alive._

_Surprisingly no other's had noticed him laying there amongst the countless other bodies that lay at his side._

_Against his better judgment Kouga felt his legs begin to shift forward, step by step he drew closer to the unsuspecting human._

_A few cautious steps over the dead at his side and Kouga had reached his destination._

_He stood above the laid out human gazing down at the pathetic creature, no visible emotion on his young face._

_The mans dark eyes peered up to meet Kouga's gaze, Kouga could see clearly the man was wounded in countless places._

_Deep fang and claw marks up and down the visible side of his blood drenched neck, apparently his wolves had found him before a solider._

_He was clearly an aged human his tan skin wrinkled in the corners of his eyes, his hands calloused no doubt from working the surrounding fields._

_Kouga wasn't sure why he was simply standing here at this moment or even why this human seemed to perk his interest._

_He was just a human, a weak, defenseless, dying human._

_"C-Child" The man rasped, fresh blood trickling down the corner of his lips._

_Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise he would have thought with that massive wound, it would have been impossible for this man to speak._

_"I'm no child" Kouga replied finding it odd he had even dignified this creature with a response, but it was the truth he was no child, he was a demon._

_"M-My son, h-has he b-been killed…?" The man asked his voice slipping into a low cracking tone_

_Kouga was surprised at the question he turned slightly to the crowd of blazing huts and countless human bodies._

_It was beyond a possibalty that this mans child had been killed along with any other family he might have had._

_Kouga turned back to the man at his feet unsure of how to answer with any sort of certainty._

_He could still the see clear fear and worry in the mans eyes, was that soul question the reason he clung to life?_

_For the strangest reason Kouga felt something stir inside him unsure if he should tell the dying man the truth or grant him a blissful lie._

_Kouga opened his mouth to speak unsure of what answer was just about to come out._

_Then something shot from the corner of his eye forward narrowly missing the side of his head._

_Kouga remained frozen as the object jolted forward right into the chest of the man he had been speaking too._

_Only then did he realize it was a jagged tribe spear now protruding out of the mans chest._

_Kouga felt paralyzed his young eyes locked onto the already closing eyes of the spears recipient._

_Yet the look of worry and uncertainty was still clear in his dimming eyes, he opened his mouth as if to say something only to choke on fresh blood pooling in his mouth._

_His head jerked forward then back in a stomach curling motion before finally his entire body went limp._

_His dark eyes still open, still holding the same look of questioning and fear._

_Only when the man went still did Kouga find his footing to turn and face whoever had just shoved a spear carelessly through this mans chest._

_He turned only to meet the cold eyes of no other than his father, Garomaru._

_His strong hand still holding the base of the spear, he had jolted past his owns sons head into the chest of an already dying human._

_"Kouga" Garomaru spoke in a low tone no trace of anger or any other visible emotion in his voice._

_Kouga turned from the body of the slain human to face his father, his own face an emotionless blank._

_With one sharp tug Garomaru freed his spear from the chest of the now dead human, to stand by his feet._

_Kouga resisted the urge to flinch at the horrid sound the action made._

_With another swift motion Garomaru stabbed the jagged edge of the spear into the dirt before extending a hand out to his son._

_In a surprisingly gentle motion he swiped his thumb across Kouga's young cheek, "You have blood on you" He spoke calmly_

_Kouga did not move, he was unsure of what to be more surprised at._

_The fact that he had gotten the dead mans blood on the side of his face, unknowingly. Or that his father could carelessly wipe his cheek with the same hand he had just taken a life with._

_Garomaru retracted his hand seeing as he had gotten the small spot of crimson off his sons tan skin._

_Kouga looked down at the ground not wanting to hold his fathers gaze any longer than he had too._

_"Come its time to go home" Garomaru rasped down at his son before retrieving his spear from the snow spotted ground._

_Kouga nodded in agreement, secretly glad this nightmarish day was coming to an end._

_Garomaru took a few heavy steps forward before barking out orders to his group of followers, they were heading back to the caves._

_The group of demons roared with agreement before falling back past their leader preparing for the climb up the distant mountains._

_Kouga did the same taking a small step forward to join his father, a few quick steps and he was at his side._

_Garomaru watched his son walk silently up to him no sign of panic or fear in his eyes or body._

_He felt his chest swell with secret pride knowing his son had just witnessed the full brunt and damage of the wolf demon tribe and he had not so much as flinched._

_Just remained quite taking in the sight and carnage of battle._

_"Kouga" He spoke lowly not even bothering to glance down at his sons gaze._

_Kouga lifted his youthful head to meet his fathers eyes wondering what he was about to say._

_"You did very well today" He spoke before walking forward leaving his son to follow._

_Kouga stood almost paralyzed for a moment he had just received praise, praise for not falling apart at the sight of battle._

_But this was a hollow victory for Kouga, he had done nothing of importance in his own eyes._

_He had simply watched countless people being slaughter he saw no great victory in this achievement._

_Then secretly for the first time he thought if this is what it took to get his fathers praise, maybe it was far more easier than he had first thought._

* * *

Raging frigid wind swept across the icy covered hill side, thick spots of blistering snow blowing mercilessly.

The shrouded glow of dim light barley visible in the distance of the night.

Kagome watched through narrowed eyes from the temporary shelter of the rickety hut she stood in.

The blizzard outside was blistering, her heart riddled with guilt at the sight of the wolf demons that had occupied Amaru scattered to face the night without shelter.

She luckily was not among them, after only and handful of exchanged words between her and Kouga, he had informed her they were heading back to the southern territory's.

Knowing a fight of how long she had already been away was the last thing she wanted to lay on his shoulders she agreed.

The band of demons had also agreed to follow Kouga back to their home land.

Kagome was grateful for the company knowing they would have to pass through the yeti and the rouge territories once more, how many of those retched demons were left she did not know.

Returning to the matter at hand Kagome felt another gust of frost bitten wind sweep into her exposed shelter.

She felt her body shiver in attempt to regain some of its already lost warmth, with a heavy mind she stepped back inside.

Letting the loose mat she had held open fall back into place over the door way.

She remembered Kouga's reassuring words that demons could handle cold much better than humans, but knowing their only source of warmth was their light furs was a heavy thought.

Still freezing herself would do little to aid the men outside, slowly she edged closer to the flickering fire Kouga had built for her.

She went to her knees beside the dim flames placing her shivering hands as close to the ember as she could.

Kagome secretly wished Kouga would return soon, he had left what seemed like an hour ago to fetch more desperately needed fire wood.

She sighed into the empty room her breath visible even this close to the flames at her side.

She had somehow hoped she would not have to set foot in this warped shack again since the last time she and Kouga had rested here, but knowing this was the only shelter for miles narrowed her options.

Kagome looked to the doorway the loosely hanging mat swaying in the night air watching the cold invade her shelter.

How she wished Kouga would come marching through, she wanted him near her not just for her own security but to know he was not doing anything rash.

Leaving the island the way they had knowing the fate that awaited Kouga's mother she believed had left a deep wound in his heart.

It didn't take much to see he blamed himself for everything that had occurred, his mothers illness and now Amaru's death.

She shivered at the remembrance of the look he had held on his face a look of complete and total, emptiness.

Snapping her from her distant thoughts Kagome heard the shack floor creak with the weight of a intruder.

Her eyes shot past the dim flames of the fire at her side to the doorway, she felt both relief and nervousness flood through her.

Kouga stood framed in the doorway thick shards of ice scattered in the dark locks of his raven hair.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered getting to her feet to greet him.

Kouga shot her a concerned look seeing her skin was an off shade of its normal rosy glow.

"Stand closer to the fire" He replied surprisingly sharply

Kagome felt her eyes widen at his stern command.

"Your freezing" He replied flatly walking closer to the flickering flames at his feet.

With a firm chunk he threw what little fire wood he had been able to find into the ember.

He secretly prayed it would be enough to hold them over until day break.

Kagome watched him hurl the small logs into the fire only to have her eyes fix on his hands.

She felt a small gasp escape her lips at the sight, his knuckles were covered in crimson.

Small and not so small scrapes were sprawled out over the tan skin of his hands.

"Kouga your-" She began in concern fearing he had been attacked while searching for wood.

Kouga noticed her eyes fixed on his knuckles he didn't bother with a complex lie or even an explanation.

He walked past her to the side of the hut she stood at, slowly he placed his back against the creaking wall.

Before sliding down to the floor his eyes fixed on the slightly growing flames before them.

Kagome did not hesitate before kneeling at his side her hands instantly curling into Kouga's palm.

Kouga shot her a questioning glance unsure of what she was doing.

Kagome slowly reached into her skirt pocket before pulling out a small piece of cloth, gently she began wiping the surprisingly soft fabric across his bruised and blood covered knuckles.

Kouga watched her efforts in silence secretly wondering if she knew what had caused these wounds.

"You don't have to do this" He whispered

Kagome only nodded in response continuing to wipe the blood away from his hands.

Like Kouga silently suspected it didn't take much for Kagome to realize what had caused these scrapes.

His knuckles had been damaged by the most dangerous thing, his pride.

She could see he was suffering silently inside and taking his frustration out on objects was his way of releasing his distress.

By the markings on his skin, she guessed a tree, which he must have beaten into splinters.

Kouga could smell the scent of sadness and worry clinging to the girl at his side.

That scent alone was enough to send a wave of aggravation shivering through him.

Instantly he jerked his hand away roughly "I'm fine, just get some rest" He hissed

Kagome only let her limp hands fall into her lap her dark eyes still fixed on the clearly troubled face of the demon at her side.

She was so lost at this point she could see his harsh tone and distant behavior was just his way of coping with what terrible fate awaited his loved one.

Turning all his pent up emotions into anger just one simple feeling, was so much easier then sorting through them all.

She had seen Inuyasha do just this in countless other situations.

Kagome felt so torn she wanted to comfort him try and ease any amount of guilt off his shoulders.

Even though he was sitting right there at her side, he was just to distant for her to reach.

Kouga watched the ember flames flicker in silence not daring to look over in Kagome's direction, for fear her gaze might undo all he was trying to bury inside him.

Then the unmistakable scent of sadness drifted under his sensitive nose and with it a second emotion, pity.

Kouga's cold eyes turned to face Kagome still staring at him softly.

"Would you just stop?" He roared letting his heated anger flow through his blood.

Kagome only remained in place un-phased by his sudden outburst.

"I have enough on my mind without your constant looks! I don't give a damn what happened back on that island! Its done so just get over it already!" He snapped his voice laced with venom

Kagome wanted to be taken back by his harsh words and cold exterior but she just couldn't.

His dark eyes were fixed onto hers, deep blue orbs of swirling emotions she could see so clearly despite all of his best efforts he was drowning inside.

Kagome edged closer to the fuming wolf before her until she was right at his chest.

Slowly she curled in between the safety of his legs her arms wrapping around his armored chest, her head slowly resting in the craves of the warm flesh of his shoulder and neck.

Kouga froze in place as he felt Kagome's body wrap around his her frail arms holding him tightly, her raven locks swaying right under his nose..

"Kagome" He whispered

Kagome curled against him tighter in response.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow in hatred, his body trembling with rage.

He didn't want this! He didn't want her comfort! He wanted to be hateful to be full with nothing but distain and rage for the outside world.

The world that had robbed him of almost everything good in his life, he wanted to be full with fury and malice he wanted to hate!

Kouga closed his eyes his jaw tight with strain his hands balling into fist at his side, he was so angry, so furious and so lost.

Kouga felt his trembling arms wrap around Kagome's waist holding her tighter against him.

A heated sigh unwillingly past his lips as he curled his heated face into the cool locks of her raven hair.

Kagome felt the demon in her arms tremble as he held her close.

Kouga shivered against the woman in his arms feeling every emotion he had tried so desperately to bury away inside him flood back into his body once more.

Failure, hate, sadness, loneliness, guilt, all busted in his chest like a damn cracking into a million pieces.

Kouga gasped into Kagome's hair feeling so beaten he didn't know if he could do this anymore, every part of him just wanted to give up to lay down and except defeat, to die.

He held Kagome in his arms for dear life clinging to her like the life line she was. She alone was the only thing keeping him from going over the edge of disappear.

"K-Kagome I-I don't know what to do…" He rasped against her

Kagome could hear the desperation in his voice, the all consuming need to just let all his awful memories slip away.

Kagome carefully pulled back only enough to meet his heavy gaze.

His eyes were filled with swirling inner turmoil, so many seemingly unbearable emotions.

She could see so clearly he was so close to going over the edge, so close to just giving up on everything and everyone.

"What should I do?" She thought "What should I say?" Her eyes shifted back and forth into his.

She didn't know how to aid the demon in her arms, Kouga needed her so desperately at this point she could clearly see he was hanging on by a thread.

Then slowly she knew, what he needed, he needed to be swayed from the heavy thoughts that was consuming him, he needed her comfort, he needed her.

Kagome felt her soft hands grip Kouga harder before she leaned forward, bracing herself for what she was about to do.

Kouga's grief hazed eyes flustered wider at the look in Kagome's dark orbs mere inches from his own.

He could feel her body trembling in his hold, her sweet scent clouding his already heavily clouded thoughts.

He felt so full at this point like one more emotion would push him over the edge, but this wasn't an emotion, it was a need.

For the first time since this cursed trip began he pushed all other thoughts and doubts out of his mind and fixed all his senses on this one simple feeling rushing through him, desire.

He wanted her, now.

"K-Kagome" He rasped heatedly feeling her body tighten in his arms.

Without hesitation they kissed in a hungry barrage of lips and tongue, each seeking to devour the other. The rhythm of their mouths matched the loud pounding of their conflicted hearts in their chest.

It was only when the both of their lungs began to burn that he pulled back.

His lips damp and slightly swollen from the kiss they had just shared

"Kagome" He growled his hands instinctively moving to rest on the small of her back.

Kagome shivered in response to his intimate touch.

He glared down at the now panting girl in his arms her heated breath matching his in perfect melody.

"D-Don't do this" Kouga whispered his forehead resting against hers there lips tantalizing close to one another's "Not if you don't want me"

Kouga held her tighter so afraid she would slip away, that by some cruel twist of fait the had slipped into a dream.

He wanted her gods know he did, but he wouldn't take her not like this not in a heated moment of weakness.

He had to know she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

He didn't care at this point if she just wanted him physically, at least she felt something towards him.

He needed to know, She wanted him! Not Inuyasha or some other demon she wanted his body the pleasure he could give her.

Kagome could hear the uncertainly in his voice, she couldn't deny her body was craving more of his touches it was almost unbearable to be so close to him at this point and have him hold back his touch.

Kagome gasped against his strong hold, all she could do was nod against him, she wanted him just for a little while longer before her conscious thoughts could form again.

Before she knew just what situation she had thrown herself so willingly into.

Kouga growled against her, feeling his inner wolf begin to take over his troubled mind.

He knew Kagome was not entirely herself at this point but he couldn't have cared less, he didn't give a damn if she regretted this or how this would effect her relationship with Inuyasha.

To hell with Inuyasha! She was here with him, wanting him of her own free will, and he would oblige her.

Kagome suppressed a whimper as Kouga's warm lips descended onto hers once again.

He let his tongue slide to trace the fullness of her bottom lip before pushing against it, a silent request for access.

Kagome parted her lips obediently, Kouga immediately deepened the kiss letting his tongue stroke softly against hers.

Kagome unknowingly hummed in approval against his lips as their tongues tangled sliding and rolling against each others heat beginning to rise in both their bodies.

With the hand not resting on the small of her back, Kouga's free fingers found their way into her raven hair, holding her tightly in place as the kiss turned from gentle to increasingly hungry.

Slowly he was able to tug her tongue into his own mouth where he was free to suck on it playfully between small nips and bites from his pearl fangs.

Kagome moaned softly against his parted lips her fingers gripping his broad shoulders tighter.

His mouth worked heatedly from her softly swollen lips downward to the bare skin of her jaw and neck.

Sucking and nipping the skin hungrily drawing small pleasure filled cries as he did.

Kouga's skilled fingers traveled to the soft fabric covered skin of her back, as he secretly searched for the trail end of her forest green sweater.

After a little exploitation his search was rewarded as he began tugging the material upward from her slender body.

Kagome shivered in response to the slow disappearance of her clothing.

Kouga could feel the shudder ripple through her, instantly he thought of a solution.

Slowly he braced the small of her back once more along with her soft shoulder.

Before he gently began to lower her backwards onto the wooden floor mere inches from the flickering fire at their side.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of the cold floor against her partially exposed back and now full weight of Kouga's exposed body on her already heating form.

She was instantly surprised knowing she had completely missed him stripping away the thick armor around his chest.

That thought quickly left her mind as she felt, strong fingers inched under the rim of her cotton sweater pulling the fabric upward with ease exposing her flat stomach to his touch.

She felt her eyes shut tight her hands finding the muscular shape of his bare shoulders, her nimble fingers unknowingly pressing hard into his toned flesh.

Kouga's lips parted his moist tongue finding the smooth skin of her abdomen.

Kagome moaned in response to him kissing her stomach his warm lips swaying and merging against her delicate skin.

Kouga took his time licking and sucking small circles into her flesh, drawing heated cries.

Kagome pressed her fingers into his muscular back harder pulling him closer against her.

Kouga growled into her stomach in response.

He could feel his mind shift from one heated cloud to another, one being the grief filled fury he had pushed himself into earlier and the other being the pure hazy grip of lustful thoughts.

For this moment he could feel the second choice getting the better of him, and he all to eagerly excepted.

This is what he needed right now, Kagome.

He needed her to force away all thoughts of his failure and guilt and right now she was doing just that.

Kagome's breath hitched, as she felt Kouga's pearl fang nip at her soft skin, his range of pleasure filled kisses drawing closer and closer to her heaving chest.

"I-We-W-We cant!" Kagome's mind protested desperately trying to collect her slipping thoughts. Her new position bringing her partially back to reality of the situation she had thrust herself into.

She had never meant for things to get this far, she had only meant to comfort Kouga, reassure him in the one way she knew how, but not like this!

Though no matter how badly her mind cried and pleaded for her to stop her body was all to eagerly begging for more!

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered trying desperately to find the words to stop what they were doing.

Kouga's only response was pushing her sweater up even further her breast now completely exposed to his gaze.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of the cold air surrounding them crawling over her body.

Kouga pulled back only enough to gaze at the prize he had just unwrapped, his blue orbs instantly darkened at the sight of Kagome's now partially naked form.

Her breast were everything he had ever hoped for and more, perfectly rounded orbs traced with flawless smooth creamy skin a light shade of pink perked buds in each center.

Kouga felt his mouth water at the mere sight, god she was beautiful as he knew she always would be.

Before Kagome could descend from her heated lust filled cloud long enough to make eye contact with him, her words were lost with a whole new sensation.

Kouga's heated lips latched on to one rounded breast without warning.

She cried out in instant pleasure never experiencing such an intimate touch before in her life, never knowing such pleasure was even possible.

He flicked his tongue playfully over the swollen bud, sending a heated tingling sensation down her spine she arched into him automatically.

"Kagome" He rasped between hot lashes of his tongue.

Kouga could not stand this anymore now that he had a taste of her he needed everything she had to offer.

Refusing to remove his lips from their heated source enjoying the pleasure it was drawing out of the woman beneath him to much he used his one free hand to continue.

Gently as he could his hand crept under the rim of her dark skirt traveling upward to reach his desired goal.

Kagome cried out feeling him nip at her pulsing bud, but even that incredible sensation could not dull the feeling of his wondering hand slowly stroking the toned flesh of her upper thighs.

She moaned into the dim void of the space around them.

Slowly Kouga inched a strong digit further upward before hooking it under the rim of her silken underwear, gently he began to pull downward.

That action alone was enough to bring her thoughts partially back.

"N-No" She thought "I have to stop! I-Inuyasha" Kagome thought of her far off love if only he could see what she was doing at this point he would be so ashamed so angry! She had to stop she had to!

"K-Kouga" Kagome began in a heated whisper.

Kouga paused slowly in his actions hearing the soft pleading in her voice.

"Stop!" Kagome mentally begged "Just say stop!"

Kagome felt her lips quiver, finally she was able to complete a sentence her voice coming out just above a heated rasp.

"Don't stop"

Her heated whisper was all the permission Kouga needed, slowly he retracted his hand from under the cover of her dark skirt.

If he was going to do this he wanted to see every inch of her body excepting and craving what his body could offer.

His hand went to the top rim of her skirt before roughly beginning to drag the loose fabric downward.

With a few strong tugs the skirt slid from its resting place around her voluptuous hips to be discarded once Kouga had her free from its hold.

Kouga stared through heated eyes at the tight silken material of her panties clinging to her womanhood, the lone piece of fabric guarding his prize.

The colored cloth didn't stand a chance as Kouga slid a clawed finger across the silken material slicing it apart to reveal her already damp womanhood.

The reaming part of the fabric fell away, the thick scent of her desire clinging to her lower exposed half.

The tantalizing sweet scent only causing Kouga to become that much more hungry for her.

Kagome felt her eyes darken her lips slightly parted waiting secretly for what pleasure was to come next from the leering wolf on top of her.

Kouga braced his weight onto his right forearm on the opposite side of Kagome's head, as he adjusted for the action he was about to take.

His free hand traveled down the exposed toned flesh of her abdomen to the moist pearl between her slightly parted legs.

"Kagome" He rasped into the lobe of her ear, his hot voice causing her to shiver under him.

Softly Kouga's lips descended onto the sweet flesh of her neck sucking and licking the skin passionately in attempt to relax her for what was to come.

Kagome cried out past his pointed ears unaware of the current position of his hidden hand.

It was quickly reveled.

Kouga's digit ran over the damp opening to her sex, Kagome shuttered involuntary at the feeling.

"Shh" Kouga hummed against her neck continuing to stroke the silk folds under his touch.

"Do you want me Kagome" He whispered hotly into her flesh needing just a bit more permission from her before he touched her in such a passionate way.

Kagome felt her body shiver with the heated question, there was no doubt how badly her body was craving more of what pleasure he could give her.

She braced her hands over his shoulder tighter before softly replying "Please" She rasped her voice so alien to her own ears she couldn't believe it had come from her.

Kouga did not hesitate another moment, a lone finger slowly began the sensual act of probing into her.

Kagome instantly cried out in pleasure at the incredibly new sensation pulsating through her.

A deep animal like growl roared in the back of Kouga's throat at the silk feeling of her heated source.

Her virgin body was so extremely tight around him it was taking everything in him not to ravish her like he desperately wanted to.

Slowly he began a thrusting rhythm matching every hitch in her panting voice.

Unknowingly Kouga began to feel Kagome's slick hips buck into his hand matching his every thrust, a pure sign she was enjoying his touch.

"Kagome" He growled against her increasing his speed to pump into her slightly faster.

Kagome withered under him all conscious thoughts vanishing with every thrust of his finger, she was a hallow shell of nothing but pure desire under his weight.

She cried out in disapproval when she felt, Kouga's finger retract almost all the way out of her only to cry out in bliss when he reentered followed by a second.

She shuttered under his weight as her hips began to buck faster and harder against his rhythm forcing him to explore deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Kouga hot tongue licked against her flesh harder his own groans of pleasure escaping him just from the pure feeling of her withering beneath him.

He pulled out his fingers again adding a third pushing back in harder than before, Kagome gasped in instant satisfaction, something dark and hot coiling in her stomach.

A feeling like fire beginning to burn in the depths of her, this was dragging something out of her and she wanted more! She needed to know what was stirring inside her!

Kouga could clearly feel the muscles of her sex contract around his fingers tightening around him and pulling him deeper with every pulse.

Kouga smirked into the dark knowing the vixen beneath him was close to reaching her peek.

His inner wolf swelled with hidden victory knowing he was the first to ever touch her in such a way and he would be her first taste of orgasmic bliss.

Kouga pushed into her harder eagerly ready to hear her voice hitch and cry out with satisfaction.

"That's it" He rasped pushing harder into her now dripping sex, he leaned forward claiming her lips in a forceful kiss coaxing her closer to the edge.

Kagome felt the burning ball of unknown passion flare inside her, everything blurring in a heated cloud of lust and desire.

She could hear her voice rising in pitch even through Kouga's lips as she called out into the darkness over and over begging to be filled more with the demon on top of her hot touches.

Kouga growled against her in response knowing once she had reached her climax he would show her what he could do with more than just his fingers.

Kagome's hands went wild around him her fingers curling into the dark locks of his hair freeing it from its confines.

Kouga smirked at her pulling his hair enjoying how rough she was with him.

He would give her all the rough she could handle, he thrust his hand harder into her finally rubbing a spot inside her that released the burning sensation that was consuming her.

Kagome cried out a burst of supernova colors filling her vision "Ah Ahhh Kouga!" Her body tightening in pure and utter bliss as she finally achieved her orgasm.

Kouga's growl filled the air in satisfaction at the sound of his name being called out in desire. Slowly he finally retrieved his now drenched fingers, having no intention on stopping.

He would make sure Kagome was screaming his name like that for the rest of the night.

Kagome laid trembling below Kouga her body experiencing passion she had never thought possible until now, she could not bare to think what more he had to offer.

Kouga took a steady breath as he placed his still moist hand between her damp thighs pushing them further apart to give him more room.

He hooked a finger around the waist of his fur pelt before he began slowly pulling downward.

He would have her now, he would actually take Kagome's virginity this night like he had fantasized so many times before.

Then suddenly a blood curdling cry rang out through the thick swirl of the wind outside the sound penetrating the cracking hut walls.

Kouga snapped out of his primal haze of lust and desire at the scent of fresh blood.

He could hear the sound of battle outside and with it came the horrid scent of a demon.

Kouga leapt to his feet not even bothering to adjust his wild hair or his glistening chest with its armor.

He snarled at the idea of abandoning Kagome in such a delicate state but her safety over weighed his desire.

He busted out the hut into the still raging blizzard outside, his heated body wasn't phased by the cold surrounding him as his demon eyes scanned for what caused the horrid sound.

Instantly Kouga saw the icy battle field before him, the wolf demons that had accompanied him to the island and back had their spears and swords raised as they charge the massive demon before them.

Its was a snow winged demon, a massive creature that resembled closest to a bird.

Its white feathers matching the ice covered ground perfectly, its clawed feet lined with razor like talons.

Its dark beady black eyes parted with a sharp frost bitten beak, its crowed into the blizzard air charging the demons before it.

Kouga did not hesitate another moment as he charged the beast full speed, his pent up desire towards Kagome instantly replaced with the need for battle.

Kagome now sat up in the warped hut her eyes wide with every emotion one person could possibly feel.

The sharp sting of tears welled in the corner of her eyes she peered down at her shredded underwear next to her skirt.

The small pieces of fabric laying mere inches from Kouga's armor and furs.

She felt her trembling hand cup her quivering lips unsure if it was the cold or just the consuming turmoil taking over her body.

"Wh-what did I do?" She cried

Her free hand gripping the base of her loose sweater trying to pull the fabric down as far as it would go.

She felt the cotton in her palm do little to cushion her grip, her fingers digging into her palms so hard she thought she could feel blood beginning to ooze outward.

Her eyes burned into the wood she currently sat on tear after tear flowing down her heated cheeks.

She had just let a man that was not her sworn love have her in almost every way possible, she could still feel his deep touches inside her.

She felt her stomach lurch in sickness knowing there was no of hiding this from Inuyasha, he would know she had betrayed him.

Given in to her heated desire, melting into Kouga's arms like he had always wanted her to.

Kagome gasped in self hatred wanting so desperately to blame this on him, wanting to think he had forced her in some way to do the things she had.

She knew that was a lie she had willingly taken every bit of passion and lust he had to offer her, and she had enjoyed it.

Kagome heard the cry of a demon outside bringing her partially back to reality.

Kagome slightly breaking her trance brought her arms around her hugging herself tightly in an effort to stop her body from trembling as forcefully as it was.

Slowly she got to her still trembling bare feet the now loose fabric of her sweater hanging lowly below her hips just enough to cover her still exposed womanhood.

Without warning Kagome's body trigged its only defense in a situation she could not bare to handle, run.

Kagome felt her body lurch forward into a sprint, she burst past the swaying mat in the door frame the cold outside instantly consuming her already shivering body.

The sharp sting of ice and snow stabbing at her bare feet, but she could not bring her body to stop.

Heavy footstep after heavy footstep her body sprinted further into the direction of the dark surrounding forest.

She could hear the sounds of battle ringing out behind her she was unsure if Kouga had slain the demon that had interrupted them mere moments ago and she was not about to stop and find out.

Kouga tensed as another ripping burst of frigid air blast over his skin bringing with it a all to familiar scent.

Kouga turned from the half mangled body of the still barley alive demon snow bird he had managed to bring down.

His demon eyes fixed on the shrinking feminine form sprinting further and further away from him and the safety of the wolf demons.

Kouga felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight "Kagome!" He boomed after her knowing his voice most likely couldn't be heard over the surrounding blizzard.

Kouga didn't bother to turn back to the group of demons at his side assisting him in finishing off the large bird.

Instantly he launched forward in hot pursuit of the girl desperately running from something of what he was unsure.

Kagome felt her lungs begin to burn with the strain of running as far as she had yet she could not bring her body to stop.

Instead she sprinted faster into the darkness of the dead and bare forest all around her.

Her thin sweater acting as the only barrier between her cool flesh and frigid needle like branches of the trees and underbrush.

With every step she could feel the burning sting of ice like daggers cutting into her exposed thighs and caves.

All somewhat numbed by the throbbing pain of her bare feet already beginning to lose feeling.

Her heavy breath coming out in large heated clouds she was somewhat grateful for all the trees bare as they were surrounding her, doing a small job of protecting her from the roaring winds.

"Kagome!"

Kagome felt her heart lurch at the sound of her name echoing out.

"Kagome! Where are you!"

Kagome cringed at the voice knowing full well who's it was, she began pushing her body harder trying desperately to outrun the demon she knew was closing in on her.

Then slowly she was partially distracted by the sound of something new and somewhat welcomed the small sound of water.

It didn't take her long to see the source of the noise.

There only a short distance away was a small stream partially unfrozen thin lines of water trickling down over small stones and pebbles lined along the bank.

Kagome aimed for the alluring scene only to feel the strong pull of something wrapping around her arm.

"Kagome!" Kouga exhaled in pure relief finally catching up to her.

At the sound of his voice Kagome jerked her arm free from his hold only to lose her balance.

Her almost completely numb feet doing little to stop her stumbling, instantly she fell forward she went to her knees hard onto the icy pebbled lined ground.

She gasped out in surprising pain from the sharp sting of the rocks cutting into her knees.

"Kagome!" Kouga barked his voice laced with concern instantly he reached down to aid her.

Kagome felt his strong hand rest on her shoulder she jerked away at his touch "Don't touch me!" She spat Kagome shot a blurred glare up at him fresh tears welled in the corner of eyes.

Kouga retracted his hand at the sheer anger radiating through her eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked unsure of how he should react to her sudden outburst.

Mere moments ago she had been underneath him withering and crying out in pleasure from his intimate touches.

And now she was glaring up at him like she…hated him.

Kagome let her heated gaze fall back down to the icy ground she sat on, she couldn't bare to stare at him to stare into those eyes.

Kouga looked down at the pitiful creature small cuts and scraped fanned out over her creamy exposed legs.

Her skin an off shade from its normal rosy color a sign she was no doubt freezing, her body tight and shivering.

"Kagome" Kouga started unsure of just what to say.

Kagome practically flinched at the sound of his voice "Please, just leave me alone" She whispered fighting back the sting of hot tears.

Kouga looked down at the weeping girl unsure if he had just heard her correctly.

Leave her alone? Not even an hour ago she had been begging for his touch craving him just as much as he craved her and now she what? Regretted all of it?

Kouga looked up to the night sky a small sound passing his lips that bordered on a laugh.

How had he not seen this coming? Everything else had gone horribly wrong on this journey why would this be any different?

Why would the woman he had admittedly fell in love with all over again want him the same way, other than just physical.

He found that almost humors, that she could want him the way he knew she had and still prefer a mutt that was hundreds of miles away. That treated her like dirt, a mutt that claimed her as his and had yet to even touch her.

Kagome looked up at him in pure shock at his reaction how could he be smiling at a time like this?

"So what now?" He asked meeting her gaze "Hm? You go back to treating me like a lost puppy until you have an itch the mutt wont scratch?"

Kagome felt her anger flare at the vulgar nature of his words "I never wanted that! The only reason I let you touch me was because I felt sorry for you!" She hissed knowing secretly her words were not entirely true.

Kouga felt his own anger flare he could not have been more done with this dance, Kagome wants him then she hates him, then they pretend like nothing happened then it starts all over again.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten trying to restrain his seething rage boiling just under the surface.

"Fine, you don't want me? I can fix that, Once I get back to the south I will have a group of soldiers escort you back to your village." Kouga seethed low and dangerous

Kagome felt her eyes widen at his words slowly she gazed up from the forest floor to the demon above her.

Kouga could not stand to look at the quivering girl beneath him he quickly turned his back.

His eyes fixed on the dark snow covered path before him slowly he felt the warm sensation of his inner wolf taking over.

The only way he could push aside all these swirling emotions, was simple just let his inner beast consume him.

"Then we're done, I will make sure I never see you again"

Kouga felt his trembling hands ball into his palms as he took a heavy step forward.

He knew with a heavy heart that every step he took would lead him down a broken path a place where even she couldn't reach him.

Kagome looked up from the icy ground she sat upon to the demon abandoning her into the darkness.

She could see so clearly now her cold words had undone him, and now there was nothing left to say.

He had given up on her.

* * *

The mid day sun glowed dim in the gray winter sky, seemingly endless clouds shrouding what little warmth it had to offer.

The snow spotted village below now loomed in the dark shadow.

Kaede sat in the partial warmth of her small hut prodding the flicking fire before her with a beaten piece of wood, hoping to stir up more warm ember.

"Achoo!" Shippo sneezed from the opposite side of the flames

"Are ye becoming ill?" Kaede asked her aged eyes glossed with concern,

Shippo shook his small head before slowly scooting closer to the fire before him, he slowly extended out his youthful hands towards the flames hoping to chase away the cold invading his small kimono.

"I wish Inuyasha would hurry" He replied a bit aggravated that it was taking the half demon so long to search for more firewood.

Kaede smiled a wary smile she knew Inuyasha was most likely searching for strange demons to hunt instead of the job she had asked him to do.

It seemed to be the only time he was less agitated was when he was hunting.

She had tried her best the last few weeks to keep him busy with chores that way he wouldn't have time to sulk over Kagome's absence.

"Ever since Kagome left he has been in such a bad mood" Shippo muttered

Kaede fought a chuckle that this little demon had seen through her thoughts without her speaking a word.

"Kagome is an odd child but she seems to be the only one capable of calming Inuyasha" Kaede whispered poking the fire again stirring up what little flames she could.

Shippo let out a heavy sigh Inuyasha was not the only one who missed the absent priestess.

"I really hope she comes home soon" He sighed

"Aye" She whispered in reply "That we both do"

* * *

The day had come and gone seemingly a blurred shadow of a dream.

Had it not been for the throbbing pain pulsating through Kagome's legs she would have thought she had slipped into one.

After the unthinkable night had passed and given way to the dim rays of the now looming sun, Kouga had ordered the move out.

And move out was exactly what he meant, since first light the group had not stopped for a single purpose.

Kouga led in front his back coldly turned to her as she trudged through the thick snow in the far back.

He had not spoken a single word to her since their conversation last night, he had made good on his promise never to see her again as well.

He had not so much as glanced in her direction.

Far be it from him to act chivalrous either at this point he had not made any attempt to carry her through the thick snow all around them like before.

No it was clear to her he intended to punish her by forcing her to follow behind the other wolf demons.

They having no visible issue stomping down the thick snow.

Kagome let out a huff her heavy breath visible from the cold clinging all around her.

As she took another weary step forward sinking knee deep into the ice and snow, then another.

She had lost count on just how many hours the group had been walking seemingly endlessly.

All she knew at this point was she would give anything just to take a short break to rest her quivering legs from their tortured exercise.

Though part of her was some what grateful the weather was partially on her side, last nights blizzard finally clearing off after day break.

Only leaving massive piles of snow and ice as evidence it was ever there.

Slowly she took another step this time noticing the distance between where she currently stood and the group of demons now several feet in front of her.

Kagome sighed heavily trying desperately to increase her pace, though she was beyond miserable at this point she refused to show it.

She believed she had done enough of that last night, she shivered at the memory of how broken she must have looked in Kouga's eyes.

Desperately she wished she could take back that entire night somehow perform a grand rewind where she and Kouga were still friends and not seemingly silent enemies.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow glossed with a tainted glare of sadness "He must hate me" She thought secretly

Kagome looked up from the all consuming snow at her feet to the front of the fanned group.

Kouga's strong back in clear view as he stomped carelessly forward.

"Of course he does" She thought "Why wouldn't he? After what I said to him…"

Kagome took another heavy step forward her physical actions were not the only thing she wished she could take back.

She secretly cursed herself for being so hateful towards Kouga knowing everything that had happened last night was not entirely his fault no matter how desperately she wished it was.

She knew that is where her harsh words had come from she wanted to blame him so badly for seducing her.

But she knew that was far from the truth in some dark unknown part of her she had wanted his touches craved his body.

Kagome fought the urge to cry at the memory she hated knowing that for the rest of her life she would have to live with her first taste of true intimacy was not with Inuyasha but a demon he hated most, Kouga.

She had no true idea how on earth she was going to be able to tell Inuyasha about her behavior.

Though deep down she wanted to regret ever letting Kouga touch her in such a way some part of her just wouldn't admit that it had been a horrid decision.

How could something that felt so right so loving be so wrong?

She sighed again this time more heavily either way she knew Kouga had no intention of ever speaking to her again he had made that perfectly clear.

Instantly Kagome felt all subconscious thoughts fade at the sensation of something hard and cold catching under her booted foot.

Before she had time to retrieve her trapped limp she went stumbling forward.

Kagome gasped out at the sharp sting of ice and snow stabbing into her exposed face as she was sent nose first into the thick snow before her.

Kouga heard her gasp of pain on instinct he stopped for the first time since leaving the hut miles away.

He and the group of demons at his side turned to the now sprawled out girl on the snow in the far back.

Kagome slowly retrieved her foot from snow spot that had shielded whatever it was that had made her trip.

She slowly sat up partially grateful that she had somehow stumbled into a temporary break for her pulsing legs.

Hesitantly at first she rocked forward to swipe away the thick snow covering the object that had caused her to fall.

She felt something hard under the powder like surface of the ice Kagome clawed away more handfuls of shimmer white snow driven by sheer curiosity.

With one final swipe she was met by a pair of ghostly looking orbs peering at her from under the cover of the ice.

Kagome's lips parted in an ear filling scream as she launched backwards in fear.

Kouga already half way to her instantly pushed harder through the thick snow until he was at the shivering girls side along with the group.

Kouga felt her name on the tip of his tongue temporarily forgetting they were not on speaking terms.

Before he could mutter a word his eyes locked onto the frozen creature that had caused her to stumble and scream.

Kagome heard the snow crunching at her side she knew full well it was Kouga standing beside her, but she didn't even spare him a glance her dark eyes locked on the face staring back at her.

It was the frost bitten face of what seemed to be a man, it took her mere seconds to realize it was a wolf demon.

The skin of the face was a terrible shade of blue clearly this demon had been out in this unforgiving weather for awhile.

She could tell by the ghostly color of his open eyes he was dead, dead and frozen absolutely solid.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the pitiful creature knowing instantly what had brought this demon to such a fate.

Kouga tore his eyes away from the frozen corpse of the fellow demon to scan the rest of the open area they had been walking through.

He could see clearly the ground was uneven large mounds of snow piled higher than others.

He knew each mound must have a body hidden underneath, they had stumbled back into what use to be the rouge wolf demon territory.

Kouga was a bit surprised he had not noticed this earlier he had unknowing returned to the exact spot the rouge wolfs and the Yeti's had waged open war on each other.

"Lord Kouga this place, it's a battle field" One of the wolf demons at his side muttered.

Kouga let out a light snort "No, it's a grave yard" He said flatly

For the first time since their pause Kagome looked up at Kouga towering over her the sound of his voice bringing her back to reality.

Kouga turned his back to the girl at his side once again marching forward "Move out" He ordered

The group of demons did not budge "Prince Kouga" One of the larger males began

Kouga paused in his tracks.

"D-Do we just leave our brethren to rot? Should we not burn them?" Another asked unaware of the rouge status of the dead demons all around them.

Kouga knew that leaving a wolf demon to rot away in the ground was the ultimate punishment, to become insect food and slowly decay with the weather.

Instead of burning on a proper pyre where said demons ashes could rise to the heavens to join all other great wolfs before them.

Kouga did not bother to turn and face the crowd of uneasy demons before speaking.

"These dogs were rouge's, they knew no brothers in life they will know none in death" Kouga growled

"Now move out!" He barked not bothering to wait on their permission before he began stomping forward again.

Careful now to avoid the large piles of hidden tombs all around him.

The group of demons needed no further explanation if these demons had been rouge then they were no brothers of theirs.

Kagome noticing the group around her beginning to thin slowly began to get to her feet.

She didn't know exactly what had just happened all she knew was that these demons were being left to rot in their icy graves.

Though she knew what horrid demons these men had been that thought did not sit well with her.

No one deserved to be left and forgotten like that.

The priestess in her could not allow such a thing, she knew she had no hope of burying all these demons properly alone but the least she could do was pray for their lost souls.

Kagome slowly bowed her head in respect before cupping her hands together.

Gently she hummed a soft prayer into the cold wind.

* * *

The southern territory was shrouded in a seemingly never ending bleak sky.

The surrounding mountains towered toward the flat gray clouds casting their massive shadows over the caves at the base.

Further into the darken caves soft whispers hummed off the frost covered stone walls.

Kome lay tucked tightly in her make shift bed her brilliant kimono laying flat over her lightly heaving torso.

Each breath she took seemed lower and heavier than the last.

As usual she was not alone in the large stone room, the tribe healer along with Garomaru sat in their usual spots.

The elder female demon kneeling by Kome's side silently stirring her herbal ointment.

While Garomaru stat on the opposite side of the sleeping demoness his broad arms crossed over his armored chest. His narrowed eyes fixed on the calm face of his mate.

He had lost track of just how long he had been sitting by her side silently watching her body and features morph.

The last few days had been the worst he had seen her, either she was constantly sleeping or waking up momentarily just to cough crimson blood.

Her lack of mobility and constant blood loss had drained her of what little color she had left.

Once creamy colored skin now was pale and an off shade of light blue, the rosy color of her full lips had been replaced with a dark coat of purple.

Garomaru watched in hidden torment as his vibrant active mate was beginning to fade away, her body finally unable to fight off the sickness that had been consuming her more rabidly with each passing day.

He didn't need the healer to explain things or even try to console him with false hope he knew death was near, and it had Kome in its grasp.

Garomaru sighed heavily before slowly unfolding his arms it was not in him at this moment to show complete weakness not while in the company of another, but on the inside he could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

He extended out his hand cupping Kome's slightly before intertwining their fingers.

She felt so cold under his warm touch, he squeezed her soft skin a bit tighter.

"K-K" Kome whispered

Garomaru's eyes widen in pure surprise unaware if he had just imaged his mate attempting to speak.

"Love, are you awake?" He asked hoping desperately for a reply it seemed so long since he had heard her soft voice.

"K-Kou-ga" She muttered her eyes still closed tightly

Garomaru could tell she was slightly awake but unable to even muster the strength to open her bright eyes.

Even now in such a fragile state she called out for their son, the son they had not heard a word from in near months.

Garaomru felt a pang of anger flare through him that Amaru had not sent back word on his progress in the search for Kouga like he had done before.

He had no idea where his so called son or his trusted comrade had disappeared too.

All he knew was that his mate longed to see her son one last time to say her final farewells and Kouga being the stubborn child he was, was out hunting down a false cure.

He knew there was no hope of Kouga making it back in time to see his mother.

Did that even phase his son? He had been gone for so long why should he even care now?

It was not in him though to reveal the harsh truth to his fading mate he would let her have her hope of seeing Kouga one last time.

"I'm sure he will be home soon" Garomaru whispered "Just rest now"

Kome clutched her mate's hand weakly resting was what she was afraid of, she could feel her body loosen what little strength she had beginning to fade away.

She knew she didn't have much longer for this world, and she wept tearlessly.

* * *

Frigid wind twisted and swayed in and out of the surrounding forest, howling as it rushed against the bare bark of frozen trees.

The barrier of this ice covered wood was the only shield from the full blast of the blistering wind all around.

Flickering ember rose just barley above the frozen ground as the clustering wolf demons huddled around the dimming flames.

The group of males sat closely together in a desperate attempt to block out the invading wind.

Secretly they cursed Kouga for leading them so far into this unknown territory without the slightest regard for shelter.

No instead he had driven them on all day relentlessly he seemed to be consumed with the soul thought of getting back to the south as quickly as possible.

It was beyond clear to them at this point this night would be their only source of rest, no doubt by morning they would be herded out like cattle all over again.

Kouga not sitting among the obviously enraged group of demons couldn't have cared less about their physical state.

He sat a few feet away in the shadows of the towering trees his back pressed firmly against the base of in particularly large one.

His thick pelt clinging across his chest as he held it tightly in place, his bright eyes staring blankly into his own flickering fire mere inches from where he currently sat.

He dreaded the cold embrace of night not only was it a huge delay in his plans to reach the southern caves, but he was now forced to sit and be consumed with the thoughts he had fought off the majority of the day.

To be honest he would much rather prefer to brave the harsh weather of night and continue on. He knew despite the obvious pissed mood of the demons glaring at him they could push on without much rest.

He knew though secretly there was one he didn't want to push any harder, Kagome.

He had watched her struggle all day to keep pace with the group and inside it tormented him to see her in such distress.

But his damn wolf demon pride would not find the words to try and emend their so called relationship, why should he? He had justified his some what cruel actions by her demand.

He could still hear her harsh words that she had spat at him the night before.

Why should he be the one to apologize when all he had done was satisfy her desire that clearly matched his own?

Kouga felt a harsh sigh pass his lips at the remembrance of the beautiful vixen he had seen wither under his touch and cry out for more.

He could still faintly smell her intoxicating scent clinging to him the scent of their almost love making.

Kouga let out a slight grunt before resting his head against the cold surface of the tree he leaned against.

Despite his question filled thoughts one weighed more heavily on his consciousness then the others, was she alright?

He had not spoken a word to her all day and most of this blistering night but no matter how angry he wanted to be at her he could not deny he wanted to know she was safe.

Hesitantly he rocked forward preparing to peer around the side of the massive tree. Hoping not to be spotted as he made a glare for wherever Kagome had decided to rest.

He peaked around the frost bitten surface of the wood and quickly glared past the huddled demons, he spotted nothing only constant white of the snow covered ground.

He took a closer look but still not sign of Kagome.

Something instantly didn't feel right he was sure Kagome had sat mere feet away from the other wolf demons.

Kouga quickly got to his feet before stomping off in the direction he had last spotted her.

His feet crunched the snow under him as he past the glaring demons.

"Don't tell me we're moving out already?" One complained

Kouga didn't pay them any attention he merely stomped silently forward his demon eyes scanning for any trace of Kagome.

He walked further and further away from the glow of the dim fires fading behind him now relying on his demon gaze to spot her.

Just as he felt panic begin to rise within him he spotted something against the base of one of the surrounding trees that didn't match the constant white of the ground.

He turned to see the full view of Kagome laying on the cold ground her knees tucked against her stomach her raven hair fanned out all around her.

Her body not so much as shivering to fight of the cold, her smooth skin a horrid color.

Kouga felt panic fill his chest he dropped to his knees beside her quickly scooping her off the frozen forest floor.

As soon as she was firmly in his arms he felt her shudder Kouga felt relief flood through him.

He lifted back up until she was tucked tightly in his grasp his eyes fixed on her closed eyes.

The relief he had just felt faded in an second and was instantly replaced with self hatred at the state he had allowed Kagome to slip into.

He didn't hesitate he quickly began walking back to his sheltered spot desperate to get Kagome near the warmth of his fire.

He seemed to fly back into place instantly he was in front of the dim ember. Kagome tucked firmly on his lap her cool head resting against his shoulder.

He fanned out his fur pelt before wrapping it around her now some what trembling form. Making sure to tuck himself against her as well, just enough to know she received all the warmth his body could give her.

He secretly cursed himself for not knowing she was suffering through this weather. At some moments he forgot she was even human, unable to stand plunging temperatures the way he could.

"K-Kou-" Her pale lips whispered against the heat of his neck

Kouga felt his ears perk at the sound of her weak voice beyond surprised she was even conscious.

"Don't talk" Kouga ordered not wanting her to use any unnecessary strength.

Kagome was beyond hazy at this point she was unsure if by some twist of fate she had slipped into a dream.

Kouga had ignored her, refused to even look her way this entire time and now she was suddenly in his arms?

Did this mean he had forgive her for being so harsh with him the other night? Or was it like she feared and this was all a hallucination?

She didn't care she needed to speak to him, but her throat was so dry, dry but so cold.

Her entire body was cold only a small stream of warmth sinking into her clothing. It didn't take long for her to realize half conscious and all that it was the warmth of Kouga's body invading her skin.

She knew at that point they like so many times before were intimately close, only this time she didn't want to pull away.

She wanted his heat she needed to feel him closer, unsure if it was just the all consuming need to be warm or if she honestly wanted to be in Kouga's strong arms.

"Y-You d-don't h-h-have to d-do this" Kagome chattered out unable to stop the now full range of her bodies shivering.

She wanted Kouga to know he was under no obligation to treat her so tenderly after the harsh way she had treated him.

Though she wished desperately he would not pull away.

Kouga did the exact opposite holding her even tighter against his muscled form having no intention on letting her go.

This could not have pleased Kagome more as she curled tighter against his chest, grateful for the warmth he was now providing.

Kouga knew her statement needed no reply after that, of course he had to do this he had been the cause of her near frozen body.

Secretly he didn't want all the blame, why had she slipped away into the darkness of the forest instead of coming towards him? No matter how angry they currently were at each other he would not have denied her the warmth of his fire.

"Kagome, why did you go out there? You could have frozen to death" Kouga whispered hotly against her not intending on an intimate gesture.

But it sent chills up Kagome's spine none the less.

"Y-You w-were angry, I-I thought y-you wouldn't want m-me near you" Kagome confessed nuzzling just a bit closer to him trying to force her body to stop its trembling.

Those words sent another a sharp sting of guilt pulsating through him.

Had he really been so harsh toward her so she would rather risk freezing to death then ask to sit even a few feet by him?

"I'm not angry anymore Kagome" Kouga confessed this whole little ordeal had made him see how petty their argument had been.

It was his own fault trying to force something that he knew was just not there, even if Kagome wanted him physically that could only go so far.

He needed a mate that would love him just as much as he would love her in return and no matter how he wanted to deny it that just wasn't Kagome.

She loved Inuyasha.

He would accept that fact like a man he wouldn't unjustly try and force her into a relationship with him.

Kouga felt a bit of clemency at that thought, knowing he had come to terms with her decision.

After all she had made it painfully clear last night she regretted their intimate moment.

"I-I'm sorry" Kagome whispered softly against the heated skin of his neck

Kouga thought his ears had deceived him "What?" He questioned on instinct

"L-Last n-night I didn't mean what I said" She began still in a hazed state unsure if she was even in the real world or in a blissful dream.

All she knew was that for the first time she wanted to be open and honest with Kouga.

"I-I don't know what I feel for you Kouga, but no matter how hard I try I just cant forget last night, a small part of me just doesn't want too…" She confessed in a hushed voice

Kouga felt his chest swell with an unknown sensation, he had just accepted she would never love him the way he now loved her.

And now she tells him something like this! She admits she feels something more than lust for him! Genuine heartfelt feeling!

Kouga almost felt a chuckle escape his throat he had slipped right back into her embrace feeling all want and desire to fight off his growing urges for the girl in his arms slip away.

He was back under her spell.

Kouga couldn't speak he didn't want to for fear that his voice might undo this absolutely perfect moment.

He rocked back against the base of the tree his head resting against the cold wood, his demon eyes glowing as they reflected the looming sky hiding the swimming emotion filling his orbs.

He smiled up at the dark sky as he held Kagome just a bit tighter against him.

He could tell by the light heaving of her chest she had fallen back into the embrace of sleep, he rubbed her back softly rocking her gently against his chest.

Slowly he leaned forward just enough until his heated lips were pressed against the soft lobe of her ear.

His lips parted gently, then just above a whisper he hummed three small words softly against her skin.

* * *

The burnt logs of the now ember fire had burned completely leaving only glowing ash in its place.

Providing only a small trace of warmth in the cool inn hut.

Sango lay tucked under the cover of her fanned out kimono Kilala in a small ball at her side purring softly in her sleep.

Miroku sat mere inches away his back pressed to the chilly wooden wall that surrounded them his slightly open orbs peering at the resting demon slayer at his side.

He was sure it must be at least a few hours until sun rise but for some odd reason he had found himself unable to sleep.

He knew it was most likely his monk abilities keeping him keen in this strange territory he and Sango had finally aided the last of the sister villages around this area.

Cleansing and slaying countless demons now it was finally time for them to head home to relieve Inuyasha.

No doubt all to eager to begin the search for Kagome had she not returned.

He prayed that was not the case hoping not to deal with an all to hostile half demon on their return.

But for the moment he assumed it would just be best to enjoy this peaceful eerie silence while it lasted.

He knew it wouldn't for much longer.

* * *

Hours upon hours had flown by in a blur of wind and frost, the lone sound of echoing footsteps ringing throughout the bare forest.

Early morning had finally come to Kouga and the wolf demons relief, bringing with it what little warmth the dim sun had to offer.

Kouga had taken full advantage of the now calm wind, he wasted no time placing Kagome firmly on his back as he made up for lost ground.

Not only had the morning brought the promise of some what clear weather but the horrid feeling of urgency.

Despite the blissful night he had spent with Kagome in his arms under the winter sky.

He awoke to the feeling of panic knowing that the run to the south was growing increasingly close.

And with it the all consuming thought that soon he would face his mother and have the horrid responsibility of telling her he had failed on his quest to seek a cure for her illness.

He shook the thought from his mind not wanting to face that situation until he absolutely had too.

The sound of the large group of demons mere feet behind helped as a distraction, their pace had more than doubled since yesterday, he had made sure of that.

It was clear they were having visible trouble keeping up with the speed Kouga now ran but he would not be delayed.

Now that he didn't have to hesitate for Kagome's sake he would push his body to the absolute limit.

And it had begun to pay off.

The unfamiliar landscape began to bleed away and with it came the comforting feeling of familiarity.

Kouga began to feel his legs burn with the strain of running up hill, he quickly pushed past the pain driven by the desire to know what lingered on just above the horizon.

He could feel Kagome's fingers grip his shoulders harder for balance.

Kouga finally broke the surface of the hill his demon eyes fixed on the glowing scene in the distance.

His breath coming out in short pants visible heated clouds passing his lips.

The distant mountains glowed white with the obvious cover of heavy snow.

The dark and bleak sky merging with the clouded tops above.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered feeling the intenseness of his gaze at the mesmerizing scene before them.

"Is this the-?" Kagome began almost afraid to hear the answer to her almost unspoken question.

"The southern mountains" Was his whispered reply his crystal eyes focused and wide.

"I'm Home"

* * *

**Just a bit of a wedding present to Keelia! That is why I busted my butt trying to get this chapter up as soon as possible!**

**I hope it was worth it now that everything little thing is falling into place :D**

**Now what do you think I will put Kouga and Kagome through next? I'll let you guess…**

**See ya soon!**


	15. Break

**The next chapter is officially up and spicy as ever! Prepare yourself for tears maybe laughter and suspense!**

**Feel free to stock up on tissues before reading both for tears and drool mhwahaha!**

**I'm actually very proud of myself I only cried about two times writing this chapter and I got it up a lot sooner then I expected.**

**So sit back and enjoy also I expect lots and lots of loving reviews!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Thanks so much I really do appreciate all the support you have given me all this time!**

**SesshyBabe123 - All I can say is we shall see, oh and thanks for the review :D**

**Melmelx3 - I hope this was soon enough enjoy the update!**

**Kirara Kitty Love - Thank you very much X3**

**Keelia - I'm so glad I glad I was able to relive your stress at least for little while ^^; But I'm so happy you liked the last chapter hopefully you will like this one even more!**

**Cheatcakes - Thank you enjoy the update!**

**AmayaTas - I know I would ball! Lol Thanks for review!**

**Blank - So glad to have a new reader welcome aboard!**

**Cristine44 - I try to keep her just a bit on the complicated side kinda like she is in the series always unsure and changing her mind, annoying really lol But Thanks so much support! Enjoy the update!**

**XIceFireX - Thanks so much enjoy!**

**Darknamy - Thank you for the support, I do love to reply to all my reviews!**

**Animagurl33 - Thank you and please feel free to review all you want I lovez them lol :D**

**Mermaid300 - Continued :D**

**Echo - Hang no longer enjoy the update!**

**PeachyDreamy - Now let us return to the couch! You can have the gummy worms but I want the gummy bears! XD I so wish you could be like here when I write theses chapters just imagine the perversion me and you could come up with lol Kouga and Kagome would become like and XXX novel eheheheh But I am so glad you are so supportive of me and my stories! Much Much love for it *hug* Now onto even more Kou/Kag lovin! Enjoy!**

**TEN aka ONE - lol sorry hope you enjoy it none the less!**

**Chapter 15**

**Break**

* * *

_For the first time in what seemed like a cold frost bitten years, a lone warm stream of sunlight seeped through the gray clouded sky above._

_Its bright rays coming to rest on a small figure below, who had been lucky enough to experience this rare event in the dead of winter._

_Kouga stood bathed in the light of summer surrounded by thick snow at his feet._

_He had been fortunate enough on this day to have his mother ask him to assist her in gathering herbs for the tribe healer, instead of going on patrol with Garomaru._

_Kouga stood ankle deep in thick snow amongst the massive field he stood upon, only a few herbs strong enough to survive this frigid time protruding out around him._

_Kouga leaned his head back towards the sky trying to soak in as much of the sunlight as he could, it had been so long since he felt the warm touch of summer._

_Kome standing mere feet away a small arm full of herbs and other sorts of healing growths watched her son in silence._

_A warm smile spread over her pink lips it was rare to see Kouga act like the child he was, instead of the harden solider his father tried to mold him to be._

_Slowly Kome stepped forward lightly trying not to crunch the snow beneath her._

_With a few graceful steps she was at her son's side watching his young skin light up with the ray of sunlight he bathed in._

_Kouga could feel a pair of eyes watching him, instantly he turned to face his mother still smiling brightly at him, a wave of embarrassment washed through him knowing he had been caught off guard._

_"S-Sorry" Kouga apologized a small blush spreading over his cool cheeks he expected her to be angry that he had been sun bathing instead of searching like he had been told to do._

_Kome watched him try and leave the small patch of light quickly she extended a clawed hand out to stop him._

_Her fingers wrapped around her sons arm before pulling him to her back into the ray of light they now both stood in._

_Kome smiled up towards the sky wrapping her loving arms around Kouga's shoulder being sure to hold him in place._

_Kouga froze in the spot his mother held him in watching her tower over him as she smile up at the sky._

_Kouga felt a bit more at ease now knowing she wasn't upset like he fist suspected._

_"Winter is such a hard time" Kome spoke softly towards the sky._

_Kouga's small ears perked at the sound of his mothers honeyed voice._

_"Even though it can be so dark and hard to make it through, there is always hope things will get better" Kome peered down from the sky above to her son nestled in her arms._

_Kouga smiled up at her beautiful face the ray of the sun casting a sparkling glow over her pale skin._

_Then his youthful lips parted to speak a single word reflecting what he felt in this blissful moment._

_"Hope"_

* * *

The southern sky was bleak and discolored, blanketed in shadow behind a thick seemingly never ending wall of gray.

The forest below dark and lifeless, the towering mountains above silent and void.

A strong figure standing alone on one of the tallest peeks the cliff side had to offer.

Garomaru stood towering above his comrades below at the base of the cliff going about there normal day of chores all in silence.

He felt his body stiffen at the feeling of a gust of cool wind climbing up his spine, this day matched his demeanor in every way possible.

But there he stood silent as stone watching through narrowed distorted eyes.

How long had he been standing on this cliff side? Hours? Days it felt like, time didn't seem to have meaning at this point, nothing did.

Then the stern voice of a solider below brought him partially back to reality, "Its Kouga! Prince Kouga has returned!"

Garomaru felt his reddened eyes widen in disbelief as he rushed to the cliff side.

He peered down the seemingly mile long drop to the base, watching a strong figure fly through the crowd below.

He recognized the demon parting the crowd below in an instant.

"Kouga"

* * *

A rush of partially warm air spread over Kouga's form as he pushed further past the group of demons flocking around him, into the main cave.

Kagome clung tightly to his side desperate not to loose him in the crowd of surging demons.

Warmth or no warmth she was already beginning to miss the outside space she and Kouga had so desperately left behind.

Once Kouga had the southern mountains in his sights he had wasted not a single second getting here pushing has body hard flying up and down the mountain peeks as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kagome still felt worried on how hard he had pushed his body through the last few miles of their journey. Wondering if he felt pain of any kind she would have been more than surprised if he said no.

She could still see even through the distorted crowd his blood covered knuckles and fingertips from the climb up the cliff side.

Other small cuts and scrapes fanned out over his body as well from the hard terrain he had rushed so carelessly through.

All with one single goal in mind, to see Kome.

"Move aside!" Kouga roared trying to clear a path for him and Kagome to walk through more easily

A small part of Kouga wondered why so many wolf demons were in the main cave to begin with.

Why were they not out doing what normal packs did? Hunt? Scavenge? Train?

Kagome gripped Kouga's shoulder tightly hanging onto him for dear life afraid she was one missed step from loosing him in the chaos of the cave.

Then finally after countless shifted steps Kouga came to a sudden halt.

Kagome peered past him to an approaching elderly demon, she knew instantly this demon had to be far to old to be Kouga's mother, or was she?

"Healer!" Kouga called to the shriveled demon walking slowly to his side.

"Healer?" Kagome thought now knowing this wasn't Kome.

Kouga went to his knees before the elder woman making sure to see her eye to withered eye.

The elder woman took a look at Kouga a look of both surprise and sadness written plainly across her face.

Then to the crowd behind him, noticing a pair of unmistakable yellow eyes were missing from the group.

"Amaru?" She asked peering back down at Kouga

Kagome felt her heart sink at the older demons question, she looked down at the stone floor in silence.

Kouga met the healer's gaze once more, he didn't have it in him to relive the painful details of loosing Amaru on that island.

He slowly shook his head from side to side hoping that would be enough to answer her.

The healer had seen that look of shame many times before from other demons who had lost comrades.

She understood its meaning far to well, slowly she felt her head bow in solace "I see" she whispered

Silently she heard the buzz of the crowd behind where Kouga knelt knowing now they had all heard his last remark, no doubt word would reach Garomaru shortly of his best soldier's departure.

"Mother? Where is she?" Kouga quickly asked not wanting to dwell on Amaru's passing any longer then he had to.

The elder demon looked Kouga in his blue orbs before scanning him up and down seeing the countless wounds over his body the disheveled state of his appearance.

He looked purely exhausted for the briefest moment she wondered what other cost had he paid to venture to Asagiri island and back.

The healer felt her aged eyes narrow at the look written over Kouga's handsome face still longing for an answer.

"Follow me" She whispered before turning into the direction she had last left Kome.

Kouga did not hesitate, he shot Kagome a quick glance to make sure she was still at his side before following the elder demon step by step.

Kagome went to his side instantly her own feelings beginning to get the better of her, nervousness being the key emotion.

She didn't know whether it was do to her about to meet Kouga's parents for the first time or just being surrounded by a mountain full of gawking wolf demons.

She could not have been more grateful when the elder woman led them down a narrow stone hall making it difficult for the crowd to follow.

There it became much easier to hear the elder demons whispered words.

"Does Lord Garomaru know of your arrival?" She asked

Kouga fought the urge to cringe at his father's name "I don't know"

The healer heard the strain in his voice, meaning that was just a politer way of saying he didn't care.

Kouga felt his heart pound in his ears as he took step after step after the healer.

Knowing with every passing second he was drawing closer to his mother, would she be angry with him? She had every right to be, he had never meant to be delayed this long, and for virtually nothing.

He had failed in his attempt to save her, he secretly prayed she would understand and let him make amends by allowing him to be there in her final moments.

After all that is all he could do at this point but still the thought of having to say goodbye to his mother was more than he wanted to bare.

He was brought out of his consuming thoughts when the healer came to a sudden stop before him.

He quickly looked past her to a loosely hanging fur pelt covering the entrance to a smaller cave.

He felt his body tighten in preparation for whatever awaited him on the other side.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered at his side

The healer took a step forward before pulling back the fur pelt coxing him to enter the glowing cave.

Kagome could clearly see the delay his actions, slowly she extended out her hand before intertwining their fingers together.

Kouga looked down at the girl at his side, silently grateful for her support.

He took a shaky breath before he slowly began walking into the cave entrance.

Kagome held his hand tightly once inside the threshold of the surprisingly large cave.

Unexpectedly they were met by a much smaller crowd of demons also standing in the cave.

Kouga fought the urge to burst with anger at sight of all this demons inhabiting his mothers room.

But he wouldn't let anything distract him at this point, not now.

Once again he began pushing his way through the crowd careful to hold Kagome's hand tightly trying not to loose her.

Though with every step he felt his emotions flare in preparation for what he was about to see.

Would his mother be the same? Bright and beautiful as she always had been? Or had the sickness changed her in some way, he did not know.

He felt his breath heavy with every step he took, swirls of memories flashing across his vision of what all he had experienced in these lat few weeks away from his family.

The constant battles and seemingly never ending turmoil he had barley survived.

The countless wounds he had received the blood he had shared all for the sake of saving her, the one person that he knew had always loved him, faults and all.

Finally with one more shove through the group of hovering demons, the truth was revealed.

Laying peacefully on bed of silk and furs was Kome.

Her pale skin cool like a winter breeze her long flowing locks of glistening hair fanned around her, her bright exuberant eyes closed as if she was no more than sleeping.

Kagome felt Kouga's hand slip from her own as he stepped forward now at his mother's side.

Kouga looked down at the gentle form of his mother, laying lifelessly below him.

At that moment Kouga felt almost every part of himself break into a million fragmented shards, every bit of joy or happiness he had ever felt drained in an instant.

Replaced only by the cold embrace of distain and loathing, all directed at himself.

For the last and final time he had failed his mother, failed her in the most ultimate way he could.

She had slipped away, and he had not been there.

Her only child the person she brought into this world and shared her life with had allowed her to die, alone.

All while he was off in a distant land trying to find a way to save her, and for what?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Kouga could feel his body begin to tremble, shake as violently as if he was being purified from the inside out.

"She passed mere moments ago" The healer whispered up at him, now sitting by Kome's side.

Kouga could not bring himself to look away from the face of his mother, the face he had known all his life and now would never see again.

Kagome watched at Kouga's side paralyzed, there was nothing she could say at his moment.

Nothing she could do to make everything alright, she couldn't fix this.

She couldn't just give Kouga a few gentle words and wish all the pain away all she could do was watch the most powerful wolf demon she had ever seen fall apart.

All of this journey she had been the one to keep Kouga from giving up, the lone thing keeping him holding on to hope.

But now there was nothing left to hold on to, Kome was dead and Kouga was breaking before her eyes.

Kagome watched Kouga crumble to his knees at the side of his mother.

Without warning a fresh stream of hot tears trickled down her cheek.

Kouga now sitting at his mother's side reached for her hand, with a gentle touch he cupped her cold flesh.

"Forgive me, mother" He whispered "I didn't make it in time"

The healer had seen death many times in her long life she was all but numb to it at this point, but to see someone as mighty as Kouga crumble before her was hard to take.

"The mushroom? Did you succeed?" The healer asked hoping to grant some form of accomplishment in this moment.

Kouga merely shook his head to answer her, his bright eyes visibly darkening at the sight of the beautiful face of his mother.

The healer bowed her head sorry she brought the subject up "I suppose it wouldn't have made a difference" She whispered

"Of course it made a difference!" A voice boomed from the back of the cave.

Kouga didn't bother to turn and see who had spoken who knew all to well who it was.

Kagome turned to see a massive wolf demon parting the crowd behind them a look of pure rage written over his aged face.

The physical resemblance between this strange new demon and Kouga was unmistakable, she knew then who this raging demon was.

"Garomaru" Kagome thought

Garomaru went stomping forward until he was at his passed mate's side and towering over his kneeling son.

"She asked for you" He spat his booming voice laced with venom

Kouga stiffened at his words, "Of course she did" He thought letting his mind slip further and further into failure.

"She asked for you! And where were you! Off on some childish quest while your mother lay dying!" Garomaru roared ignorant to all Kouga had sacrificed in an effort to save Kome.

Kouga knelt there clutching his mother's hand in silence letting his fathers heated words sink in.

"Now because of your foolishness your mother is dead without the peace of knowing her son cared at all about her! And one of my best solder's is dead!" He boomed his voice echoing off the stone walls around them.

Kouga fought the urge to flinch at the mention of Amaru's death, another failure he would always have to bare.

"Do you even care at all? No of course you don't! You just sit there and sulk like a weak-" Garomaru was unable to finish the last of his insult as something hard slammed into the side of his face silencing him.

He stumbled back into the crowd of demons completely caught of guard by the attack.

Kouga stood before his shocked father in seething rage his balled fist his weapon of choice for attacking his father.

His knuckles throbbed slightly from the force he had put behind the blow.

His eyes narrowed with fury and hatred.

A small part of him slipped into distraction for the briefest second almost paralyzed at the thought he had just stuck his father.

For the very fist time in all his life he actually attacked him.

The thought was short lived at the sight of Garomaru straightening up his own eyes matching the look of his son, how dare his own child strike him?

Without warning Garomaru launched having every intention on providing Kouga with the challenge he sought.

At this moment he didn't care about what horrible tragedy had befallen him and his tribe.

All he wanted was to shove his own consuming feelings aside and focus them on something simple and easy, anger.

He was stopped in his actions only by the crowd of concerned demons holding him back.

Kouga met him with every stride only to be caught in the wave of demons also holding his arms back from striking his father once more.

Even if his arms were bound his booming voice was not, and he would make sure his father knew that!

"Don't ever ask if I cared!" Kouga roared over the crowd desperate to punish his father for his harsh words.

He loved his mother dearly and given the chance he would take her place without hesitation. And there his father stood questioning his loyalty and sincerity that was enough to push Kouga completely over the edge.

"You hear me!" Kouga boomed "Don't ever ask me if I cared!"

Kagome watched in silence as Kouga spat threat after threat towards his father, and vise versa.

She wanted to aid in the escalating battle, try to calm Kouga down but some part of her couldn't move.

She just remained there frozen at Kome's side peering down at the lifeless body of the beautiful wolf demon.

A small whimper escaped her lips knowing Kouga and his fathers actions were driven by grief.

She had been around wolf demons long enough to know they would rather fight and destroy then admit any signs of hurt or weakness in themselves.

Secretly she wondered if Kome had been the same way, no.

Kouga had described her as the most gentle hearted demon he knew and Kagome could see that even now.

Something about her open face drew her a calm feeling of comfort sinking into her skin.

The more she focus on Kome's lifeless body the more something warm began to pulse inside her.

Something familiar yet unknown, Kagome felt her hand begin to tingle slightly under the skin.

Slowly she brought her palm to her eyes watching her skin light up, glow with a hidden power racing within her.

Kagome scanned her memory desperately to know where she had felt this power before.

It took mere moments to realize she had felt this sensation back on Asagiri island.

The same pulsing warmth when the priestess of the barrier protected island pasted what was left of her life force into Kagome's palm.

All the shouting and cursing in the stone room bled away leaving Kagome with dead silence, only to have a honey voice chime in her ear.

"Life will always pay for death" Kagome whispered as the words were spoken to her.

She had been wrong on Asagiri, its had not been Amaru's life that paid for a death.

It was the priestess giving her life to prevent death, her final gift to the outside world.

Kagome felt the warm sensation consuming her flow from her hand and spread throughout her body.

Pulsing magnetic power that drew her closer to Kome.

Unknowing Kagome's body took a slow step after slow step until she was right at Kome's side.

She floated to her knees beside the dead wolf demon, her warm hands falling into place on top Kome's chest.

Kagome felt the power rushing through her like nothing she had ever felt before, hazy crimson energy began to glow under her fingertips.

She could feel Kome's heart under her touch lifeless and cold, slowly Kagome felt the power begin to flood from her body into Kome like a flash flood of energy pouring into her still form.

The roaring crowd behind Kagome silenced now just barley noticing her actions.

Garomaru was the first to break the calm over the group "What do you think your-" He started

Only to be silence by Kouga raising a hand also now watching Kagome in wonder.

Kagome couldn't feel the eyes peering at her, all her senses focused on Kome laying before her.

Kagome could feel her own body quivering from the surge of complete power racing through her.

"This life…" Kagome whispered "Let it be enough, please let it be enough"

Kagome felt the palms of her hands heat rapidly, a fierce burning sensation racing through them.

The power in her pushing its way out into Kome, bringing with it the blazing heat of a flame.

Kagome gasp feeling as if her flesh was cracking and burning with every pulse.

The pain was excruciating, unlike any she had ever felt.

"Kagome!" She heard Kouga call amongst the group, but she couldn't stop not now, not when something felt so close.

Kagome cried out when the pain throbbed once again sending a jolt of sheer agony up her shaking arms.

Was Kome's body rejecting the life force raging its way out from under her palms?

"Please, please, please" Kagome cried out over and over in pain fighting back tears from the flame like energy raging around her.

"K-Kome if you can hear me don't fight! Let me help you please, let me help!" Kagome cried unsure if she had actually spoken the words or just thought them.

"For Kouga, please!" Kagome begged again fighting with all her might the urge to pull her hands away from the blazing inferno.

She closed her eyes tight as she pushed the energy again into Kome's chest.

"Kou-ga" A frail voice echoed somewhere in the crimson energy flames.

Then Kagome could feel the fire beginning to subside burning more lightly against her skin, as the flames began to absorb into Kome's chest.

Kagome felt a hot tear fall from the corner of her eye at the sheer amount of pain still blazing under her touch, "Just a little more" She cried out "Just a little more!"

Then with one final push of her trembling hands Kagome forced all the energy she could control into Kome's chest.

The surge of power sent her flying backwards her hands ripping from their spot of contact.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulder bracing her from sliding any further on the stone floor.

Slowly Kagome peered up to a pair of blue orbs knowing secretly who's they were.

Kouga held Kagome tightly on the stone floor mere steps from Kome's body.

"Kagome what were you-" He began

"D-Did it work?" Kagome asked finally able to find her voice through her deep breaths.

Her body felt drained of all power and strength she had given everything she had to give in that final moment.

Of all her life all her training as a priestess she had never felt something so intense, and all she could do was pray it had been enough.

"Did what wor-" Kouga began

"Huhm" A frail voice chimed silencing all in the room at once.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in pure and utter shock, almost afraid he ha just imagined that faint call.

"Impossible" Garomaru whispered now standing beside his son the exact look of disbelief written over his face.

Slowly Kagome leaned forward freeing Kouga as her brace, instantly he got to his feet before walking over to his mother's bed side.

Garomaru matched him with every step as they stared down at the once again color filled face of Kome.

Silently Kome's deep blue orbs peeked open to stare up at the face of her mate and son.

"Kouga" She whispered

Kouga fought the urge to cringe at the sound of her voice afraid he had fallen into some kind of sick twisted dream.

He had just seen his mother's body lifeless and cold as death and now she lay there peaceful and glowing like always.

"You're home" Kome smiled

* * *

Cool mountain air felt so much more crisper and inviting at night or so Kagome thought.

There she sat alone on the mountain side over looking the shadowed valley below.

Usually she was not the fondest of heights but this scene was so serene and alluring she didn't mind a bit.

She smiled as another gust of cool air kissed her face, fanning her raven locks behind her.

On a frigid night like this she thought outdoors would be the last place she wanted to be, but this could not have been more perfect.

Her body was warm inside and out most likely from the mass of radiating fire like energy that had rampaged through out her mere moments ago.

Kagome looked down at her palms still slightly tingling from the contact she had experienced.

For the briefest moment since leaving the cave she suspected her hands to be burned and cracked beyond repair, but no they were as soft and smooth as ever.

She smiled in gratitude for the sacrifice of life the priestess of Asagiri had given.

Before making her way out here she had said a small pray in her honor.

Kagome smiled resting her head against the cliff she currently sat against.

The moon was high in the late night sky casting its ghostly bluish glow over her and the mountain side.

To Kagome it could not have been more beautiful.

After she had revived Kome the entire room of demons were in shock, complete and utter shock.

Once Kome was upright and speaking Kagome took the liberty to slip quietly away onto cliff's.

She figured Kouga had far to much to tell both Kome and Garomaru about his journey and far to many questions of his own that needed answering.

Then again that was not the only reason for her slipping away, the constant looks in her direction were enough to coax her into leaving.

Beside Kouga needed this time to speak to his mother, not deal with her discomforts.

Though honestly Kagome had lost track of just how long she had been sitting out here, alone.

The alone part she didn't mind knowing she was perfectly safe in a mountain filled with ally demons, but the non existence of a distraction from her swirling thoughts was a problem for her.

She had enough to think about with Inuyasha and Kouga constantly on her mind, but these last few hours of solitude had put things into perspective.

Mostly questions that she new would go unanswered and unasked.

What was she going to do now that Kome had been saved? Kouga would most likely take her back to the village but what happened after that?

Could she really go on living with Inuyasha like nothing had ever happened with Kouga?

She couldn't even see herself at Inuyasha's side anymore and that thought alone scared her.

Kagome felt her thoughts slip away at the sound of someone approaching.

She quickly got to her feet unsure why, she guessed she was a bit more on edge on this mountain then she had first realized.

Her paranoia was laid to rest at the sight of Kouga coming through the shadow of the cliff side.

"Kouga" She sighed in relief, she flashed him a quick smile only to have him stare blankly at her in return.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked now with concern

Kouga walked past her to the cliff ledge his blue orbs fixed on the looming moon above.

Kagome stayed in place not sure what was about to happen, she would have thought Kouga would have been exploding with joy at this point for the return of his mother.

But instead he stood there silent and calm.

Kagome felt her lips part about to ask if something had happened afraid by some cruel twist of fate her power had retreated from Kome.

"How's Kome?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer she was about to receive.

"Fine, she's resting now" Kouga replied no trace of a deception

Kagome sighed in relief

"Why are you out here alone?" Kouga asked still not bothering to turn and face her.

"I just thought you and needed some time with your family" Kagome replied almost apologetic she had left without telling him anything.

She heard Kouga take a deep breath, at first she thought he was preparing for a long lecture but he stated a simple question.

"What happened in there, Kagome?" He asked still not facing her.

Kagome knew what his question meant he was referring to her somewhat paranormal experience back in the cave.

"Honestly I'm not sure" Kagome confessed a bit of humorless laughter in her voice.

"I-I just felt this power, inside me" Kagome began trying to describe her encounter with Kome as best she could.

"Back on the island" Kagome whispered "I didn't tell you because of you know" She said softly referring to Amaru hoping Kouga would get the message.

"But something happened to me there, something I cant really explain" Kagome confessed

"Try" Kouga replied almost sharply

Kagome looked at his back facing her afraid she had angered him in some way.

"On the island the priestess who died there all those years ago, the one we heard about over and over. She came to me and gave me something, she called it a gift. She gave me the life force she had left, to give to Kome." Kagome explained trying desperately not to make her story sound like some teenage fairytale.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kouga asked still refusing to face her

Kagome watched his strong hands ball into fist at his side, she had angered him.

"I-I didn't know, I didn't know that is what it was suppose to do not until I saw Kome" Kagome began fighting the urge to cry from frustration.

Why was Kouga treating her like this? She had saved Kome for him! Now he was lecturing her like she was some child who had hidden a secret from him.

"But you saved her" Kouga said much more lightly then he had before.

Kagome looked at the cold stone at her feet afraid to answer him again "Yes" She confessed.

Kagome sniffed away a tear threating to fall from the corner of her eye, despite what had all happened she would not take being treated like this! Not after what she had done!

"You know-" She hissed about to tear into Kouga for being so ungrateful and hurtful, she never got the chance.

Instantly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace.

Kagome felt the harsh words on her lips slip away and replaced by a gasp of surprise.

She couldn't believe Kouga had made his way to her so quickly she didn't even see him move, now there she stood locked in his arms.

"Kouga what are you-?" She whispered as she tried to ask only to be cut short by his arms coiling even tighter around her.

She immediately felt her body stiffen at the feeling of Kouga burying his heated face in her raven locks draped over her shoulder.

She didn't know what to do, what to say. It was clear he had never been angry with her but what was happening? Why did he seem so upset?

Kagome wanted to speak but her words were lost as soon as she felt Kouga's body begin to quiver around her.

She could hear him taking deep breath after deep breath in the valley of her neck as if trying to calm himself.

"He's trembling" Kagome thought still lost as to how to make whatever this situation was better.

"Kagome I don't know how to-" Kouga whispered against her in a shallow breath.

"Its okay you don't have to say anything" Kagome reassured finding the meaning in his short words.

This intimate moment between them was thanks' enough for what she accomplished, it was clear he was over come with gratitude.

"Can we stay, like this for a little longer?" Kouga pleaded still refusing to lift his head from its resting place between her shoulder and neck.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow she wanted to resist she and Kouga's relationship if she dared to call it that was so strange to her.

Every move she made to try and separate them only ended up bringing them closer together.

She was starting to think they were becoming insuperable and for some reason nothing about that upset her.

Being here in his arms letting him hold her so tightly just felt so, right.

Kagome rested her head against his broad shoulder in approval of his request, it didn't take her long for her eyes to drift close.

Letting the peaceful sound of their heartbeat merge together in seemingly perfect harmony.

Kagome could still feel Kouga taking shallow breaths against her shoulder but he seemed much calmer then he was a first.

After a few more moments of silent embracing she could feel Kouga's body begin to loosen around hers.

Slowly she felt his arms recoil from around her waist before he gently stepped back freeing her entirely from his hold.

Kagome expected him to stare down at her with gratitude but instead he spun around before she could even see a glimpse of his face.

"I want to go check on a few things, I'll be back soon" He whispered his back now firmly facing her.

Kagome was a bit taken back she would have thought that little inmate moment they had just shared would change the way he was acting towards her.

Instead he was back to his state of refusing to even look her in the eye, but he didn't seem angry only distant.

For what reason she didn't know.

"Will you be aright by yourself?" He asked over his shoulder

Kagome knew bringing up a heated discussion about his demeanor towards her was not the best idea at this moment.

"I'll be fine" She replied with a half smile in case he turned to face her.

That was all the reassurance Kouga needed before retreating back into the mountain shadow where he had first come from.

Kagome watched him sink away now knowing she was back to be completely alone on the cliff side.

She sighed a small piece of her wondering what had Kouga acting so distant from her, she placed a weary hand over her shoulder.

The shoulder mere moments ago his head had rested, Kagome felt her eyes narrow his place was still so warm.

Warm and moist.

Kagome almost felt her heart skip a beat at the sheer idea that flashed across her mind, she thought her mind was deceiving her.

She fanned her fingers out across the fabric covering her shoulder again to the same effect.

There sunk into the cotton were small stains of what seemed to be water, the exact same spot Kouga had buried his face away in.

She lifted the same hand to cup her parted lips as the realization hit her.

"Kouga" She whispered "He was-"

Kagome could not bring herself to say the last word, afraid it would undo this moment of lightness.

Instead she smiled up at the looming moon still bathing her in its light, this would remain between them alone.

* * *

The journey back into the maze of stone tunnels running wildly throughout the mountain was a solemn one.

Kouga walked silently through the dark halls his eyes glowing slightly un phased by the lack of light.

He hadn't told Kagome back on the mountain side but he was doing more than checking on a few things like he had said.

He had been called by his father for council as too was Kagome, but he would be damned if he forced Kagome into a room full of strange old demons while they chattered on.

Though he had a pretty good idea what this was all about.

Kagome's power had been seen by almost every single demon in Kome's room and there were bound to be questions about it.

He knew old wolf demons like the council members feared what they didn't understand he just prayed his father would be the exception but he didn't put to much hope in that thought.

Kouga sighed as he watched the cave entrance the council chamber grow in the distance.

He could smell the burning wood from the lit torches no doubt being used to lit the large stone room.

Kouga braced himself for the worst as he crossed the threshold into the chamber.

He was met by no less than a dozen pairs of withered eyes Garomaru's was amongst them.

Garomaru waved a hand at Kouga to sit in his appointed seat across the room from him.

Kouga huffed out a sigh of frustration before plopping down on the small cushion on the stone floor.

He folded his legs beneath him before crossing his arms over his armored chest aggravation all ready getting the better of him.

"Let's get this over with" He snorted

He heard Garomaru grunt at his son's lack of respect for his tribe elders.

"Prince Kouga where is the human girl?" One of the other gawking demons crowed out

Kouga felt a brow twitch "She's not coming"

"Kouga" Garomaru growled

Kouga shot him a agitated look "Well she's not! Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me" He defended

"Very well" Another council member muffled before Garomaru could start in on curing at his son's behavior.

"The council has been summoned to discuss the desecration of our most sacred laws" A council members voice cracked

Kouga knew all to well where this discussion was going.

"Prince Kouga you knowingly brought a priestess into the territory, a human witch no less" One of the elder council members growled weakly

Kouga felt his fangs dig into his lower lip in attempt not to spit out a very well deserved threat in the old codgers direction.

He knew full well all the rules and laws the southern territory held he had been raised to believe and obey every single one.

Bringing a priestess onto wolf demon land was a serious crime so was bringing a human that was not meant for game or devouring.

"Such a crime can not go unnoticed" The council chimed

"Garomaru it is your son that has brought this travesty what punishment do you suggest?" A voice crowed

Kouga felt his eyes widen wondering what his father recommended.

"Before you answer that father I would advice you to think had I not done what I did your mate, my mother would be dead" Kouga growled

"I am aware of that" Garomaru spat back

Kouga could see his narrowed eyes filling with turmoil he knew all to well his father would rather eat dirt then ever admit a human had done something of benefit.

"The human will be banished by sun rise returning to these lands again will be grounds for death" Garomaru sighed

Kouga felt growl escape his lips he could care less if that was all the punishment his father had to offer.

Kagome didn't belong here to begin with and he highly doubted she would ever return of her own free will.

"Lord Garomaru such a light punishment should you not seek action of death now" A council member sighed in disbelief

Kouga felt his arms uncross his handsome lips folding back in a snarl.

"I'll kill anyone who try's" He vowed.

"Kouga" Garomaru spat warning him not to say another word.

"I have reached my decision I will not be swayed council is dismissed." He spoke calmly knowing his vote could not be overruled by just one member

The dozen elder wolf demons bowed in reluctant approval before getting to their feet slowly.

One by one the flooded the dark hall leaving the lit chamber behind.

Kouga followed knowing he had all the company of his father he wanted to take.

He was one step away from crossing the threshold before he was stopped by the sound of his fathers voice.

"Not yet Kouga we have some other things to discuss" Garomaru said flatly

Kouga watched the rest of the elder demons fade into the darkness of the tunnel leaving him now completely alone with his father.

"I don't have anything to say" Kouga spat over his shoulder

"Yes you do" Garomaru growled "You want to explain what the hell that was all about?"

Kouga reluctantly turned to face his father "What was about?"

He played naïve

"Don't play coy with me boy!" Garomaru roared "The way you defended that thing!"

Kouga felt his jaw tighten in instant anger at the mention of Kagome in such a disrespectful way.

"Kagome" Kouga growled making sure her name sunk into his father's skin

"You call it by name!" Garomaru boomed furious his son showed so much consideration for a human of all things.

"You have a point or are you just looking for an argument?" Kouga questioned knowing the discussion over humans would not be an easy topic with his father.

"My point is you seem a bit to comfortable with that human!" He growled

"What I do or don't do with Kagome is none of your damn business!" Kouga spat his voice laced with heated growling anger

Garomaru got to his feet at the look in Kouga's eye the look of pure determination to defend such a insignificant creature.

"You didn't" He whispered in denial

This was beyond impossible his son, heir to his kingdom pride of his pack and one of the strongest wolf demons to ever live had done the unthinkable.

"Are you in-?" Garomaru braced himself to finish his unasked question "In love with that thing!" He spat in disgust

Kouga met his father's questioning stare no amount of deceit or deception in his voice as he replied.

"Yes"

Garomaru took a step back to steady himself his son's word hitting him worse than any attack he had ever lived through.

"Are you insane!" His voice boomed out like thunder in the cave sending a tremor through the rock he was sure had just shaken the mountain.

"How can you betray your tribe! Your family like this! Do you have any idea what kind of shame this will bring upon us all!" Garomaru roared still in utter shock

Kouga stood there tall and strong as ever preparing to defend Kagome to death if he had to.

"She is the bravest strongest woman I have ever known, no female demon could ever measure up to her! I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks!" Kouga roared never breaking eye contact with his fathers shocked eyes.

"If she will have me we'll mate and she will become alpha of the eastern tribe" Kouga made sure his words sunk into his fathers mind "And bare your grandchildren"

Garomaru fell back against the stone wall at his back trying to brace himself from the barrage of heated words he had just taken in.

His only son planned to mate a weak pathetic human of all low and unworthy creatures a human!

"W-Where did I go wrong?" Garomaru asked himself desperately seeking an answer on how he could have raised his son to be such a failure.

He was beyond anger beyond fury he was simply consumed with the all consuming question of what had he done to make his son this way.

All his life he had slain human after human before his very eyes, how could it not have sunk in that humans weren't anything! Just pathetic mounds of skin and meat meant for their entertainment alone?

Kouga shrugged off his words "If you hate me I understand, but no matter what its to late to change anything Kagome is apart of my life." Kouga spoke calmly since the first time this discussion started

With a sigh of aggravation he turned to the dark tunnel before him "She's apart of yours now too, every time you look at mother you will know Kagome saved her not you not me her"

Kouga didn't need to hear his fathers response he had heard all he wanted to hear.

With one step over the cave entrance he was engulfed by the darkness, leaving his father completely alone.

* * *

Light tapping of approaching footsteps echoed off the stone mountain face, hushed softly by the whistling night air.

The low sound went unnoticed by Kagome.

She hummed softly into cliff side resting her head against the cool stone unaware of the approaching figure in the distance.

Her mind was far to preoccupied with other thoughts swarming her one being a question of just how long had she been out here?

Kouga had disappeared into the mountain shadows what seemed like over an hour ago leaving her alone on the cliff.

She didn't mind waiting while he attended to whatever needed his attention but a small part of her wished he would return shortly.

A few questions remained on her tongue that she would like to have answered by tonight, where would they be sleeping? And just how long were they going to remain in the southern lands?

She hated the idea of trying to rush Kouga off the mountain solely to take her back to Inuyasha not to mention he barley had a day to spend with his recently revived mother.

Kagome bit her low lip in distress she couldn't bring herself to ask him such a favor not after such a short time, Inuyasha would just have to wait a while longer.

Then the sudden tapping of now unmistakable footsteps came to a sudden halt mere feet from where she currently sat.

Kagome felt her head jerk in the direction she heard the new sound come from.

She could see the frame of intruder instantly she knew it was far to small to be Kouga.

On instinct she climbed to her feet "Who are you?" She asked trying to make her voice sound intimidating not sure if this strange demon meant any harm but she was not about to start taking chances.

"Most call my Kome" The honeyed voice mused coming out from the mountain shadow.

There Kome emerged draped in her lush silken kimono as usual a warm smile placed on her sparkling lips.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in both shock and surprise she couldn't believe Kome was actually standing before her looking youthful and beautiful unlike any other wolf demon she had ever seen.

Then the shock of how she had just spoken to the mate of the tribe leader and not to mention Kouga's mother set in.

Instantly she bowed her head secretly asking for forgiveness "I'm so sorry" She squeaked apologetically

Kome raised her hand in protest "Please none of that" She smiled

Kagome lifted her head as gestured a massive wave of nervousness washing over her.

She watched in stunned silence as Kome slowly glided over to a large boulder clinging to the edge of the cliff side.

Kome sat on the rim of the large stone the beautiful material of her kimono fanning out around her feet.

Her crystal blue orbs scanning the dark forest below she smiled up at Kagome before tapping her clawed hand on the opposite side of the stone "Join me?" Kome asked sweetly

Kagome stiffened at the idea of getting so dangerously close to the edge of the cliff but if there was one thing she had learned in Kouga's company wolf demons were not afraid of heights.

Then again she would probably appear beyond rude if she refused Kome's offer.

Kagome swallowed the newly forming lump in her throat before edging forward towards the edge.

With a few short trembling steps she was there, nervously she sat on the rim of the large stone at Kome's side.

Trying desperately not to look below at the mile long drop to the ground below.

She could tell her entire body screamed tense weather it be because of being so close to an edge or the fact she was actually sitting at Kome's side.

"You don't like heights I imagine?" Kome smiled

Kagome shook her head from side to side knowing her nervousness her shown through "N-Not really" She squeaked

Kome let out a light laugh "Forgive me, Kagome is it?" Kome smiled

"Yes" She replied feeling surprisingly more at ease at the sound of the wolf demons voice

"Very well Kagome" Kome nodded making sure to remember the name before turning her gaze up to the stars above.

The night sky was blanketed with row upon row of brightly burning stars above all surrounding the massive glow of the moon at its peeked height.

"I have always loved coming onto the mountain side at night, the stars seem so much brighter here than anywhere else" Kome whispered

Kagome followed her gaze to the streams of silvery light bathing upon them, thinking that Kome was right.

"I suppose it is because of you that I am able to enjoy such beauty" The graceful wolf demon spoke low towards the girl at her side though not looking away from the sky above.

Kagome tore her eyes from the sky to the forest floor below the fear of heights leaving her in an instant.

"Kouga must've told you" Kagome stated knowing that Kome probably had every detail of her resurrection by now.

Kome simply nodded "I wanted to thank you, my son and mate may not be the most gracious of host but I know when a debt is owed" Kome stated with a bit of humor in her voice

Kagome laughed nervously "You don't owe me anything" She tried to reassure

"Kouga told me you might say that, he knows you well" Kome replied turning her look of solace in Kagome's direction

"I guess he does" Kagome whispered hoping this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was going.

"This isn't my place but if you will forgive me, what exactly is your relationship with my son?" Kome asked no visible distinguishing emotion written on her face

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest she couldn't even answer that question for herself, now she was expected to answer it for Kouga's mother of all people!

She didn't want to lie but the last thing she wanted was to tell her the truth, maybe there was some sort of middle ground.

"It's complicated" Kagome whispered hoping she didn't seem rude or guarded but that was the best she could do for now.

"I see" Kome replied with a smile turning her head back towards the sky above.

Kagome fought off a sigh of relief at the sight of Kome smiling maybe her answer had done the trick after all.

"Has Kouga ever told you the story of how I met his father?" Kome asked

Kagome felt her eyes widen a bit she couldn't have been more relived for the change of subject, and an interesting one at that.

"He doesn't really talk much about his past" Kagome admitted

Kome let out a light laugh "No, I suppose he wouldn't"

Kagome could not deny her interest in the topic she wanted to know more about Kouga and his family, if only he had been willing to share.

"Well to begin with I am not originally from the south" Kome began catching Kagome's attention

"She's not?" Kagome thought in surprise she never would have guessed

"I was born princesses to the northern tribe, the soul heir to the tribe leader, my father." Kome paused

Kagome could see her eyes begin to glisten with the night sky as if her memories were flashing across her vision as she spoke.

"My mother died while giving birth to me, So I was tribe alpha from the time I was born. Though as I am sure you know female wolf demons can not lead a tribe unmated." She continued

Kagome waited potentially for the next part of her story, she had already learned something new.

"When I finally came of age my father decided to marry me off to a worthy leader." Kome shot a glance in Kagome's direction making sure she had her attention.

"An arranged marriage?" Kagome asked

Kome smiled "No, it was much more than that, much more" She whispered "From the time I was born my best friend was a pup named Jouku, he and I were inseparable since childhood. We grew up together he into a powerful general in my father's army, and I the well behaved heir that my father always wanted."

Kagome listened intensely never hearing of this 'Jouku' before.

"I could tell him anything and he the same, though he always was a bit reserved from his own emotion but we didn't need words to-to" Kome began a bit hesitant for words

"Understand each other." Kagome felt her eyes burn into the ground below, knowing that what Kome was describing all to well.

Why did this character Jouku begin to remind her of a certain half demon miles and miles away?

"Exactly," Kome whispered before continuing "He was what I always wanted and I believed I loved him dearly, and he the same. One day my father announced that it was Jouku who I was to mate. I could not have been more joyous in his decision. I knew with Jouku my life would be safe and secure, I would bare his children and live out my life for him, content." Kome sighed into the night air

"So what happened?" Kagome asked feeling unwillingly drawn to Kome's story in an all to familiar way.

"Garomaru" Kome whispered "Mere moons before mine and Jouku's mating ceremony, I received word my father was looking to expand the territory by befriending the new leader of the Southern tribes. Days later a reception was held in Garomaru's honor to welcome him to the north." Kome began

"That day changed my life forever, I waited by my father's side to greet our guest as the most handsome wolf demon I had ever seen stepped through." Kome whispered hesitantly

"He peered into my eyes and I into his and it sent a shiver down my spine I had never felt so drawn to another in my life, not even Jouku" Kome admitted "Then my father attempted to make his treaty using me as leverage, I was charged with the task of keeping Garomaru company while he stayed in the north. I was to show him our lands and welcome him as one of our own. From then on day after day I was at his side and he at mine." Kome paused in her thoughts

"What happened next?" Kagome asked seeing herself in every aspect of Kome's story

Kome sighed "The day finally came for Garomaru to return to the southern lands, and I to mate Jouku. I was content with saying my goodbyes to Garomaru preparing to live out the rest of my life to please my father and Jouku. He had been my everything up until this point how could I betray him in such a way? Then Garomaru begged me to come away with him, he convinced me that I deserved more than just contentment. I deserved true love, true happiness. I could not deny him, that day I told my father and Jouku that I was no longer the princess of the northern lands, but the alpha of the south." Kome whispered into the dark void before her.

Kagome could tell by the faded stare on her face that was the end of her tale.

"What about your father, and Jouku?" Kagome asked trying not to pry but she needed to know.

The story had captivated her in so many ways, every inch of it she could see herself in the same turmoil Kome had survived.

Was it possible to love someone else and still have that other person in your life, or would you sacrifice one to be with another?

"My father disbanded the treaty between the north and south vowing that I was no longer his daughter. Jouku never forgave me, and I lost one of my dearest friends." Kome began "He eventually mated of course and now leads the northern tribe with his family, while my father died years ago." She finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kagome felt so numb inside so it wasn't possible after all, but what had she gained from such a tragedy? Had it been worth all the pain and sacrifice?

"Don't look so sympathetic child" Kome began with a smile "I would change nothing about my past, given the choice I would do it all over again"

Kagome looked towards her in almost shock what could she possibly have gained from such a horrible situation.

Kome could see the look of questioning in her eyes "I may have lost a wonderful friend and a father, but I gained a lifetime full of happiness with the man I loved." Kome smiled "And I was blessed with a wonderfully devoted son"

Kagome could see the enlightenment in her eyes, she didn't regret anything. She supposed how could she? When she had lost so little and gained so much?

But she wasn't Kome, Inuyasha wasn't Jouku and Garomaru wasn't Kouga. This was a whole new generation with a whole new appeal on life.

She wanted Kome's story to ease her burden so bad but it had done just the opposite. She had made it clear there was a choice and no matter how hard she tried she would have to make it, and someone she cared dearly about would be lost.

"Kagome don't follow my choices or let them weigh so heavily upon you, I made my decision and have no regrets but now you must make yours" Kome smiled a motherly smile

Kagome shot her a shocked look had she known all along? How? Had Kouga told her about Inuyasha?

"How did you-" Kagome began

Kome smiled towards her "You have the exact same look in your eyes I had all those years ago"

Kagome tore her eyes away from Kome's gaze fearing her eyes were betraying her secrets.

Kome followed her gaze before slowly pushing off the rock she sat upon retuning to the cliff side.

"Kome?" Kagome asked fearing she had upset her

"Forgive me Kagome but I believe its time for me to rest" Kome reassured before taking a step towards the darkness of the mountain side.

"Know this, I love Kouga dearly as I am sure you know, but he deserves someone who will love him just as powerfully as he will love them. Don't give him hope if you cant give him yourself completely" With that Kome took a slow step into the darkness disappearing from sight.

Kagome stood frozen on the cliff boulder letting Kome's words sink in.

She was right it was unfair to keep dragging Kouga along this childish game. Either she was willing to be with him completely or not at all.

Then slowly a twinge of fear began to slither its way into her blood.

Knowing she had to make a choice, which meant she had actually compared her feelings for the both of them.

If Kouga was no more than a deep friend the way she believed he was why wasn't it so simple just to let him down easy?

No the fact that she actually was considering his advances meant something far far worse.

"A-Am I really in love…with Kouga?"

* * *

**Darn it! I was so close to getting to the good stuff in this chapter but after typing I decided it would be way to long of a chapter!**

**So unfortunately I had to break it up into two parts but not to fear the next chapter is coming extremely soon!**

**So keep your seat warm and heat up that popcorn! You will be sitting there for awhile!**

**See ya very soon!**


	16. Give

**See I told you I would be back soon, didn't think like same week soon but hey back none the less with the brand new spiced up chapter of Kouga and Kagome lovin!**

**Now I CANOT stress this enough this chapter DOES have mature content! EXTREME MATURE CONTENT! So if you don't like it DON'T READ, (there really is no reason to keep typing like this BUT I LIKE IT!)**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kouga's Older Woman - And more you shall have :D**

**SilentQuill23 - I am more than happy to hear from a new reviewer so welcome! Also so thankful that you like my stories so much that you reviewed in such detail my favorite kind of reviews :D Now I hope you enjoy the new chapter and still think of this as a great story even if I do hurry the romance along a bit ;)**

**AmayaTas - I know right? Open your eyes!**

**Weeping Isislogged off - This soon :D**

**My loving Christmas present to all of you for being such naughty girls/boys this year enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Give**

* * *

_Screams and cries for mercy rang out through the bare and frozen forest._

_Huddled groups of birds resting on the dark branches flying off into the gray sky at the shattering noise._

_Kouga stood planted deeply in the soft snow covering the forest floor his ears twitching with the sound of panic._

_Normally he wouldn't care less knowing it was most likely some poor human villager that had met up with a demon, but this was slightly different._

_For one the scent of demon was no where to be found only crisp winter air, next the direction the screams were coming from happened to be the path he was traveling._

_Kogua snorted into the air a cloud of heated breath flaring under his nostrils, he would be damned if he would go a longer route just to avoid human slaughter._

_He stomped forward no amount of real emotion on his young face, just pure annoyance at the situation he would soon find himself in._

_It didn't take long before the screams faded into hushed whispers, human ears unable to hear such pleas but unfortunately for Kouga his demon senses heard every whine._

_He walked through the bare forest with narrow eyes, he hadn't really noticed how tired he had become over the last few days._

_He had been fortunate enough to hunt and capture a wild boar about two days back but he knew it wouldn't be long before he had to hunt again._

_Bringing him suddenly out of his distant thoughts he approached what seemed to be several figures off in the distance, seeming to struggle._

_Now this scene slightly sparked his interest wordlessly he approached the struggling figures._

_Only after a few hurried steps it was revealed just what was occurring before him._

_There laying on the snowy ground was a man clearly struggling for breath a large wound sliced across his throat, but visibly still alive._

_Though that is not what held Kouga's youthful gaze, standing before him unaware of his presence was a group of no less then a dozen rusted armored covered men._

_There hair spiked and short there skin clearly dirt covered from lack of bathing rusted weapons clinging to their sides._

_Clearly they weren't normal human villagers but robbers, human robbers none the less._

_Then another scream brought him out of his examination of the men standing with their back turned towards him._

_On the ground flaying was a young human woman tears streaming down her redden cheeks, a large man on top of her his rigged hand pulling up the wrinkled fabric of her kimono._

_For a moment Kouga was speechless he had actually walked in on a group of humans attempting to rape another?_

_The bleeding man on the ground mere feet away watching the attack helplessly no doubt her husband._

_Kouga snorted under his breath his curiosity was satisfied he had no other desire to stay and watch the horrific scene unfold._

_He cautiously turned his back preparing to leave the humans to their entertainment._

_"You please help us! Please!" He heard a frantic voice plea in his direction_

_Kouga froze hearing the rattling of armor turning in his direction._

_He swore under his breath knowing the human wench had just given away his position._

_Slowly he peered over his shoulder knowing what he was about to see._

_His instincts were right all robbers turned with their weapons drawn in his direction, even the intended rapist getting to his feet to face the young wolf demon before them._

_"Hey boss!" One called to the larger of the group "What ya wanna do with him?"_

_Kouga narrowed his eyes this was the last thing he wanted, pathetic humans weren't worth his time._

_"I like them furs he's wearing!" The apparent leader replied "Bring him to me!" He commanded_

_Blindly the robbers subordinates obeyed rushing forward, rusted weapons drawn all aimed at Kouga._

_Kouga sighed into the cold air around him before turning to face the attempted attackers._

_He slowly raised his claws before slicing them aimlessly through the snow and air._

_He instantly felt the ripping of flesh under his fingertips followed by the thick spray of crimson blood._

_Mere seconds flew by before he watched the still standing bodies of the robbers rip away._

_Their lifeless bodies now laying sprawled out on the now blood stained snow._

_Kouga flicked his wrist attempting to get the thick blood of his fingertips now extremely aggravated he would have to deal with the smell of filthy humans for the rest of the day until he could find an unfrozen stream._

_He turned his gaze to the paralyzed leader trembling before him._

_He wondered if the fool would be brazen enough to charge him, he was not._

_The large man turned heels and ran into the forest his body now reeking with fear._

_Kouga smiled to himself no way he was getting off that easy after causing him all this distraction._

_He looked down to the ground to find a jagged spear mere inches from his feet._

_One quick swipe of his hand he clenched the wooden bar in his hand before launching it through the air._

_Human eyes would not have been able to see what happened next, but for once Kouga was glad he demon senses provided him with a wonderful view._

_The spear ripped through the mid day air until jolting into the back of the robbers head._

_The fool didn't even get a chance to scream._

_Kouga sighed wishing the attack would have been a bit more painful and less quick, but he supposed that would have to do._

_"My love!" He heard the still present woman shriek rushing to the clearly dying mans side._

_She gripped his blood covered hand fresh tears rolling down her pale cheeks._

_She turned towards Kouga her eyes wide with both panic and what seemed to be pleading_

_"Please help him!" She cried thinking Kouga must have been some form of god send to save her and part of her husband._

_Kouga flexed his neck from side to side a light popping sound escaping just under the skin._

_Slowly he stepped forward to the embracing couple until he was at the twitching mans feet._

_Kouga looked into his eyes red with strain his mouth open as if trying to speak, the poor bastard didn't realize he had hole ripped out his throat._

_"Help him I beg you" The woman cried still gripping the mans hand in what seemed to be an attempt to console him._

_Kouga lifted his claws without hesitation before bringing them down hard across what remained of the men's neck._

_Instantly the man jerked forward, his bodies last attempt to stay alive, futile._

_Then his lifelessly body fell back to the ground his glossed eyes rolling into the back of his head._

_"No!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs_

_Kouga stiffed at the horrid sound "You said help him" Kouga replied at the paralyzed woman by the now dead mans side._

_"Y-You monster how could you!" The woman cried fury in her eyes._

_Kouga merely smirked in return "There are a lot worse monsters out there than me, you will meet some of them come nightfall"_

_Kouga didn't bother waiting for her response only turned his back to the screaming woman, knowing she better hush or those beast of the night would find her a lot sooner._

_Walking away silently he swiped a hand full of unspotted snow from the reddening ground around him. Before rubbing it into a ball in his fist hoping to rid himself of the humans blood burning his nose._

_He whispered silently into the cold air as he walked away into the shadowed forest._

_"Humans, how disgusting"_

* * *

The distant crow of soaring birds overhead rang down through the parted tree tops of the forest below.

Lit by the dim glow of the setting sun above, the sky a blanket of merged crimson and orange rays fanned out behind a wall of colored clouds.

Winter had temporarily receded allowing the warm rays of the almost visible sun to glow overhead.

The traveling couple below bathing in its warm light as it streamed through the bare tree tops.

Kagome took a slow step forward the light slosh of melting snow splashing up around her booted feet.

Her eyes glued to the drying path ahead, row after row of bare tree's acting as her guide lined along the road side.

Kouga walking by her side eyed the dimming sky above them almost sorrowful to see the suns warmth begin to fade away.

It had been so long since feeling such bright rays sink into his tan skin.

It seemed this absolutely long day was finally coming to its end to Kouga's disappointment.

He had spent the last countless hours traveling silently by Kagome's side through the southern territories.

Since day break he had made good on his fathers order to descend from the now distant mountains much to his mother's protest.

He vowed to her before parting that once Kagome was settled back home and he worked out no doubly over due matters in the east he would return to check on her again.

He could still feel a twinge of guilt in his chest as he hugged her goodbye, his father on the other hand had been for to stubborn to even wish him a farewell.

Though he was more than surprised that his mother had also embraced Kagome with a safe journey home wish.

It was pleasing to him to know at least his mother didn't doubt his unmade decisions. Even if Kagome was a human his mother respected her, and that was all he could ask for.

Then again it seemed there was something deeper at work here, they had made decent time no doubt from the southern mountains but Kagome had barley spoken a word to him.

She had allowed him to carry her most of the way before insisting that they walk for a little while so she could stretch her legs.

He wouldn't complain being in no rush to deliver her back to the mutt, he wanted to delay that event as long as possible.

Kouga shot her a quick look wondering what she could possibly be thinking about so intensely.

Kagome ignorant to his gaze held her stare on the moist ground below stepping silently forward.

Her mind was plagued by far to many thoughts to possibly notice.

Ever sine the descent from the mountain her thoughts had been bouncing back and forth trying to work a solution for her dilemma.

She cared for Kouga no question about that any more but she was devoted to Inuyasha, and that's how she wanted to stay.

But how could she? After all she and Kouga had experienced together, she couldn't just ignore all of that. She knew ever since Kome had left her with a piece of farewell advice, that a decision was coming and a hard one.

She had made up her mind through this entire process, tonight she would tell Kouga how she felt.

She would admit she cared deeply for him but that was it, their relationship would go no further than what it had.

She chose Inuyasha and that was final.

"Kagome" Kouga whispered

Kagome fought the urge to stop in her tracks at the sound of her name on Kouga's lips.

She turned to face him making sure to keep up her pace like everything was normal.

"Hm?" She hummed trying to put on an innocent face

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing the look of confusion written clear in her eyes no matter how she tried to hide it.

"Fine, Why do you ask?" Kagome asked fearing her façade had failed

"You've barley spoken a word to me since we left" Kouga began trying to hide the hurt in his voice

"I'm sorry It's just I have a lot on my mind" Kagome admitted trying not to lie, but not about to tell him the truth.

"I can see that" Kouga noticed

Kagome sighed under her breath she couldn't let this go on, slowly she came to a stop.

Kouga noticed instantly stopping as well before turning to face her.

"Kouga" Kagome began refusing to look him in the eye, her gaze glued to the ground below.

"What are we?" She asked "I mean, to each other" Kagome adjusted her statement desperately wanting an answer from his point of view.

"Where is this coming from?" Kouga asked beyond surprised Kagome had just turned the conversation in this drastic of direction.

"Are we friends?" Kagome asked afraid to answer his question, hoping he would simply answer hers instead.

"I guess you could call us that" Kouga laughed humorlessly "To be honest I want an answer to that question myself"

Kagome finally tore her eyes away from the dirt below to face him, he was making this so much harder than it had to be.

He just had to say they were friends and that is the way he wanted to stay.

But who was she kidding? Kouga had already admitted on several occasions he loved her!

"Kouga I-" Kagome began already struggling for words, could she do this? Break his heart right here?

Kouga could see the look of inner turmoil swimming around in her wide eyes, he hated seeing her like this.

Disordered and seemingly frightened.

He quickly closed the distance between them, slowly he raised a strong hand to wrap around the back base of her neck.

His thumb gently lined on her jaw, he felt her freeze under his touch her wide eyes gleaming up into his.

Kagome felt paralyzed at the warm touch of his hand holding her in place, she couldn't look away from his sparkling orbs.

All conscious thought flying out the window leaving her with nothing.

"Kagome" He began in a whispered tone "Stop worrying so much, I'm right here if you need me I always will be"

Kagome fought back tears at the look of pure sincerity in his eyes, how she wished that could be true.

He was here for her now but what happens once she told him of her decision? He would hate her, she was sure of it.

Kagome lifted a cool hand to his fingers cupping his hand against her neck.

"I know" She replied

Kouga flashed her a quick reassuring smile before releasing her neck, but not her hand.

He took a step forward pulling her with him intertwining their fingers together lovingly.

"Kouga" Kagome blushed matching his steps feeling the warmth of his hand seep into her own.

Kouga ignored her worried gaze as he took step after step down the sun bathed road, holding her hand tightly in his.

Kagome walked silently by his side her eyes glued on their locked hands.

Why couldn't things be this simple? Just the two of them together no pressure no nervousness, just them.

Everything always seemed to melt away once she was at his side, she didn't have it in her to pull away not now.

She wanted this, this blissful feeling for just a little while longer before she chose to give it up.

Knowing she had postponed her choice for few more moments she stepped closer to Kouga, before resting her head against his shoulder.

Kouga welcomed the gesture holding her hand a little tighter.

"Promise me we'll always be like this" Kagome whispered against him.

It was unfair of her to force him into answering that question knowing what was to come, but she wanted to hear his response so bad.

Kouga smiled up at the fading sky above knowing nightfall was a short time away.

"I promise" He vowed

* * *

The light dripping of melting snow tapped on the ground below, a small puddle forming at the base of the tree where the ice began to melt.

Splashing carelessly by Sango stomped forward feeling the cool water sink into the fabric of her kimono.

Miroku at her side experiencing the same cold sensation.

The couple had traveled since sun rise to now the beginning of sun set and had made great stride in approaching there desired destination.

Over the steep hill side they now found themselves climbing lay just out of reach Kaede's village.

Miroku all to eager to enter the village he now called home with Sango at his side couldn't climb fast enough.

While Sango lagged beside him her eyes fixed on the dimming sky above.

Miroku had been in the demons slayers company long enough to know when something ailed her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked towards her

Sango felt her eyes widen in surprise she had been caught day dreaming of what was to come.

"I was just thinking" She admitted not truly wanting to tell him what was bothering her just under the surface.

Miroku sighed taking another step forward "I'm worried for her as well, if she has not returned"

Sango fought the urge to stop in her tracks knowing her façade had failed and Miroku like so many times before had seen right through her.

"We have been gone so long" She began "She wouldn't be away from the village as well would she?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

If Kagome had not returned by now then something must have delayed her quite a bit.

Not to mention Inuyasha would most likely be in a mood most foul if she remained in Kouga's care.

"I suppose we will soon find out" Miroku replied secretly praying Kagome had returned to sooth the beast they both new the half demon could be.

Sango sighed under her breath looking down at the slushy ground of ice and mud.

"Wherever you are Kagome" She whispered before looking up to the sky above

"I just hope your safe"

* * *

Thick white mounds of clustered snow began to bleed away into nothing but clear liquid with the sharp sting of icy rain.

Shards of seemingly liquid glass raining down shimmering with every drop on the now slush like ground below.

Its curtain of fragmented water falling for miles blocking almost every inch from view.

That did not deter Kagome from trying, there she sat her knees braced to her chest watching stream after stream of water trickle down from the cave entrance mere inches away.

Silently she watched the cold water rush away all traces of winter, frost and snow melting away with the weight of the rain.

The light flickering of a small flame mere feet away acting as her only anchor to her current spot.

She watched the dark forest just out of reach before her soaked in the midnight shower. Secretly hoping a certain wolf demon would come rushing through the dripping underbrush soon.

Just when she thought this day couldn't possibly get any longer this freak storm decided to hit.

Kouga quickly found a place for them to wait out what he assumed would by a quick shower, unfortunately he had been wrong.

Now there she sat enjoying what little warmth the fire at her side was providing, she was grateful Kouga had rushed out to find more firewood she had a feeling they would be needing it.

She sighed placing her chin on top of her clenched knees knowing she wanted Kouga to return soon, but also dreading it.

She knew they couldn't be but a few hours away from the village and ultimately Inuyasha.

She knew tonight had to be the night where she told Kouga goodbye.

As painful as she knew it would be she couldn't pretend everything would be okay anymore.

Kouga deserved to know the truth he deserved to know she didn't feel the same way that he felt towards her.

She felt her eyes narrow with sadness knowing this would be the last night she spent with Kouga.

After everything they had been through together it was finally at an end, then again she never thought she would have been away for as long as he had been.

She had lost count just many days she had been on this so called journey with Kouga, days? Weeks? Maybe even months?

Every single day spent at his side seemingly quicker than the last, but it was all over now.

Snapping her from the depths of her thoughts the curtain of flowing water covering the cave entrance busted open, shards of water sprinkling over Kagome's raven locks.

Kouga came charging through no doubt eager to get out of the shower like state of the outdoors. She had noticed in her time traveling at his side, wolf demons weren't particularly fond of water. Especially when it came in the form of unfrozen ice like shards.

Kagome watched him burst into the cave, almost every inch of his visible body soaked.

His raven locks dripping down his tan skin, the furs around his waist and shoulders clumped with moisture.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked getting to her feet to greet the dripping wolf demon.

Kouga shot her a glance before getting down on all fours with a single tremor running the length of his spine his body trembled like a dog shaking all loose drops of water from his body.

Kagome turned her head to the side avoiding getting of the flying droplets on her face.

Kouga shook off what he could before getting to his feet.

Only then did Kagome notice the small log of wood clenched in his fist.

Kouga followed her gaze "Sorry this is all the dry wood I could find" He admitted before tossing it into the dimming fire.

Kagome watched the log clank into the other burning logs before kicking up small flakes of glowing ember.

Then she noticed that the one small log now just entering the flames caused the fire to dim into an almost bluish glow.

No doubt due to the moisture trapped in the bark of the damp piece of lumber.

Kouga watched the fire begin to dim "Alright maybe not as dry as I thought"

He sighed before placing a hand on his head band and the small fur band holding his hair loosely up.

With a quick tug he freed his damp locks from its hold, then moving his digest to the straps of his armor.

Kagome turned her head as she noticed him getting undressed no doubt egger to get out of his still dripping cloths.

Kouga lifted the heavy plate of his armor away from his chest before moving to his shin guards.

A few quick maneuvers and he was free from all his cloths, the exception of the fur pelt clinging to his sculpted hips.

He ran a strong hand through his locks before turning towards Kagome, her eyes firmly glued to the cave floor.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

How was it he and Kagome had explored numerous points in the intimate direction and she could still be so modest at the mere sight of him.

"You know its not like you haven't seen me before" Kouga smirked

Kagome fought back a gasp of embarrassment still refusing to look in his direction, to be honest she hadn't seen 'all' of him.

Just everything that was not under the fur pelt wrapped so snug around his hips.

Kouga took a step towards her, he loved how innocent she could seem even after all this time together.

Still apart of him wished his looks would do more than embarrass her, like when he had the rare occasions to see her undressed he could still remember how his mouth watered with pure and utter desire.

The almost incomprehensible beauty she hid under those cloths was amazing, he only wished she saw it the same way he did.

He watched her frozen in her same spot he sighed as he began closing the distance between them.

He wasn't an idiot he knew she probably had other things clouding her mind than just modesty.

He had hoped she hadn't noticed but they were but a sprinting distance away from her village.

A sprinting distance from almost certainly never seeing her again, why would he? She would have mutt face all to herself what use would she have for him?

The lone building block of there relationship was opportunity and uncertainty. Uncertainty if they would live to see tomorrow so why not savor the opportunity of the moment.

Now all that was over and done with, no more slipped intimacy no more heat of the moment passion.

That is it all was over and done with, tomorrow.

Kagome was unaware of the approaching wolf demon until she felt something strong hook under her chin forcing her gaze upward.

Kouga snaked a lone finger around her jaw before lifting her eyes to lock into his.

Kagome froze in place her eye wide with hidden panic at the sight of Kouga's orbs mirroring down at her.

Deep dark blue pools of rushing water filled to the brink of swirling emotion and devotion.

"You don't have to think so much you know" He whispered down at her.

Kagome could see droplets of cool water roll down from the damp locks of his hair down his sculpted jaw dripping off his tan skin.

Even with his body bathed in winters rain she could feel the all consuming heat of his muscled form seeping into her cloths.

Filling her slightly trembling skin with his invading heat.

She hated feeling so trapped and enjoying it none the less, she wanted to pull away this lone action of just being in his grasp was feeding the forbidden fire.

She needed to tell him the truth, that this night would be the last of this tangled web of a companionship.

Slowly Kagome felt her hand lift to press against Kouga's exposed chest her head dipping slightly to avoid his gaze any longer than she had to.

Kouga released her before placing his now free hand over hers resting on his heated skin.

Kagome sighed feeling his fingers wrap around hers, she hated this more than words could say.

Kouga was like gravity every move she made to try and pull away only brought her closer to him.

"I cant do this" Kagome mentally whimpered in defeat, how could she?

Break Kouga's heart right here without mercy, after all he had already confessed his love for her and after everything they had shared.

Kouga could feel Kagome tremble in his touch slowly he raised his other hand to rest at the meeting of her clothed shoulders trying to steady her, feeling her raven locks cover his skin.

"Your shaking" He whispered

Kagome hadn't noticed but it was true she was quivering like a leaf about to fall from a barren tree.

"Kouga" She began, this was it, it had to be! "You promised that we would be…" She hesitated, searching for the right words "Like this always"

"I did" Kouga replied remembering his vow

Kagome felt her lower lip tremble her body struggling to force the words out of her.

This was so unfair of her to make him honor a hallow promise, knowing she couldn't or wouldn't keep up her end of the deal.

"Why is this coming up now?" Kouga asked lowly his mind distant with the thought of pulling her shivering form into his warm embrace.

"You promised me" Her voice barley coming out above a whisper "Even if we c-cant be what you want"

Kouga felt all thoughts of intimacy slip away at the sentence he had just heard pass her lips.

He felt his eyes lock onto her unwilling gaze "What are you getting at Kagome?" He asked a bit sharper than he first meant to

Kagome took a shaky breath to steady herself feeling her hand grab Kouga's loosening grip harder afraid he would pull away.

"I don't want to lose you Kouga" She cried tearlessly "But we-I cant be what you want. I never should have let things get this far"

That was enough to cause him to completely retract from her grasp, knowing that here this endless dance went again.

Kagome sighed in defeat feeling him step away from her his eyes burning down into hers now from a distance.

Kouga was almost beyond words at this point the had just grown so tiered of this game.

He knew Kagome wanted him she knew she wanted him yet she was so defiant against what they both clearly wanted.

What was she so afraid of? Finally admitting those dark hidden thoughts he knew were lingering in her mind.

He had enough he was done being a plaything or some kind of guilt ridden tool for her to use.

It was time he got what he wanted answers and her undying admittance to how she felt regardless of everything else!

"How long are we going to do this Kagome?" He asked heatedly

Kagome was a bit taken back by the question unsure of how to answer "What?" She simply replied admitting her confusion

"Don't play coy with me anymore! I know what you feel for me Kagome and you know it too!" Kouga roared his voice echoing off the stone walls around them

Kagome was determined not to play into his heated words she had no idea what she felt towards Kouga so how could he?

Kouga saw her lack of response as a challenge a challenge he would oh so gladly take!

"Say it Kagome, tell me what you feel!" He boomed no amount of softness in his voice.

Kagome stiffened she couldn't simply explain the complex nature of her emotions towards Kouga.

She didn't care for him as family but she just couldn't love him the way she was determined to love Inuyasha, could she?

Was it possible to have some kind of middle ground? No, of course not nothing was ever that easy.

"It wouldn't change anything" Kagome admitted, even if she did try and sort through the countless emotions she felt towards the fuming wolf demon it would change nothing.

Tonight was their last night together and nothing she said was going to change that fact.

"No you don't get to do that!" Kouga growled stepping closer to the shivering girl before him.

"You don't get to just deny deny deny! You made me fall in love with you all over again! I deserve to know why!" He boomed

Kagome looked up from the floor since the start of this conversation how had she possibly made Kouga do anything?

Before that night on the beach she hadn't so much as held his hand it was he who had made all the moves in the intimate direction.

She regrettably had just never stopped him.

"I didn't make you do anything!" Kagome spat in retaliation

She saw her words sink into Kouga's heated gaze knowing she had just sparked a war between them.

She turned away from him her small hands balling into fist, no matter how desperately she wanted to fight back with her own words this wasn't what she wanted their last night to be like.

She was unsure of just what she wanted out of this evening but fighting wasn't it.

"Kouga I don't want to fight with you, not tonight" She admitted trying to restrain the anger in her voice

"No? Then just what would you like us to do?" He began in a sarcastically anger filled voice "Sit by the fire and cuddle? Maybe talk about how wonderful you and mutt face are together?"

Kagome felt the impact of his words flare the growing flame of fury inside her.

She was beyond words how lightly he was taking this situation, she didn't want to fight but if this was the reaction she was going to get all night it was going to be pretty damn hard not to.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked trying to hide the hurt filled fury in her tone.

"To get the truth out of you!" Kouga replied sharply he knew the only way to probe Kagome into admitting something on her mind was to make her angry and he was more than willing to try!

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I wont take you back to that village without knowing exactly what I am to you!" Kouga spat he deserved to know the truth!

"It wont change anything!" Kagome hissed in response, knowing no matter what she said it would have no effect on her decision to be back with Inuyasha.

"I don't care!" He growled closing the distance between them his heated hand wrapping around the base of her neck roughly forcing her to lock eyes with him.

"For once Kagome be honest with me! Don't think about the village or mutt face or anything! Just tell me the truth!" He begged

Kagome felt his orbs pull her in like a lake of deep emotions she wanted to look away fearing his gaze would drag her under into his depths.

This was his final attempt to make her see the light, to push aside all other worries or cares and focus solely on what she desired!

Kagome felt her body tremble, she didn't know if it was from the anger consuming her or just the bitter cold.

Why was he trying so hard it didn't change anything no matter what she admitted to him!

"Kagome!" Kouga boomed

She felt the sharp sting of hot tears in the corner of her eyes, that was it he wanted an answer so badly she would give him one!

"I love you! Alright! I do!" She hissed at him

Kouga froze in place every word every conscious thought leaving him in an instant. Finally after all this time he had broken her silence forced her to see the light of what they had together!

How long had he waited to hear those words on her lips? For the briefest moment he thought he had just hallucinated them.

It took him a moment to realize the look of rage still written on her face that he hadn't.

Kagome felt her body quake tremor after tremor rocking through her.

The flood gates of her subconscious mind opening like a damn breaking into a million pieces.

It was over she had finally admitted the truth to herself and to Kouga, but it came with a price.

She attempted to sniff away the remaining tears clinging to the corner of her eyes, burying her gaze into the stone floor below.

A small cry unwillingly escaping her lips "I love you" She whispered "And I hate myself for it"

Kouga stood stunned just when he thought all his dreams all his desires had finally come true, the were ripped out from under him.

"Kagome" He began unsure of just what he could say to make this situation he had thrown them into better.

"Don't" She protested not wanting to hear and consoling words "This isn't suppose to be like this!" She cried anger still laced in her voice "I'm not suppose to care about you like this, I'm not!"

It was the truth all the way around to her, she wasn't suppose to love two people. Two people that hated each other none the less. She was suppose to love Inuyasha now and always!

Kouga felt his fangs dig into his lower lip as he tried to gather the courage to approach her.

Slowly he took a step forward, he would salvage this situation not for himself or his growing determination, but for her.

Kagome stiffened at the feeling of something strong coiling around her.

Instantly she was pulled to Kouga's chest back first, her wrist pinned to her chest held in place by his arms.

Kagome protested instantly "Let me go!" She ordered unknowingly fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kouga disobeyed her command only pulling her closer against him.

"Kouga!" She hissed in fury

Kouga only held her struggling form in his arms embracing her tightly.

He waited patently before she finally gave up the futile battle against him slumping loosely into his arms.

He could feel her chest heaving the fresh scent of salt in her tears burning his nose.

"Please let me go" She whispered, being this close to him only made this entire situation that much harder!

She wanted to strike him, hate him! Anything to make this pulsing in her chest stop!

Kouga leaned his head downward until his lips were pressed to the lobe of her ear.

Kagome cried at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin, this was just to much.

"I love you too" He rasped

Kagome felt her tear stained eyes close in distain, why could she not fight against him? What was this power he had over her?

The power to make her melt in his arms, love him even though she desperately didn't want to!

"Kouga" She wept loosening in his arms "Please"

Kouga heard the softness in her voice pleading him in a new way, slowly he released her slightly but not allowing her out of his embrace.

Kagome felt his grip loosen slowly she turned in his arms to face him.

Instantly she buried her face in his chest letting stream after stream of fresh tears fall.

Kouga could feel her shiver in his arms he coiled her tighter against him, before rubbing small circles in her back in an effort to console her.

Kagome leaned against him harder so desperate for his embrace, she hated herself for it, but she wanted him so badly it hurt.

"Kagome, give me one night" Kouga whispered down at her

Kagome sniffed against his chest hearing his words but unsure of their meaning.

"Just for this one night," He whispered hotly "Think about me and you, no one else, just us"

Kagome felt her fingers dig into his chest, could something be that simple?

Just push all these over whelming feelings aside and give into him for a few hours of blissful peace?

"This one night" Kouga gripped her tighter "That is all I am asking for, to show you how much I love you"

Could she give him that? Just one night emotion free? Just driven by pure desire of what she actually wanted?

She didn't know, what depths would he take her to if she allowed him?

"One night" She replied her voice barley above a whisper as she slowly pulled away to face him.

Kouga could see the soft reddening of her cheeks where her tears had fallen.

He slowly raised a hand to stoke his thumb against her heated cheek wiping away the remaining salt water.

Could she really do this? Give completely in to him for just one night alone?

Think about all the consequences tomorrow when she would be forced to face them, but not now.

"I-I cant give you anything else, Kouga" She whispered up at him.

She couldn't promise that this night would change anything, make her love for him more real.

Kouga could see the look of hesitation in her eyes he wouldn't ask for anything else.

If he could have her just tonight to make her see how much she meant to him and she still refused to be at his side.

He wouldn't force her.

"I know" He wouldn't push her into anything else tomorrow, this was his final attempt to make her love him completely

But by the wolf demon gods as he witness he would make this one hell of a night to remember!

Ever so slowly he raised his free hand to coil around her waist pulling her against his naked chest harder.

Kagome stepped against him letting the word outside slip away.

The rain falling and shrouding the cave entrance the heated breaths between them the only sound filling her.

Kouga didn't hesitate instantly their lips touched, soft and gentle at first before achingly slow passion flared hotly between them.

The kiss deepened instantly, Kouga's tongue invading the sweet cavern of her mouth stroking feverishly between nips of her full bottom lip.

Kagome shivered against him moaning against his parted lips softly.

Soon they were panting breathless from the intensity of their kiss, his hands now resting innocently on the clothed tone of her soft hips.

Suddenly the feeling of her heated cloths against him felt far to restrictive.

Hesitantly he began to invade the rim of her sweater his hands rising slowly lifting the thick cotton with every inch he traveled.

Not allowing her permission a quick moment later the garment was on the stone floor, instantly forgotten.

Kagome shivered from the loss of clothing temporarily bringing her back to consciousness thoughts.

She tried to swipe her tangled hands over her now exposed breast but was quickly stopped by Kouga pulling her closer to him.

Pinning her round flawless orbs against him forcing her hands into retreat.

Kouga growled in instant approval feeling her now half naked form pressing into his.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered between hot kisses, trying to fight her growing embracement.

Ordinarily Kouga liked to think of himself as a patient demon in the depths of the bed room but having her whimper in his embrace naked skin to naked skin was more than he wanted to bare.

He could feel the fur around his hips tighten with his hidden hardness begging to be free.

His fingers burning to touch every available inch of her, he wanted her beneath him, now.

He smirked against her lips feeling her squeak in surprise as he swiftly placed her back first beside the dim fire.

She shivered at the cold stone now against her back but sighed in pleasure as Kouga placed his incredibly heated body over hers, forcing the thought to leave her mind.

Kouga smirked grateful to his demon senses for allowing him to view her flawless form even in the darkness of the cave.

He was sure all she could see of him was what the dim glow of the fire allowed her too.

He had yet explored Kagome's body, he wanted to know every curve every crevice that would make her wither beneath him.

Right now he would make sure he memorized them all.

Kagome moaned into the darkness feeling his hands crawl over every inch of her, his lips and hot tongue following every trace.

"Kagome" He rasped between heated kisses fanned out over her naked skin.

Unknowingly she arched against him her breast pushing against his chest harder, her arms circling around him holding him tightly in place unable to get enough of his hot touches.

Kouga growled instant satisfaction at the feeling of her body responding so positively to his.

This is what he had fantasized so many times before, having Kagome beneath him withering in pure desire.

It was pushing him dangerously close to the edge of ravishing her without hesitation, but wouldn't let his inner wolf get the better of him.

He wanted this to last as long as possible, he wanted her to beg for him before he gave in.

Supporting his weight on one hand, he allowed the other to wonder freely down across the flat plain of her stomach to the slight parting of her knees.

He felt the thick fabric of her skirt delay his journey, without hesitation he found the binding part of the material.

With a few quick tugs he felt the fabric loosen, instantly he pulled the garment away roughly leaving her bare and exposed, just for him.

Her thigh spread for him instantly remembering the pleasure he had brought her before with this intimate act.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered lost in the heated depths of their actions.

Letting her mind cloud with the soul thought of what was to come, nothing more.

Kouga smirked against the heated flesh of her neck, slowly running a digit along the slit finding her already wet and waiting for his touch.

"Touch me" She whispered hotly

Kouga growled against her enjoy the pure sound of want in her voice, her tone sounding so alien even to his ears.

His chest flooding with pride knowing she was allowing her own desire to take over.

Kouga smirked, rather than grant her request he slowly gathered her loose wrist in one hand before pinning them above her head.

Leaving her defenseless against all he would bestow upon her.

He continued teasing her moist lips, seeing even through the dark how his actions were effecting her.

Her breathing instantly grew more frantic her womanhood moistening with every stroke.

Painfully slow Kouga slid a finger inside her perfect wetness, letting a deep animal like growl escape his lips as her liquid heat pulled him in deeper.

"Kouga" Kagome moaned into the darkness as she was filled by his pumping motion ever so slowly.

"Relax" Kouga whispered hotly against her wanting her to experience every sensation radiating through her.

He smirked as he felt her bond fist tighten in grip trying to break free, breathlessly she began begging for more.

Kouga obeyed her heated demand with another finger sliding into her heated lips.

She cried out sharply enjoy the new addition to her moist opening.

This was perfect to him in ever way possible, he could see in her the want the need for more.

She was excepting everything he had to give and enjoying it, but there was far more to come.

Kouga hesitantly retracted his now dipping digits from the silk prison, much to Kagome's protest.

"Please" She whimpered from the sudden loss

"Shh" He reassured before releasing her wrist to allow him to scoot further down her naked body.

Kagome unaware of his destination, to lost in the heated trail of his tongue and hands exploring her.

Only when she felt her thighs spreading wide to allow Kouga's shoulder's between did she realize what he was attempting.

Kagome froze temporally coming back to coherent thoughts, not to mention her extreme modesty.

"Kouga!" She hissed in protest attempting to shut her legs tight, Kouga's strong her stopped her instantly.

He didn't want to hear her denial he much rather prefer to hear her scream in pleasure.

Without warning he plunged his tongue into waiting sex and began to ravish her from the inside out.

Kagome cried out at the new alien sensation pulsating through her.

Her hips bucking and back arching unknowing calling his name over and over into the darkness.

His tongue twisted and swirled within her, enjoying every ounce of sweetness her body had to offer.

Kagome felt her fingers dig into the muscle plain of his shoulders begging for him to continue.

Never had she ever dreamt of such an intimate gesture being preformed on her, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

His hot lashes pulling her closer and closer to something dark and waiting.

A burning sensation coiling in her abdomen, a feeling she had experienced only once before by his hands.

Kouga could tell by the tightening of her body all around him, her release was close.

But he wouldn't grant her that blissful sensation yet, no once she reached her peek he wanted to be buried inside her.

He pulled away swiftly leaving her hallow and longing for more.

"No" He heard her whisper in protest obviously wanting more of his intimate touches.

Kouga ignored her plea knowing something much better was to come, for the both of them.

Slowly he aliened their bodies unaffected by the darkness now consuming them.

He had gone unparsed by the burning logs turning into nothing but ash at their side, he knew Kagome wouldn't need their warmth any longer.

His covered length for the briefest moment pressed against her swollen lips waiting to be filled once more.

He felt her shiver under his weight wanting to explore whatever he offered her next.

"Kagome" He began between sweet kisses along her neck and shoulder "Are you ready?"

Kagome temporally descended from her pleasure induced cloud knowing the meaning behind his words.

It could not have been a more perfect question.

Was she ready to give her more sacred possession to the wolf demon ravishing her?

It was her final decision to make in this heated moment, she knew she had come way to far to turn back now.

It was time for her to become an full woman in every sense of the word.

Slowly she coiled her arms around him holding him tightly "I'm ready" She whispered into his pointed ear

Kouga felt his chest swell with joy all his life he had never wanted anything more but to be with Kagome in every way possible.

And now his dream was becoming a very heated reality.

Pushing his weight off with one free hand he used his other to slid a thumb under the fur pelt clinging to his hips.

With one firm tug he slid the fur off now leaving him completely exposed to the darkness.

His length was already swollen and throbbing begging to invade the virgin creature under him.

He felt her body tighten as he pressed his swollen member to her dripping lips.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat her small hands gripping his toned shoulders tightly, preparing for the pain she knew was to come.

Kouga kissed her forehead sweetly wanting to make this as gentle as he could but he knew some amount of pain was going to be unavoidable.

"I love you" He whispered

Her returned words were lost in her throat as she felt him begin to descend into her.

Kouga held back a deep growl in his throat as he slid his entire length into the dark void of her sex.

Her natural slickness and famine muscles gripping him immediately.

With one swift push he forced himself all the way into her feeling the rip of her sacred tissue against him.

Kagome dug her nails into his back a small cry of pain escaping her parted lips.

Kouga froze instantly not wanting to rush any further knowing he had brought her this pain.

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered against him fighting back tears hoping he could stop the assault somehow

"Do you want me to stop?" Kouga asked knowing his length was a bit much to take for a virgin body.

Kagome shook her head knowing that this feeling only had to be temporary.

"Please don't" She asked

Kouga was more than surprised but respected her decision knowing that with each thrust the pain would fade and pleasure would emerge.

He kissed her again softly before allowing his body to rock forward pushing further into her.

He could not help but growl in pleasure her incredibly tight body rubbing him sensually.

Kagome cried out softly feeling the pain beginning to fade away an replaced by the urge to explore more of this incredible feeling.

Kouga rasped in approval feeling her hands crawl to the small of his back trying to force him to move faster.

He pushed inside her deeper and deeper until he could go no further, filling her completely her womanhood flexed and tightened around his length.

Her hot breath washing over his neck and chest as she began to beg for more.

"Harder, Faster" He heard her whispered against him

This is what he had been waiting for time to show her just what a wolf demon was capable of.

He made love to her slow and steady wanting to hear her sweet pleas awhile longer.

Her tight body unknowingly stroking him as if trying to squeeze his orgasm from him by force.

Every thrust into her body bringing with it a hot wave of satisfaction, pleasure filled moans escaping his lips.

Her body was so good, so perfectly matched to his own. As if she had been made for him all this time.

"More" Kagome begged her hips bucking against his rhythm trying desperately to get him to increase his pace.

Kouga fought the urge to oblige her demand he wanted this nice and slow, knowing that the climax would come that much more heatedly.

He smirked into her neck feeling her fingernails dig into his shoulder knowing she both hated and loved this.

He could tell by the way she desperate way she continued to plead for more her peek was painfully close.

But at his current pace she was unable to reach it.

Something about this primal power to grant her orgasmic bliss excited Kouga, he wanted to make sure she never forgot who would grant her wish.

"Say my name" He rasped against her diving in even slower to her depths

Kagome couldn't take this amount of punishment she wanted to be fulfilled so baldy, if he wanted her to scream she would!

"Kouga!" She cried out

Kouga growled into her neck loving the way his name sounded on her panting lips,

"Louder" He commanded diving deeper into her

"Please" Kagome begged wanting needing him to fill her void.

"Say it" He growled pushing into her deep by agonizingly slow

"Kouga!" She screamed her pleasure laced voice echoing off the stone walls around them.

Her breathless little moans were music to his ears but he wanted them louder and he knew just how to get it.

His rhythm shifted as he began to put more power into his thrust diving into her harder and slightly faster.

He heard her cry out in pure bliss knowing she had finally gotten her request.

He grunted into her neck as he pushed into her harder and harder feeling her naked breast bounce against his chest as he did so.

His own swelling desire threatening to release, but he wouldn't have that yet.

No true wolf demon would ever give in to his own weakness before his mate was completely satisfied.

He planned to take her the way any wolf demon would claim his mate and he intended to claim her in every way.

Kagome felt her cries for more slip away as she was forced upward and over.

Without warning she was on her stomach unable to ask what was happening.

She felt her hips buck backwards as she was forced onto all fours her woman hood wide and opened for invasion.

"K-Kouga" She began but before she could morn the loss of his member she was filled over and over again.

She cried out in both instant pleasure and pain as he drove into her without mercy.

Kouga rocked at inhuman speed on his knees pushing into the human girl bent over before him harder than ever before.

Kagome felt the unmistakable curling of her abdomen begin to burn knowing her release was dangerously close.

"Kou-ga!" She panted between hard thrust her nails digging into the stone she knelt upon.

Her raven locks flying widely, her breast bouncing with the pulse of the wolf demon driving into her.

Kouga growled into the darkness of the cave merged with the sweet scream as Kagome began to convulse around him.

His hands gripped her hips extremely hard, almost afraid he was going to draw blood

Instantly Kagome felt the burning in her abdomen explode her womanhood contracted hard, pulling him to the edge right along with her.

"Kougaaaaaa!"

Kouga thrust into her one final time hard, filling her with his essence.

He pushed his head forward until his exposed fangs were at the sweet flesh of her shoulder.

Kagome felt the sharp stab of something ripping into her shoulder, the pain completely dulled by incredible sensation still pulsing through her.

Then with a final wave of bliss it pushed her into the darkness of exhaustion.

She fell limply forward onto the stone floor cushioned by her arms folding underneath her.

Kouga followed feeling his now limp member exit her as she fell.

He landed skillfully above her braced only by the weight of his forearms.

He watched through hazed eyes the girl he had just ravished try and collect her breath.

Her raven locks wild and damp from their love making, her creamy skin glossed with a layer of sweat and musk.

Her pink lips parted as she took in deep breath after deep breath.

He knew his look much mirrored her own, his raven hair falling around them like a curtain of black.

Only through the dark he could see two perfectly made fang marks dug into her toned shoulder, only a small amount of blood clinging to the wound.

He wondered if she had noticed, unlikely judging my the look of pure exhaustion on her face.

He had made Kagome his on this night in every way possible, he had taken her as his mate and his alone.

He knew what the consequences of his actions would bring tomorrow but he wouldn't face them, not now.

Slowly he released some of the weight on his trembling arms to bring his lips down to her newly made wound.

He sweetly kissed and licked the blood away leaving it bare and exposed.

"Kouga" She whispered breathlessly

He could clearly hear the amount of exhaustion in her voice but that meant little to him.

She had promised to devote this night to him and to him alone, he would make sure she kept that promise.

She had just made love to a demon and there was a price to pay for such a thing.

He wasn't a human who needed time to recover after such physical activity, even now the heated desire for her body remained and began to burn again.

A desire he knew would go fulfilled, he had no intention on stopping he would make sure Kagome was screaming his name like she had until sun rise.

Gently he edged her to roll over to face him.

Effortlessly she did as he wordlessly asked, she now firmly on her back looked up at him through hazed eyes her crossed arms covering her exposed breast.

Kouga slowly pushed off his forearms and onto his hands to tower his upper half above her.

"The night's not over yet" He rasped

Kagome was breathless as she felt his lips descend onto hers.

Instantly his mouth began to take her back into that inescapable world.

A world filled with passion and lust.

* * *

Whistling mountain air was a comforting companion on the jagged peek face.

Kome stood graceful upon the ledge overlooking the darkening sky, knowing her son was somewhere out there in the vast landscape.

With the woman he obviously loved most.

It had become clear to Kome seeing the look of devotion in her sons eyes when he said his farewell and peered at the human girl at his side.

All her life she dreamed of Kouga finding a mate to love and raise grandchildren with.

But she never thought in all her years of living he would choose a mortal to share his life with.

No matter to her, she respected and loved her son regardless of his decisions.

Her only wish was that Kagome loved him as strongly as he obviously loved her.

She had seen it last night on the mountain side, there was no doubt the human girl loved her son.

Though Kagome had yet to realize it herself, but Kome knew it was beyond clear.

She only hoped Kagome would realize it before she did anything rash.

Kome hummed a secret prayer into the mountain side, maybe just maybe she would see how deeply she loved him.

"Kouga" Kome whispered "Be Happy"

* * *

Heated air invaded the dark crevice of the shadow shrouded cave, thick perfume of early morning haze filling the stone walls.

The dwelling within ignorant to the warmth until its soft kiss swept across one of their exposed bodies.

Kagome felt her body tighten with the almost alien sensation of warm air crawling over her still naked form.

Slowly her subconscious mind began drifting back from the hazy grip of tempting slumber.

Her eyes began to part the firm grip of sleep fading as she did so.

Seemingly parlayed at first unsure of her alien surroundings she remained motionless until her eyes began to adjust to the darkness engulfing her.

After a view motionless moments she could clearly see the strong muscled from of the slumbering wolf demon tucked at her side.

Kouga remained un-phased by her waking, his breath low and steady secretly telling her he still remained asleep even through the dark.

It took a few blissful moments of silence before all the heavy memories of last night and all the night before came flooding in.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly secretly wishing all had just been a horribly wonderful dream.

Her small fingers curling against something strong and firm, it took her mere seconds to realize she was curled to Kouga's side.

The thick meting of his shoulder and arm acting as her pillow her hands curled on his sleeping chest.

Carefully she slid out from his gasp trying desperately to be as motionless as possible.

Now firmly out his grip she sat up in the darkness her eyes scanning for the scattered pieces of her cloths.

Gently as she could she began to rise to her feet tip toeing across the floor to the first piece she could find.

Effortlessly she slid the loose fabric of her sweater over her body covering her naked skin.

Her eyes never leaving the still sleeping demon mere feet away.

Kagome fought off the barrage of thoughts threatening to consume her but she knew it would be a loosing battle.

Temporarily postponing her turmoil filled thoughts she reached for another article of clothing to feel the sharp sting of pain radiate through her.

It didn't take much to know why her body was in such a surprisingly sore state.

Kouga had spent the entire night making good on his promise, taking her in possible and almost impossible positions for hours.

She could feel the countless undeveloped bruises just beneath the skin from his incredibly rough foreplay and love making.

Though in the dark caves of her mind she held no regrets she felt no amount of displeasure from what had occurred.

How could she? When for countless hours he had made her rive and scream in pleasure and utter bliss!

Every position every and stride he had taken her in brought with it the incredible sensation of orgasmic ecstasy.

She had spent her entire life naive that such untold pleasure even existed, but Kouga had shown her that dark forbidden world over and over again.

Though one mark she did not fully understand, the two fang marks now healing on her creamy shoulder.

What had been the purpose of such a thing? Some part of her began to wonder that this small mark had something symbolic attached but she wouldn't worry about that now.

She had far more pressing matters at hand.

She had given Kouga his one night but now that time had passed, the real world was waiting and she would have to face it.

Almost every part of her begged just to curl back up to Kouga let him take her again to that thoughtless place, but that would solve nothing.

With Kouga or without him she still needed to face Inuyasha, even after all that had happen last night her mind still remained torn.

She had never felt so attached to another in her life as she did Kouga, but Inuyasha was still waiting for her and she would go to him.

Weather to escape Kouga to never be in his tempting grip again or just to prove to herself that after all this it was still Inuyasha she was determined to love.

Slowly she began to step backwards from the slumbering wolf demon unaware of her actions.

Fear, confusion, longing all of those things plagued her, she knew the only way to escape the swirling thoughts assaulting her, run.

Kagome spun her heels to the opening of the cave before bursting through the entrance.

She didn't know how far the village was but she would not stop until she reached it.

Ignoring the pain both in her body and mind she fled from the cave and into the forest.

Leaving all her thoughts far behind.

* * *

Slumber didn't hold Kouga its prisoner long, slowly he began to reawake forceful almost he sat up.

His eyes fixed on the empty cave before him as if just waking from a nightmare his eyes widen in surprise.

Not for what he saw but for what he knew was missing.

Kouga leapt to his feet unaware that he still remained completely naked from his extremely long night with an absent human girl.

For the briefest moment he was in shock clearly seeing that her cloths had been taken from there scattered positions on the floor.

She had actually fled while he slept? Even after everything they had shared together last night?

No, it couldn't be. Had she seen their intense love making as nothing more than hallow desire?

Kouga shook the thought form his mid regardless he knew she was out there alone and no doubt frantic.

He would deal with his stunned and hurt feelings later for now he wanted her back.

Swiftly he scanned the cave for his armor and fur, he swiped them off the stone floor before placing them on at incredible speed.

Knowing he was no longer exposed to the outside world he flew forward out of the stone cave.

His mind set on one thing and one thing only.

"Kagome"

* * *

The breaking of sharp twigs and splashing of sloshed puddles did little to stop Kagome in her fury of heated steps.

She could feel the forest around her begin to fade, not just in thickness but into memory.

Unfamiliar land began to bleed away into known trees and rocks, things she had come to memorize over her time living in a now not so distant village.

She had lost track of just how long she had been sprinting feverishly through the surprisingly lit forest.

She could tell by the burning in her throat and the sharp pain in her legs it had have been quite awhile.

Her mind plagued with the thoughts that Kouga would come charging at her at any second.

She was unaware just how long he had taken to awake from his sleep but she knew it wouldn't take long at all for him to notice her absence.

Would he chase her? Force her to come away with him? That thought seemed so harsh but almost tempting.

Could he really force her to do something she secretly longed to do?

Snapping her violently from her thoughts she went bursting through a thick thorn bush.

She felt the sharp stabs of his thorns cut into her legs and small parts of her face.

Instantly she lost her balance falling face first onto what she thought would be a grassy ground.

No instead she felt the sharp sting of rocks and dirt scrape against her.

Kagome gasped as she came to sudden stop on the rocky dirt she fought the urge resume running when she realized this path seemed out of place from the forest she had just unknowingly escaped form.

Slowly she sat up to eye the road ahead, her eyes widen in shock at the sight.

There mere yards away the opening to a village began, not just any village.

Kaede's village.

Kagome felt a cry escape her lips as she returned to her feet ignoring the pain radiating though her.

Hot tears flying from the corners of her eyes as she flew forward desperate enter.

It was finally over, she had finally managed to return to her home.

After all these countless weeks apart she was back in the village she had come to love so much.

She resisted the urge to simply fall apart as she came rushing over the last hill to the entrance.

She froze at the sight, there mere feet away was a well known graceful figure.

No other than Sango standing by the opening talking to what seemed to be a local villager.

Kagome stood there paralyzed praying her friend would turn to meet her.

Unsure if she had the physical strength to call out to her at this point.

Then the answer to her prayer, Sango gave the villager a small smile before turning to look in her direction.

She watched her flawless face of happiness replace with instant worry and surprise.

"K-Kagome" She saw her lips mouth up at her.

She watched as her long time friend came charging towards her, Kagome had every intention of meeting her.

Unable to hold any of the flood gates to her emotions any longer stream after stream of hot tear came flying out as she ran forward.

Mere moments the two collided, Kagome wrapping her frail arms around her friends waist pulling her to the ground with her.

Sango fell to her knees, Kagome kneeling in front of her holding her tightly.

"Oh Sango" She wept into her kimono fearing she had just fallen into a dream and this was all some cruel nightmare.

No it was real, Sango was real. She was finally home!

Sango wrapped her arms around her crying friend in an effort to console her "Kagome" She whispered through shock.

So many questions racing though her mind, had Kouga done something? Where was Kouga? How did she get here? Where had she been for so long?

She couldn't bring herself to whisper a single word of them though, the only thing she could do was hold her friend and allow her to weep against her.

"Shh its gonna be okay" She whispered down at her.

Secretly off in the distance and pair of blue orbs watched the embracing pair, his form hidden by the thick forest.

It could not have been more clear to Kouga at this point that Kagome had made her choice.

The choice to stay there in that village, with Inuyasha. Who was sure to turn up at any moment.

Kouga could feel his chest strain knowing what was to come once the mutt knew of her arrival.

Though he remembered his vow last night, he would not force Kagome to be his no matter what, and he would honor that.

Ever so slowly he began to drift back into the darkness of the forest, his own distant destination in mind.

His heart heavy as he slipped away using the bright sun lit sky as his guide.

Wave after wave of fresh warm air spiraling across his body.

He knew with a certainly in that very moment as he began to sprint away.

Winter was finally over.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dahhhh! Oh the drama the unbelievable drama! And no before I get swarmed with angry reviews this is not the last chapter!**

**There are still a few more surprises in mind, you don't think Kouga is giving up that easy do you?**

**Now there a few little secrets in this chapters that I am very interested to see if you all caught.**

**Review please and I will let you know, who knows maybe the ones who guess right get a prize! Then again maybe not lol**

**See ya soon!**


	17. Want

**Welcome back! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season! But back to the real world work school the whole extremely long bit X(**

**In any case here is a wonderfully long chapter to start off the new year! Maybe it will bring some sunshine into all of our lives.**

**Oh and let's just see how many of you spotted out all the secrets of last chapter!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**Note For Review's -**

**Kouga's older woman - Maybe but then again maybe not read on to find out :D**

**Inunette - Hmm spotted one of my little secrets did you? Congrats lol enjoy the update!**

**SilentQuill23 - Apparently I am not a good hider of secrets in chapters lol but so glad you liked the update hope you enjoy the new chapter as well!**

**KinderWod- I could not agree with you more on both parts lol ;D**

**Animalgurl33 - Sorry grammar spelling bleh! Is my reaction lol enjoy the update!**

**Blank - Kouga has a few little tricks up his non existent sleeve enjoy the update to find out what our naughty little wolf is up to :D**

**PeachyDreamy -**

**Weeping Isis - Thank you enjoy the update!**

**TheWackedOne - You shall see enjoy the update!**

**Hanae-Fueyuki - Hope I didn't take to long to update tried to hurry thanks so much for a wonderful review!**

**Keelia - My partner in crime you are back! So happy to hear from you again much anticipation to know what you are going to think of this new chapter!**

**Darknamy - I don't think I will have a baby popping up anytime soon so suspicion can be lain to rest lol but thanks so much for a wonderful supportive review hoping to hear much more!**

**Sintah - Enjoy the update!**

**A Curiosity - Now I cant tell you how much I loved your review :D My favorite kinds of reviews actually is when people point out exactly what they like about my story in detail none less X3 So happy to have a new reader and I hope you enjoy the update, look forward to more reviews from you!**

**LovedHopelessRomantic - Sorry had to stop there but updated and hopefully I leave it on a better note :D**

**Cora0420 - Thank you so very much enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 17**

**Want**

* * *

_The air leading to the outside was bleak, crisp and bleak._

_Making this inescapable fact more clear were the countless huddled bodies towering all around._

_The main cave of the southern wolf demon tribe was crowded and silent, Kouga's young eyes unable to see any further than the opening of the entrance._

_He was partially grateful not to be shoved in the back of the massive wave of demons, luckily he and his mother took president over all behind them._

_Kome stood at his side holding his small hands in hers, her beautiful eyes fixed on the dark opening to the cave._

_Kouga looking up at her could not help but notice he had never seen his mothers eyes look so in intense before._

_Then again youthful as he was he couldn't blame her, knowing what was to come through the cave at any moment._

_For the past few months over half of the mountain had been away at war._

_His father no exception, as pack leader he had been the one to lead the assault on the neighboring demons they had waged battle upon._

_These long days past had seemed so empty, the caves inhabited by no more than a few males and hundreds of woman and youthful wolf demons to young to battle._

_Kouga had never left his mother's side watching her day after day her flawless face filled with hidden worry._

_But now he secretly prayed all that would soon be over, they had received word the day before that the battle had been won, and Garomaru was to return within the next day._

_That was the explanation for the countless females all around him and his mother, all eagerly waiting the return of their loved ones._

_Kouga felt his mothers grip on his small hand tighten, he instantly looked forward to the cave opening._

_Knowing something was about to step through, he tensed at the idea of soon facing his father._

_Brutish as he was could these past few months have caused him to change somehow? Perhaps be even more cold than before._

_Kouga cringed at the idea._

_His thoughts were short lived as the rattling of armor and weapons could be heard echoing off the stone walls around them._

_Shortly after the sound reached his pointed ears dark figures began to invade the cave._

_He heard the crowd behind him and his mother surge with joy and yelps of happiness at the sight._

_Then stepping further into the cave the forms were revealed countless familiar faces of well known wolf demons glaring back at them._

_His father walking at the lead of the group._

_Kouga froze in place as the world around him shifted, countless bodies flung forward past he and his mother._

_Egger wolf demons determined to hold their mates._

_All but his mother and father, he looked up to Kome her eyes fixed on Garomaru until he was standing mere inches before her._

_Kouga expected his mother to leap into his fathers arms overjoyed but she remained frozen in place._

_Garomaru the same in turn his dark eyes staring towards his mate but refusing to move._

_Kouga was so confused why were they not like every other couple all around them?_

_His youthful eyes scanned the faces of his parents._

_Their eyes burning into one another reflecting every move the other made. Swirling orbs of hidden compassion and joy that he couldn't possibly understand._

_For the very first time in his life Kouga had lost his parents, though he held his mother close._

_No, right now they were buried into one another the outside world unable to reach them._

_He had no idea such a love, such a power like this even existed._

_To not need to share your feelings through physical actions but to just hold each other in your eyes._

_Was is possible he could ever find someone he felt this strongly about?_

_His child like mind already knew the answer._

_No, he never would._

* * *

Fire like sky burned across the cloudless void, a deep shade of crimson lining the air.

The countless mountain cliffs and peeks below forced into its heated color, reflecting its reddish glare with every ray.

The beautiful and almost chaotic scene could not have gone more unnoticed by the lone figure sitting on the cliff peek.

Kouga sat on the rim of the cliff hundreds of feet above the rest of the mountain miles below.

Bathed in the dark rays of the setting sun in the distance, his blue orbs fixed heatedly on the landscape before him.

Any other time he had been deeply upset or angry coming to this place always seemed to sooth him.

Something about the sight of the vast beautiful territory of his home calmed him.

Since returning to the eastern tribe life had been chaotic to say the least.

Ginta and Hakkaku had done a descent job running the tribe in his absents but a lot had yet to be done.

And seeing how utterly exhausted his long time companions looked he would be the one to sort things out alone.

Annoyed as he was by their lack of assignments a part of him could not have been more grateful to have his days packed with getting the tribe back in working order.

It kept his body and above all else his mind busy from time alone to think, which now had become unavoidable.

He had lost track of the countless weeks he had been home and now things had fallen back into retinue much to his dislike.

Without events or jobs to keep him busy his buried thoughts were coming back with a vengeance.

All swarmed around a single human girl.

Kouga sighed into the cooling air around him knowing night fall was to come soon, a time he despised most.

Not a single night had fallen that Kouga had not longed to have Kagome at his side.

Getting through the days without her was difficult enough but at night this feeling of longing burning within him was becoming all but a sickness.

He had never experienced pain like this before in his life but he knew he had brought this upon himself.

When a wolf claims a mate as his they are bond to one another for all eternity.

His soul purpose in life was to live and breath for his mate, and being denied that was indescribable torture.

Kagome belonged to him now but he was unable to see her despite all his burning desires.

Countless hours he had spent devising a way to sneak into the village hundreds of miles away to claim his mate again, all to no prevail.

There would be no point in seeing her if she had absolutely no desire to be with him.

She had made that painfully clear when the morning after their love making he had woken up alone to find her fleeing back to the mutts arms.

Secretly he wondered what had befallen her after his departure knowing that there was something the mutt couldn't possibly ignore.

Kouga shook his head at the thought before burying his fingertips in the darks locks of his hair.

He didn't want to think of these things anymore, secretly he wished a demon would attack just to give him some form of relief from these assaulting thoughts.

Then again he knew no demon inhabiting his territory would be stupid enough to try such a bold move.

Kouga bowed his head in defeat knowing his mind had now become his prison and he was unable to escape it.

He wondered in secret if somehow Kagome felt the same way, did she miss him? Even a little?

Knowing that she was just as miserable as he was without her would have given him some form of comfort.

But he knew that was a stretch, she was human after all, and as painful as he knew it was humans couldn't feel the way wolf demons could.

They fell in and out of love all the time, something Kouga was now more than envious about.

What he wouldn't give to fall out of love with Kagome, but he knew that was beyond impossible.

He lived for her now even if she wasn't at his side.

He could still taste her sweet flesh as he marked her as his something Kouga had never experienced.

If he crawled into the depths of his mind he could still see her flawless figure beneath him withering with moans and cries for more of his touch.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten knowing he better stop that train of thought right now. Before he had to make a long midnight sprint to burn off some quickly developing pent up energy.

He quickly got to his feet eyeing the now dark landscape knowing night fall was mere moments away.

Times like this he missed winters chilling embrace the perfect weather to match his cold mood.

But life was never that fair he was forced to bathe in the warm late night air of spring.

He looked down the cliff side preparing for the long descent down.

He sighed heavily, tonight was going to be another unbelievably long night.

That he knew he would be facing, alone.

* * *

Crisp air invaded the vast hill sides nestled on the out skirts of the distant village.

Rolling grassy plains bathed in dim light from the setting sun, a cloudless sky looming over head.

A light gust of wind tossing the short grass in the breeze with it thick raven locks tossing in the air.

Kagome stiffened feeling the spring air invade her clothing while spreading over her skin.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed the warmth that spring had to offer compared to the constant chill of winter.

She had spent the last months taking in as much of the familiar feeling as possible.

It helped to ease her out of her constant gloomy mood knowing that winter was now nothing more than a memory.

Though not everything could be so easily forgotten as the seasons.

Kagome watched the bright crimson sky above her dim ever so slowly, matching her mood in almost constant pace.

She would have thought being here in this moment would have been everything she had longed for.

But the feeling of emptiness remained even stronger than before.

Returning to the village she expected life to return to normal a thought she was quickly drained of.

Yes she had fallen back into routine of tending the village people and studying with Kaede.

Also with helping Miroku and Sango with daily life amongst the village but one person had remained obviously distant.

The first night of her return she expected Inuyasha to embrace her with open arms and express how he had missed her from her time away.

But instead he never even approached her it took almost three days before he spoke a word to her.

She half expected this she didn't blame him for being angry with her for being gone so long but she never thought it would be this way.

She knew deep down he couldn't possibly know what had accrued with Kouga.

She had made absolutely sure to bathe and wash all traces of the wolf demon away before she worked up the courage to speak to him.

Also knowing Inuyasha as long as she had there was no way he would be so calm about her doing such a thing.

He would have exploded in rage at the mere sight of her if he had known.

Life eventually though had gone on and he seemed to forgive her absence.

As he gave her the occasional secret hug and kiss when the others were away.

Still this was far from the home coming she had expected, she desired Inuyasha now more than ever.

She wanted him to display the same amount of lust and desire Kouga had shown her.

She wanted to be his in every senses of the word.

Kagome had tried on several occasions while they were alone together to push their relationship in the intimate direction.

Though every time she tried he would recoil from her, so now she remained alone with her thoughts and memories as her only comfort.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest before resting her weary chin on top.

Maybe she only wanted Inuyasha so desperately was to finally drive the thoughts of Kouga from her mind.

His image had become like a cancer eating away at her from the inside filling her with the sickness that was longing.

As much as she hated herself for it, she missed him more than she ever wanted to admit.

Keeping a brave face on around her friends and Inuyasha especially was the hardest part about this whole situation.

Going day by day trying to force herself to be happy when all the while her body and mind longed to be at a certain wolf demon side.

Then again she knew it would be best just to remain silent and miserable then act on her emotions.

After all Kouga had made absolutely now attempt to contact her since she ran from him.

She didn't blame him, she had made the decision to leave him after all.

A decision she was determined to believe had been the right choice.

Secretly a dark part of her mind thought how could it have been the right choice when she felt so miserable without him?

She knew Kouga wasn't the type to just simply love her then leave so for him to be away for so long without attempting to speak to her she knew she must have deeply hurt him.

Slowly Kagome felt her nimble fingers crawl up her shoulder to the meeting of her neck.

Even through the thick fabric of her kimono she could feel the small heated patch of skin under her touch.

The exact spot Kouga had bit her, she was more than surprised to know that the two small fang marks had not yet healed.

She was starting to believe they never would and a small part of her didn't mind one bit.

These small mark made her feel so connected to Kouga even though he was hundreds of miles away.

It was a source of comfort to her that she was more than grateful to have.

Kagome nipped her bottom lip with her teeth to silence herself almost tempted to speak his name.

"Kagome" She heard a familiar voice call

Kagome instantly released her kimono to gaze over her shoulder to the feminine form walking towards her.

She was met by a pair of brown eyes that matched her own.

Sango came walking slowly towards her two long towels wrapped across her wrist and arm.

A small smile spread over her sparkling lips.

Kagome quickly got to her feet egger to greet her friend.

"How about a bath?" Sango asked knowing Kagome enjoyed a dip in the hot springs as much as she did.

Kagome smiled grateful for the offer knowing Sango couldn't possibly know how much this simple gesture was appreciated.

At least she had one person she could always count on.

* * *

The thick scent of burning wood was an unavoidable dilemma while being trapped in the southern caves.

Dim flickering of mounted torches acted as the soul source of light in the depths of mountain tunnels and caverns.

A stream of light Kome was happy to have while sitting alone in her bed chamber.

She sat graceful as always curled on the floor with countless furs around her, the flawless fabric of her kimono fanned out by her side.

Her thin fingers clinging to a piece of parchment while her eyes scanned the paper clinched in her fingertips over and over.

She had been overjoyed to learn once returning from the outside chorus of the day that she had received a letter from Kouga.

Now all to eagerly she banished her servants from her bed room so she could read the letter in peace.

At least until Garomaru returned from tending to things among the tribe.

Her swelling happiness was short lived once she finished reading then re-reading the crumpled letter.

She knew her son better than anyone and even if he had not spoken a word of distress to her she could clearly see the hidden hurt in his writing.

He spoke of things among the eastern tribe hunts he had successfully carried out and demons he had slain.

His own physical well being knowing she would most likely worry if he didn't mention he was fine.

But somehow his words seemed to long for advice that she was questionable to give.

He had mentioned nothing of Kagome or their time together, could it be she was no longer at his side?

She feared the worse at the thought, she knew undoubtedly her son had fallen in love with the human priestess had she denied him?

Kome felt her clawed fingers tremble at the thought of her son alone and swarming with misery if Kagome had done so.

She quickly laid the parchment down at her side before reaching for a pointed brush and ink a few inches away.

Something she was grateful to have commanded her servants to bring her.

She dipped the brush quickly careful not to spill the black liquid of the small jar before she began her own response on a new sheet of paper.

Kouga was clever to hide his inner turmoil but he hadn't seen anything yet, she would get the truth out of him one way or the other.

She planned her words carefully in her mind before swiping the brush several times over the sheet before her.

Only partially distracted when heavy footsteps echoed off the stone room walls.

Silently she felt a figure become framed in the doorway she sighed temporarily releasing her brush to face the male stare at her.

She was met by her mates gaze, more intense than usual.

"What are you up to in here?" Garomaru asked throwing down his jagged spear to the floor before entering the room.

Kome sighed after all there countless years together she had yet to break him of that habit.

"I received a letter today" Kome replied almost prideful

"Oh?" Garomaru asked thinking it was no more than a business report from the other ends of the territory.

Either way it didn't really interest him at the moment.

"From Kouga" Kome said flatly knowing she had just sparked a very interesting conversation.

Garomaru felt his brow twitch in instant aggravation at the mention of his sons name.

"And?" He replied, his dark eyes glued to the flickering walls

"He is doing well, for the most part" Kome admitted not wanting to give to much detail knowing the letter had been addressed to her and not her mate.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Garomaru asked sensing the preservation in Kome's tone.

Kome sighed knowing there was not use in playing coy any longer.

"He didn't mention how Kagome is faring" Kome said sharply

Garomaru felt his jaw tighten a whole new wave of not so well hidden anger flaring inside him.

"Th-That human? Who the hell cares how it is doing!" Garomaru spat making sure not to refer to the absent priestess as a person.

"I do" Kome guarded getting to her feet, her flaying kimono spilling the ink at her side.

"And I'm sure your son does as well!" She defended

Garomaru felt his eyes widen in shock he spun to face his angered mate almost in disbelief.

"You know?" He asked

Kome sighed heavily "Of course I do" She whispered knowing what the question entailed.

It was no secret her son had chosen to love a priestess, a human priestess.

"And still you speak to him!" Garomaru boomed, infuriated that his mate had chosen to agree with their sons choice in mate instead of railing against it!

"Of course I speak to him he is my son!" Kome roared back in response

"He disgraces our families name! That thing he mates with will breed no true heirs! Only worthless half breeds!" Garomaru snapped

"Those worthless half breeds will be our grandchildren! Filled whether you like it or not with our family blood!" Kome barked

She knew what Garomaru was speaking was the truth, she like him had been raised to see humans as nothing more than lowly creatures.

Unworthy of any kind of interaction with their kind, but that didn't change the fact her son had fallen in love with one.

Prejudices aside she loved Kouga more than words could say and she would support him no matter what.

"If you condone this, you are no better than he is!" Garomaru hissed low and dangerous truly masking the hurt he felt inside.

He felt as though not only his son but his mate was betraying him at this very moment, all for the sake of a worthless creature lower than a dog through his eyes.

"I condone my sons happiness" Kome whispered determined not to allow her inner turmoil to show.

"Human, demon, half demon, it makes no difference to me as long as Kouga is happy" Kome took a strong step forward towards the cave entrance.

She touched the outer rim of the doorway knowing it would be best to leave Garomaru alone with his thoughts for the time being.

Slowly she turned over her shoulder staring at her mate his eyes dark and fixed on the stone floor below.

"He is your son Garomaru, your blood flows in his veins. For once just love him regardless, as I do." She watched her words sink into her mate knowing he would be unable to shake them.

Then slowly she slipped away into the darkness of the stone halls leaving him, alone.

* * *

Heated steam rose from under the cover of the surrounding trees, clearly visible as it swirled into the night sky.

Its source glowing brightly with the reflection of the looming moon overhead, lighting gracefully the figures below.

Sango sat chest deep in the hot springs water her skin pink with the joyful heat all around her, her damp chocolate locks fanned over the large rock she rested against.

Kagome stood not to far away the steaming water wrapped around her naked hips.

Carefully she dipped her small cloth over and over in the heated pool before ringing it out to wash over her body.

The air was thick with the scent of herbal vanilla conditioner she had so gratefully saved for just this occasion.

Kagome smiled slightly almost feeling as if she was home in her bath tube instead of the in the middle of the dark forest hot springs.

Then again it was hard to complain when the weather was so peaceful and the water she stood in was so soothing.

"Ah this so relaxing" Sango cooed sinking deeper into the steaming water

For the first time in what seemed like ages she was able to actually relax while bathing.

She had made absolutely sure that the monk was sleeping soundly before inviting Kagome to join her for a midnight bath.

The last thing she wanted was him peeping on her again, like so many times before.

Kagome smiled at the relaxed tone in Sango's voice as she continued stroking her smooth skin with the damp cloth.

It didn't take long before the thin fabric roamed over her arms and shoulder, temporarily causing Kagome to pause.

She could feel the two small fang marks on her shoulder heat at her touch for the briefest moment she thought she could feel Kouga's lips on her skin once more.

Unknowingly her fingers lingered on the spot he had left, her dark eyes falling to the reflection of the water below.

She could see herself clearly standing in place as if looking into a shifting mirror more than water.

Her eyes were wide and dark with the glow of the steam her skin a rich creamy color stained with countless water droplets, her raven locks damp and clinging to her heatedly.

The bright reflection of the moon over her shoulder providing her with rich silvery light.

Secretly she wondered if far away Kouga was staring up at the moon as well.

"Kagome?" Sango asked noticing her friends lack of movement

At the sound of Sango's voice Kagome felt her trance break she quickly spun to face her, fresh water twirling around her as she did so.

Unwillingly she retracted her hand from the mark on her shoulder trying to avoid drawing attention to it.

"Sorry I zoned out" Kagome forced a smile trying to hide the journey her mind had just been on.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked slightly sitting up seeing the sudden change in mood Kagome had tried to pass off.

"Fine I promise just thinking about some stuff" Kagome confessed hoping she would drop the subject.

"Okay" Sango replied lowly sensing Kagome really didn't feel like going into detail about her thoughts.

Then again her curiosity wouldn't be set aside so easily she had unwillingly noticed a change in her long time friend.

Something different but unexplainable she seemed some what distracted all the time buried in her thoughts she refused to share.

Sango didn't want to pry but Kagome was her best friend if she had something that needed to be discussed she wanted to be there to help.

She had hoped this time with just the two of them would lower her guard but she could see it hadn't.

In the process of trying to spot a fault in Kagome's form that might give away her secret, her eyes fixed on one spot almost instantly.

There nestled in the meeting of her neck and shoulder were two perfectly matching marks, marks Sango as a demon slayer had seen many times before.

Sango fought the urge for her jaw to drop at the sight, this was impossible it had to be!

Instantly Sango fired out a question to hopefully set aside her quickly growing shock.

"Kagome" Sango began

Kagome eyed her friend not knowing her bare skin had revealed a most telling secret.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Sango asked hoping for a damn good explanation in place of a quickly thought up lie.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in almost panic, she hadn't realized Sango had been eyeing her so called wound.

On instinct she thought up the best half lie half explanation she could.

"Oh this" Kagome began quickly slapping a hand over her mark to hide it from further examination.

"Just a scratch I got awhile ago" Kagome deceivingly smiled praying that small amount of information had been enough.

Sango sat up completely in the heated water, watching as Kagome hid the mark from sight.

"A scratch?" She asked "Did you get it before returning to the village?"

Kagome felt the panic in her rise at the question how could Sango have known? Did she know everything? How could she?

Kagome had been so careful to avoid these kinds of situations and now she was thrown into one.

What should she do? Come clean? Would Sango run and tell Inuyasha? No she trusted her long time friend much more than that.

"I guess so" Kagome smiled trying to remain in her denial that her friend had found out her secret.

Sango was human how could she know anything that had accrued between her and Kouga? She must have been curious that's all.

Kagome was determined to believe her secret remained just that a secret.

Sango looked at her friend seeing the hidden pleading in her eyes to just leave the subject alone, and she would.

"Oh alright then" Sango smiled hoping that Kagome would believed her curiosity had been settled.

Kagome sighed gratefully before sinking into the heated water careful to replace her hand with her raven locks to cover the mark, desperate not to bring the subject up again.

Sango watched Kagome sink below the surface of the heated water knowing she probably wanted a temporary escape from the moment.

Sango sighed placing her weary head on the large rock she leaned against.

She wouldn't bring the subject up again but deep down she knew that was no ordinary scratch.

It was a wound she had come to recognize time and time again and she knew just the wolf demon the mark had come from.

* * *

Silvery streams of moonlight seeped into the darkness of the forest, bright patches of light visible on the earth covered ground through the tree leaves above.

The peaceful scene almost completely dulled by the loud stomping of footsteps on the forest floor.

Hakkaku stomped forward in the dark shadows of the trees, wondering carelessly through the thick underbrush.

His beady eyes fixed blankly on the barley visible sky above.

Temporarily breaking him of his sleep deprived trance he heard Ginta at his side snort with aggravation.

"Could you be any louder?" The gray haired wolf demon barked

Hakkaku ignored his angered companions heated words "Why does it matter its not like anyone is going to hear us" He snorted back

He and Ginta were miles away from the wolf demon caves on Kouga's command.

Secretly he was angry at his leader for sending the two of them into the darkness on guard duty.

Since his return demons had not dared to enter the territory and yet Kouga still saw fit to divide groups out just in case.

"Hey you cant complain we've been off duty for weeks now!" Ginta shot at his arrogant friend

Hakkaku snorted in protest "I could be in my den sleeping right now, not wandering around aimlessly looking for demons that don't exist!"

Hakkaku took another arrogant loud step forward "Besides why doesn't Kouga do this? He has been for the last several moons"

Ginta sighed in defeat he knew Hakkaku had a point Kouga had taken on every single guard shift for countless days.

Until he was forced to sleep, like tonight.

"He hasn't missed a single hunt either" Ginta began seeing a pattern in their leaders work ethic.

"Is he trying to work himself into an early grave?" Hakkaku asked

Ginta couldn't help but see a point in Hakkaku's words Kouga had never been so purposely distracted before.

"He's been doing this since returning from the south, what do you think went on up there?" Ginta asked knowing that since Kouga's return he hadn't spoken a word to them as to how it went.

Besides to tell them that Lady Kome was going to be fine, but that was it.

"I don't know" Hakkaku admitted "But now I really want to find out"

Ginta sighed in agreement "Should we ask him?"

They both stopped in place to stare blankly at one another knowing that question needed to be answer.

The only dilemma was who would be brave enough to face Kouga with such a bold question.

They both remained silent in protest.

"Uh maybe" Hakkaku began shakily

"We should just let him tell us" Ginta finished

Knowing neither one of them were brave or stupid enough to face their fearsome leader alone.

* * *

Soft spring grass gave way under the weight of the stepping crimson figure swaying lightly against his bare feet.

Inuyasha felt the tingle of the lush hill side under his feet as he walked by slowly circling the village a few miles away.

He had to admit this feeling was much more preferable than the cold sting of ice and snow crunching under his feet.

Then again spring and all its heated weather did little to calm his ailing mind that had driven him from sleep.

To be honest he had lost count of the number of days that had gone by without him getting a proper nights rest.

He knew it was cross he would have to bare in secret no one knew not even Kagome the thoughts that constantly plagued his clouded mind.

Inuyasha stopped in place taking a moment to breath in the sweet scent of springs crisp air, a temporary distraction was welcomed at this point.

Instead of the crisp untainted air he thought he would inhale the thick scent of female perfume clung to the wind.

He had come to know this scent well enough not to cause a panic over it but still he was surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked not bothering to hide the fact he was upset someone had intruded on him

"We need to talk" Sango replied sternly unaffected by his clearly growing aggravation, as she stepped through the hill side.

Inuyasha slowly turned to face the glaring demon slayer now standing mere feet from him alone on the hill side.

He glanced over her shoulders to make sure she had come alone, when he saw no one else beside her he was more than surprised.

He and Sango had spent a handful of times uncomfortably alone and never intentionally, so why had she sought him out all of a sudden?

"What about?" He asked more impatient then before, more than anything he fought the urge to flee knowing he could quickly out run her if he tried.

"Kagome" Sango said flatly her eyes burning with a hidden meaning.

Inuyasha felt his guard go on high alert whatever the subject of Kagome was it was going to be more than he wanted to hear.

"What about Kagome?" He asked determined not to give any hidden meaning away

"Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha" Sango commanded taking a step forward towards the half demon.

"Your only a half demon yes but a demon, there is no way you could have missed it…unless" She hissed almost aggravated he was trying to avoid this subject.

Inuyasha quickly looked away not wanting to hold the frustrated woman's gaze any longer than he had too.

He secretly cursed himself for not thinking of this situation coming up to haunt him.

Sango was a demon slayer after all raised in the demon slayer village no doubt her people had studied demon laws and ways.

It wouldn't surprised him if she knew every secret the demon world had to offer.

But with this conversation drastically turning he could feel the panic in him rising knowing his secret was already revealed.

"The mark on her shoulder, its not yours is it?" She accused knowing the answer of her question instantly after asking

Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to the green grass surrounding him like a vast ocean, he hoped Sango couldn't see the hidden pain radiating within him.

Sango's suspicions were confirmed when he bowed his head in defeat.

Softly she felt her hand rise and clutch the sleeve of her kimono, partially hugging herself knowing she had just open a very painful wound for the half demon before her.

The two stood their in silence for countless seconds that flew by like hours, wishing they didn't have to discuss this conversation further.

Finally Inuyasha broke the painful silence "Does she know?" He asked softly

Sango knew the meaning of his question he desired to know if Kagome had discovered Inuyasha had known of her somewhat betrayal all this time.

She slowly shook her head "No, she didn't even tell me" Sango whispered partially hurt her dearest friend had been holding on to this dark secret all alone.

"I saw it a few hours ago" She admitted

Inuyasha sighed partially grateful this whole situation remained just between the two of them.

"How long have you known?" Sango asked wanting her own satisfaction of questions answered.

It had been months since Kagome's return and life had seemed to carry on all the same, something she was more than surprised about.

Inuyasha had known for how ever long of Kagome's actions and had said nothing to confront her.

Which was totally out of character from the hot headed impatient intolerant half demons she knew.

"Since she returned to the village" Inuyasha admitted refusing to replay that accursed day over in his mind.

"And you've said nothing?" Sango asked not bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"How is that fair to either of you? She carries Kouga's mark! You cant possibly just ignored that fact forever" She spoke sharply

It was more than unfair in her eyes to simply string Kagome along, either he wanted her or he didn't!

She knew all to well Kagome's part in this, she loved Inuyasha no doubt but she was not the sort of person to just sleep with another she didn't have deep feeling for.

"I know that!" Inuyasha barked letting his temper show through for the first time

"Well what are you going to do? Just ignore this forever? You have to tell her!" Sango hissed siding with Kagome on instinct even though knowing her dear friend wasn't totally innocent in this.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha spun to face the demon slayer his face tense with anger

"Kagome came back to me! She didn't just run off with that worthless wolf! She wouldn't have done that unless she knew what she did was a mistake!" Inuyasha boomed finally coming to terms with why he had held her betrayal in as a secret.

Kagome had chosen him she must have, why else try and mend their relationship the way she had.

"If all that is truth than why haven't you replaced his mark on her?" Sango asked not afraid to be equally as heated towards him.

Inuyasha fell silent even though his eyes still burned with burning rage.

"I'll tell you why" Sango stepped forward "Because you don't know if she really does love you the way you know she loves Kouga!"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at her statement "She does not love that flea bag!" He growled low and dangerous.

Sango huffed out a sigh of frustration knowing this train of thought was going to get them no where besides maybe brawling.

"All this aside, its unfair to lead her on" Sango said strongly "Tell her, or I will"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to threaten her if she spoke a word of this conversation back to Kagome but by the time the words formed in his throat she had her back turned to him storming off towards the village.

He growled into the night air furiously, he didn't bother to panic about her running and telling Kagome at this moment.

Sango would give him at least a few days, but deep down he knew that wasn't near enough time.

There was only one of two possibilities that were to come of that conversation.

Kagome would either beg his forgiveness and pledge her love to him, or realize her decisions were correct and run arms open back to Kouga.

Either way the chance of having his heart completely broken seemed greater than he wanted to bare.

* * *

Glowing rays of the warm rising sun washed over the landscape casting its bright orange and pink glow wildly.

Trees followed by the vast lush hill side of the village were the first to bathe in the light of a new day.

Kagome sat alone at the edge of the village watching this beautiful scene unfold before her eyes.

Her brown orbs closed tight at the rays of the sun invaded her skin heating it softly, it was comforting in a time she needed most.

Last night hadn't exactly been the blissful distraction she had been so hoping for.

If anything it had caused her to toss restlessly with dreams of Kouga suddenly invading her life again, which is why she was up so surprisingly early.

It was hard to complain though with such a beautiful painting like scene unfolding before her.

Like all other times though natures beauty did little to chase the thoughts from her mind.

She sat there quietly admiring the sun rise but also allowing her mind to run rapid with questions and thoughts.

One in particular was wondering what Kouga was doing at this exact moment.

She knew he was most likely awake she knew him well enough to know he wasn't the sleep in type.

Her eyes closed tight she could almost see him walking around the forest of the east aimlessly.

Unwillingly she forced her eyes apart thinking a clear glimpse of his face would undo her.

No matter how much contempt she had towards herself for it she missed him so.

She didn't think this unbearable feeling could get any worse but with every passing day she was proven wrong.

Whoever said time heals everything was more than a liar in her eyes, the only thing the passing of days was helping was her misery to grow.

It was times like this she would try and burry herself in labor of the day or some form of work to keep her mind busy.

That unfortunately was not going to happen anytime soon, everyone was undoubtedly still asleep to tired to give her orders.

She supposed the only thing she could do was pray the next few hours flew by, she knew they wouldn't.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest before folding her arms across her knees, all to quickly burying her face in the meeting of her arms.

She just wanted to burry herself from the outside world, but like always it had a way of prying her out again.

"Up already?" A soft voice asked while drawing closer on the hill side.

Kagome lifted her head to meet Sango's gaze long enough to watch her friend take a seat at her side.

Kagome tried to shake the misery clearly written on her face with a forced smile.

"Unfortunately" She admitted.

"I couldn't really sleep well either last night" Sango replied with a light smile

Kagome placed a hand over her cheek a bit in embarrassment "Do I look that bad?" She asked wondering what had given her lack of sleep secret away.

Sango smiled reassuringly "You look great, just lonely"

Kagome looked away with a sigh it was a bit annoying that everyone could see so clearly through her.

"I guess I am" She admitted not bothering to hide her inner distress

"Inuyasha hasn't exactly been the comforting type" Kagome felt her eyes narrow as she was forcefully honest with herself.

Sango turned to the now almost completely risen sun her brown orbs glowing with its bright refection.

"Was Kouga?" She whispered

Kagome felt her head jolt to the side her eyes instantly wide with panic at the sound of Kouga's name.

What had she given away to cause Sango to suddenly bring him up? Had she accidentally said his name? No she said Inuyasha she was certain of it, right?

Sango turned to her panic filled friend a look of calm written over her face trying to single it was okay to be honest with her.

Kagome couldn't bare her gaze she buried her eyes in the grass they both sat upon, her head bowed in shame.

It was clear what was going on, last night hadn't gone off as smoothly as she had first thought.

For some unknown reason Sango had been able to see through her partial lies to discover the truth.

Kagome fought the urge to cry knowing her secret had been discovered and she was filled with fear of what was to follow.

Would Sango tell?

"D-Does he know?" Kagome asked shakily determined not to cry while referring to Inuyasha.

Sango placed a calming hand over Kagome's shoulder partially sorry she had caused her to become so upset.

"No, don't worry about it. I wont tell him anything" Sango said strongly determined to keep her word.

She was in no way taking Inuyasha's side but seeing Kagome like this was more than she wanted to watch.

Kagome quickly wiped away a single hot tear that had escaped her hold.

More than grateful she could trust Sango with this secret, if anything she was relieved she didn't have to carry this weight alone any longer.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked secretly knowing Sango had to have discovered it last night while they were bathing

Sango thought of a deception quickly she didn't want to burden Kagome with the truth.

"I've been thinking about it for some time, you just haven't been the same since you came back" Sango replied hoping that answer would suffice for now.

"No I guess I haven't" Kagome admitted knowing she was far from her carefree days of smiles and constant joy.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked trying not to let the hurt slip into her voice.

She would have thought had she been in the same situation Kagome would have been the first person she would have told.

Kagome shook her head "I just didn't want to hurt anyone" She whispered feeling the familiar burning of rising tears once more.

"I'm a horrible person" She cried feeling fresh tears stream down her cheek.

"Kagome" Sango began softly "Your not a horrible person, your human we make mistakes"

Kagome shook her head slightly "That's just it" She whispered "I don't think it was a mistake"

Sango was more than surprised at her words, knowing what she had just said was going to put the wheels of the future in high gear.

"Kagome, do you love him?" Sango asked knowing her dear friend would understand who she was referring too.

Kagome met Sango's worried gaze not bothering to hide the tears rolling from the corners of her eyes.

That question was so simple but it came with such a price that she didn't think she could pay.

"I do" She wept "B-but I shouldn't"

Kagome swiped her hands over her face crying into her palms fiercely, all the pent up emotion she had been feeling for the past few months coming back with a vengeance.

Sango couldn't bare to see her closet friend a woman she considered a sister in so much pain.

Softly she grabbed Kagome's wrist gently forcing her hands down so she could stare at her eye to eye.

"Kagome you miss him I know you do" Sango began

Kagome silently nodded in agreement there was no point in denying anything any longer.

"Then go see him" Sango said softly

Kagome retraced her hands at the statement.

"I cant, I mean I couldn't, Inuyasha and you and everyone- He probably doesn't even want to see me-How would I even get there?" She couldn't stop her thoughts from coming out a million question racing through her mind.

Sango raised a hand to silence her frantic friend "Just take Kilala, I'll tell everyone you went back home"

Kagome shook her head "Sango, I don't know what if Kouga-What if he?" Kagome couldn't think of the right words, what if he was angry with her what if he didn't want to see her?

"What if he misses you as much as you miss him?" Sango replied calmly trying to encourage her.

Kagome looked down at the grass between the two of them, she had never thought of that.

Could it be Kouga missed her as much as she desperately missed him?

"Listen I will go get Kilala and you can go before everyone gets up" Sango smiled

"You mean right now?" Kagome asked almost in shock but the more she thought about it the more it made sense.

She had yet to be seen by any of the village people or the group it would make the perfect time.

"Sango I-I don't know" Kagome admitted her skepticism not to mention her fear.

"Kagome do this for you, just give yourself a few days to figure out what you really want." Sango began slowly getting to her feet "You cant go on like this"

Kagome wiped away the last of her tears knowing her friend had spoken the truth.

She couldn't go on like this anymore having desires for both futures she had to pick one, maybe seeing Kouga would make it easier on her.

Sango could clearly see the acceptance in her friends posture slowly she began walking back to the distant village.

"I'll go get Kilala I'll be right back" She smiled

Kagome almost instantly jumped to her feet racing after her dear frined.

Unsuspectingly she wrapped her arms around Sango's shoulders hugging her tightly as sisters would do.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered smiling truthfully for the first time in what felt like ages.

* * *

The golden staff sang softly as a firm hand rubbed a sharpening stone over and over against the blades.

Miroku watched through narrowed eyes as his actions began to take effect.

His staff gripped firmly in his palms as he swiped the small stone against the rim of the tip.

He couldn't remember the last time he had time to give his monk like tools and weapons the treatment they deserved.

He was secretly grateful for the opportunity to do so now, this day seemed much more lighter in mood then in the past.

Village life had been hectic to say the least but a soft day like this allowing time for himself was much appreciated.

He adjusted his back slightly the strong bark of a neighboring tree acting as his brace while he continued to work.

The soft rustling of grass underneath him tossing in the breeze bringing with it the sweet scent of perfume.

A smell he had come to recognize and admire all to easily.

He lifted his head slowly temporarily pausing in his actions to watch as Sango approached him over the hill side.

Surprisingly a look of hidden worry written over her flawless face as she drew closer.

Gently Miroku placed his staff beside him hearing the rings jingle as the tossed around the metal ring that held them.

"Something wrong?" He asked watching her draw closer to where he sat.

Sango shot him a quick look obviously trying to reassure him "Oh nothing just a little sad I guess"

Miroku raised a brow "Sad?"

Sango slowly took a seat next to the monk eyeing her every emotion and give away feature.

"Kagome, she went back home" Sango admitted sounding convincing even to herself

"Did she and Inuyasha have a disagreement?" Miroku asked knowing it was a bit odd for Kagome just to run back through the well without saying goodbye.

"No she just needed a little time to herself" Sango smiled easing the mood of the conversation as best she could.

"Does Inuyasha know?" He quickly got to the heated subject knowing the hot tempered half demon would be more than upset to hear this news.

"Actually I was hoping you would tell him" Sango laughed nervously knowing that Inuyasha could most likely see past her deceit if she were the one to tell him.

If it came from Miroku he would have no choice but to believe him, it was the truth for all he knew.

Miroku sighed knowing there went his light hearted day "I don't suppose she said when she would return?"

"Three days" Sango replied quickly secretly knowing that was the agreement she and Kagome had shared, on the third morning she would secretly send Kilala to retrieve her from the wolf demon territories she was headed to at this very moment.

"Very well" Miroku whispered getting to his feet knowing he had better get this over with as quickly as possible.

Now began the trying task of hunting down Inuyasha to speak with him.

He clutched his staff tightly in his hands at the thought, grateful he had taken the time to sharpen his main weapon of defense.

He had a feeling he was going to be needing it.

* * *

Journeying to the eastern territories felt almost like a dream, whistling distant mountain air acting as a constant lullaby.

The soft motion of Kilala swaying though the cloudless sky almost tempting her to sleep.

Had it not been for Kagome's fear of being so extremely high in the mid day sky she might have.

She felt almost apologetic for clinging to Kilala so roughly huge handfuls of her soft fur buried in her palms.

Though she couldn't really deter whether it was from the fear of towering over the greenery below.

Or knowing that with in a short amount of time she would be completely in the eastern wolf demon territories.

Secretly she was amazed Kilala was able to remember exactly where the mountain caverns were.

Though with every moment that flew by she knew she was drawing closer and closer to the distant mountains.

Their sharp peeks visible just over the horizon a more than beautiful sight but her clouded mind paid little attention.

Within those mountains she knew Kouga was sure to be found.

So many questions flooded her thoughts at the mere idea of coming face to face with him once more.

Would he be happy to see her? Or worse angry? What if he hadn't missed her the way she missed him? Would he send her away?

Kagome shook her head at the idea afraid it might suck what little self-confidence she had away.

It was taking everything in her at this point not to ask Kilala to turn back towards the village and forget she had ever agreed to this.

She knew that was more than impossible at this point, if she did turn back what could she say to Inuyasha?

No doubt Sango had already told him she had returned through the well, and she didn't think she was brave enough to lie directly to Inuyasha.

She had no choice now, it was either see Kouga or face Inuyasha.

Then again maybe knowing what was to come was better than going into a situation totally blind.

Softly she heard rumbling under the fur she clung to, Kilala growled lowly signaling that they were getting closer.

Kagome stiffened in fear but also something old but defiantly familiar, excitement.

She couldn't believe it she was actually burning with hidden excitement to see Kouga once more.

She could only wish at this point that maybe in some dark hidden way, he would feel the same.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for leaving you with this slight cliff hanger but don't worry I will be back before you know it :D**

**Besides what makes a better V-Day present then a love filled update?**

**So just hand on till then my lovely fans!**

**See ya soon!**


	18. Return

**We are getting so close to the end I can almost taste it! Welcome back everyone for another overly late chapter but there wont be to many more of these I'm a little sad to say *tear***

**Then again all good things have there end but don't worry we aren't there just yet, so for now just enjoy the update!**

**I look forward to much more long loving reviews! So get to typing like you all so eagerly want me to do :D**

**Fair warning this chapter does contain mature content! Don't like don't read!**

**On with the update!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Animalgurl33 - Hopefully you are still exited and ready for more humor romance :D**

**LovedHopelessRomantic - Well I am very glad you decided to read mine, and you are right Inuyasha is a jerk but you cant help but feel sorry for him in this chapter**

**ShadowStar09 - Thank you so much for the loving words hopefully you like this chapter as well!**

**Natty96 - Thank you, updated again :D**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Okay junkie lol just kidding I am very happy you enjoy my stories so much there is no such thing as annoying reviewer in my eyes**

**SilentQuill23 - Thank you so much for the wonderful review, I hate breaking Kouga's heart but all part of the story got to ride the rollercoaster for better or worse lol, Don't worry though our loving wolf will be happy very soon or will he? ;D**

**A Curiosity - Sorry there was no loving last chapter but this new update is jammed packed with some good old Kouga/Kagome love, enjoy the update look forward to more reviews from you!**

**Trelweny Rosephonixwolf - You are one of about ten that I made sad with my last update the guilt keeps coming XD But don't worry no more heartbreak, in this chapter at least lol And yes I agree Inuyasha can be such a jerk but even I feel bad putting him through all this lol enjoy the update!**

**Echo Mendiguren - Thank you very much enjoy the update!**

**Cristine44 - Great to hear from you again, hopefully you enjoy the update full of twist and turns!**

**Hanae-Fueyuki - Great to have a new author on here let me know when the accounts up I will be sure to swing by and read your fics :D Enjoy the update!**

**Demonlifehealer - I know go Kagome about time you get even with that two timer lol But glad you took a break from yaoi to read my story big leap ;D Enjoy the update!**

**Cristine44 - A second review now don't I feel loved? :D I hope everything goes smoothly two!**

**Pickles234 - Updated enjoy!**

**KS - Cant tell you how happy I am to have a new reader welcome to the dysfunctional family :D I am very happy you enjoy my story so much I look forward to more long reviews from you, the longer the better to me personally lol enjoy the update!**

**Emofirekitty1 - Thanks so much I'm very happy to have a new reader hope you enjoy the update!**

**CuteJayAnimeLover1 - Hope your heart is still healthy enough to enjoy the update :D**

**Animelover26 - Thanks so much for the review enjoy the update!**

**Cmo92 - Thank you very much enjoy the update!**

**Tessandrea - Thanks enjoy the update!**

**Hitokiri Sounga - Posted enjoy!**

**Windex - Thanks and just the way I type so enjoy or don't read :D**

**Lil-Wolf-Gurrl - Quick as I could enjoy!**

**PeachyDreamy - Uh I just cant love you more just when I need motivation you pop up and shell out the compliments! Love ya girly really hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

**Ashies - Updated enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Return**

* * *

_Early summer air ran down the cliff side of the mountain invading the rocky peeks with its enticing scent._

_Twisting and swirling under the senses of the motionless wolf demon hugged against the towering rock face._

_Kouga lay still on his back resting against one of the peeks his youthful eyes fixed on the cloudless sky above._

_He breathed a deep breath of the newly made gust twirling around him, enjoying the fresh scent._

_He crossed his nimble arms behind his head cushioning his stay on the cliff face, oblivious to the mile of sheer cliff that lay below him._

_Heights like most wolf demons had little effect on him if anything he enjoyed it at this stage in his life._

_He had no pack no family as far as he was concerned only himself and this seemingly endless world._

_It had taken him several days to scale the sheer size of the cliff his currently rested upon, now so close to the top it was visible he decided he needed a well deserved break._

_Fortunately this cliff had made the perfect spot, bathed in the rich light of the overhanging sun._

_It was a nice surprise seeing as most of the cliff was still burdened with snow that had refused to melt away just yet._

_He took another heavy breath hearing as the mountain air whistled in his ear._

_It almost sounded like a wordless lullaby reminding him of words he had heard long ago._

_Feeding this memory was the cold air creeping along his skin for the first time in what seemed like an eternity he felt alone._

_A buried vow swimming through his mind._

_Long ago when he was much younger he had stood at his mothers side while at a mating ceremony._

_He could almost hear the words pouring from the males lips to the woman he had claimed as his own._

_"Bare this mark as my devotion wear it as my love in purest form, when weak feel my strength when empty let it make you whole. Let only death be my release, for this symbol is not mere flesh but my surrender to you body and soul now and forever"_

_Kouga felt his youthful eyes narrow as his mind scanned the ancient vow._

_He found it strange how that mere memory could invade his mind so easily._

_And at the same time he felt sick to his stomach thinking of such things._

_Kouga felt his eyes narrow a bit at the last thought, maybe there would be a demon on the other side of this mountain._

_That thought didn't frighten him only sent a wave of anticipation up his spine._

_It had been sometime since he had come across another demon worthy of a good fight, even longer since he had been wounded by anything other than harsh landscape._

_Kouga smirked at his twisted logic he had never thought he would miss the feeling of his flesh being torn or his knuckles being bruised._

_A bit more excited than he first realized he climbed to his feet ready to face the other side of the mountain._

_This was more than a new territory it was a new rush, the thought that he might face a horrible or monstrous demon soon._

_Young as he was he had been on his own for several years now the southern land nothing but a memory, and the promise of battle was the only thing keeping him going._

_He didn't have a purpose in this world no woman to fight for, no land to protect no clan to swear his loyalty._

_And no mate to speak the vow to._

_He was alone, and his only desire was battle._

_Maybe it was wrong to feel this way but fighting for his life proved he still had a desire to live, and he was eager to feel that rush again._

_He braced his feet against the cliff side new motivation burning through him._

_"A mate" Kouga smirked_

_He would get over this mountain and come hell or high water find what he longed for._

_"What a joke" He laughed_

* * *

The midday sky burned like wild fire, the suns bright rays hidden behind the mountain's in the distance.

A blanket of thick clouds absorbing its colors casting a crimson glow overhead.

It was chaotic beauty, but Kouga could not have cared less.

He stood seemingly alone shrouded under the canopy of the towering trees surrounding him.

Unaware of the blazing inferno consuming the eastern sky.

He had taken this time to wander the territory aimlessly, like he seemed to do more and more frequently.

It seemed to be the only time he had to avoid the constant hassle back in the mountains.

Usually he would have been over egger to help in urgent situations just to delay his thoughts from consuming him.

But recently he had learned the longer he avoided his inner thoughts the more they seemed to come back with a vengeance.

So for today at least he decided to let his mind have him as he buried himself away in the darkness of the forest.

Then the routine would strike up again tomorrow of him constantly trying to avoid his own mind.

Then again being burden with the duties of a leader always had a way of finding him no matter how he tried to avoid it.

Kouga froze in place as the light tapping and rustling of footsteps parting through underbrush reached his ears.

He didn't bother adjusting to see who had intruded on him, he knew all to well.

"I thought I put you two idiots on scout duty" He barked already impatient with being intruded on.

"We got Sanzo and Yuta to cover us" Ginta admitted while stepping closer to his leader.

Hakkaku followed tucked at his side hoping they wouldn't be punished for assigning other males to what should be their post.

Kouga snorted before slowly spinning to face his on edge comrades.

"So you just decided to take the day off?" He asked clearly angered.

It didn't bother him that they had slugged off on their duties that was just in their nature but that last thing he wanted was company.

"We wanted to talk to you" Hakkaku admitted

Kouga closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he could already feel a headache coming on from this conversation.

Carelessly he let his legs go limp as he fell arms open and back first onto the grass below.

He felt his body sprawl over the cushioned greenery as he took a deep breath.

"Make it quick" He growled under his breath still refusing to open his eyes.

Ginta and Hakkaku took a shaky step forward before following their leader to the grass below.

They folded their legs beneath them as they sat a safe distance away from Kouga.

"Kouga what's been going on with you?" Hakkaku asked

Kouga felt a brow raise at the topic his left and right hand man had chosen.

"You haven't really been the same since you got back from the South" Ginta stated clearly noticing the change in their leader.

If Kouga was not running himself ragged with day to day chores he was out in the territories avoiding any contact at all.

That wasn't like him of course he had never been the open type but at least he would attempt to spend time with his men or on rare occasions take the company of a tribe female for a night.

But this was totally different its like he had completely changed, he hadn't even taken the time to yell at them for several months now not that they missed that just pointing out odd behavior.

Kouga felt his eyes slowly open a little surprised Ginta and Hakkaku had noticed a change in him.

Then again it was kind of hard to miss, but he had hoped they wouldn't notice a change in behavior at least for awhile longer.

He had dreaded this moment now these two idiots wouldn't leave him be until he came clean about what had caused him to act this way.

"Was it seeing Garomaru?" Hakkaku asked well aware that Kouga and his father never saw eye to eye.

"Or Lady Kome?" Ginta asked he knew Kouga cherished his mother but maybe she had said something to upset him

"Its got nothing to do with them!" Kouga snapped at their unfounded guesses

"Then what?" Ginta asked more egger than ever to find out what had caused this change in their leader

Kouga growled lowly before jerking his head to the side avoiding any looks in his direction.

"Forget it" He barked rolling to his side symbolically hoping to block out their questions.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku barked annoyed Kouga was acting this way

"Kouga why wont you tell us?" Ginta asked equally annoyed

"Its none of your damn business alright!" Kouga growled from over his shoulder.

"What happened in the south?" Hakkaku asked more determined

"Did you get beat by a demon or something?" Ginta asked guessing desperately for an answer

"Would you two idiots just drop it!" Kouga shouted his voice causing a near by bird perched on a tree limb to fly off in fear.

"Kouga!" Ginta snorted

"What happened!" Hakkaku asked loudly

Kouga cupped his hands over his pointed ears trying to block out his comrades voices as they grew louder and louder.

An all to familiar feeling of annoyance and impatience began to boil through his blood, pushing him unwillingly over the edge.

On instinct he felt his body spring up his already balled fist slamming into the grass below causing loose strands to fly upward.

"Look you two idiots what happened in the south is between me and Kagome! So just leave it the hell alone!" He roared his eyes intense and focused on his stunned henchmen.

Completely unaware of the secret he had been holding inside being allowed to slip out in his heated words.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a stunned look unsure if they had heard their fuming leader correctly, from the shared look of shock written clearly upon their faces they had.

"Kagome?" Ginta asked turning back to a still oblivious Kouga

Kouga felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Kagome's name being spoken on Ginta's lips.

Only then did he finally realize the horrible mistake he had made by allowing his temper to get the better of him.

"Y-You went to the south-with Kagome?" Hakkaku asked finding it difficult just to put that idea into words.

Kouga quickly got to his feet partially thinking he could make a run from his gawking comrades but that thought quickly faded knowing he knew he would have to face them eventually.

His stern silence was enough reassurance for both Ginta and Hakkaku.

"And you never told us!" Ginta shouted letting his shock get the better of him.

"What happened? How-? I mean when-? What did Inuyasha-? Were you ever going to tell us!" Hakkaku and Ginta's voices merged together in a frenzy of questions making it difficult for even Kouga to determined who was yelling at him louder

"Would you two just get off my back!" Kouga roared drowning them out in the only way he knew how

"Yes alright! I needed Kagome's help to save my mother! We went to Asagiri island together and came back, end of story!" He boomed in their direction before they could ask any more heated questions.

Ginta and Hakkaku felt their throats dry with both fear and uncertainly, a bit paranoid they had pushed their leader to the brink.

Then with the passing of a few uneasy silent moments their courage returned along with their unquenched curiosity.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Ginta asked in a low tone almost hurt Kouga had hidden something this important from them for so long

Hakkaku shared his solace hoping for a damn good explanation for why Kouga had been so deceitful.

Kouga turned his head at the sorrowful glares coming from the two obviously hurt demons before him.

He had enough inner guilt to last a life time the last thing he needed was more to be added on because he didn't share every detail of his life with his comrades.

"It wouldn't have made a difference even if I had told you two, its done with" Kouga spoke lowly truly trying to hide his own inner pain

It was the truth for the first time telling Ginta and Hakkaku would do nothing but cut deeper into his already open wounds.

Having the two of them know what had really happened between he and Kagome would change nothing, Kagome would still be with Inuyasha and he would still have a broken heart.

"Kouga-" Hakkaku started seeing the visible though well hidden pain radiating in Kouga's eyes leading them to believe something more had happened to their leader.

Then the sudden rustling of near by underbrush sent them spiraling out of their unspoken conversation.

All three wolf demons turned to face the direction the intruder approached at.

Instantly a familiar male wolf demon came bursting though visible beads of sweat clinging to his brow.

"Yuta?" Ginta asked surprise clear on his face knowing mere hours ago he had placed this male to cover his shift on the mountain side.

Judging by the look of exhaustion and heavy breathing he had remained at his post until rushing down the mountain side to face the three of them.

"B-beg pardon my l-lord" The scrawny wolf demon panted trying to straighten up before his leader.

Kouga gave him a slight node of approval to continue not the least bit upset the solider had interpreted their conversation.

"My lord t-there is a demon approaching the northern side of the mountain" Yuta explained taking in deep breath after deep breath

"A demon?" Hakkaku asked knowing there hadn't been a rouge demon trespass in their territory for some time

"Yes, only one nothing our archers cant handle but they wished for your approval before taking the beast down" Yuta asked not bothering to go into detail about the appearance of the hell like cat he had seen flying towards the mountain.

Kouga raised a brow knowing there was a well armed string of wolf demons lined across the mountain peeks all equipped with arrows and spears.

If they believed they could handle it he saw no reason to go rushing up the mountain himself.

Then again he did like to have a set of eyes he could trust on every event that occurred in his territory.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Get to it" Kouga barked in Ginta's direction

"My lord?" Yuta asked unaware of his leaders meaning

"Go take care of it both of you, it was your job to be on post anyways. The last thing I need is some scout demon coming lurking into my territory"

"But Kouga-" Hakkaku began knowing they had not yet gotten near enough details out of their leader about his trip to the southern caves

But one stern look from Kouga in their direction put their curiosity on hold for the moment.

Ginta sighed knowing they had been defeated for the time being and also thinking maybe it would be best to leave Kouga alone to cool down before returning to such a touchy subject.

They bowed in approval before heavily steeping into the shadows of the forest Yuta instantly acting as their guide back up the mountain.

Kouga sighed pleased he was alone for the time being he would enjoy his solitude for a bit longer before returning to the mountain as well.

But for now he would let the outside world slip away, for as long as possible.

* * *

The crimson sky all around felt like a alluring dream more than a inexpediently long trip.

The warm air tossing Kagome's raven lock wildly around her lulling her into an almost numb state.

Were it not for the constant sway of Kilala flowing up and down with the current of the wind she would have thought she had fallen asleep.

Then again the constant fear of flying at such an incredible height dulled the idea of slumber.

It seemed as though she had been caught in this circle of motions for countless hours which all to truly she had been.

She had lost count of just how long she had been clinging to Kilala since leaving the now distant village behind.

Her mind consumed with worries and fears of what lay ahead the idea of meeting Kouga after all that had happened was both exciting and terrifying.

She couldn't deny that the thought of flying back towards Kaede's village seemed appealing at this point, but she knew there was no way she could sneak back into the territory without Inuyasha finding out.

Then she would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, so for now the idea of facing Kouga was a lot less fearful.

The low rumble in Kilala's throat purred out causing her to temporarily pause in her thoughts.

She looked down at the massive feline she clung to wondering what she had signaled at.

It didn't take long before she looked past towards the horizon without her ever realizing she had become surrounded by jagged peeks and cliffs of the eastern mountain side.

Kagome immediately felt her thighs tighten around Kilala a twinge of fear running up her spine at the regrettable decision to look downward at the seemingly bottomless canyon below.

She didn't know what she was more afraid of the fact that she was now almost completely in the grasp of the wolf demon territory or that Kouga was so close she could practically see his fierce blue eyes peering at her.

Kagome suddenly thought of that feeling radiating through her again it was much to real to be imagined even with her growing anxiety rate.

Kagome felt her priestess senses flare under her skin, that was all it took to know this wasn't paranoia she was being watched, intensely.

Kilala roared a low rumble in her abdomen signaling to Kagome that she was uneasy as well.

Kagome placed a claming hand over Kilala's head between her perked ears trying to calm the colossal feline.

They were being watched but she didn't know by what or who and the last thing she wanted was to give away her only advantage away knowing that she was being observed.

"Kilala" Kagome whispered cautiously signaling to the feline it wouldn't hurt to increase their speed.

Kilala didn't need any further command, instantly she kicked her fire engulfed feet forward sending a gust of wind behind her propelling her faster through the cliff side.

Kagome grasped her fur tightly as they flew silently forward, but even with this new change in speed the feeling of being watched would not dissipate.

Maybe coming here had been more of a mistake then she had realized.

* * *

The crimson glow of the sun was beginning to fade with the disappearance of the towering cliffs.

Casting its alluring shadow all through the jagged valley of rocks and crevasses below.

Ginta unobservant to the changes around him stepped silently forward completely in sync with the small group of wolf demons spotted out around him.

Each posed low and slouched almost completely hidden behind the massive boulders clinging to the towering cliff they all stood upon.

Word had reached them from the further placed scouts the demon that had so blindly entered the territory was now mere moments away.

Like Kouga has so aggressively ordered he and Hakkaku had every intention of taking care of the problem.

A bit all to egger to return to Kouga and prod him for more information about his trip to the south.

He had gone with Kagome in secret, Kagome of all people and he had never mentioned a word.

Along with being hurt that he had held that detail back they were beyond annoyed it had taken them this long to bring it out of him.

Ginta snorted as he tried to shake the thought away for the time being, right now he would take care of this rouge demon then return to the matter of aggravating his leader.

"Its coming" One lurched demon whispered down at them from the top of one of the surrounding boulders.

"Get ready Kouga wants this done clean" Ginta ordered scooting closer to the cliff edge.

He watched as the males pressed their backs to the boulders clenched in their hands jagged spears and carved arrows.

Yuta ran his thumb and index finger along the feather at the rim of his arrow tucking the thin piece of lumber between his fingers and bow line.

He like all the other demons all around had every intention of being the one to bring down this intruder.

Ginta peered up at the top boulder watching and waiting for the signal to attack from the spying male.

Slowly the male raised his right hand once he brought it down that was the sign to attack.

Ginta being a bit more curious then most of the demons at his side wanted a peek at this demon before it was speared and arrowed to oblivion.

Slowly he crept to the rim of the boulder gently as he could he turned his gaze over his lowered shoulder to watch as the demon approached.

He could see the shadow of the demon drawing closer against the opposite cliff side, it was a large demon indeed.

At the corner he could see the signal demon raising his hand a bit higher at any moment ready to drop to begin the assault.

Ginta returned to the approaching demon a bit disappointed it might be killed before he even got a good look.

Then a like an answer to his unasked prayer the beast came into full view.

At first only one emotion stirred in Ginta at the sight, familiarity.

It was a fire cat a very familiar looking fire cat but it struck no sudden immediate reaction not until he noticed the small figure clinging to the back of the large beast.

In that instant Ginta felt his heart stop dead in his chest as he watched an all to familiar pair of brown orbs stare blankly at the cliff sides all around.

Time seemed to stand still as he watched in horror as the boulder male brought his hand down for the assault.

Yuta spun around instantly his arrow drawn tightly in the bow string aimed dead at the approaching pair.

Ginta launched forward at the unsuspecting demon with one powerful shove he sent the unprepared demon to the ground, but not before he released the arrow a second earlier.

Ginta watched the arrow sail through the cliff air right at the massive felines head.

"Ginta what the hell are you-!" He heard Yuta growl in one ear

Ginta filled his lungs with all the air they could hold before booming out.

"Kagome! Look out!" He burst his voice echoing off the cliff walls sending it ringing all through the canyon.

Kagome oblivious to the danger she had so unsuspectingly sailed into heard her name boom all around her, and not a second to soon.

She felt Kilala lurch backwards almost causing her to slide off her back at the jerking motion.

Quickly she readjusted holding the fire felines hair tightly wondering what had caused her to fling so violently.

With one look the answer was obvious their mere inches wedged in the cliff at their side was an arrow that had barley managed to miss Kilala's head.

Kagome quickly sat up her hands flying to Kilala's forehead "Kilala are you alright?" She asked

Kilala merely purred in response signaling she was fine, luckily the arrow had not made contact.

"Everyone stand down!" The voice that had called her name mere seconds prior rang out

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat now knowing she was definitely not alone.

Instantly she watched as the cliff sides sprang to life countless heads of unknown demons popping up from all around.

All coming out from the shelter of the rocky cliff side boulders and shadows.

Kagome felt her skin tighten in unease at the thought she had been surrounded by so many demons and had yet to realize it.

Then one familiar face came into view as her brown eyes locked onto a pair of matching beady black orbs.

"G-Ginta?" Kagome stuttered in surprise

Ginta waved her an overjoyed wave knowing nothing had gone horribly wrong.

Then again he now knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do judging by the pairs of countless eyes all fixed directly on him.

* * *

The noise of the mountain side began to fade away with the thinning of the male wolf demons.

After a well worded and sincere apology directed towards Kagome, Ginta followed his pleas with a very long explanation directed towards all others who had stuck around to hear it.

Most didn't really seem to care why Ginta had stopped the assult and had since returned to the main cave.

Which wasn't a bad idea considering the sun was fading fast behind the cliff peeks, and no wolf demon wanted to be caught on the open mountain after dark.

"Again I'm so sorry Kagome!" Ginta finally finished bowing apolitically to the human girl now standing of the cliff before him.

"Ginta its alright" Kagome waved a gentle hand before her signaling she wasn't as upset as he was about the whole ordeal.

She didn't blame him or any other wolf demons for that matter she did enter their territory without warning it was to be expected they perceived her as a threat.

"Now that's cleared up" Hakkaku began walking his way around Ginta's still slumped form "Kagome what exactly are you doing here?"

Ginta straighten up at the sound of the question he had been a bit reluctant to ask on Hakkaku's lips.

Kagome was equally if not more surprised by the question apparently clear by the slight gasp that escaped her lips.

Of course they would want to know why she was here she just hadn't thought of a relatively good explanation.

Should she tell them the truth? What was she thinking of course she couldn't what would she say? That she had temporally ran away from Inuyasha to see Kouga who she had in a moment of passion given her virginity?

She wanted to run and burry her face in shame at the mere thought of speaking such words, as truthful as they may be.

"Well I-" Kagome tried to begin before her silence gave to much of her inner turmoil away

"A-Actually I came to see Kouga" Kagome blurted out hoping just to get the most painful part of the conversation over.

She had hoped Ginta and Hakkaku wouldn't read to much into her words but judging by the sudden look of surprise on both their faces they had.

"Um he-" Hakkaku began shooting Ginta a side glance before continuing

"Should be back at the main cave" Ginta finished his comrades statement hoping there was truth in his words.

Honestly there was no way of telling Kouga should have returned from his head clearing by now but with him they never knew.

This could be one of those nights he stayed out all night and wouldn't return till midday the following evening.

Kagome felt both unease and nervousness overcome her at the idea that she might be mere moments away from coming face to face with Kouga.

The only thing keeping her grounded at that moment was the slight nudge she felt edging her forward.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Kilala pushing her head into the small of her back.

A light purr escaping her massive throat, Kagome spun to face the demon cat placing a gentle hand between her fur covered ears.

She knew what the wordless gesture meant, it would be dark soon and Kilala still had to make the journey back to village before her absents was noticed.

Kagome knew she was secretly asking her permission to leave, this if anything made her even more uneasy.

Once Kilala was gone she would not return for three days, three days should would have to face completely alone on this mountain with Kouga.

Kagome was now faced with the decision she had been dreading leave now with Kilala and forget all about this trip and pray Ginta and Hakkaku would keep her secret.

Or let her one way home fly away leaving her to face what ever the future had to offer.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow a gnawing feeling filling her stomach for the briefest moment she thought she was going to be physically sick.

Then with a shaky hand she slid her hand free from between Kilalas perked ears, it was time to let her go.

Kilala felt the action but the massive feline was still uneasy about leaving.

Kagome could see the worry clear in the cat demons eyes "Its okay Kilala" She forced a smile trying to reassure her

Kilala licked Kagome's hand now at her side purring softly in response knowing she received the permission she required.

Slowly she placed her massive paws on the cliff rim before pushing off with one large leap.

Instantly her paws were consumed with fire wrapping around her body and fur as she flew towards the darkening sky above.

Kagome watched in silence as her one connection to the outside word drifted away leaving her almost completely alone.

She was unsure of how long she stood there frozen watching nothing now but the towering cliff above until she heard a low voice break the silence.

"Um Kagome?" Ginta asked taking a step forward

"Do you want us to take you to Kouga?" Hakkaku asked finishing Ginta unasked question

Kagome felt her heart tighten at the sound of the absent wolf demons name.

There was no point in asking that question either way she no longer had a choice.

And maybe that was for the best when there was only once choice laid out before you things became a lot less complicated.

Less complicated but in her case defiantly not less fearful.

* * *

The darken sky above the mountain side could not have matched Kouga's deteriorating mood better.

It had been mere moments since his return from the surrounding forest floor below back to the path way to the main cave entrance, and already he longed for the solitude once more.

Once he was spotted by his men he had been swarmed with the actions of his currently absent right and left hand men.

Aberrantly from what he had gathered Ginta had stopped the assault on the invading demon for some unknown reason.

He was sure there must have been a good explanation Ginta was no fool to directly disobey an order but that did not subside his growing aggravation.

The other guards that had accompanied them to the outskirts cliffs had all to eagerly ran back to Kouga filled with anger over the entire situation, though obviously they weren't angry enough to stick around and hear Ginta explain himself.

Why would they when they knew watching Kouga scold his disobedient comrade would be so much more entertaining?

Kouga ran a tan hand through his pulled back locks wishing the crowd of men that surrounded him would dissipate.

Then again this was to be expected he had been absent from the mountain all day it was no surprise matters had piled up in his absence.

Not to mention the fact that his men weren't exactly stating matters in a reasonable order wasn't helping one bit.

He growled low in aggravation as each of the soldiers surrounding him tried to over shout the other.

He could already feel a low throbbing in the back of his head threatening to spread, a headache was coming and judging by the pain a big one.

Then almost as quickly as it had begun he heard the back of the crowd begin to lower their raised voices into nothing but hushed whispers.

Kouga raised a brow wondering what was causing this sudden change even though he was more than grateful to have it.

Adding to his curiosity the crowd began to thin a small path way allowing him a clouded view of the approaching forms.

Kouga recognized his commands approaching walking side by side instantly.

No doubt the hush that followed their footsteps meant the spectators were waiting for him to explode with rage on his henchmen.

Kouga took a stern step forward he wouldn't cause a massive scene, yet.

Though that didn't mean he wouldn't demand an explanation why they had allowed a strange demon to live after invading his territory.

He waited collectedly until they were mere feet before him, then he began to match their pace as he stepped strongly forward.

The crowd still clinging all around stepping aside clearing a larger path for him to walk more comfortably through.

"Just where the hell have you two idiots-" He began in a strong enough tone to be heard over the still wave of whispers all around.

He scanned the faces of his now still comrades expecting to see fear or panic of some kind but if anything they looked calm.

Abnormally calm and that made Kouga pause in his train of thought.

He paused his footsteps to examine they two of them further currently forgetting about the situation at hand.

"What's with you-?" He began now much more curious what had caused this sudden change in his overly active companions.

He watched in stunted silence as they both shared a glance towards one another before slowly stepping to the opposite side of one another.

Kouga opened his mouth to speak on the edge of demanded to know what they two of them were up two.

Then one lone glance over their shoulders made every single word and thought he had ever felt in that moments crumble away like stone smashing into dust.

For the briefest of moment he thought he had fallen into some kind of hallucination.

A dream or a nightmare he was unsure which one.

There standing mere feet away from his current spot was Kagome.

Kagome, the girl that had traveled through hell and high water of the south right along side of him.

The girl that had braved every danger and hurt at his side, the exact same girl that had fled from him into the arms of another man.

The girl that had shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces standing right before him, unchanged, untouched.

"Kagome" Kouga whispered forgetting himself and all the others gawking around him

For that moment the word he knew fell away leaving him and the girl staring so clearly right back at him with those eyes he had come to both love and hate so much.

He felt his heart leap into his throat at the sound of her giving off a slight half laugh have sigh.

"H-how you've been?" She asked nervousness clear in her shaky voice.

Kouga shook his head slightly taking a step forward almost afraid if he didn't take a hold of her soon she would run away like before.

Either that or he would wake up from this dream he believed he had suddenly fallen into.

"What are you doing here?" He asked temporarily feeling reality set in on him.

He had a million and one questions swarming all around him in this moment but for now that was the best he could do.

"I-I uh-" She began low her sweet voice almost below a whisper "Came to see you" She finished her eyes dropping a bit either from embarrassment or shame he couldn't tell the difference at this point.

Then the low buzzing of whispers all around him grew increasingly louder sending him spiraling back into the full grip of reality.

That was all the proof he needed to know he hadn't fallen into some cruel day dream.

He was here standing mere feet from the girl that had destroyed his pride among other things, on a cliff surrounded by now he was sure the entire tribe who had come flooding out to witness this spectacle.

Kagome lowered her head her eyes shifting from side to side as she was gawked at by countless eyes and faces whispering all around her.

Kouga hadn't noticed but just about the same amount were all aimed at him.

That put matters a bit more in perspective knowing he didn't want his and Kagome's conversation dissected by every member of his tribe.

Kagome watched Kouga's eyes shift back and forth from the countless faces of his tribe a strange look written on his handsome face.

She felt her chest tighten if that was even possible at this point she was already having difficulty breathing.

Was Kouga embarrassed by her sudden arrival? She didn't mean to intrude on all these demons.

What was she thinking of course he was embarrassed by her.

She a weak human surrounded by demons daring to talk to their leader like a common friend.

To Kagome Kouga was just Kouga not one of the most powerful wolf demons in the eastern lands and apparently she had let that show with this sudden intrusion.

She fought back tears at the thought this was humiliating she had caused Kouga enough pain she didn't need to drag this out.

In that moment she secretly cursed herself for sending Kilala away so soon.

Just when she felt the hot sting of fresh tears begin to overwhelm her eyes she felt something strong and familiar wrap around her fingers.

It didn't hit her until she felt a slight tug edging her to step forward what was happening.

She looked down at her hand now pulled out slightly before her, her fingers curled tightly into Kouga's palm as he stepped strongly forward.

Kagome matched him step for step watching his back sway in and out of the crowd around them.

"Step aside! Move!" She heard him bark just like his usual demanding self

The threat of tears melted away with a few blinks of her thickly lashed eyes.

There went her entire embarrassment idea she was holding the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe hand in front of everyone.

Kagome felt her fingers curl a bit tighter into Kouga's more grateful then ever to be able to feel his touch again.

Surprisingly it felt as though he felt the same way responding with a quick glance over his shoulder.

They walked further and further through the crowd until finally the mound of wolf demons began to fade away into nothing but stone walls.

Kagome shot a quick glance backwards to the fading sky as the outside world began to dissipate.

With it the pairs of eyes of on lookers who weren't brave enough to follow their leader into the cave depths.

Kagome could not deny that she felt much more at ease knowing she could no longer be examined from head to toe by strange staring demons but that didn't mean her nervousness faded in the least.

Now she had much more bigger challenge, she was now completely alone with Kouga.

She stepped blindly forward allowing Kouga to act as her guide down the maze of tunnels they weaved their way through.

The stone walls lined with lit torches acting as the only source of light.

Just when she thought the path ahead of them couldn't possibly get any longer she felt Kouga's pace slow almost to a halt.

Almost.

She looked past him to see a large fur pelt strung out over what seemed to be another cave entrance.

Obviously Kouga was familiar with the object as he pushed past the thick fur with ease.

Kagome followed her hand still tucked firmly in the wolf demon before hers grasp.

Once inside her eyes widen in surprise and wonder.

The large stone room was circled with lit torches mounted high on the dark walls casting their orange glow to the floor below.

In the center of the room countless soft fur pelts laid fanned out a tempting sight after such a trying day as this one.

The rim lined with what seemed to be stitched pillows of even more furs and silks.

Around the rim of the room bones and skeletons of pray no doubt either eaten by Kouga or his wolfs.

It was a bit of an uneasy sight a first but then again Kouga was a wolf and this room couldn't have matched him more perfectly.

Just when she thought there was nothing else to inspect she noticed a large fire place carved into the face of the stone wall.

Small piles of ash the only thing tucked away in the floor of the chamber.

Kagome paused in her thoughts when she felt Kouga's hand slip away as he turned to face her.

She was almost afraid to meet him eye to eye thinking he might be angry with her, she couldn't blame him even if he was.

She had left him what must be months ago without so much as a farewell and now suddenly popped back into his life without any form of warning.

But to her surprise he held a look of almost modestly and calm something she was not expecting, but then again Kouga never did stop surprising her.

"Sorry I would've cleaned up a little if I'd known you were coming" Kouga half laughed a bit on edge Kagome of all people was viewing the bones of his fallen pray scattered around his room.

Kagome shook her head in protest "Its perfect" She smiled nervously

Kouga flashed her a small smile before slowly walking over to the fur pallets that was his bed.

He let his legs fold from beneath him before he looked up to a still standing Kagome.

He patted lightly at his side edging her to join him, it wasn't the gesture he meant.

He merely thought it would be more comfortable sitting on the furs then on the cold stone floor.

Kagome thankfully got his meaning as she edged her way over to him before slowly following in his actions.

Making sure just to have a little space between the two of them.

She sat properly her hands balled tightly in her lap as she stared wordlessly ahead unsure of where the conversation should go from this point.

Kouga felt her unease but glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I take it the mutt doesn't know you're here" He stated flatly

Kagome felt her head jerk to the side unwillingly catching his gaze, was she that transparent?

Who was she kidding of course she was! This was Kouga after all he had a talent of being able to see right through her as much as she disliked that about him.

But more to her surprise he didn't seem to be angry like she suspected he would be just genuinely curious.

Kagome felt her gaze fall to the floor even if he wasn't angry at her this still was an uneasy topic to discuss.

Slowly she shook her head from side to side "No" She whispered

Kouga let out a light chuckle despite every uncomfortable feeling raging under the skin.

There was so much he wanted to ask so much he needed to know but right now he didn't want to bring himself to speak the words.

What if she had just run away for the night? Was this all the time he was going to be able to spend with her?

If so he damn sure wasn't going to waste it asking pointless questions.

She had come to him willingly as far as he knew and that was all the information he needed, at least for the time being.

Kagome felt as though she could cut the tension in the room with a knife at this point she was unsure what to do with herself.

Could she really just strike up a normal conversation with him? After all they had been through together she highly doubted it.

Maybe she should start off asking for forgiveness or apologizing that might be the best route to take.

Then suddenly she felt that wonderfully familiar feeling once more of Kouga's hand descending onto hers only this time it was a little different.

Kouga coiled his fingers around her hand pulling it up slightly so it lingered between the two of them.

His tan digits rubbing small circles in the soft flesh of her palm.

Even after all they had been through this small gesture of affection was enough to heat her cheeks in a small blush.

She wanted to speak say anything but the look in Kouga's eyes kept her words as far away as possible.

Even if he wasn't even matching her gaze his blue orbs were fixed on the gentle motion of their hands winding and twining against one another's.

"I've missed these hands" He whispered lowly

Kagome felt the breath in her throat hitch at the sound of his voice so low and tempting.

So it was true he had missed her or at least a part of her, she didn't care just this small amount of him admitting he had felt the same way she did all this time apart was enough to swell her chest with a familiar feeling.

Kouga temporarily paused in his actions to gaze at her face since the first time they had entered the room.

Kagome didn't hold his eyes her own fixed on their still entwined fingers a secret longing beginning to well inside her.

"Don't stop" She whispered not daring to meet him eye to eye with her bold request.

She couldn't help it though all this time apart and now Kouga was finally here before her.

The void she had felt for the past months was filled with every stoke of his fingers letting her know he was right there at her side.

She didn't want that feeling to fade she wanted more even though she knew exactly what that would lead to, and she could not have been more prepared.

Kouga didn't need any further permission before she could speak another word his hand was locked onto the back of her head.

His fingers burying their way into her raven locks pulling her to him aggressively.

The moment their lips touched an electric like surge of energy ran down her spine leaving her tingling and breathless.

Kougas tongue traced along her lower lip nipping it gently between his fangs.

He felt her lips part under his allowing him further access he took the opportunity gladly sweeping though her mouth exploring every familiar corner of her mouth.

Kagome felt her head swirling from the sensation of their increasingly heating bodies allowing a small whimper to escape her.

That was all the encouragement Kouga needed to continue.

It took minimal effort with a surprisingly tug he was able to sling Kagome's thigh over his hip maneuvering her into his lap with ease.

Kagome felt all embarrassment like emotions float away in a heated frenzy at this new position.

Her groin now being pressed against Kouga's, it was easy enough to tell this intimacy was having an effect on him.

His now harden bulge hidden under his fur pressing against her tauntingly the thin layer of her underwear acting as a lone barrier.

Kouga continued kissing her the swaying of his lips growing increasingly rough.

Kagome unknowing fed the fire her nimble fingers now running through Kouga's locks freeing his dark hair instantly with a quick tug of his fur bands.

She gasped in both surprise and satisfaction when she felt his hands snake under her rising skirt.

He gave her a firm squeeze massaging her roughly as he continued to kiss her senseless.

This contact of hidden skin made her moan against his lips her temperature spiking right along with his.

"I've missed you" He rasped between lashes of his tongue "You have no idea"

Kagome felt the heated cloud she was so willingly descending up to partially part, at the words she had just heard slurred on his lips.

Of course she had an idea she had missed Kouga more than he could possibly know.

Every passing moment that she had shared back at the village she had been consumed with thoughts of him.

Dreaming that by some miracle he would come sweeping back into her life, had he truly missed her that was what he should have done.

A hand gathered his raven locks and pulled just hard enough to break the kiss they were still sharing.

She was flushed and panting and not entirely in the mood to talk but she needed to know before this went any further.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked breathlessly "I needed you and you never came for me"

Kouga could clearly hear the hurt in her voice but how was he to know she had longed to see him?

She was the one who left him not the other way around, if anything he thought she had moved on with her life.

Though secretly he thanked the gods she hadn't, now that he was able to hold her again the thought of her disappearing into nothing but a memory was almost unbearable.

"Kagome that day-" He began softly still trying to catch his breath from the heated exchange of lips they had just shared.

"I woke up alone, I found you running back to the mutt, what would you have had me do?" He asked

Kagome was silent she didn't know the answer to that question there was nothing he could have done.

She bowed her head slightly in shame he was right if anything had kept him away it was her fault and hers alone.

"I just-" She whispered "I needed you"

Kouga's eyes searched for hers he knew she had meant her words because he had felt the same way with every passing day.

Every night growing longer and lonelier then the night before it pained him to know she had went through that the same as he had.

Kouga found her lips again this time soft and reassuring rather than lust driven.

"I'm here now, Kagome" He whispered his hands still in place on her firm end as he guided her pelvis in a rocking motion forcing her to grind against him.

Kagome gasped against his lips he was right he was here with her and they were together again.

It was time to let the outside world worries and thoughts fade away and just enjoy the time they had together.

Through the hazy lust like cloud that was her mind she managed to put enough effort into words.

As he began a fiery trail down the side of her exposed neck her lips parted sweetly, "K-Kouga"

Kouga growled against her skin loving the way his name sounded on her panting lips.

He brought a hand under her cloth covered sex before gently running a finger slowly up and down her already damp lips.

Kagome moaned arching as he massaged up and down her pulsating slit.

His fangs nipped at her neck his hot tongue glided over her sweet skin to sooth her.

Teasingly his fingers circled tauntingly over her lips driving her into a heated frenzy.

He had almost forgotten how incredible it felt to touch her so intimately.

The thick scent of her arousal and the swirling of her natural perfume clouding his senses, it was maddening.

It was clear she hadn't been touched in such a way by anyone other then himself and that could not have pleased him more.

He let his heated mind temporarily go back to the night they had shared in the cave remembering in great detail just how she had liked to be touched.

The spots that had driven her so willingly to the edge he would be sure to find again.

Kagome felt his name escape her lips louder than before as he tugged her panties to the side before twin fingers drove to the hilt of her core.

His digits slowly sank in and out of her dripping sex making her cry out in pure delight.

Her skirt was unknowingly hiked around her waist and with a skilful tug from Kouga her shirt was pulled over her head.

Revealing a simple white bra clinging to the perfect orbs of her breast.

Kagome rocked rhythmically against his hand aiding him in pushing deeper into her depths.

The sensation was incredible but she needed more, clumsily she tried to adjust to push the fur in Kouga's lap upward.

"Are you sure?" He panted his voice straining to sound reasonable.

He wanted to know Kagome wanted this just as badly as he did but honestly he didn't know how he would react had she denied him.

Due to her motions Kouga's now solid member sprung up form the confines of his fur.

Rather than answer him she guided him to her opening, Kouga all to eagerly obeyed retracting his fingers from her soaked sex.

Instantly she sank down onto his shaft the action effectively putting an end to Kouga's line of questioning.

He grit his fangs against her throat in instant pleasure.

Kagome threw her head back moaning his name breathlessly as she was filled by his thick member.

It had been months since she had experienced him and everything felt just as wonderful if not more as it did then.

Kouga's hands gripped her hips guiding her up and down his length aggressively.

He skillfully managed to catch her bra in his teeth between the cups before he pulled it down, her tighten nipples coming into view instantly.

He was unaware of just what this garment was used for but the sight of her bouncing breast pushed roughly together due to fabric was enough motivation to leave it in its place.

Kagome gasped into the darkness of the stone room feeling as Kouga took one harden nipple into his mouth before sucking hungrily.

He continued playing with one swollen bud before moving onto the other as Kagome rid.

"Kagome" Kogua groaned against her breast her feminine muscles flexing around his pulsating manhood.

She was tightening around him as she neared the brink squeezing him perfectly.

His clawed hands slammed her down onto his length forcing himself deeper.

Kagome cried out as he repeated the brutal motion over and over.

Kouga growled a dark primal sound into her chest feeling every single pull and sensation her sex could offer him.

How he had lasted these past few months without her he would never know.

Her soft hands fisted desperately on his shoulders gripping the fur of his armor roughly as pleasure began to overwhelm her.

Kouga could feel her thighs quivering under his hands as she reached her peek.

Her sex rippling and squeezing him tightly as she rocked her hips against his helplessly.

Ridding the wave of her orgasm with her eyes shut tight and lips parted.

Kouga's own release was approaching far to close for him to hold back.

He slammed her down onto his throbbing length as he pounded up into her mercilessly.

Driving the breath from her lungs leaving her screaming soundlessly.

Kagome could hardly breath her own orgasm intensifying by the force of his thrust her vision blurring with the heat rapaging through her.

Then with one final jerking force upward she felt the warm sensation of her sex being filled with Kouga's satisfaction.

Kouga instantly collapsed backwards onto the waiting furs pulling Kagome right along with him.

She felt his now limp member slide out from between her damp thighs as she went tumbling onto his chest.

Her body curling onto his instinctively as her head rested on the padding of his shoulder.

For a moment there the remained sharing their labored breathing.

Their heaving chest the only sound filling the void of the dark stone room.

Kouga softly ran a lone digit up Kagome's exposed back feeling her shiver at the small gesture.

"Kagome" He whispered lowly still trying to catch his breath

Kagome adjusted only enough to meet his gaze curious as to what he could say after such a passionate experience.

It didn't take much pandering to realize what was about to slip from his lips.

"I love y-" He began only to be silence by Kagome's lips pressing sweetly against his.

Kouga found it incredible that through just a small simple action as this he found himself wanting her all over again.

And he had every intention of having her.

Kagome gasped against him as she felt herself being rolled over onto the furs back first.

Kouga's muscled form instantly on top of hers his dark already hunger filled eyes glowing down at her.

She knew what that entailed and she could not have been more ready.

She had spent these past few months longing for him and she had three days to get her fill.

It took only a second of his lips descending back onto hers that she secretly realized that was no where near enough time.

* * *

The moon lit hill sides of the distant village were just as restless as the lone figured tucked away in the dark shadows.

Inuyasha watched soundlessly as his locks were thrown and twisted into the breeze twirling around him.

Matching in perfect rhythm with the swaying grass spread out vastly all around his sides.

His amber eyes fixed on the dark sky above, thick clouds rolling over the black abyss only partially thinned when streaming over the full moon above.

He remained perfectly still as his figure faded in and out of the silvery light and back into the shadows.

It was oddly soothing watching the world pass by so quietly, it was a welcome feeling in this time of turmoil.

As if the days weren't hard enough to get by Miroku had informed him earlier that Kagome had returned home.

He had done his best not to be aggravated with the monk knowing he had nothing to do with her hasty decision but looking back at how he reacted he knew he had failed.

He had only wished the news would have come from her it might have made his reaction a bit less fearful.

He sighed as another gust of wind swept through his hair tossing it carelessly around him.

He couldn't say he blamed Kagome for leaving in such a hurry seeing as he hadn't really given her that much reason to stay.

These past few months he had tried his best to act as normal as possible around her but how could he knowing what he knew?

She had given herself willingly to another man, granted she had fled afterwards but that did little to numb the pain of her betrayal.

Maybe Sango had been right it was unfair to casually act as though nothing had happened but what other alternative did he have?

He loved Kagome and he was determined to get past this, no matter what she had done he needed her in his life.

Inuyasha felt his amber eyes narrow in solace, maybe that was the problem all along.

He was so desperate to keep her in his life he was willing to let her shatter his heart over and over again.

Was it simply from the fear of being alone that he would tolerate such abuse?

No he loved Kagome he did but what could she possibly feel for him after doing such an unspeakable thing?

Did she feel obligated to be at his side? Out of guilt not love?

Inuyasha shook the thought from his mind realizing it was becoming to painful to even think about at this point.

He sunk downward in a defeated position, perhaps it would be best to discuss these feeling with Kagome once she returned.

He couldn't go on living this way he had to have her all of her, a simple piece would never be enough.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly at the thought.

The only question that he was terrified to ask was could she give herself completely to him?

Knowing Kouga would always have some small part of her?

* * *

Hushed breathing and low moans of relaxation were the only sounds whispering off the stone walls.

The soft flicker of the mounted torches burning lowly keeping the room in a peaceful shade of fading orange.

Kagome watched the dance of the flames all around the stone walls that surrounded her breathing in softly the scent.

Unknowingly she sighed in approval as Kouga ran his hand up and down her exposed spine.

His tan digits massaging her in gentle circles applying just the right amount of pressure to the loose muscles of her back.

She smiled into the furs she laid her head upon her arms slightly numb from being tucked under her for so long.

But she was far to comfortable to move not to mention she was sure the sight of her exposed breast she was trying desperately to cover might send Kouga into another frenzy, not that she minded in the least.

Kouga smirked down at the girl tucked at his side even though she faced away from him he could tell she was still surprisingly awake.

Remarkable really considering he had just explored every inch of her body countless times, he was even unsure if it was still nightfall.

Time really didn't seem to have a meaning when the two of them were together, nothing did.

He adjusted slightly his head cupped in his palm as he rested against his elbow, staring calmly at the naked beauty at his side.

Not that modestly was an issue with him seeing as he was equally in lack of cloths.

He smirked slightly when he ran a lone digit up her spine tauntingly as she shivered in response.

"Cold?" He whispered before bringing his lips down to kiss the exposed plain of her shoulder "I can fix that"

Kagome giggled slightly at the feeling of his lips leaving a hot trail over her skin.

"Again?" She laughed knowing she had lost count of just how many times the wolf beside her had taken her.

Kouga smiled into her shoulder "What can I say" He smirked kissing her again "You bring out the beast in me"

Kagome smiled as she rolled over to face the glaring wolf demon careful to bring the furs over her exposed chest making sure to hide her breast from sight.

Kouga adjusted to allow her more room before wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him.

Kagome fought back a laugh at the sight of his face morphing into disappointment at the sight of her covered torso.

"You know I do have eyes too" Kagome whispered sarcastically

Kouga smiled a light smirk his pearl fang hanging over his handsome bottom lip.

He closed the distance between them before softly claiming her lips, Kagome all to willingly surrender.

The kiss was soft and sweet putting her a bit more ease that he was yet to become the lust driven animal she now knew he could be.

Gently he pulled back only enough to whisper a few muffled words against her lips "Walk with me"

Kagome smiled against his lips "Right now?"

He kissed her again "Well we could put some cloths on unless you want to shock the hell out of Ginta and Hakkaku" He teased

Kagome pulled away slightly her head shaking slightly from side to side "No thanks" She smiled

Kouga could see she was set on that idea he eased his weight off of her a bit allowing her to sit up, unfortunately bringing the one of the many fur pelts with her.

She carefully wrapped the soft material around her chest before getting to her feet.

Kouga sighed a bit in disappointment before following her, then again he couldn't help but feel a little entertained that even though he just had explored every possible crevasse of her body she still remained so shy and coy.

It was an attractive feature, his amusement came out in the form of laughter when he watched her kneel slightly to pick up the torn shreds of her clothing.

"Um" She began lowly almost in shock plucking a shred of what use to be her bra off the stone floor.

"Sorry" Kouga smirked a fang filled smile "I must have gotten a little carried away"

"You think?" Kagome asked standing back up surprised she wasn't more annoyed that one of her favorite undergarments had been destroyed.

Then again how could she be when she most likely had enjoyed every moment of that little incident happening.

Kouga ran a calm hand through his hair before retreating to one of the far corners of his room.

Kagome watched him curiously as he disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Before the question could reach her lips on exactly what he was doing he reemerged.

Instantly she noticed an out of place silken garment wrapped in his arms.

It took a second glance to realize it was a glistening silken kimono.

Kagome watched speechless as Kouga approached her before handing her the beautiful gown.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered shocked a rough and rugged wolf demon like Kouga had such an exquisite treasure.

Slowly Kagome allowed the furs wrapped tightly around her to slide from her body to the floor, she quickly replaced her naked skin with the silken fabric that wrapped around her curves instantly.

Once she felt the kimono in place she spun to face Kouga eyeing her new attire.

"Its beautiful" She replied noticing the dark blue color of the fabric for the first time, then the golden stitched designs of flowers and cranes sown into the sleeves and rim.

Kouga smirked before swiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear "It is on you"

Kagome smiled a bit embarrassed at the complement, then suddenly the thought came into her mind just what exactly was Kouga doing with such a feminine outfit just simply laying around in his bedroom of all places.

"Um Kouga just where did you get this kimono?" She asked a brow raising with her skeptical tone driving away the intimacy of the moment.

Kouga could not help but smirk a little nervously "I few things build up when you've lived alone as long as I have"

He hoped that answer would satisfy her curiosity and not enrage her, after all he had the company of many woman all before his journey to the south with her.

"And this was just one of them?" Kagome asked surprisingly not as annoyed as she thought she should be, knowing this object must have just been a left over from years ago.

"Do you really want to know?" Kouga asked preparing to try and explain his innocent.

Kagome eyed him for a moment before replying "No" She admitted

Kouga leaned in for a quick kiss his lips claming hers before she had a chance to protest.

She reluctantly leaned in overcome by the sudden action, it seemed it was impossible to be angry with him at this point.

Kouga smirked as she pressed against him knowing he had dodged the situation successfully.

He decided it was time to get back to the matter at hand before this went a little further than it should.

Not that he minded one bit but there were issues he needed to address.

Slowly he pulled away before searching for his own scattered clothing.

He had no desire to dress completely his armor and protective furs would have to wait.

He found the lone article of fur clothing he needed quickly he swiped up the fur that wrapped around his waist.

With a few tugs of his leather bands the fur clung to his toned waist hiding his exposed lower half.

He ran a hand through his loose locks swiping his raven bangs behind him before turning back to the silent girl watching him.

"Ready?" He asked walking up to her slowly

Kagome laughed nervously "For what exactly?" She asked completely unsure just what activity that was about to take place.

Before she could receive and answer Kouga had her swept up in his arms holding her tightly against his chest.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome squeaked in surprise feeling the floor leave her instantly

Kouga flashed her a quick grin before sprinting out of the cave and into the darkness of the outside tunnels.

Kagome now completely unaware of what was about to happen clung to the wolf demon for dear life.

Feeling the toned muscle of his chest wrap around her suddenly made her feel much better, but not only that.

It made her long for the room they had just so suddenly left behind, and the intimacy they would be sure to share once returning.

* * *

The seemingly endless sea of swaying silvery lit grass was all that Sango's glowing eyes could see.

That and the dark void of the midnight sky meeting the horizon.

Even with the looming moon overhead the vast hillside seemed cast in a dark shadow.

Sango could not have been more grateful maybe the lack of lighting would keep her location a secret, at least for the moment.

It appeared no matter where she had ventured this day the village, the woods, Inuyasha's eyes had been locked onto her.

As if he knew she shared a secret beyond his own, like she secretly did.

Sango sighed heavily into the still air before placing her weary head on the top of her knees.

Was it possible for her to feel more torn that she currently did? She highly doubted it.

Kagome had entrusted her with the truth of her and Kouga's affair unlike Inuyasha who she had just discovered the truth.

Though none of that made her inner turmoil more bearable.

Inuyasha was a friend and she felt horrible about lying to him, allowing him to believe Kagome had simply gone home instead of sneaking off to see Kouga.

Then again she felt no obligation to tell Inuyasha anything. How many times had she been the shoulder for Kagome to cry on while he did the exact same thing with Kikyo?

Either way she was in an unwanted situation that she would simply have to push through and wait to see what the outcome would be.

She had no intention on reaming quiet forever she had hoped Kagome facing Kouga once again would force things into perceptive for her best friend.

That she would return and decided once and for all just who she longed to be with.

Sango lifted her head to the dark sky above scanning the night sky for the moon above.

The ghostly orb was easy enough to spot, once in her sight casting its silvery glow upon her.

Her deep eyes reflecting its bright rays shielding her inner thoughts from the outside world.

She sighed thinking maybe Kagome was staring at the moon this very moment.

If she was her only wish was that she was happy and ready to choose a future for herself.

After all that is all a best friend could wish for.

* * *

Shimmering clear water rippled silently over the body of water, bright rays of silvery moonlight casting its glow onto the liquid glass causing the reflection to glow enticingly.

Adding to the beauty of the sparkling waters was the reflection of the motionless woman standing radiantly in the depths of the pool.

Kouga watched silently through his demon eyes as Kagome stood in the center of the cool springs.

He felt the gentle breeze of midnight air sweep through his loose locks as the cool grass he rested on swayed at his side.

He had almost forgotten how peaceful this hidden spot deep in the wolf demon territory was.

Or maybe it was it only seemed so alluring due to the company he currently had.

Either way he could not have been more at peace than he currently was.

Just sitting here bathed in the light of the moon and watching the most beautiful woman in the world prance carelessly before him.

Kagome turned slightly to face him almost sensing his eyes fixed upon her, the water swirling with ripples as she did.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the gleaming smile spread over her sparkling lips.

Apparently she enjoyed this hidden spot more than he did.

Then again what wasn't to love about this intoxicating place, an opening in the thick forest surrounding them.

Laid with thick soft grass and the sparkling pool of spring water dug before them.

Its small shore contained with almost diamond like pebbles as fresh mountain water poured in from the hidden fountain below.

Though the water wasn't very deep only coming to mid waist on most demons though it was a refreshing stop from a hard days run.

Kouga could not have been more pleased he had decided to bring Kagome here after their countless rounds of intimate love making.

It was a nice reprieve but not necessarily a wanted one, he had done this solely for Kagome's benefit.

After all he had to remind himself she was only human and wasn't made for the endless hours of sexual activity female demons could withstand.

Though even in this blissful place the outside world and its troubles could not help but reach his mind.

He hadn't allowed his mind to question or even think about the approaching future not while he had Kagome.

But even she couldn't delay the overhanging question surrounding the two of them.

How long would there blissful escape from reality last?

No matter what had occurred between them in the past few hours countless questions needed answering.

One for instance Kouga was beyond curious as to why Kagome seemed so content and happy at his side.

Despite what most undoubtedly had occurred in his absence between Kagome and Inuyasha.

After all it was impossible for the mutt not to notice Kagome had been mated.

He had been sure to leave his mark on Kagome even without her permission.

Which deep down he only partially regretted, after all it was his only fail safe incase Kagome had refused to admit her love for him.

He had to make sure the mutt knew she was taken and if he wanted to replace his mark a duel to the death would be inevitable.

But Kagome had come to him possessed solely by longing not by anger at his somewhat betrayal of her trust.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow in confusion there was no way in hell Kagome would just over look such and action.

Even if she didn't know what the full extend of receiving a mark meant the mutt undoubtedly did he was half demon after all.

Could it be remotely possible the mutt hadn't confronted her?

Despite his growing concern Kouga had to fight a laugh from escaping his throat at the mere thought.

No that was impossible there was no way in hell that Inuyasha being the demon that he knew and hated had remained so collected as to over look Kagome mating with another man.

Partially bringing him back to reality Kagome laughed lightly as she splashed water in his direction.

The droplets of water landed before Kouga missing him completely due to Kagome's lack of true effort to wet him.

"You look so serious" She smiled over at him

Kouga ran his tense fingers through his raven locks returning her glance with a light smirk.

"Sorry just thinking" Kouga admitted partially grateful she didn't hold his gaze as she returned to peering into the water below her.

Kouga watched her a bit more intensely than before as he slowly rose to his feet, feel the grass give way under his weight.

She looked so peaceful as if she didn't have a care in the world which only rose Kouga's suspicion further.

Maybe it was true, maybe Inuyasha had not confronted her.

Kouga felt his stomach lurch in uncertainty and distress, if Inuyasha had allowed her to get away with mating with another demon than he was willing to over look anything.

Kagome could do absolutely no wrong in his eyes and that thought terrified Kouga.

If she learned Inuyasha had known all this time of her betrayal then that could only serve to drive her further into the half demons arms.

He was willing to forgive her just for the sake of keeping her as his own.

Kouga felt sick to his stomach he fought the urge to vomit right there his body feeling unable to handle such a scenario.

Kagome had no idea of what Kouga had done because the mutt had failed to reveal it to her.

Kagome ignorant to Kouga's growing distress until this point finally turned to face the panicking wolf demon.

The look of distress clear in his eyes even if his face seemed frozen in determination to hide something.

Slowly she turned to face the oblivious wolf demon "Come on Kouga what's wrong?" She asked determined to get a clear answer from this time

Kouga snapped out of his downward spiraling thoughts long enough to meet her gaze now realizing she had seen through his efforts to hide his growing anxiety.

"Kagome" He whispered the feel of her name leaving his lips bringing him back to full reality.

He had to tell her the truth after everything they had been through he would not start what ever chapter this was of their relationship with a lie.

Though the idea of her realizing the mutt had known all along of their secret shot a sense of fear up his spine.

There was no avoiding it she was going to be angry and he had no way of easing her burden.

But simply blurting out the truth wasn't the way he wanted to handle this, it had to be done delicately.

Maybe she could see past his betrayal to his pure intention the only reason he had done what he had was to keep her in his life.

Or willingly loose his life had she rejected him.

Ever so slowly he felt his feet step forward, he crossed the grass soundlessly until he felt the cool sway of the spring water engulf him.

He watched as Kagome smiled as he approached, a few rippled steps and he was inches in front of her.

Kagome cooed in approval as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her tightly to his chest.

As his other free hand cupped the soft flesh of her cheek, holding her face gently in his palm.

Kagome leaned into his touch her pink lips parted lightly in a smile.

Kouga felt his thumb run over her smooth skin tantalizingly gods how he loved the feel of her.

Temporarily forgetting himself he brought his lips down to claim hers.

Kagome all to willingly surrendered to his touch forgetting completely about her unanswered question at the feel of his moist tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance.

Kouga growled lowly in approval as she opened herself to him letting him have her mouth in any way he pleased.

He felt her fingers dig slightly into the toned muscles of his exposed hips, he hadn't even realized she had been holding him this entire time.

Kouga felt his fangs nip carefully at Kagome's bottom lip drawing a moan of approval from her as he did.

He could feel his eyes shut tight as he cringed under the skin with strain, could this have been any more difficult?

It was taking everything in him not to loose himself in her and rush back to the sanctity of the den to have her over and over again.

Kouga growled against her lips, No! He had to do this he needed to!

Softly he preyed his lips away from Kagome's only to have them return instantly to the flesh of her neck.

At least he had made some form of defiance it would just take him more time to pull away completely.

Kagome gasped in approval leaning her head back to allow him more access, which he grateful took.

His hot tongue licking and massaging small circles into her throat as he worked his way further down.

He felt his hand free her face from his hold only to grab a handful of kimono fabric pulling the laired clothing down to give him more of her.

He growled in satisfaction feeling the bare skin of her now exposed shoulder within his reach.

Almost agonizingly slow he led his heated path of hot kisses to the meeting of her neck.

There he found the object of his distress he could feel under his lips the marks his fangs had left so seemingly long ago.

This feeling alone was enough to send him drifting down from his lustful filled cloud.

Back to the cold grip of reality and the situation he had yet to face.

He could hear Kagome whimper unknowingly as he pulled away gently clearly she had been enjoying this just as much as he had.

Kouga straightened up still holding Kagome in his arms afraid she might pull away from him.

Kagome adjusted as well in order to meet the wolf demons gaze confused as to why he had stopped.

"What?" She asked curiously

Unfortunately his eyes weren't fixed on her put a part of her.

His deep blue orbs enhanced by the glow of the shimmering moon reflecting all around them were focused solely on the two marks resting softly on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah" She smiled eyeing her own shoulder briefly before returning to glancing at Kouga "I've been meaning to ask you about that"

Kouga almost felt a surge of fear cross his face at the direction the conversation had suddenly shifted in.

"Yeah?" He asked playing naive at least for the moment.

"At first I thought these were just you getting a little carried away but it still hasn't healed" Kagome admitted her own curiosity "Even after all this time" She smiled up at him

Kouga felt the knot in his stomach tighten this was even worse than he thought.

Not only had the mutt not told her of his somewhat betrayal but she had no concept in general what demon mating was truly about.

Swallowing his fear he ran his thumb across her shoulder gently feeling the marks of his fangs under his touch.

"It never will" Kouga admitted opening the flood gate to the unavoidable situation building.

Kagome gave a confused laugh.

"What?" She asked half way expecting him to laugh off his statement but he didn't.

Instead he looked away from his mark to stare her straight in the eye no trace amount of humor just uncertainty.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked feeling her own insecurity rising

Kouga felt his grip around her waist loosen as he gently pulled away before speaking.

"Kagome" He began followed by a deep breath "Has Inuyasha ever explained to you what demon mating is about?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise she knew this subject had to be serious seeing as Kouga had just referred to Inuyasha by his name and not mutt or mutt face.

"No" Kagome shook her head "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked not bothering to hide her confusion

Kouga took a another deep breath unsure of how to continue he searched the depths of his turmoil seeking an answer.

Then before he realized words he thought were long forgotten in the shadows of his path began whispering through his lips.

"Bare this mark as my devotion" He whispered his hands finding hers even loosely by her side.

"Wear it as my love in purest form" He gripped her hand a little tighter "When weak feel my strength…when empty let it make you whole"

Kagome could feel herself waning in the depths of Kouga's eyes so lost and confused but so full of love and devotion.

"Let only death be my release" He rasped leaning closer to her almost pressing his lips to hers once again.

"For this symbol is not mere flesh" His thumb running across his mark once again sending a shiver up Kagome's spine.

"But my surrender to you" His breath hot against her lips as his vow came to its end.

"Body and soul now and forever" Kouga whispered pulling slowly back watching as his words sunk into her.

For what seemed like an eternity she just remained motionless in his arms as if she had been put under some sort of spell.

Then finally she spoke "K-Kouga I don't-" She began so confused but also so overwhelmed by his words.

"Kagome" He interrupted hoping to make this easier for her.

"When a demon decides to mate another he leaves a mark on his chosen mate" Kouga began his fear rising in the pit of his stomach "So every other demon and human can know…"

Kagome listening restless in Kouga's arms finally found her strength driven by a sharp sense of fear welling inside her.

She took a hard step back forcing herself out of Kouga's arms completely, a rush of cool water splashing up around her as she did so.

"Know what?" She asked her voice shaky to her own ears as anger overpowering all her other emotions if Kouga had done what she thinks he had.

Kouga didn't bother reaching out for her again he only stood strong ready for the storm he knew was to come.

"Know that she belongs to another" He said proudly even if on the inside he was barley keeping from falling apart.

Kagome felt her eyes shift quickly back and forth scanning Kouga for any sign of deception hoping that this was all some form of sick joke.

There was none, he was speaking the truth to her absolute horror.

"Y-You" She began feeling her hands ball into fist at her side her jaw tight with rage boiling under the surface.

"How could you!" She boomed her voice echoing off the tree bases all around them

How could this be happening Kouga had not let her go willingly to the village in some form of selflessness.

He had allowed her to return to the village just to reveal what she and Kouga had done.

With or without her permission he had marked her as his own and Inuyasha knew everything.

"Kagome" Kouga began wanting to explain his behalf he took a slow step forward reaching out for her.

Kagome slapped his hand away violently determined to show her rage.

"Don't touch me!" She warned

Everything she had tried holding together for the past few months had just come crumbling down on top of her.

Inuyasha knew everything she had done and now like it or not she belonged to Kouga.

And if what he had said was true then the only way out was for Kouga and Inuyasha to fight to the death.

Kagome roared fighting back tears "All this time you just left me in the village.." She felt her body shaking at the amount of anger roaring out of her "To flaunt me in front of Inuyasha!"

Kouga felt his own aggravation flare "I left you there because that is what you wanted!"

Kagome shook her head aggressively "What I wanted?" She cried "Since when did you care about what I wanted!"

"Everything is about you it always has been! You made sure I could never be Inuyasha's!" Kagome sobbed feeling so betrayed

"You took away my choices!" She cringed gripping her shoulder where Kouga's fang marks laid wishing she could rub them away.

Kouga despite his anger felt his chest tighten at the sight of her weeping, he loved her so much and causing her pain brought its own for him.

But despite everything it was time she knew the truth of his decision.

"I didn't take away your choices Kagome" He began holding in his own frustration "I was ensuring your future"

Kagome laughed humorlessly just what lie was he planning on coming up with now?

"I needed Inuyasha to know what we had done" Kouga began low and calm "It was the only way I could go on"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled in no mood to play his coy games.

"The morning after you left me, I returned back to the east and waited." Kouga whispered eyeing the moon above them not wanting to hold her gaze for what he was about to say.

"I waited for Inuyasha to learn what we had done, and I waited for him to come for me"

Kagome narrowed her eyes what was this leading to? What could Kouga possibly wanted from Inuyasha besides to gloat?

If Inuyasha had come to the east after he found out he would have killed Kouga.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the thought crossing her mind.

Was that what Kouga wanted?

She thought back to the words that had memorized hers 'let only death be my release'.

Kouga looked down from the silver moon above to stare at her straight on knowing she had grasped what his words had meant.

"K-Kouga" Kagome whispered temporarily forgetting the anger that was boiling under the surface

"You made your choice that day, Kagome" Kouga smiled "Or so I thought"

"I waited and waited for Inuyasha to come to release you and replace my mark with his own." He admitted

"Why?" Kagome asked her eyes glued to the sparkling water below her.

A hot tear streaming down her cheek then falling into the still pool causing it to ripple.

Kouga took a step forward towards her .

"Because I would rather be dead than live in a world where I could never have you" He whispered

Kagome could feel his eyes burning into her filling her with the liquid flame of his devotion.

She cringed as the heat invaded her clothing warming her unwillingly.

Everything was just so wrong so out of place her life had become one giant jigsaw puzzle. That had busted into a million pieces and she didn't know where to begin picking up the shards.

She felt her shoulders slump as she began to sob not bothering to hold back her tears a moment longer.

She brought her trembling arms around her shoulders wrapping herself in a self hug taking any form of comfort she could.

"Everything is just so messed up" She cried

Inuyasha had known all this time of her betrayal and what's worse he had over looked it.

He had let her surfer in silence all this time knowing she hated herself for keeping such a secret from him.

Worse she had betrayed him all over again by fleeing into Kouga's arms.

She just didn't know what to do she loved Kouga but she had feelings for Inuyasha as well.

What needed to be done? What could she possibly do to make this tangled web of a lies less knotted.

The weight of all these unanswered questions threaten to crush her, all until she felt an all to familiar feeling.

Kouga could see her struggling and he couldn't take another moment of watching her crumble.

He closed the distance between them wrapping his arms strongly around her pulling her to his chest.

Kagome surrendered into him wrapping her trembling hands around his shoulders.

"Kouga" She wept against him "I don't know what to do"

Kouga held her tighter hearing the hurt and confusion clear in her voice.

"I don't know how to make this easier on you" He began

He pulled away slowly only enough to force her to stare into his eyes.

"Kagome" Their lips slightly in contact as he whisper against her "I would kill or die for you"

Kagome felt another tear escape from the corner of her eye as she was pulled into the depths of Kouga's orbs.

"But I cant" Kouga's jaw tightened "I wont share you"

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest as brutal as it might seem he was right.

She couldn't keep doing this any longer she had to choose once and for all between the two of them.

Then only unbearable thing was she knew whoever she finally chose the other was going to be lost to her forever.

Kagome buried her face into Kouga's neck as she began to sob.

She would face the hard choices of her life tomorrow but for right now she just wanted to be with the one thing that came easily to her.

Her source of warmth her reason for not falling apart her serenity.

"Kouga" She cried.

* * *

**Now since I have not updated in like forever! I made extra effort to unsure this chapter was loooong!**

**I do believe this should keep you guys satisfied until I get the chance to update again.**

**So keep your seat warm and hold on tight for the next FINAL chapter of Snow and Sadness!**

**See ya Soon**


	19. Forever

**What can you say about three years of highs and lows, constant on time updates and way delayed ones?**

**I really can't put into words how much fun its been writing this story and watching as you the readers kept on guessing as to what was going to happen next!**

**All I can truly give you is a heartfelt thank you for hanging in there through all my bad grammar, late updates, ect…**

**You all are amazing and I really do hope to someday continue this story in a new light!**

**Then again there is always a chance that some new story might distract me so…Poll!**

**But until new stories or good ol old ones, enjoy the last chapter of Snow and Sadness, love you all!**

**Note's For Review's :**

**FleeceofSteel - I know make the right decision!**

**Cmo92 - Thanks so much and yeah that basically is one of my most favorite scenes to type I really wanted them to admit how much they had missed each other kind of bring some hidden realization to the surface lol I hope you like the update thanks again!**

**LovedHopelessRomantic - Thanks so much hopefully the sadness kind of subsides into happiness in this chapter lol enjoy the update!**

**A Curiosity - I know its finally coming to a close *tear* but all good things must end right? And I wouldn't be so sure there probably someone out there who would love are neglected half demon, or is there? :D**

**Animagurl33 - Thanks so much I really hope I don't disappoint enjoy the update!**

**Kouga's older woman - Exactly!**

**Lovexisxaxsin782 - Thanks grammar soooo not my strong point ß see I did it again, but thanks for reading!**

** 123 - Thanks so much I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Peachy Dreamy - I know their reunion was one of my most favorite parts to type minus the constant blushing I do while writing, I do have some modestly lol Cant wait to read your review on the new chapter love chu!**

**Cristine44 - Thanks so much enjoy the update!**

**Guest - I finally fingered that out, I mean figured lol**

**Ethizen - Sorry to have kept you up so late I mean early lol but I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Sesshomaru'sLuver - I'm sorry I haven't updated but I wanted to delay the inevitable end as long as I could *sigh* I'm just sorry its finally coming to a close. Thank you though for some much support I can't get much better reviews than yours lol And I was planning on giving Inuyasha a much more massive reaction but it kinda would have thrown the story out of whack but hopefully this chapter give the explosion you wanted lol Enjoy!**

**Cheyenne - Posted enjoy! Thank you for the eager review!**

**DreamBeamz - Thanks so much for the constant flow of reviews gotta love encouragement! Enjoy the update!**

**Guest - Updated, so sorry for the delay!**

** - Updated! Sorry it took so long!**

**Dr. Bonta-kun - Hello, Sorry I kept you from cleaning I have a bad habit of that myself lol But I am glad you found my story worth it hopefully you don't have any plans today lol Enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 19**

**Forever**

* * *

_The inescapable summer heat was blazing noon through night even when the sun had finally faded in the distant mountains, its blaze lingered._

_Kouga sat on one of the countless cliff peeks overhanging the eastern demon tribe territory._

_The thick air glazing over his sweat damped skin, it had been too long since he felt a summer like this._

_So many years he had faced the blistering cold of the south, but now having traveled to this far place heat had become his new enemy._

_Kouga leaned his weary head back against the rock face peering up into the cloudless night sky._

_Something about this land soothed him, whither it was the strong scent of pine forest or the broad mountain peeks, he didn't know._

_But enjoyed it all the same, this entire area was calming._

_It almost made him feel at home, minus the almost unbearable heat he was currently enduring._

_Kouga closed his heavy eyes taking in the sweet scent of the thick forest below, it was peaceful._

_Until the faint scent of something all to familiar caught his attention._

_Kouga peeked one eye open before taking a second sniff of the distant scent thinking briefly that his nose had deceived him._

_Then again the scent hit his senses, no mistaking it._

_Kouga straightened up only enough to crouch over the cliff he currently sat upon._

_His blue eyes scanning the ground below._

_It took him a mere moment or two to catch a glimpse of what he was wordlessly searching for._

_There just below the cover of the tree line were two figures moving almost soundlessly along the grass._

_Kouga felt his eyes widen thinking the summer heat was starting to get the best of him._

_There nearly a mile or two below him were wolf demons._

_Kouga felt a brow raise knowing this land had been to perfect to be uninhabited but never did he expect his own kind to dwell here._

_But just the appearance of the two below him was not what held his attention._

_No, the two wolf demons now visibly one male one female, were mating._

_Kouga felt a slight laugh build in his throat at the sight of the two carrying on below him._

_Apparently this land was even more welcoming than he first thought._

_Then lowly he heard the female gasp below her mate, the distant was far to high for Kouga to make out what was being said, but it was entertaining none the less._

_Kouga snorted out a half laugh not wanting to give away his position on the cliff peek before scooting back against the rock face._

_The air now thick with the scent of arousal and musk._

_Kouga didn't really care who was he to deny fellow wolf demons a good time?_

_He sighed up at the night sky almost envious of the couple below._

_He himself had countless one night stands but nothing compared to taking a true mate._

_Sometimes he found himself thinking there was no woman out there who he could ever imagine spending the rest of his life with._

_After all taking a mate was more than just a physical bond it was an emotion tie beyond words._

_To completely surrender yourself body and soul as only wolf demons could, it seemed almost like a fairytale in Kouga's eyes._

_He closed his eyes letting his mind journey far from where his body now lay._

_No, there was no such thing, not to Kouga at least._

_He would spend his time on this earth alone, surviving for himself and his needs alone._

_After all no mere demon woman could ever change that._

* * *

Dry mountain air forced known raven locks fanning widely before the human girl on the cliff side.

Dawn was soon approaching, the darken sky now beginning to glow brighter with each passing second.

Any other time a view such as this would have filled her with wonder and joy at the sight of this beautiful sunrise devolving before her, but not today.

No, with every moment that ticked by Kagome felt her heart fill with dread.

It had finally come, the third day in which Kilala was to retrieve her from the eastern wolf demon mountains.

Or to her unknowing friends the day she was falsely returning from a short visit to her home on the other side of the well.

Kagome had thought by the time this day had come she would have been overjoyed to face Inuyasha again, thinking before hand that this trip would give her the closure she so desperately sought.

That however could not have been further from the truth, Kagome had not gained anything but more turmoil to consume her from the inside out.

The past three days with Kouga had gone like a dream, constant love making and exploring the eastern territory at his side.

No this trip had not given her an answer to her impending question just made it all that much more confusing.

She loved Kouga, there was no hope of denying it, but she also loved Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes as another gust of warm air hit her face.

Just the weight of knowing she was hopelessly in love with two men was tearing her apart.

Even more unbearable she knew it was doing the same to both Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kagome bit her lower lip in effort to fight back tears she knew were threatening to spill over.

Nothing had ever been this hard.

Adding to her growing inner hatred she had fled to the mountain cliffs without so much as a farewell to Kouga.

She knew it was cowardly of her to flee once again from his bed while he slept, but this time it was for a whole different reason.

The first time after they made love she wanted to leave to prove she could overcome her want for Kouga with her love for Inuyasha.

But now she was running because the idea of being forced to say goodbye to him threatened to break her.

Just the mere thought of seeing his blue orbs darken in secret despair as she explained it was finally time for her departure carved an un-healable wound in her heart.

Kagome didn't know when she would see Kouga again but she didn't dare look that far into the future, not when everything now was spinning out of control.

All she knew for certain was once she was face to face with Inuyasha all the secrets she had been carrying around were going to come out, for better or worse.

"Leaving again?" A low voice carried against the wind

Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat at the sound of a those hushed words reaching her ears.

She spun around her eyes already filled with panic, her heart unevenly beating as she tried to hold herself together.

Kagome looked up at Kouga staring surprisingly calm down at her.

His appearance instantly telling her he hadn't wasted anytime dressing in order to find her.

His fur pelt the only article of clothing he currently wore, his raven locks loose and blowing carelessly in the dying wind as hers was.

"Kouga I-" Kagome began about to beg for his forgiveness or explain her rash actions she wouldn't know which until the words left her quivering lips.

Kouga raised a hand in protest before she could get the chance.

"It's alright Kagome" He said lowly almost strangely reassuring, which made Kagome panic even more.

"I didn't come to fight" He admitted his wide blue eyes filled with so much swirling emotion she didn't have a hope of distinguishing them all.

"I know you have a lot of things to take care of and I'm not going to stop you or ask you not to go" He said coldly as if trying to force the words from his lips secretly telling her he really wanted too.

"Y-You're saying goodbye?" Kagome asked her voice shaky even to her own ears.

Kouga laughed humorlessly dark "I guess I am"

Kagome felt the sharp sting of tears stab in the corner of her eyes knowing she didn't have much time before they began to spill over.

"Kagome, you know what you mean to me?" He asked sternly

Kagome shook her head upward in agreement knowing she just couldn't form words without sobbing.

"I would never force you to stay with me" Kouga began his words lingering as he tried to brace himself to continue.

"But" He said darkly "If you don't choose me-" Kouga paused before clearing his throat as if trying reword his last statement, Kagome could clearly see this situation was just as hard on him.

"If you decide not to come back" He took a step forward closing the almost unbearable distance between them.

"I'll understand" He vowed

Kagome felt a lone tear escape her hold as it ran down her heated cheek "Kouga-" She began in a quiet cry

Kouga raised his heated hand to cup her cool cheek his thumb rubbing softly over her trembling bottom lip to gently silence her.

Kagome grabbed his wrist instantly desperate to hold onto him just a little longer.

Kouga couldn't bare this silent torment but he wouldn't give in there was to much that needed to be said.

Slowly he leaned down until he forehead pressed against hers, his heavy eyes closing as he held her tightly.

"I love you Kagome" He whispered "But once you leave, you have to make your decision"

Kouga took a shaky breath as if the words building in his chest threatened to burst through his strong façade.

"So either come back for me and only me," He whispered against her "Or don't come back at all"

Kagome felt a cry escape her knowing the moment she had been dreading was finally in front of her.

Either she chose to be with Kouga or not, there was no more in between.

Kouga pressed a warm kiss on her head taking in as much of her scent as possible as if trying to memorize every detail about her.

"Goodbye Kagome" He rasped

With a sharp step Kouga shoved himself backwards knowing he couldn't stand to see her go.

He knew if he got even a single clear glimpse of her in this moment all his will to except her leaving would be broken.

Kagome felt the warmth of Kouga's body fade in an instant.

The last trace of breath she held passing her lips in a weak cry, a single hot tear rolling down her cheek.

An eternity passed before she finally felt she had found the strength to open her blurred tear stained eyes.

The sight before her carved into her pounding heart making it ache in almost indescribable pain.

He was gone.

* * *

Silence had now become so rare among the southern tribe, with winter fading into nothing but a dim memory and the full embrace of summer capturing the mountain.

Life had returned to the tribe all happy to finally enjoy the outside world once more instead of hiding in their caves desperate for warmth.

Though not every wolf demon was so joyous, if Garomaru could have his way he would trade the burning sun for a blizzard in an instant.

He unlike those under his rule clung to the darkness of the inner mountain, so far back into the caverns no trace amount of sunlight could reach him.

The lack of light though could not have pleased Garomaru more, he sat against the cool stone wall in the small room.

Relying solely on his enhanced inhuman vision to act as his guide no desire to light any form of fire.

No he remained in his slumped state clinging to an overly large clay bottle of saké.

Garomaru pressed the half empty bottle to his lips taking another gulp of the hot liquid.

Drinking seemed to be the only activity that passed the time, the never ending span of time.

Since Kouga's departure life had not been the same, how could it be?

Was it even possible to pick up life where it had been left off, no his son if he dared to still call him that had disgraced him beyond words.

Forsaking his race, his sole obligation as heir to the Southern tribe, his duty, his pride, all for a pathetic human.

A Human.

A weak creature not even worthy of the breath they sustained, their only befitting quality was to serve demons, no more.

Now his son heir to all that he had built had chosen that unmentionable creature as his mate.

Just the thought made Garomaru take another large gulp of the sake at his side, subconsciously trying to wash the image away with the warm burn of the alcohol.

He had raised Kouga to be ruthless show no fear no mercy, to be strong and unwavering in his dedication to his tribe.

So where had he gone wrong?

What had he said? When was the day he did whatever he did to make Kouga the way he was?

"Here you are" A soft voice chimed off the cave walls into Garomaru's pointed ears.

Garomaru squinted at the glare of a torch invading his dark room forcing the shadows into retreat.

He hadn't noticed how accommodating he fond the dark until it was being forced away with every step the approaching figure took.

A few disoriented blinks of his weary eyes reviled it was Kome standing at the cave entrance, a flickering torch in hand.

"Love, why are you here?" She asked placing the torch into a mounted holder on the cave wall before walking towards her slumped over mate.

"Thinking about all the mistakes I have made" Garomaru admitted not bothering to hide his sake as he took another gulp.

Kome sighed bowing her head in building distress she could clearly smell the musk of watery eyes and alcohol in the air.

It didn't take a genius to know her mate was drunk, yet again.

Since Kouga's departure this had become a common scene, much to her dislike.

"Will you not come outside with me?" She asked trying to repress her own misery at the sight of her once great mate, now shriveled in a corner rotting his liver.

"No point, I have everything I need right here" He added sloshing the bottle in his hand.

Kome bit her pearl fangs into her lower lip her unsorted emotions beginning to boil to the surface.

"Will Kouga loving a human break you?" She asked a glimmer of sadness laced in her words.

Garomaru's eyes narrowed those words stung.

"What he does is no longer any concern of mine, he is no longer my son" Garomaru said emotionless his quivering hands reaching for another swig of his alcohol.

Before the clear liquid could reach his lips he felt the clay jar fly from his palm, instantly it made contact with the ground shattering into pieces on the stone floor.

The remaining sake splashing upwards onto his furs and onto Kome's now close kimono.

He glared up at his mate her clawed hand stretched outward where she had slapped the jug away from his hold.

She forced her small hand into a fist gripping the sleeve of her kimono so tight he thought she might draw blood.

"He is your blood!" She hissed fresh tears building in her blue eyes.

Garomaru just sat there wordlessly as his mate glared daggers at him.

Kome shook her head from side to side tears flying freely as she did so.

"Does my life mean nothing to you?" She asked through trembling lips

Garomaru shot his gaze upward confused by the question, how could she bring herself to ask such a thing?

She was his mate, the other half of his soul how could she think any less?

"How can you ask such a thing?" He responded anger flaring in his own voice

"Kagome saved my life! She a human pulled me back from death! Yet you see her as an unfit mate to Kouga!?" Kome hissed

Garomaru stared up at his mate speechless there were no words that could come close to forming a response to her outburst.

He knew that human woman had given him back his mate and despite his actions he was grateful to her but not grateful enough to surrender his only son and his entire tribes future to her.

Kome sighed in frustration turning her gaze from her wordless mate, she couldn't bring herself to face him any longer.

"I love you Garomaru" She whispered under her uneasy breath

"But don't ever ask me to stop loving Kouga" She demanded turning away from her mate her heart pounding in her ears.

"I wont, not ever" She vowed storming out of the cave with heavy footsteps baring her hidden emotions.

Garomaru watched her fade away into the darkness of the tunnels leaving him with the weight of her lingering words.

He laid his head back against the cold stone staring blankly to the ceiling above.

He wished desperately he had another jug of sake to drown away his conflicting emotions.

"No, I suppose neither will I" He whispered

* * *

The dirt road ahead was spotted with warm rays of invading sunlight piercing through the swaying leaves above.

Kagome looked straight ahead the brightly lit path, the constant tapping of her sandals against the forest floor matching Kilala's massive paw steps with perfect rhythm.

The journey home had felt almost like a dream, hours seemed to tick by like minutes while she was flying over the surrounding landscape.

The only brief amount of time she had managed on the ground was to dispel the sickness churning in the center of her stomach.

Since leaving Kouga nothing about herself felt right, she felt somehow off.

She blamed it on her overwhelming nerves getting the best of her manifesting themselves in a way that was making her physically ill.

But strangely as the sickness still buried inside her arrived it dissipated with every lurch of her stomach.

Kagome hoped the somewhat vomiting spell had subsided, for now.

She hated the idea of stopping at yet another spring to wash the horrid taste from her mouth, it was time wasted she felt she didn't have.

Then again drowning herself in the vast abyss that was her mind since leaving the eastern wolf demon territories wasn't an appealing idea either.

She had tried desperately to untangle the web of deceit that her life had become.

That was the punishment for lying she supposed, trying to keep all the deceit she had spread in order.

It was impossible to sort through it all, but thinking over it was the only way she would ever get near the clarity she so desperately hoped for.

It was difficult to even remember a time she had been truly happy unburdened by all the confusion and fear she now held.

The time she had spent at Kouga's side had been the only peace she had felt in what seemed like years.

But even the oasis that was his home couldn't keep her safe from the outside world forever.

Kilala pressed her large head against Kagome's arm while they walked purring softly through her massive fangs.

As if she could see the distress bubbling just below the surface in her companion.

Kagome looked at the massive feline thankful for her small form of comfort it meant more than she knew.

Slowly Kagome placed a gentle hand on top her head stroking her soft fur.

Kilala had been so understanding allowing her to return to the village on foot rather than flying in.

She wanted time to clear her head just a bit longer before confronting Inuyasha, like she knew she must.

Though that time was drawing unavoidably close even now she could hear the faint hum of the busy villagers in the distance.

The trees all around her beginning to thin giving way to rice fields and man made water preserves.

Kagome swallowed hard, this was it.

Kagome felt like her feet were filled with lead or liquid steel weighing down her every move as she stepped into the village.

She half way forged a secret prayer that she didn't have to walk very much further before a very familiar and welcomed face came into view.

Sango came charging forward towards her a clear relief fueled smile placed on her lips.

"Kagome, your back!" She sighed coming to a stop a few feet before her

Kilala instantly recognizing her long time companion pushing her still massive from forward into Sango's waiting arms.

Sango scratched the massive fire cat demons head playfully Kagome wasn't the only friend she had missed.

Kagome was still miles away hostage to the strong restrains of her secretly binding turmoil.

Sango knew the brunt of her inner damage but she couldn't possibly to comprehend all that had happened while she was away with Kouga.

Kagome could barely wrap her head around it all and she had been the one to experience everything.

"Your alright?" Sango added her attention fixing back on her still silent comrade, she had hoped Kagome's time away with Kouga had granted her some form of clarity.

Whither for her own personal happiness or just to sort out the tangled web of emotions laced all around her at those she cared most about.

"Yes, I'm fine" Kagome forced a smile she figured her words weren't a total lie she was fine physically but the same could defiantly not be said for her mental state

On the outside looking in she seemed flawlessly composed but on the inside she was riddled with panic, fear and distress all but humming through her very blood from what she soon had to face.

"You look better" Sango smiled eyeing Kagome's physical state amazed such a short period of three days had made such a drastic change on the girl before her.

Kagome hadn't noticed she felt entirely the same, she peered down at herself trying to see the changes Sango had pointed out.

Kagome did notice a few oddities, her body was much more firm instead of her usual thin limbs she almost gleamed with hidden muscle.

Her pale skin now having a somewhat umber glow as if some form of light had been turned on just under the surface.

The raven locks of her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders glossed with the refection of the sun's distant rays.

Her body had defiantly went through a few changes, without her permission or even notice until now.

Then again maybe the countless rounds of day long sex she had partaken in with Kouga had something to do with her almost glowing state.

"So-" Sango began her tone noticeably lower giving away instantly the topic she was about to begin.

Kagome looked up snapping out of her distant thoughts, knowing her best friend no doubt wanted answers to what had occurred during her time away.

Kagome felt her chest tighten with strain she didn't even know how or where to begin.

"Its complicated" She whispered, she didn't want to seem coy or distant especially not to Sango who had been so understanding through this entire situation, but she couldn't help but keep her guard up.

She didn't want Sango getting anymore involved in her web of quickly tightening unstable emotions than she already had, she respected her to much.

Sango nodded in agreement again proving just how wonderful of a friend she truly was, willing to accept Kagome's boundaries without question.

"I'm just glad your-" Sango began sweetly only to have her voice over shadowed by a much more shocked heavier tone

"Kagome?" A low tone whispered several feet behind them both

Kagome felt her blood run cold at the deriding familiar voice invading her conversation with the equally silently shocked demon slayer.

Inuyasha stood mere feet away from the two of them his amber eyes fixed past Sango to Kagome standing motionless before him.

Kagome wanted to speak but her throat seemed to be closing with each passing second she wasn't even sure she was breathing.

Just when she thought all the oxygen in her lungs began to burn out a small gust of livid air flooded through her raven locks towards the waiting half demon.

Taking her intoxicating natural scent of spring cherry blossoms towards his waiting stance but also the faint mixture of another.

Kagome watched in utter speechless horror as Inuyasha's seemingly stable facial features shifted from surprise to terror filled shock.

Once the scent mixture coming from the now parlayed Kagome reached his unsuspecting nose.

"No" Kagome whispered in dread

She idiotically had forgotten to bathe before re-entering the village completely blinded by her troubled unstorable thoughts so much so she had forgotten Kouga's scent was all but dripping off of her.

There was no denying it now, no shred of hope of trying to explain herself or the lie she now knew she was caught in.

"Inuyasha-" She began her voice so fear filled she wasn't entirely sure it was her voice coming out of her

She instantly saw yet another shift in the deadly silent half demon his amber horror filled eyes sharply turning into slits of rage at the sound of her voice.

For a brief moment she thought he might lunge at her, not that she would have blamed in.

But instead bringing an even more pulsating fear he turned from her without so much as a hate filled word or warning.

Kagome instantly knew just by that simple action this was something worse, much worse.

Without warning she threw herself after the now sprinting half demon desperate to explain herself as best she could.

"Inuyasha!" She called after him only to have him sprint faster as if her words were some form of poisonous fume he was desperately trying to outrun.

She pushed herself harder deep down knowing she didn't have a prayers chance of catching him but she would be damned if she didn't try!

Everything she had tried to contain for the past months was beginning to flood to the surface all at once.

The threat of tears began to form in her panic filled eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to fall apart, not now.

Not when there was just too much at stake, too much she couldn't bare to lose.

* * *

Crowing of distant far off birds taking flight into the midday sky over the mountain peeks echoed down below.

To the slumped form of a troubled wolf demon carelessly dangling over the edge of one of the tallest cliff sides the eastern territory had to offer.

Kouga's normally bright eyes were cast in a seemingly permanent darker pigment, no doubt from the hidden battle of emotions raging within him.

Knowing Kagome had left him once again had been more difficult than he would ever admit to anyone.

But the sheer uncertainly of not knowing if she would ever return to him was the more traumatic force eating away at him from the inside.

The days they had spent together had been everything he had hoped for and more.

Having his mate by his side was indescribable, it was like the equivalent of having ones soul become whole.

But now that she was gone his soul was torn in half all over again, he cursed himself silently knowing full well he had brought this pain upon himself.

Why had he chosen to fall in love with a human? A being that could never fully return the blunt force of his kinds capacity to love.

Kouga stifled a laugh at the question, he hadn't chosen anything, loving Kagome came as natural as breathing.

But he knew human love was something he was more than envious about, capable of falling in and out of devotion and in his case capable of loving more than one person at a time.

Kouga dug his pearl fangs into his bottom lip fighting the urge to whisper her name into the void before him.

This longing devouring him without mercy was unbearable.

How could he possibly hope to survive this torment for an unknown amount of time, or worse a known vast endless amount of years should Kagome not return.

He had survived before, the first time Kagome had abandoned him in the cave he had taken her virginity.

Only now did he realize this time was different much different, before he had been unsure if Kagome had fled back to the mutt because she knew what they had done was a mistake, he now knew that wasn't the case.

She had returned to him putting all his fears at rest that she had regretted their first love making.

Now he knew without a doubt she loved him in every way a human could love, but she had still left.

To return or not it killed him not to knowing.

"What are you thinking about?" A low but also cautious voice asked from behind Kouga

Kouga ran a tan hand through his bound raven locks knowing full well who was approaching him.

The duo of light careful matching footsteps coming to a halt a noticeably safe distance behind him.

"What do you two idiots want?" He asked sharply in no mood for company not even bothering to spare them a glance over his slumped shoulder.

Ginta shot a quick look at Hakkaku before either of them dared to take a seat a noticeable distant away from their silently agitated leader.

Both on edge knowing full well what had Kouga in such a foul mood and bravely they were preparing to fan the flames of his unseen heated torment.

"She'll come back Kouga" Ginta whispered with clear certainty surprised himself he sounded so confident.

Knowing there was only one human girl capable of bringing their leader to such a state.

Much to both demons silent relief Kouga let out a humorless chuckle clearly not instantly enraged by his comrades boldness.

"Don't be so sure" He smiled darkly his eyes filled with a clear sadness unknown to his loyal followers.

"Kouga-" Hakkaku started trying to be just as reassuring as Ginta, he never got the chance.

"Oh would you two open your eyes? Take a look around! Do you honestly think she would come back to me so easily?!" Kouga snapped spinning to face his fear filled comrades letting his emotions flare out of his reach for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Ginta shot back quickly getting over his own panic knowing Kouga was just angry because on the inside he was hurting, badly.

Kouga sighed heavily his eyes falling to the stone cliff side they currently sat upon, a sad realization washing over him.

"The mutt can give her everything I can't! With him she could live in a human village with her friends and family she wouldn't have to change a thing!" Kouga snapped more to himself than to the waiting pair before him

He had been thinking about this a lot and everything that he had finally allowed out of him rung true.

Kagome stood a chance at a normal life with Inuyasha half demon or not.

She could live happily among her own kind for the rest of her life, not surrounded by demons who had been bred their entire lives to despise her kind.

Kouga felt a unwanted stab under his skin at the idea of Kagome actually never returning to him.

But the pain was nothing compared to what he knew he would feel if she became his only to regret her decisions years down the road.

Her happiness was more important to him than anything in the world, even the completeness of his very soul.

"How can I expect her to come back to this? Mountains miles away from any of her own kind to rule over demons that have spat on humans their whole life, My own father hates me for loving her!" Kouga growled his hands balling into fist at the memory of he and Garomaru's last heated conversation about Kagome.

"That's just it Kouga-" Ginta began trying to calm his clearly fuming leader

"You love her" Hakkaku finished Ginta's half formed sentence knowing with certainty he couldn't explain what his words lingered.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks!" Ginta spoke boldly fueled by an unknown need to protect his leaders mate from his own short comings.

"Kagome knows what she's giving up, besides she's not as helpless as she seems we have all seen that" Hakkaku added knowing both he and any other demon having the privilege of knowing Kagome knew she was as tough as any of their own kind.

Kouga felt almost reassured by his comrades bold words it was defiantly a new experience for both sides.

But still the uncontrollable doubt lingered inside him, no one no matter how supportive could drive it from its deeply rooted source.

"It's just-" Kouga whispered unsure if he was willing to bare his soul anymore than he already had.

It wasn't in his nature to seem weak, to his followers least of all.

Slowly he climbed to his feet turning towards the vast space ahead of him, the territory of his home a welcoming sight shielding the uncertainly hidden in his eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't come back" He whispered the overwhelming build of conflicting turmoil over weighing over his need to seem proud.

Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other a solemn look, they couldn't image how badly their leader was suffering.

They each had no mate but they knew deep down how much suffering they both would suffer should they ever take a woman as their soul mate then have them ripped from their arms.

It was bound to be indescribable, torment.

Kouga felt a soft kiss of the warm sun laced breeze spread over his soften face.

Desperately he wished the air would bring with it the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms, a smell he had come to love more than air itself.

He breathed deeply his thoughts raced "How can I possibly live without you, Kagome?"

* * *

The scent of fresh wild flowers burned through Kagome's slightly heaving chest as she stepped hurriedly through the vast fields of the outer rim of the now distant village.

It seemed so unfair to her that such beautiful scenery had to act as her battle ground against the visible half demon.

Kagome had followed Inuyasha endlessly determined to put and end to all the hurt and conflict she had brought between them.

Though he had defiantly not made it easy on her by any means he hadn't slowed his constant pace since fleeing the village, but now Kagome had finally gained the advantage through her endless effort of calling after him.

She didn't care how desperate he was to be away from her she needed to see him, to speak with him, any form of contact to make her raging guilt easier.

Now there he stood just a few steps away his crimson color standing out boldly through the light colored flowers between them.

His amber eyes were focused ahead fiercely giving nothing more than his open anger away.

Slowly Kagome took a steady step forward half way afraid her action might cause him to bolt off again.

She could feel the sickness in her stomach churn with every passing moment making her feel very light headed, for a brief moment she thought she might faint.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered towards him hoping his name would keep her anchored down to the conflicting world around her

Inuyasha didn't move, only remained focused forward to the seemingly endless hill side before the two of them.

Kagome felt her throat burn with the threat of tears she couldn't bare this distance, it was torture.

"Inuyasha, please look at me" She begged willing to take any form of contact between the two of them.

"Look at you?!" He snapped his voice booming all around her like thunder, clearly he was far beyond angry, he was trembling with seething rage.

"I can barely stand being near you! Do you have any idea how much you smell like him right now?!" He roared taking a frightening step forward towards her

His amber eyes seemed to flicker crimson at the sight of her, his body trembling with half way pent up fury.

His nostrils burning with the unmistakable scent of that damn wolf, it was sickening!

What made his blood boil even hotter was the realization, She had lied to him, again!

She had never returned home as she so blatantly lied through the others! She had ran arms open back to that worthless flea infested mongrel!

How could she betray him like this? Did he deserve to be treated this way?

Like a useless toy she had grown tired of playing and abusing so she sought other entertainment from someone else?

Kagome didn't falter she wanted this, she wanted him to finally expel all the anger he had been hiding from her for the past months.

She now knew he had known all along about her betrayal and had purposely hidden it from her.

If him being fury filled was the only way for him to be openly honest with her she was willing to accept that.

Though she hatred herself inside, that this is how their first honest conversation had to start, her covered in the scent of another.

But that fact was far to late to be changed now.

"I don't want fight with you" She admitted knowing that request was probably hollow.

She didn't want to fight she wanted to talk, to finally get all their unaired emotions out in the open!

"No? What do you want Kagome? Because it sure as hell aint me!" He boomed his bared fangs glowing from the sun light in the distance.

Her actions had made that perfectly clear.

Kagome felt his sharp words sting, she could see how badly she had hurt him.

She felt like her inside had turned to glass, threatening to shatter into jagged shards at any moment.

Her tear filled eyes acting as the portal to her mirrored soul painfully unrelentingly forcing her hidden secrets to the surface for him to see.

"I know this is hard for you-" She whispered wanting so badly to hold him to beg for his forgiveness anything to make this hurt inside stop.

But she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Asking him for forgiveness would be admitting she had made a mistake, a mistake fleeing to Kouga the way she had and inside no matter how hard the truth was to accept she knew she hadn't.

Given the chance she knew she would retreat to the safety of her wolf lovers arms all over again.

How could being so happy with Kouga be wrong?

He was her serenity in this world of chaos she had created.

Inuyasha let out a hard forced laugh disrespecting harshly her attempt to console him.

He didn't want to hear her reassuring lies, how in the hell could this possibly be hard on her?

How could she possibly know anything he was currently feeling? There was no way in a frozen hell she could see how deeply she had wounded him!

"But its even harder on me!" Kagome shot back not unwavering in her strong words she needed this to be said!

She needed him to understand that this wasn't easy, it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Her very soul was fragmenting from all the pain and guilt she knowingly caused.

Her inner glass becoming pressurized by his hot words making the crystallized subconscious mind begin to crack.

"I'm suppose to believe that? It can't be to hard laying on your back for the wolf since you keep doing it!" He seethed his words like daggers aimed at her their soul purpose to puncture through.

Kagome looked up at him silently hurt clear on her face from his merciless assault.

She knew all to well why he was doing this, why he was being so hurtful.

He wanted to hurt her.

To make her suffer the way she knew he was, and it was working.

She tried to contain herself but a whimper like sound of defeat slipped passed her lips, she felt so weak, so helpless.

Inuyasha watched as his verbal assault struck filling him with both satisfaction and inner hatred.

He hated this! He wanted so desperately to hate her!

He couldn't take this he had to let some of his uncontainable rage out on something, anything!

With a fury filled growl he lunged at the nearest thing he could destroy, an unsuspecting massive tree base.

His fisted hand slammed into the thick bark sending a shock wave of power through its trunk, the wood instantly splintering into fragmented pieces from the force.

The thickly leaved tree came crashing down instantly a tremor through the hill side following once the remainder of the now pulverized tree hit the grass lined floor.

Kagome didn't flinch she wanted him to expel all that he was feeling, in any way possible.

Inuyasha spun back to face her his eyes still blazing with rage but also something else, something far more painful.

"Do you have any idea how bad this hurts Kagome? Do you!?" He asked through bared fangs

Hatred, rage, fury all those things were pulsating through him like a sicknesses! But the most unbearable of all was the inconsolable pain.

The pain of knowing the woman he loved above all else had willingly given herself to another, again!

It was tearing him apart inside, he couldn't begin to count the pieces.

Kagome remained silent as his words sunk into her slowly bringing with it the all to familiar feeling she knew frightfully well.

She knew exactly how he was feeling, because she had lived through this exact scenario before.

"Yes I do" She whispered her sadden glossed eyes finding his as her words radiated the truth she couldn't contain any longer.

"I've felt everything your feeling, every time I saw you with-" Kagome couldn't bare to finish, she couldn't whisper that woman's name not right now, she wasn't strong enough for it.

"There aren't words to describe how deeply seeing the person you love with someone else hurts, its like pain that cuts all the way to your soul" She fought back tears as she relived the awful memory of seeing Inuyasha in Kikyo's arms countless times.

Over and over again watching as he turned away from her to another, making her feel…worthless.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Inuyasha boomed preparing to storm off in pure shock she had the gall to call him out on this subject at a time like this!

How the hell had this become about him?

Yes he had hurt her in the past he knew that, but he had been determined to make it up to her! Hadn't he proven that yet?

He loved her, why would he put himself through this hell if he didn't?

Kagome stormed forward not wavering in her determination to make him understand she knew exactly how much pain he was suffering through.

"Every time I watched you with her Inuyasha! The pain just got worse! Until finally I forced myself to block it all out" She hissed at him tears threatening to spill over

Knowing she had bottled these feelings up for far to long and now they were bursting free rampaging out of her without mercy or hesitation.

"I forced myself to see passed all the lies! All the hurt! Because I loved you so much!" She cried her cheeks flushed with the heat of her words

She couldn't help herself anymore she wanted him to know, needed him to know how badly he had hurt her, and why she had tolerated it.

"I would rather have been torn to pieces inside than live without you!" She clawed away a fresh tear rolling down her cheek she didn't want to be weak, not right now!

She needed to be strong, if she let up now even just a fraction she knew she would fall apart, and nothing could stop her from crumbling.

Inuyasha was silent watching as Kagome's trembling body approached him.

So she did understand, she was had suffered every single emotional torment he was currently enduring.

A fresh stab of guilt punctured through his anger hardened shell as he finally realized how much pain he had inflicted upon her in the past.

Shame pulsated through him knowing that this is what it took for her to finally be brutally honest with him.

Kagome took a shaky breath desperately trying to collect herself, impossible as it was.

How could anything possibly be this difficult? She was having trouble just breathing.

Her body so filled with uncontrollable emotions contained by her quickly fragmenting self control.

She felt a cry escape her lip as her strength began to fade, she hated herself for doing this to him!

No matter how much pain he had inflicted upon her and it had been a lot, he didn't deserve this, no one did.

This had to stop!

All the lies, all the deceit, she couldn't take it anymore she didn't want to take it anymore!

She wanted this over, she wanted all this pain gone forced far away where it could never reach either of them ever again.

"I've realized something Inuyasha" She whispered her voice so weak she wasn't sure it was her speaking in such a pathetically low tone.

"If you really loved someone, I mean really loved them, you could never hurt them" She began to sob "Not like this"

"Are you saying I don't love you?" Inuyasha whispered his harden tone cracking in half with the pain laced in his words.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this!

Even after all she had done to him all that she was still doing to him, he loved her.

Damn his soul to hell he loved her!

"No" Kagome shook her head fresh tears falling from their place upon her cheeks.

"You just loved her more" Kagome admitted finally forcing herself to come to terms with her worse denial.

A denial so deeply rooted in her soul she didn't think it could ever be unplanted, but it had.

She had taken it by the base ripping it out of her once and for all.

How long had she fought this truth? How long had she been fighting a memory she knew she could never measure up too?

"Kagome-" Inuyasha stepped forward wanting so badly to deny her accusation, but apart of him knew he couldn't.

Kagome held up her hand stopping him from taking another step in her direction.

Fearing the quickly closing distance between them was her only hope of surviving this conversation completely whole.

"Inuyasha I've felt so torn for so long" She whispered her eyes burning downward she couldn't bare to look at him, not now.

"So long I thought I could never put myself back together ever again" A sympathetic laugh escaping her quivering lips at how pathetic she saw herself right now.

"The reason I couldn't bare to tell you the truth, was because I couldn't bare hurting you, I know how bad the pain is. I lived through it and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially you" Her tear stained eyes finding his even though it only made the consuming cracking throb of her glass soul that much more painful.

Everything she was began breaking in her chest scattering into so many pieces she couldn't begin to comprehend putting herself back together.

She loved Inuyasha, she couldn't feel pain like this if she didn't, but there was a hard truth she couldn't deny any longer.

"I know now Inuyasha, if I really loved you the way I love Kouga…" She began chocking back tears this was unbearable.

"I could never have hurt you, not this way" Kagome wrapped her arms around herself trying desperately to stop herself from falling apart, she hated herself so much!

She hated every selfish decision, every lie she had made at his expense, maybe this really was punishment for all her deceit.

"I-I can't ever fill the hole Kikyo left behind, a-and I cant pretend to be happy knowing I'm second best in your heart" She sobbed she wanted him to hold her!

Selfish and cruel as she knew it would be she needed to be close to him, the only thing harder than forcing these words out of her was the distance between the two of them, it was silently killing her.

"Kagome don't do this-" Inuyasha pleaded all his hatred and anger fading away into fear.

Fear of knowing Kagome was giving up on him, giving up on the life that he knew they could have together!

He could forgive her, everything she had done to him in the past few months he could let go.

As long as it meant he wouldn't have to lose her, he couldn't see his life without her, he didn't want to!

She wasn't a replacement or second anything to him, she was Kagome! A part of his life that had become so important the thought of losing her terrified him.

Kagome looked up at him her vision blurry with the tears welling up inside.

"I love you Inuyasha, b-but I love Kouga more" Kagome felt the weight of her words crash down inside her finally shattering everything she was holding on to.

Her will, her strength, broken in one tormenting slow moment!

All the danger and life or death situations that had driven her towards Kouga had grown into something far more than she ever thought possible.

It had finally forced her to see through the looking glass which man could she bare to live without?

It wasn't even a question worth asking, she loved Inuyasha for all the years she had spent by his side through all the danger and joy, but even trying to think of a life without Kouga wasn't bearable.

She needed him, he was her mind, her body, her soul.

"So you've decided, your leaving me" Inuyasha whispered his grip on reality beginning to slip away.

This seemed like a dream, a horrible terror filled nightmare that was consuming all that he knew, all he loved.

Kagome was fading away and he didn't know how to let her go.

"I'll never leave you Inuyasha, I'll always be with you just like you'll always be with me" She looked up at him her eyes burning with truth and devotion.

Inuyasha couldn't stand this anymore he closed the distance that separated them wrapping his strong arms around her shivering form.

Kagome didn't fight, she needed him just as desperately as he needed her.

She buried her face in the safety of his kimono breathing in his familiar scent wanting to memorize everything about him she had taken for granted.

A soft sob passing her lips as she cried against him.

Even after all this she couldn't see her life with Kouga without a phantom of Inuyasha always with her.

She couldn't help it, he was the first person she ever loved. A bound like that would never fade no matter how much time passed.

"I cant give you what you want from me Inuyasha, I don't think I ever could" She cried against him wanting him to hold her tighter make him reassure her that even after all this he didn't hate her.

She wouldn't blame him if he did but right now she couldn't take a blow like that, it would have crushed her.

It was selfish of her she knew that, everything would be so much easier if she was to let him go, angry and bitter.

He would never have to see her with Kouga never have to know of their happy life together, never feel pain like this again.

But she loved him wrong as she knew it was, the idea of him hating her was crippling.

Inuyasha curled her to him holding her so tightly in his arms they began to tremble, all the anger he had fading away replaced with the devotion he held towards this human girl.

"Yes you could" He thought against her knowing her words were untrue there was nothing Kagome couldn't give him.

She gave him everything just by breathing, by being by his side.

He couldn't bare this a moment longer! Just a fraction of a moment more of holding her against him and he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Slowly Inuyasha pulled himself back just enough to kiss her forehead sweetly his nose buried in the rich scent of her sun light glossed hair.

He breathed in her scent so deeply it replaced the air in his lungs, he wanted to burn her scent inside him ensuring he never forgot how much she meant to him.

Kagome leaned into him grateful for his loving affection even after all this.

That was it, he couldn't do this anymore his strength was breaking.

He forced his lips to the lobe of her ear as he whispered against her hot skin "I'll never give up on you" He vowed

Before she could manage a response she felt his arms slip away, the warmth of his body replaced with the cool kiss of the hill side air.

He pushed passed her without a second glance knowing just one more look at the woman he loved just one glimpse of her would be all it took to make him crumble completely.

He loved her so much, he would let her go.

Kagome couldn't force herself to turn and watch as the destroyed half demon marched on.

It took every fiber of her fragmented inner being not to force herself after him, prolong the inevitable pain she knew was quickly coming.

Then after a seemingly endless eternity of silence all traces of him were gone, leaving her now completely alone.

Kagome felt a gasp burst through her quivering lips her knees buckling beneath her forcing her to the soft grass below.

She crumbled on the ground uncontrollable sobs rippling their way out of her, streams of hot fresh tears pouring down her heated cheeks.

She curled her knees into her heaving chest sobbing as she finally let herself fall apart.

It was over, it was really over.

* * *

Days didn't seem to have meaning any longer, every passing hour to the rising of the burning sun till the evening shadows all seemed to bleed together in a never ending cycle.

All that seemed to be constant was the worry building inside Kouga every day he was forced to live without his mate.

It had been days since Kagome's departure and she still had not returned leaving him to sink further and further into his hopelessness.

Had she truly decided on a life with Inuyasha? Was she with him right now? At this very moment?

Kouga closed his eyes feeling the cool kiss of the midnight air spread over his slightly numb body.

He had been standing on this cliff peek for hours now just watching as the world went by.

The crimson sun had set giving birth to the rich night sky, endless black blanketed with countless gleaming stars.

Any other time he would have marveled at the beauty of this serene atmosphere but not now.

His darken eyes glowed down at the miles of sheer mountain below him.

For the briefest moment he considered jumping, knowing the fall would be a coin toss if he survived or not.

Kouga chuckled darkly at how dramatic his thoughts were becoming, he didn't have it in him to take his own life.

He could never knowingly inflict that much pain on Kagome knowing if she ever found out she would only blame herself.

He loved her far to much to ever put her through such an ordeal.

No, if Kagome truly was lost to him he now knew he could openly accept that.

It had been a painful scenario to reach such an admittance but it had come with a glowing silver lining.

If Kagome had chosen the mutt then she had made the decision that would make her happiest.

And that was all Kouga could ever hope for.

Knowing she was happy truly unconditionally happy would be enough for him, even if he wasn't the one to give it to her.

Then almost as gently as the breeze spreading over his exposed skin a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist.

Kouga's face tighten with disbelief the wonderfully familiar scent of cherry blossoms clouding his senses.

His newly brighten eyes parted open glowing with the refection of the brilliant stars above.

Then his words fell away.

Everything that had built inside him for the past uncountable months breezed away into the night air.

He was empty inside for the briefest of moments before a indescribable warmth flooded all the way through him.

Sinking into his skin like the suns rays warming him so deep it sunk into his core, to his very soul.

"What took you so long?" He whispered

Kagome laid her head on meeting of his shoulder blades a small smile pressed on her pink lips.

"I had a few things to take care of" She held him a little tighter feeling her body press harder against him in reassurance.

Kouga felt hushed whisper build in his throat he bit his pearl fangs into his lower lips to stop it from passing.

This just didn't seem real, nothing had ever made him feel this way, this whole.

He had to have fallen into a dream, a wonderfully unimaginable dream where Kagome had returned to him.

Kouga felt his fist ball into fist with strain, if this was a dream let him die, he willingly surrendered his life so he would never have to leave it.

Or he would gladly kill the person who dared to wake him, to tear him out of this paradise, this absolute nirvana.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered into his heated skin so grateful to be able to hold him again.

He would never know the pain she had openly survived to return to him, just holding him like this was all the knowledge she needed to know she had made the right decision.

His name on her sweetly parted lips was all it took to break the spell Kouga found himself willingly under.

He grasped her intertwined hand forcing them apart before he spun to face her.

His lips came crashing down onto hers, an electric like surge pulsating through their heatedly merged skin, pouring his love his predilection everything he was into her.

Kouga's hands fisted into her raven hair forcing her against him more roughly his free hand finding the small of her back shoving her hard against his chest.

Even through his thick armor he could feel the thumbing of her heart, his heart the reason for his existence.

Kagome felt a hot tear run down her cheek not of pain but of pure overwhelming bliss!

She could feel the intensity of his devotion burning through her with every sway of their heated lips.

She let him have her in every way he pleased, she needed this she needed him more desperately than he could ever possibly imagine!

Her lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen but she couldn't pull away, she didn't want to!

As if understanding her silent plea better than she could Kouga slowly pulled away his forehead resting on hers.

Both their breaths in shallow low rasp for air from the sensation they had just both experienced.

Kouga freed her locks from his heated grasp as he cupped her cheek gently almost apologetic for being so rough with her, even though she had enjoyed every moment of his touch.

"Does this mean-" He rasped unsure if he was still on the plain of reality, happiness like this just couldn't be real could it?

Kagome softly kissed his parted lips stopping his half way from unasked question.

She curled her cool fingers on the hot skin of his hand holding his tightly against her.

"I'm yours Kouga" She smiled against him

After all the pain all the suffering all the unbelievable denial she had experienced in the past few months she now openly accepted what she was.

The mate of a wolf demon, now and forever.

Kagome felt the floor beneath her pull away as she was spun into the air twirling all the while in Kouga's unrelenting hold.

Kouga felt an unfamiliar call of sheer and utter joy burst out of him like a boom of thunder as he held Kagome up in the midnight air spinning out of uncountable happiness.

"Oh Kagome!" He boomed his voice echoing off the cliff walls all the way though out the very mountain they stood on

Kagome laughed like a child a joyful experience she thought she would never feel again after all the turmoil she had endured.

But that was over now, finally she was complete, at long last she was whole, she was bathed in absolute serenity!

Kouga brought her down almost as quickly as he had hoisted her upwards his lips finding hers.

She kissed him back now planted back firmly on the earth her arms curling around his neck not willingly to let him go for anything in the world.

Kouga ran a hand through her raven locks before parting their lips oh he intended to continue this and much, much more soon enough.

He hugged her tightly his strong arms coiling around her slim waist his heated face nestling into the craves of her shoulder and neck.

Even now through the fabric of her clothing he could smell his own scent permanently bound to the mark on her shoulder, but for the briefest of moments something else wafted under his nose.

Gently he pulled away only slightly enough to free one of his arms his fierce eyes glowing brightly downward at her abdomen.

Kagome laughed lightly at the look of what she guessed was surprise or maybe even shock written on her mates face.

"What is it?" She smiled unsure of what had just brought this instant change of mood.

Slowly Kouga raised his open hand until his heated palm came to rest on the lower clothed part of her hidden navel.

Kagome's eyes widened with absolute shock much mirroring Kouga's in almost ever detail.

"Kagome" He whispered

She silently looked upwards to her almost speechless mate, knowing with a certainly she could not explain what was about to come from his handsomely parted lips.

"You're pregnant"

* * *

**I feel like crying! It's finally over my story baby has officially left the nest!**

**Again I just can't put into words how much all of your loving reviews have meant to me! But a heartfelt thank you to all of you wonderful friends and I hope to read more from you in the not to distant future!**

**And yes this is the final Chapter of Snow&Sadness what a slap in the face huh to leave it like this lol but you know me cliffhangers its what I do best!**

**Now I make absolutely no promises but I do have a current poll going if enough people feel strongly about demanding a part two then I might actually give in an write one but again no promises! So go vote prove your love lol!**

**Well then I guess its time to say goodbye so…Goodbye love you all!**

**See you soon, maybe.**


	20. Epilogue

**Now you guys didn't think I was that cold did you to leave you with such a horrible cliffy? Well okay I sort of was but this should make it all better.**

**Oh and before going any further again a fair warning this some what chapter contains MAJOR LEMON! So you all have been warned you don't like, don't read!**

**So embrace a sweet epilogue to slightly dull the pain of the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

**Alpha**

* * *

Whispered pleas of want and craving rang out in the depths of the countless hidden tunnels of the eastern wolf demon territory.

So deeply rooted in the base of the mountain it heated the core of the stone itself.

This searing heat generated by the pair of lovers lost in one another's almost flaming embrace.

Kouga dipped his head downward as he began leaving a trail of moist kisses from the soft lobe of his mate's ear downward to her naked shoulder.

His lips traced ever so lightly over her sweet skin barley brushing her with his heighten touch making her shiver.

Kagome whimpered slightly if her body hadn't been so overly sensitized by the want building up inside her she might not have felt them.

Kouga smiled against her he knew each sound his mate had ever made while in their bed chamber and this one was particularly sweet.

She was craving him and by the longing laced in her hushed whispers, badly.

Oh he had ever intention of fulfilling her needs but not until he was completely satisfied she had been tormented enough.

He made his way further down only this time the hot tip of his wet tongue parting through as he began to savor the flawless skin of her naked breast.

"Kouga" Kagome hissed as she began to squirm in his naked lap.

Kouga chuckled darkly feeling his mates slightly swollen belly bump against his toned stomach, oh pregnancy was defiantly something that agreed with her.

"Please, I need you" She begged weakly she had lost the battle to hold onto her modesty.

Kouga gripped her naked thighs slightly harder breathing in deeply her rich scent her sweet intoxicating flowery scent that he had come to love so much, it was growing thicker the further her arousal spiked.

He knew he was just a few more lingering touches away from forcing her to ooze full on cherry blossom scented musk.

With a final kiss he began ascending back to her parted lips, all the while his own pressing into her slightly harder letting his tongue flick over her sweet taste every now and then.

Kagome squirmed once again she was obviously becoming secretly frustrated.

He made his way over her collarbone up her neck and to her ear pinching the tender lobe between his pearl fangs.

Kagome shivered in an instant response of pleasure surging through her.

Kouga reluctantly decided he would have to save the remainder of his teasing for later.

"Tell me how you want it Kagome" He rasped his hot breath invading her.

With the further advancement of her pregnancy Kouga had been forced to get creative in the decisions on what possession they tried during sex, only this time he graciously let her choose how she wanted him to take her.

Kagome gripped his bare glistening shoulders tightly overwhelmed with the animal like driven need to be filled by her mate.

"On my back please" Blinded by desire as she was she couldn't contemplate any other way, not right now.

She was driven to far to the edge to think that much ahead she needed him inside her now!

"Hold on" He whispered

Before she could manage a response Kouga lurched forward forcing her back first onto the countless waiting fur pelts below them.

He leered on his knees over her drinking in the incredible sight of his flawless lover.

Her raven locks loose and wild fanned out above her merging into the dark furs perfectly.

Her pink lips parted as she breathed deeply, her chocolate orbs a shade darker glossed with lust.

Her still partially open kimono clinging just below her flawless naked breast, her swollen abdomen the only covered trace of her glowing skin.

Her knees slightly parted revealing her tantalizing sex, slick and glistening ready for his already throbbing length.

"You're so beautiful" He nuzzled his heated face sweetly into her damp neck.

Kagome's words were lost once she felt him take hold of his hard shaft guiding it to her moist entrance.

She cried out for him as he pushed fully forward first the tip then the rest entering roughly.

He growled against her throat nothing could possibly compare to the sheer sensation of being inside his mates incredibly tight womanhood.

He forcibly moved slowly knowing it would drive her crazy he could feel she longed for more, much more.

Kagome bucked beneath him desperate for reckless pounding for furious thrust she knew he was capable of.

Kouga gripped her hips tightly to steady her she was unknowingly squeezing him mercilessly the deeper he penetrated.

"K-Kouga" She panted her hands fisting onto his flexed shoulders her fingernails digging into his muscle plain.

Kouga growled in response he loved it when she was rough with him "You feel so good, Kagome" He rasped as he continued to his tortuously slow pace.

Her moans were desperate as she tried to push back against him only to have him hold her more aggressively in place.

"Greedy aren't you?" He teased with a wet kiss on her throat

"P-Please" She whimpered he was buried so deeply inside her but she needed more she needed him fully!

She begged him to move faster her unseen muscles rippled frantically around him massaging him as she yearned for him to slam further inside her.

Kouga sank slowly deeper to the hilt as he began to grind large tortures circles against her inner walls.

"What do you want Kagome, tell me" He commanded wanting to hear the desperation in her voice

"I want you Kouga! All of you, please!" Her tone so clouded with thick moans her words slurred in sheer desire!

Kouga kissed her sweetly knowing he had finally gotten all the permission he required.

"Hold on to me" He replied sharply feeling her thin arms curl around his neck in response.

He drew back slowly until only the head of his length remained inside her, then his hips slammed forward piercing her deeply.

Kagome screamed as he began pounding into her savagely just as she requested!

Every thrust vibrated through her system sending wave after wave of indescribable bliss.

Kouga growled through bared fangs as he slammed into her feverishly, it was paradise to lose himself in her so recklessly knowing she was enjoying every single moment of it.

Feminine sobs of sheer bliss filled the musk scented air as he filled her mercilessly!

He could feel her begin to contract around him knowing instantly her climax was dangerously close, but Kouga didn't ease up one bit.

He would stop when she was completely filled with his own satisfaction.

"Kagome" He groaned between bared fangs

Kagome could feel her fingers grip the hard surface of his back her claws digging into him as she drew closer and closer to the waiting edge.

Her action only making Kouga growl down at her his inner wolf begging to burst out untamed and unchecked.

With a brutal push Kagome fell screaming into the waiting oblivion her sex grasping him so tightly it drove the breath from her lungs.

Kouga's merciless pace didn't waver he continued pumping in and out of her even as Kagome convulsed beneath him.

He could tell she was spent her lungs clearly burning as she still cried in fulfilled moans of ecstasy!

Her small hands clutching him desperately as her body spasmed shaking blissfully but he would not stop.

She had begged him for merciless sex and she was going to get it!

His hard stomach rocked into her swollen belly forcing her perfect breast to bounce against him the air filled with a dark melody of moans.

Kouga could feel Kagome begin to tighten around him her body revving for a second climax, as he began to near his own.

"Kagome" He panted in warning knowing his own release was fast approaching.

He gripped her hips tighter with his clawed hands forcing her harder against him his vision instantly flashing in sensation.

The muscles of his groin flexed tortuously his orgasm ripping through him as he gasped for breath.

Kagome's ragged scream rang in his pointed ear as she released once more his essence gushing inside her coating her feminine walls .

He shuddered above her holding only her hips as if they were his anchor to the corporal plain.

He was certain she would most likely have bruise shaped finger marks come tomorrow he would make sure to massage her later.

It wasn't an uncommon thing to lose his control on her while caught up in the consuming heat of their love making but now that she was getting further into her pregnancy he needed to learn how to restrain himself better.

When Kouga's blurred vision finally cleared he was welcomed by a sight of his glistening mate.

Her sweet skin glowing with sweat her breathes in shallow rasp as she tried to regain her lost breath.

He trailed a line of sweet lazy kisses up her collarbone then to her parted lips.

"I love you" He whispered before steadily he pulled himself free from her now damp sex.

He collapsed beside her on the waiting cool furs of their bed, his own chest heaving slightly with the left over trauma of their excelled passion.

Kagome sleepily rolled over to face her sweat glistening mate a blissful smile gleaming towards him.

She leaned forward just enough to plant a soft kiss on his waiting lips, "I love you more" She vowed

Kouga chuckled talking her open hand in his bringing their now intertwined fingers to rest between both their faces.

He nipped the tip of thumb playfully between his fangs "Doubt it" He smirked

Kagome sighed deeply why was it so easy for her to be lost when she was with him? She couldn't even remember what she had been doing mere moments ago before he came storming into the den that was their bedroom and began ravaging her.

"Uhm Kagome" Kouga whispered through closed eyes a smirk still firmly placed on his handsome lips.

"Hum?" She mumbled almost feeling the grasp of sleep begin to invade her newly exhausted body

"I think dinners burning" He smiled

Kagome's eyes widen in instant terror the lapse in her memory previous to their tryst coming rushing back at his words.

Kagome sprung up amazed her body was so responsive after such exhilarating exercise.

Her panicked eyes fixed on the stone wall holding the carved base of the fire place where a pot of her home made stew was boiling over.

Only now could she smell the thick mixture of the herbs and meat blending into the air.

Hastily she wrapped her barely clinging kimono back into place to cover her almost naked body from Kouga's view.

"Oh no!" Kagome leapt to her feet rushing over to the lived flames consuming her metal pot.

Quickly she plucked a rag from the corner of the wall wrapping it around her hand to protect herself from the heat of the fire.

She wrapped her covered hand around the pot handle before pulling it safely from the hanging iron hook built inside the stone wall.

She placed the pot on the floor carefully removing the iron lid letting the steam from the bubbling mixture flood outward.

It smelled absolutely wonderful setting aside her fear that she had neglectfully over cooked the meal she had been working on all day.

"Whew just in time" She sighed relief laced in her voice as she grabbed at a hanging wooden spoon on the stone mantel, before she slowly began stirring the rich stew.

The scent of her self made cooked meal allowed a homey feeling to flood through.

Being mated to a wolf demon had defiantly come with a few sacrifices being constantly surrounded by stone and mountains being one of them.

But since the time she had spent at Kouga's side in the eastern territory he had done everything in his power to make her feel like home, and it had succeeded.

Turning much of his once completely isolated den into a welcoming sight of a small kitchen like chamber he had built for her, just one of the many changes he had done.

Another having dozens of his men create an indoor spring in the far back of their bedroom to accommodate her constant bathing routine, the demon carved stone pit flooded with fresh mountain water daily, it was paradise.

Kagome sighed happily as she lifted the slightly heavy pot towards the wooden counter Kouga had personally built for her.

She made it about half way before she felt the pot lift from her hands Kouga gripping the steel unaffected by its still hot handle.

"Let me do that" He smirked down at her before talking the stew container fully out of her reach and placing it on the countertop.

Kagome smiled gratefully knowing he was being overprotective of her fragile state, as usual.

"Thank you" She said walking over to the still steaming pot preparing to add just a few more spices into the mixture before it was completely finished.

"Anything for my mate" He smirked kissing the top of her head sweetly before returning to the now messy mound of their fur covered bed, no doubt to retrieve his lack of clothing.

Kagome looked away shyly her modestly flooding back as normal her cheeks slightly heated in a blush at the quick glimpse of his naked state.

She forced her eyes back on the waiting herbs scattered out before her, she began to reach for the spices when she felt her swollen stomach slightly nudge the wooden surface.

She giggled slightly at her almost disproportioned state, she couldn't believe how much her belly had grown since the shocking moment she had discovered she was pregnant thanks to Kouga's observant demon senses.

It had only been a little over a month or so and yet here she stood wide abdomen and all.

"What?" Kouga asked hearing her light hearted laughter as he grabbed at the waded mound that was his fur pelt.

Kagome shook her head slightly as she began sorting through her herbal spices.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how big I've gotten" She shrugged knowing this was a normal part of pregnancy but a very advanced part as far as she knew.

"I think your perfect" Kouga smirked pulling his fur pelt over his naked waist covering his lower half.

Kagome smiled at the sweetness in his voice she knew Kouga saw her as nothing but flawless, weight and all.

"I know I just didn't think I would gain this much weight, not until the fifth or sixth month at least" She whispered down at her sorting hands admittedly surprised she had lost the slim plain of her waist so quickly.

Kouga paused fastening the leather strings of his fur pelt loosely clinging to his sculpted hips.

"Fifth or sixth? Um Kagome how long do you think you'll be pregnant?" He asked his brows raised as he turned to face her.

Kagome turned half way towards her partly clothed mate her eyes wide with confusion.

"What kind of question is that? Nine months…" She watched his reaction instantly he looked surprised, worry flooded through her.

"Right?" She asked her tone noticeably lower

Kouga let a half formed chuckle of amusement pass his handsome lips.

"Kagome, demon pregnancy only last three months" He smirked

Kagome felt the herbs she was currently clinging too fall from her hand scattering on the stone floor below.

"What?" She asked in immediate response the color almost draining from her already flushed face with the brunt of the news she had just absorbed.

How was it possible this subject had not come up before now?

Kouga walked over to his rising panicking mate a reassuring arm coiling around her swollen stomach in reassurance.

"I cant believe you didn't know" He smirked knowing this must have been a huge surprise to her but a happy one he hoped.

"Of course I didn't know!" She basically shouted before talking a steady breath to calm herself not wanting to give away her rising fear.

Kouga raised a brow "Are you alright?" He asked lowly hoping this news hadn't upset her, he thought she would have been ecstatic to have their child here sooner, he was.

The moment he had found out she was carrying his child he was over the moon, literally. He must have jumped so high into the midnight air he reached where the blue of the sky turned to black.

Kagome shook her head slightly knowing it was just the shock getting the best of her partly overwhelming her at the moment.

This was defiantly going to be an adjustment but she knew she could handle it, right?

No there wasn't a doubt in her mind she could do this, she knew she could, as long as she had Kouga anything was possible.

"Fine" Kagome reassured him placing her hand over his "I'm j-just surprised, really surprised" She openly admitted

"Don't worry your going to be a wonderful mother" Kouga leaned against her kissing her forehead tenderly with a smirk, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

Kagome sighed against him patting her stomach slightly she loved their baby so much already she knew just getting him or her here sooner was a hidden blessing.

"Now I'm going to try and get in a nap, I have patrol tonight" Kouga planted a sweet kiss on her waiting lips before returning to the pile of silken fur that was their bed.

Kagome watched him fling himself carelessly onto the waiting pelts his muscular arms crossing over his face to block out the light of the burning torches blazing on the stone walls.

She couldn't practically say she liked it when Kouga left her to patrol along side his men during the night but she knew it was one of the many responsibilities he had as leader.

Besides it was for the greater good to ensure the safety of her and every other person under his protection.

A shame though he was slipping into unconsciousness with out at least trying her home made stew.

Then again one thing she had learned during their time together was Kouga was definitely not one for cooked meats.

But he had been open enough to try them for her sake, she loved that about him.

"Oh Kouga before you do-" Kagome spoke spinning around to scoop out a small portion of her meal into the wooden spoon she swooped up.

The steamy mixture clung to the rounded instrument as she carefully walked over to her sprawled out mate.

She knelt by him gently careful not to spill any as she placed the wooden rim on his lips.

"I want you to try this" She smiled sweetly down at him

Kouga peeked one eye open through his crossed arms eyeing the mixture pressed against him.

He slowly opened his mouth letting the heated mixture of spices and meat sink in.

The meat was thoroughly cooked to his dislike but the wonderful taste of the spices and herbs merged together perfectly made up for that fact ten times over.

"Hmm wonderful mother and a wonderful cook" He smirked up at her swallowing down the heated concoction.

Kagome leaned over him grateful for his compliment she planted a sweet lingering kiss on his heated lips.

"And don't you forget it" She smiled against him before returning to her feet.

She walked slowly over to her waiting dinner all to eager to get a full bowl of the richly scented brew.

She smiled to herself well seeing as she only had a couple more months left to enjoy her pregnancy she might as well not worry about calories.

She happily scooped her an overly large portion, oh yes demon pregnancies definitely had their advantages.

* * *

The welcomed scent of cool fresh mountain air invaded Kagome's nostrils filling her with its whispered chime.

She walked joyfully through the maze of tunnels leading to the main entrance to the eastern mountain.

She couldn't begin to count how many times she had be come lost in the labyrinth of seemingly endless chambers but after weeks of practicing with Kouga she had finally gotten a map rooted in her subconscious.

She placed her hand along the stone wall acting as her familiar guide as she walked further and further the rich scent of outdoors becoming more pertinent with each step.

Remorsefully Kagome had left Kouga sleeping back in their bed while she finished dinner, after eating her overly ambitious bowl of food she felt completely sluggish not a feeling she enjoyed at all.

So she had decided to take it upon herself to go for a brief walk she had read in a magazine once that walking was good for pregnant woman, right?

Carefully she stepped over the threshold into the waiting massive main den towering stone walls surrounding her along with endless rows of skeletons of fallen prey from the countless wolves laying lazily about.

To most humans such a sight must have been terrifying but to Kagome it had just become a part of her new life.

She was instantly greeted by a pair of young looking wolf demons she had come to know from Kouga's introducing her to the tribe, oh that was a day she wished she could forget.

Her standing silently and frozen at his side as he roared out she was now their 'alpha', it had been mortifying.

Kagome shook her head slightly at the thought forcing a smile onto her lips as the pair approached her.

Large wooden spears clenched in their hands no doubt Kouga had placed them on guard duty of the main entrance while the others were out hunting or doing whatever it was wolf demons do.

"Lady Kagome" The both partially bowed in front her

Kagome waved her hand she hated being called 'lady' respect aside she hadn't grown accustomed to that title.

"Good morning" She smiled at them peering over each of their shoulders knowing it was indeed mid morning outside, though it was difficult to tell through the curtain of raging water from the waterfall covering the den entrance.

She couldn't believe how hard it was to keep track of time while she was inside the den with Kouga, she could have sworn it was much later in the evening.

Slightly she placed a soft hand on her swollen plain of her stomach "Were just going for a walk" She chimed happily

They gave each other a quick questioning look "M'lady we will call for Ginta and Hakkaku to escort you" One of the larger males vowed

Kagome eyes narrowed "I don't need an escort" Her voice a bit more sharper than she first intended.

She both hated and loved Kouga's over protectiveness of her and their unborn child, but a line needed to be drawn somewhere.

He constantly reassured her that this was now her home and she gratefully accepted that but how could she possibly feel welcomed here with armed guards shadowing her every step.

"M'lady, Kouga-" The other male began clearly fearful of what his leader would do if he found out they had allowed his pregnant mate out, alone.

"Is asleep and I don't need his permission" Kagome snapped taking her growing pent up anger towards her infuriating mate out on them, she would be sure to apologize later.

Forcefully she marched past them not about to wait for a reply, if she was really becoming their alpha then she didn't need one.

A few heated steps and she was passed the raging water of the waterfall and storming down the path that led to the serene hill sides.

Time shortly blurred as she walked over the glistening hills of the lower mountain side, she loved the feeling of grass beneath her feet and the scent of the welcomed mountain air.

It almost reminded her of Kaede's village which she missed very much though she wasn't willing to admit that to Kouga, not yet.

After awhile of walking alone through the vast space her anger from earlier had subsided into an odd feeling of calmness, she secretly blamed it on her no doubt raging hormones.

She closed her eyes sighing into the crisp breeze just another perk of being pregnant by a wolf demon she supposed.

She felt a new gust of wind touch her cheeks gently bringing with it the sound of almost battle.

Kagome's eyes drifted open as she listened more intensely making sure she had heard correctly fearing there had been a new development in her pregnancy that even she was unaware of.

The faint noise came again the sound of almost whelps of pain and the unmistakable sickening sound of knuckles into pounding flesh, a sound she knew far to well from living amongst the wolf demon tribe.

Against her better instincts she slowly pushed forward to a near by hill peek where the sound was strongest.

Once she reached the top the source of the almost brutal sound became clear as day.

There much further down at the base of the hill were the grass turned to dry hard dirt, was a small ground of shockingly built wolf demons, Kouga's head soldiers no doubt Kagome had learned to tell the differences.

But that's not what kept her eyes keen in the center of the some what surging crowd was a much weaker looking demon.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to get a better glimpse, defiantly a weaker demon he was no more than a boy.

And judging by the countless bruises/whelps all over his trembling body the others weren't taking it easy on him by any means.

One of the larger males approached the barley standing teenager then with a brutal hit slammed his fist into the side of his clearly unprepared face sending him into the dirt below.

Kagome had seen enough, her eyes flashing disbelief as she stormed down the hill side to the unsuspecting crowd of towering demons.

"What's going on her?!" She snapped her voice ringing out even over the cheers of excitement

Every wolf demon turned in utter shock at the sight of the nonfearful human glaring at each of them.

One of the larger males stepped forward instantly with a slight bow "Just training M'lady"

"This doesn't look like training" She scoffed shoving past him no trace of delay in her stern steps.

Kagome walked further with the aid of the immediately parting crowd until she stood in the center where the frail boy tried to push himself to his knees.

She kneeled down until she was eye to eye with the beaten almost child the sight of blood running down his face a briefly painful sight.

"Are you alright?" She asked her tone noticeably softer towards the badly beaten demon

The boy wiped the back of his dirt stained hand across his cheek smearing the blood across his skin as if trying to apologize for his disheveled state.

"I-I'm fine" He tried to reassure her with an clearly embarrassed smile

"You will address our alpha properly!" The voice of another frightening large male boomed as he charged forward his fist clenched clear in his intentions to strike the boy down for his unknowing lack of respect.

Kagome swiftly raised her hand over the flinching demon before her shielding him from any further attack.

"That's enough!" She snapped climbing to her feet in sheer protest.

The demon instantly lowered his now unclenched hand having no intention on approaching further.

"I don't know what's going on here but beating someone who can't defend themselves isn't training, its just barbaric!" She hissed at the silent crowd anger laced into her every word

For the briefest of moments the crowd was completely silent, but then that silence was shattered by a roaring clearly disbelief filled voice.

"This is our way woman! If you don't like go crawl back to Kouga!" The now gasping group parted allowing a much larger male to step into the center along side Kagome.

His dirt colored hair cropped incredibly short his fierce beady black eyes glaring at the impudent human woman.

Clearly this new hugely built demon was lacking the respect the others held for their leaders mate.

"Souku!" One of the now enraged males growled knowing the beady eyed wolf by name.

"I wont stand for this!" Someone's booming voce rang out

"How dare you speak to our alpha-" Anothers voice lost in the partially surging crowd all surrounding demons egger to see who had dared to speak out against their leader's mate.

"Alpha?" The demon now known as Souku laughed disrespectfully talking a daring step forward towards Kagome.

"A human wench is no alpha" He chimed joyful in his defiance as he reached outward tugging lightly on a loose strand of Kagome's raven locks.

Kagome felt her eyes flash crimson her hand instantly swiping through the air open palmed as she slapped the disgusting male who dared to touch her!

The force of her attack surprised even her as Souku's head snapped to the side from the trauma!

Kagome retracted her now throbbing hand undoubtedly she had just sprung something from the assault.

The crowd fell completely silent as Souku absorbed what had just occurred, a human, a pathetically weak human woman none the less had just struck him.

He turned slowly to face the unwavering woman before him his beady eyes even more frightfully narrow than before, complete dots of fury blazing down at her.

His hands balled into fist as he lunged towards her in full pulsating rage!

Instantly the crowd surged men throwing themselves towards the center some to defend their leaders mate others to take down Souku for daring to attempt to strike their alpha!

Kagome felt her footing begin to wane in the fluctuating surge of men all around her, those trying to defend her unknowingly about to bring her to her knees.

Kagome clenched her stomach tightly desperate to keep her child from harm as she was pushed and shoved relentlessly.

Then just as quickly as the crowd began to surge they all completely stopped at the frightening thunder like boom of an all to familiar voice ringing down at them.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Kouga roared from the hill peek his fierce blue eyes fixed directly below at them all.

Kagome felt a wave of both relief and fear flood over her, relief in knowing her mate was now here to stop this assault and fear on just how he intended to stop this assault.

Kouga came charging down the hill his armored chest plate glistening with the sun above his raven hair now tightly bound back into place, he had obviously gotten dressed in a hurry.

No doubt to find out where his mate had so disobediently snuck off to.

"Explain yourselves now!" He growled his fangs bared tightly

Kagome swallowed a forming lump in her now dried throat, he was mad, really mad.

The crowd all to quickly parted allowing their leader complete access to his still standing mate.

Kouga walked over to her not bothering to give her a reassuring look.

Kagome bowed her head, she knew what that meant, she was going to get it later, and bad.

"Kouga," One of the males approached bravely kneeling before his infuriated leader

"Souku disrespected Lady Kagome, he tried to strike her" The males eyes flashed in the still raging demons direction, Souku's hands now bound by two large males standing behind him.

Kouga's eyes flashed something frightful that made an unwanted chill run cold up Kagome's spine.

Dangerously slow he approached the bound wolf demon until he was directly in front of him.

Kouga shot the men holding Souku in place a fierce glance they instantly obeyed his silent command releasing the towering giant of a wolf demon.

Kouga looked up at Souku standing mere inches taller with an unreadable expression carved onto his handsome face.

Souku looked down at his leader clearly unphased by his cold stare, if anything he found it slightly entertaining.

He flashed Kouga a small smirk in defiance, Kouga mirrored his actions, a smirk fanning over his lips making Kagome shudder with fear.

Then the hard bone breaking slam of Kouga's fist pulverized into Souku's unsuspecting cheek rang out around them.

Instantly the towering demon was forced to the ground from the sheer weight of the impact.

Fresh blood spurted from Souku's open mouth undoubtedly having lost several teeth from the damage of Kouga's punch!

Souku barely made contact with the now blood stained dirt below before Kouga delivered another punishing blow!

He reared his foot back bringing it hard into Souku's bare ribs a sickening crack ringing out from under his flesh!

Souku gasped the air flooding out from his lungs from the impact!

Kagome watched deadly silent as Kouga continued his merciless assault on the now defenseless mound of unresponsive wolf demon.

Sickening blows with his kicks and fist smashing into Souku making fresh blood cover the ground.

Kagome held her stomach tightly she felt as though she was about to be sick, this was disgusting.

Kouga lifted Souku's now blood covered head by his cropped hair from the dirt before smashing his fist into the side of his face once more sending him flying towards Kagome.

The unresponsive pile of badly beaten wolf demon landed with a thud at her feet blood smearing underneath him as he skid across.

Kagome was frozen in utter shock at the state her mate had put this demon into.

Mere hours ago those loving hands of his had caressed every part of her tenderly with love and desire and now they were blood stained from the brutal assault he had just unleashed.

Souku coughed out blood and drool as he desperately tried to claw his way to his knees, he never had a chance.

Kouga towered over him shoving his foot hard against Souku's back sending him right back face first into the ground.

"Bow before your alpha!" Kouga seethed his eyes never leaving the bloody mess of what once was a demon before him

"Beg her forgiveness, you wont get any from me!" He roared pressing his foot harder into Souku's back undoubtedly causing unbearable pressure to his now broken ribs.

Souku opened his blood stained mouth but only a wet hiss of pain shriveled out.

"Beg!" Kouga stomped his foot harder making the demon below him cry out in sheer and utter pain.

"F-Forgive me a-alpha!" He coughed with his last useful breath praying it had been enough for Kouga to release the pressure robbing him of much needed air.

Kagome felt a sickening taste of bile rise in her throat she prayed this would be over soon!

The male had been disrespectful yes but did he deserve this? To have the life beat out of him like meat for the slaughter?

Kouga reluctantly removed his blood spotted foot from Souku's crumbling back allowing him finally the breath he so desperately needed.

His mercy was short lived, he delivered one final brutal kick into Souku's already broken ribs no doubt pulverizing the unseen bone further into splinters.

Souku let out blood curdling whelp as he lifelessly laid on the ground below unable to even breath at this point.

"Let this be a lesson to each one of you!" Kouga boomed his fierce eyes fixed on each solider who silently witnessed his merciless attack.

His message had undoubtedly sunk in to each one of them.

Kouga flicked his wrist freeing his fingertips of the blood still clinging to his tan skin.

"Now get out of my sight!" He commanded unaffected by the look of sheer shock written on each of his comrades expressions.

All to obediently the crowd began to disperse several larger males making sure to carry off Souku's barley life filled limb body as to not enrage their leader further.

Kagome watched the group of males vanish leaving her now completely alone with her slightly distant mate.

She looked down realizing she was cupping her still slightly throbbing hand only now had she realized how badly it had begun to sting.

Silently Kouga approached her his crimson stained finger tips gripping her injured hand gently.

"Let me see" He whispered surprisingly gentle, he brought the smooth palm of her hand towards his face to examine it further.

Kagome could feel the blood of Souku smear against her hand sickening, suddenly breaking the dumbfounded trance she had found herself under.

She jerked away her injured hand fighting the urge to flinch in pain as she did so.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked completely caught off guard by her aggressive behavior.

If anything he should be the one being angry at her, she had disobeyed him in exploring the mountain unattended.

Had she no regard for her own safety as well as the life of their child?

This little stunt should have put that clearly into perspective how unpredictable wolf demons are, how dangerous!

Kagome glared at him hot tears unknowingly filling her eyes in sheer disdain, hormones or no she was furious!

She shook her head slightly she couldn't stand to be any where near him at this point!

Angrily she stormed off towards the distant waterfall wanting to put as much distance between her and her stunned mate as possible.

If she didn't Souku wouldn't be the only one getting injured around her, that much was certain!

* * *

The low cracking of the now fading ember logs burned in the fire place filling the small stone chamber with ash.

Kagome had watched the full transformation from once blazing flames to now flickering sparks.

It gave her some indentation on just how long she had been sitting here in her and Kouga's fur pelted bed, alone.

After watching the awful assault Kouga had unleashed she had forced herself back to the sanctity of their room.

She was both grateful and disappointed he hadn't followed her, she wanted to see him to iron out the issues that she knew needed to be addressed but on the other hand she wasn't sure if she could stomach being near him right now.

For the past few hours she had been sitting here replaying his brutal attack on the probably near death wolf demon over and over again silently in her head.

She could still feel the sickening churn in her stomach as she remember the mangled mound of what once was a towering demon.

Kouga had severally over reacted, what had made him think she needed his help? She was perfectly capable of handling that brutish jerk completely by herself!

But no he charged in hot headed as usual and bloodied the guy into a mess than forced him to apologize to her!

Kagome bit her lip lightly trying to hold back a gag of disgust as she remember the way that demon had coughed out a forced apology!

It had been humiliating for her, she didn't want or need that mans hollow words! She wasn't as fragile as Kouga seemed to think she was.

Had he forgotten on several occasions it had been her coming to his rescue? His male ego had probably forced those memories into his subconscious.

Kagome sighed pulling her knees as close as they would come to her chest her raven hair falling over her face like a raven curtain.

Kouga had always constantly wanted her to be more active among the tribe be more of a dictator like him.

How exactly was she going to do that if he always came running at the slightest sign of resistance?

How was she ever going to gain the respect of the demons she was suppose to rule over?

Kagome put her head on her knees she didn't want to be respected solely because the members of the tribe feared what Kouga would do to them otherwise, she wanted to be accepted for her and her alone!

Adding to her growing distress the light tap of nearing footsteps fast approached the cave entrance.

Kagome stiffened knowing without a doubt who it had to be openly invading the bed chamber.

Softly she heard the furs of the silken bed rustle Kagome peeked through her shielding locks watching as Kouga knelt slowly by her side.

She took a sharp breath she wasn't sure if she was completely ready to face him yet.

"Kagome" He whispered edging just a bit closer towards her

She didn't move an inch in response, almost every muscle of her body tightening in unease just being near him at this moment.

"Kagome, look at me" He asked surprisingly sweetly as he extended out his warm hand.

Kagome jerked away feeling his fingertips fan over her shoulder, she was barely stomaching being near at him at this moment touching was pushing her boundaries a little to far.

Kouga retracted his hand with a half growl/sigh he was obviously losing his own patience.

"I don't understand why your so angry-" He barked lowly completely unaware why his mate was being so distant.

He pinched the bridge of his nose maybe it was the pregnancy hormones making her so snappy.

Kagome spun to face him her eyes glowing with open aggravation at his unawareness.

"Oh I'm not angry, I am way beyond angry, I'm disgusted! How could you do something like that, to me?!" She hissed at him her knuckles white with strain as she balled her fist around the furs beneath her.

Kouga was in utter shock his eyes wide with surprise at his newly fuming mate, what the hell had he done?

"Do what? Defend you!?" He snapped back at her finally losing the remainder of his patients.

"Defend me? Ha!" Kagome forced out a hard laugh in disbelief "That wasn't defending me! What you did-" She trailed off an unwanted flash of Souku's badly beaten face invading her vision

"It was brutal" She snapped

Kouga was almost at a lost for words did she honestly think that disrespectful sorry excuse for a man didn't deserve what he got?

"The bastards lucky to still be breathing! He tried to hit you Kagome! His alpha! My mate! Mother to my unborn child!" He seethed in utter rage at the mere idea of anyone laying their hands on his woman!

Kagome temporarily felt her anger subside she hadn't considered that in her frenzy of heated thoughts.

What if Souku had actually struck her ? The idea of being hit by a wolf demon wasn't so much of a frightening thought as the idea of possibly having injured their baby.

Kagome slowly placed a calmed hand on her hidden navel she couldn't bare the thought of her baby in harms way.

Still the fact that he had made a good point didn't mean she had totally forgiven him.

"I-I don't want you to do something like that again" She whispered her eyes lowering to the furs below "It was humiliating"

"Kagome" Kouga sighed edging just a bit closer he hadn't meant for his actions to have this effect on her.

He knew regrettably that he had probably unintentionally made her lose face in front of the tribe males.

Making her seem like a delicate flower that needed his constant protection.

Even though it pained him to admit it to himself Kagome wasn't helpless he knew from experience she was very capable of handling herself.

But that didn't mean he wanted her in any kind of threatening situation especially now, while she carried their baby.

Daringly he reached for her hand forcing her palm open to accept his as he intertwined their fingers gently.

"There are things in demon society you haven't learned yet this is just how something are." He whispered.

Kagome was everything he knew he had ever wanted or ever would want but she wasn't a wolf demon.

She hadn't been brought up in the almost savage life style most of his kind had endured, and there were certain rules she needed to learn.

She was carrying his child, heir to the eastern territory, and that was inevitably going to lead her down some not to pleasant paths in the demon world.

Kagome sighed heavily knowing he had spoke the truth, their was still so much she didn't know about wolf demon society or any form of demon society.

She curled her fingers into his hand grateful to see he had obviously bathed to rid his body of the sight and smell of Souku's blood.

Kouga stroked her palm gently feeling the tender flesh slightly swollen under his touch.

He had heard from his men that Kagome had struck to defend herself earlier judging by the amount of swelling on her skin she had put some force into her attack.

Kouga chuckled darkly "You must have hit him pretty hard" He smiled up at her noticing she was much more clam than before.

Kagome partly returned a laugh "I almost purified him" She admitted

Kouga rolled his eyes "And I'm the brutal one" He thought not daring to speak the words out loud.

He gently brought her hand to his lips kissing her skin softly.

Kagome welcomed his touch she knew this dance far to well, the fight was now over and fast approaching was the make up.

"Come here" He whispered partly aggressive as he tugged her forward edging her to close the distance between them, she all to willingly curled into his waiting lap.

Kouga instantly nuzzled his heated face into the cool craves of her shoulder and neck.

He breathed deeply her scent letting it fill his lungs bringing with it the need to explore more.

Tantalizingly slow he pulled the sleeve to her already loose kimono down further until the bare plains of her shoulders were revealed to him.

He kissed her neck sweetly before he began leading a tail of heated pleasure with is tongue down towards the permanent fang mark on her shoulder.

Kagome moaned responsively leaning her head slightly backwards to allow him better access.

His mouth slowly began to water for her the silky texture of her flawless pale skin becoming very difficult to resist.

"You know where this is going right?" He rasped against her with another lingering hot kiss

Kagome clutched her hands against the pads of his armor "Yes" She mused

"Then your not angry with me anymore?" He asked with another hot lash of his tongue making her shiver in response.

Kouga openly admitted he loved torturing his mate in their bed room but he wouldn't go any further unless she absolutely wanted him too.

"N-No" She gasped gripping him tighter secretly begging him to continue.

"Good" He chimed knowing he had all he needed to continue much more forcibly he shoved the remainder of her kimono downward her breast instantly naked and exposed between them.

"Kouga" Kagome gasped at the sudden attack on her clothing.

She never had the chance to protest further instantly he closed his lips around one of her sensitive buds.

Kagome shrilled in the dark of the cave throwing her head back in sudden surprise and ecstasy.

Kouga growled against her as he sucked softly feeling the firm perked pearl rise between his fangs.

He flicked his tongue across the tender spot before continuing the cycle on her other breast.

The frenzied touch was enough to make her hips grind against his lap a muffled cry passing her parted lips.

"You taste so good" He groaned between punishing lashes of his tongue and fangs.

He nuzzled her with his nose he couldn't get enough of her scent, it was maddening.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore usually he would have loved to continue torturing his disobedient mate but his own greed was beginning to cloud his judgment he wanted her, now.

With inhuman speed Kagome found herself flat on her back her mate leering over her with lust glossed eyes.

Instantly his fingers went to the straps of his armor a few quick tugs of his knotted leather straps and he was freed.

He shoved the heavy plate aside the metal making a loud clank once it made contact with the ground below.

Next was his fur pelt he hooked a finger under the rim of his lower cloth before pulling it downward.

A moment passed before he kicked free of the pelt then he was completely naked hovering over his waiting mate.

He brought his lips down onto hers heatedly parting her sweet folds with his tongue as he began ravaging her.

All the while his calloused hands stroking her toned thighs as he began shoving the fabric of her kimono upward.

He could feel her tremble with anticipation, Kouga wouldn't make her wait a moment longer.

He glided two digit into her already damp sex instantly setting a steady tortuously slow rhythm.

Kagome's breath hitched under him as she was filled without warning, her body responding without hesitation as she began to pulse around him secretly urging him to move faster.

Kouga smirked against her as he allowed himself to speed up his thrusting fingers arousing her further her muffled moans tingling his lips.

Then slowly he began to alter his pace the deepness the speed completely unpredictable, she obviously loved it.

Kagome moaned slurred words into the void of the cave, she was loving it and clearly wanted more.

Kouga began to predict her reactions every time he slowed her voice turned desperate with want then when he pushed into her harder with a faster pace she moaned in sheer bliss.

Then finally he withdrew from her altogether her wanting voice rang out instantly in protest.

She needed him so badly she was more than willing to beg if it meant he would once again fill her, and that's exactly what Kouga wanted her to do.

He began to reposition himself pressing his toned hips between her spread thighs.

The swollen head of his length dragging over her moist opening, his fierce blue eyes began to close as he groaned between clenched fangs.

She was so warm so damp ready for him and the way she shuddered underneath him in longing made it all the more sexier.

He rocked back and forth gliding his shaft over her swollen lips his clawed hands gripping her hips as he watched her reaction.

She was beginning to buck against him in frustration small whines and pleas laced in her dark voice.

She needed him more desperately than ever, her eager tone clear she was more than ready for him to continue.

Kouga groaned against her darkly finally letting the head of his length begin to part through her waiting lips.

He slowly gave a shallow thrust allowing just a bit more of himself inside her before withdrawing all together.

He repeated the cycle giving her just a bit more every push of his hips it was becoming torture for both of them but her desperate moans for more were well worth it.

Then with a final thrust he was fully with in, he was instantly surrounded by tight rippling feminine muscles.

Kouga rasped loudly she was absolute perfection gripping him tightly her body squeezing him length.

"God Kagome" He growled breathlessly easing himself back and forth in and out of her painfully slow.

He loved the way her body instinctively protest his retreat sucking him deeper with each thrust.

He pulled himself nearly completely out of her then he shoved his hips forward slamming into her deeply!

Kagome cried out in ecstasy her back arching into him her naked breast pressing into the hard muscle of his chest.

Kouga buried his heated face into the crook of her neck as he resumed his slow pace.

Over and over filling her with slow deep thrust, he lowered himself slightly further on top of her feeling the perked buds of her nipples rub tantalizing over him.

The swollen mound of her belly gliding across the hard plain of his stomach.

The air was filled with moans of want and Kouga couldn't help but allow his own raspy sounds of pleasure pass his gritted teeth.

How was it possible she felt this good, this perfectly tight? He lowered his lips until she latched onto one of her breast sucking the swollen pink bud.

Kouga was becoming lust crazed teasing her whispering hotly against her how good she smelled how wet she was becoming.

The dark tone of his voice forced her onward making her rock her hips against him harder her moans growing noticeably louder.

She was lost in him, no longer capable of forming coherent thoughts nothing else but the feel of him inside her.

Kouga gradually began building up his speed until he was thrusting into her rapidly.

He could tell she was drawing dangerously close to the brink of orgasm the overwhelming changes in her scent giving away her building secret.

He was enjoying her whimpers of sheer pleasure and longing until finally he suddenly pulled from her.

He wanted to dominate her make her submit to him in the most pleasing way he knew how.

Before Kagome could mourn her loss she was shoved over her knees forcibly bent underneath her.

The position put her behind in the air while her heated cheek was pressed into the furs reliving the pressure off of her swollen belly.

Kouga positioned himself behind her his hands squeezing her firm globes.

Then he slammed into her moving, pounding into her hard and inhumanly fast.

Kagome moaned incoherently as he plunged into her burying himself to the hilt with ever merciless thrust.

Her knuckles white with strain as she gripped the furs beneath her for support as her mate dominated her from behind.

This is what he craved her submitting to him in every way possible to allow him to ravage her anyway he pleased, it was intoxicating.

He held her hips tighter bringing her hard against him, she eagerly pushed back taking him almost impossibly deeper.

"Kagome" He hissed through gritted fangs as she began to clench around him.

He pulled her back harder his shaft pounding into her making her sob in ecstasy her voice echoing off the lit stone walls around them.

Any other woman would have been in sheer pain but Kagome cried out in bliss rocking against his hips aching for more.

Oh she was stronger than any demon just one of the many reasons he loved her so damn much.

Faster and faster he pushed grinding into her until her scent told she was on the verge of orgasm.

He gripped her tighter with one brutal push into her dripping sex, screaming and clawing the silken sheets she finally reached her unbearable peak.

Kouga growled animal like noises as her body pulsated around him, her unseen feminine muscles forcing him to join her in climax.

His hot seed erupting inside her filling her darkly his body jolting in sheer sensation.

Kouga howled her name into the darkness of the cave before collapsing by her side freeing his now limp member from her moist sex.

Kagome joined him curling herself onto her side as she tried to regain her depleted breath.

Being with him was indescribable just sheer and total ecstasy during sex and devotion filled love both during and afterwards.

Kouga pulled her to him both their bodies glistening with sweat and sweet musk from their love making.

Kagome curled against his chest resting her head on the soft meeting of his shoulder kissing him sweetly.

"I love you" She whispered breathlessly

"Not as much as I love you" Kouga smiled wrapping a strong arm around her.

Kagome laughed lightly "I doubt that"

Kouga smirked a fangy grin before reaching for a hand full of the warm furs they currently laid on.

He pulled them over their naked bodies before curling his mate tighter against him.

It had been an unbelievably long day, with a magnificent ending.

He kissed her sweetly he could tell by the light sound of her breathing she was already asleep, he couldn't say he blamed her.

He pressed himself into the depths of their silken bed he was all to eager to join her.

He closed his heavy eyes listening to the soundless void around him just the soft breath of his slumbering mate.

It was the most peaceful melody in the world.

He rubbed a lone digit up her naked back feeling her shiver beside him, words couldn't describe how much he loved this woman.

He sighed into the dark void above them words couldn't but maybe actions could and he had every intention on proving that fact once they had both gotten their fill of rest.

Then ever so slowly the whispered sound of his room was slightly altered as a fresh mountain breeze invaded their room.

Kouga felt small goose bumps tingle across the naked plain of his torso and he knew instantly what had so carelessly kissed across him.

Winter had returned.

* * *

**Now that's what I call going out with a bang ehehe get it bang? I hope you all enjoyed the last lemon of the story or should I say lemons it was a twofer after all lol**

**Well again a heartfelt thank you for all the loving support over the years and I really hope to see more reviews from each of you in future.**

**Maybe on the continuance of this story than maybe not I haven't totally decided…**


End file.
